Miles To Go
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: sequel to Hunted. Season2 for Cat and follows season 3. Time for Cat to learn more about herself, time for her to explore her relationship with Isaac, time for her to learn just how much she needs her pack and how much they need her. But new powers are arising in her, new darkness is surrounding them and she's going to deal with more than she ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing. Here's a little teaser to tie you over ;) let me know what you think. I'm sure I used to write a bunch of other stuff up here too but meh!

... ... ...

When Cat arrived back in town after her summer traveling North America, she never expected to be in a car accident and knocked out.

It had been a great summer, she got to travel and she found family she didn't even know existed until a few months ago. Sure, things had been a little bumpy but she at least got to learn more about herself and her ancestors just like her mother had urged her to. The best part of it all was she had Isaac with her and the two were close. In fact, it had been on a beach in Florida at sunset when he had pulled her into his arms and told her he loved her. Cat actually cried and pretty much jumped him right then and there, glad they had found a secluded beach. And wasn't beach sex something she wanted to try again, despite it being a little sandy.

So the two had hit up the US, following some leads Peter had given them before heading North to Canada where her mom had told her to go to find her grandmother. She couldn't remember having a better time and had never felt so free either. She had felt like a real teenager for once, a normal one really, and could honestly admit it had been the best summer of her life.

Then they had arrived back in town. She couldn't even say what happened really. She and Isaac had been laughing, when he stopped and yelled at her to look out. She glanced up, her eyes widening in horror as something jumped in front of her car. She saw red eyes and a flash of teeth before slamming on her brakes and turning the wheel, sending the car into a tail spin. She knew she was screaming and Isaac had grabbed the wheel to help her, all the while yelling instructions at her. They spun for what seemed like hours, though she knew everything only lasted seconds. The car hit something and Cat began another scream as the car flipped over once, twice, she quickly lost count as her and Isaac were thrown around, so much so that the seat belt was useless and when Cat finally stopped rolling, she vaguely noticed she wasn't even in the car anymore, having been thrown right out of it.

"I- Isaac." She slurred, opening her eyes as her head lolled around.

The car was a wreck, a complete write off and in the back of her head, she mourned that cute little car that had been a gift from Derek and Peter before their road trip. It was nothing more than a piece of scrap metal now.

"Cat." She heard someone yelling for her and with great effort, she turned her head to the side to see Isaac crawling towards her, using only his elbows. "I can't feel my legs." He told her. "It'll heal soon though. Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Isaac." She slurred again, her eyes rolling back.

"Cat. Don't give up on me. Cat." Isaac yelled at her.

"Hello, Isaac." Another voice called.

"Who are you?" Isaac hissed.

"Just someone wanting to talk."

Cat's eyes opened to slits and she looked at the shadowy figure talking to Isaac, trying to figure out if she knew him.

"Did you- did you cause our accident? Look, she's just a human, you need to get her help, this could kill her."

Cat knew it wouldn't, she had accelerated healing now that she was connected to the pack but it was something that they, for obvious reasons, kept quiet.

"The human is no concern of ours. You on the other hand…."

She watched as a hand reached out and grabbed Isaac's arm as he began to drag him away.

"Cat." Isaac screamed. "Cat, hold on."

She wanted desperately to go help him, to even yell that she would be alright but even now, the effort was too much and it took all her energy to even turn her head to the side to see Isaac being dragged away. She silently begged for her healing to be just a little bit faster this time but she knew it would be no use, even now she could feel the internal bleeding as well as the multiple cuts and bruises, her now blonde hair was fanned out around her and stained red with blood.

_Hold on._ She silently told Isaac. _Hold on. I will save you. _

Then everything went black.

… … …

Cat's eyes fluttered open to see Melissa McCall standing above her, looking worried. "Oh Cat, honey, you're awake, thank god."

"Wh-what?" She tried to speak but it felt like there was cotton in her mouth.

"You were in an accident."

"Isaac." She whispered.

Melissa's face grew puzzled. "I haven't seen him all summer, I can try Derek and see if he can get a hold of him."

"No, car- water."

"Oh, of course."

Melissa helped her sit up before helping her take a drink of water. When she was done, Cat sat back against the bed, trying to remember what happened. She remembered Isaac yelling for her to look out then they were flying through the air.

"Where's Isaac?" She asked again. "He was- he was in the car."

Melissa frowned. "They only found you."

Cat closed her eyes with a sigh as the rest of it began to come back to her. Someone had taken Isaac.

"I-I need to find him." She muttered, as she began pulling out all the wires and the IV attached to her.

"No, you need to rest, you were horribly injured, your car was totaled. You were in a serious accident Cat."

She glared at the older woman, struggling against her. "I'll be healed in no time, I need to find him."

"Cat, you need to go for surgery soon." Melissa told her, fighting against the girl to keep her down.

"No." Cat yelled. "I need to find him. He was taken, someone took him and I need to find him."

"I need some help in here." Melissa yelled out.

"No. Melissa, you have to let me go. Please Isaac is out there, they could be killing him, please. Isaac." She screamed his name as more nurses appeared in her room, one of them with a shot they injected in to her and Cat's struggling slowed down as the drugs began to take affect as the tears began to pour down her face.

"Isaac." She whispered, rolling her eyes to look at Melissa. "Scott, Derek, tell them. Please."

"I will." Melissa assured her even as the teen's eye closed.

"Please." Cat mumbled before going slack.

… … …

Jumper cables, a car battery, held against skin, revives someone….

Someone…

The face comes into view.

Isaac.

His body battered and beaten, claw marks on his neck, slash marks across his torso.

Memories. They needed memories, she whispers.

A motorcycle.

Hold on.

Isaac whispers a name.

There was no cat there, she says.

Hold on.

Behind them, something dark and sinister.

It closes in on them.

Faster, he begs.

She tries.

Two of them.

Faster.

Remember what I said before?

Hold on.

Glass breaks.

Isaac. Stay with me. Isaac.

He's slipping… slipping.

They go flying.

Twins.

Wolfing out.

They become one.

He stares in horror.

In the hospital, Cat begins to scream.

… … …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing. I'm trying to be careful with what I write and put up, hoping I don't contradict myself later, although, I'm sure last year, I always found a way around it...  
really, Erica better NOT be dead! and if she really is, can Cat save her? I dunno yet, I'm just speculating in my head because I dunno how Cat is going to be if her bestest friend , the one who knew her before all this :s

... ... ...

Cat had been sedated yet again after she woke up screaming from her dream, screaming for someone to help Isaac that she had to go and get him. When she woke up a third time, no one was more surprised then her to see Isaac on the bed beside her. She let out a small sob, pulling out the IV which was the only thing left attached to her and got up, stumbling over to his bed. As if sensing her, he opened his eyes and they widened in shock as he held out an arm for her.

"You're alright." He whispered.

"You're not dead." She whispered back, her fingers tracing over his face. "I had a dream, and these alphas, they became one and then I woke up and oh god." She began to cry harder and he tried his best to console her.

"I'm fine, I promise. That girl saved me. I was so worried about you."

"I wasn't the one kidnapped." She argued, crawling into his bed beside him.

"I don't think this is allowed."

"Don't care." She muttered, curling up beside him. "I was so scared and no one would help, they kept knocking me out."

"Cat, that's not allowed." Melissa stated with a smile as she entered the room to check on her patients.

"Don't care." Cat mumbled.

"Well, Isaac's here, so that's something right?"

"Did you get me out of surgery?" Cat asked instead, not wanting to think about her dream vision.

"You went in and they were pretty surprised to find out you no longer needed it. They thought they screwed up the patients or the doctors diagnoses was wrong." Melissa smoothed the hair back from the teen's face. "Although, I'm a little surprised myself. Scott told me you didn't want to be one."

"I'm not." Cat assured her. "My special abilities connect me to all these guys and in return, I get a pick me up on the healing. What about Isaac?"

Melissa's hand cupped her cheek, giving her a relieved smile before she walked around to the other side of the bed to look at Isaac. She moved his gown and lifted the huge bandage on his torso to look at his cuts. Cat peered over, frowning at the smoke rising from them even as it slowly healed before her eyes.

"Yeah, it's healing, visibly, wow." Melissa observed. "They can't see this, nobody can see this."

Isaac exchanged a look with Cat. "Alright, cover it up."

The nurse put the bandage back in place as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, you're also scheduled for surgery and with Cat's mix up, this is just going to screw up a lot of people."

"Then you have to do something." Cat pleaded with her.

"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this." She waved her arms above Isaac looking slightly panicked. "there's a Sheriff's deputy stationed right outside the door, looking to talk to you both."

"Why both?" Isaac asked.

"Because until you came in here, you were technically a missing person with Cat screaming her head off, saying you were taken and she had to look for you."

Isaac looked at Cat who gave a sheepish shrug. "Sorry. A little more concerned for you then anything else."

"Have you tried calling Derek?" The werewolf asked, turning back to Melissa.

"Like 5 times. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

"Did you try Peter?" Cat asked.

"Who?"

Cat sighed. Obviously, Scott hadn't told his mom everything.

"Scott. Call Scott." Isaac said.

Melissa's eyes slightly widened.

"You haven't told him yet?" Cat asked in disbelief, picking up on it. "I'm his best friend and he doesn't have a clue I'm in the hospital?"

"It's- well- it's the first day of school." Melissa tried to explain. "And well, since you left, all that study help you gave him finally kicked in and I didn't want it to stop."

Cat slowly shook her head. "He needs to know."

"I'll go call him." she said with a grim smile.

She left the room and Cat cuddled into Isaac once again. "I can get you out of here."

"How?" He asked. "There's cops out there and how would you explain that?"

She nervously chewed her lip as she tried to think of an answer. "I'll get to a computer. I'll hack into the hospital system and we'll both show up there as being discharged to a guardian."

"And the cops?"

"will think you're going in for surgery and by the time everything is sorted out we can bullshit some story about the cops missing us when we left. We can't stay here."

He reached up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her down for a searing kiss. "I was so fucking worried about you."

"How do you think I felt?" she inquired.

"The girl that saved me, we need to get her out too."

"That's going to be trickier but I'll try." She got out of bed and went to the door, peering out of it and seeing the coast was clear for the moment. "No cops. We could make a run for it now."

"Not without her." Isaac replied causing Cat to glance back at him.

"Isaac, what happened? I only saw parts of it, after she got you."

"I- I don't know Cat. I don't remember but I know I was so scared."

"Do you want me to find out?" She asked, referring to her special abilities.

"No. Not now. I don't have a clue and I don't want something to happen to you, we need to get out of here.

She walked back to him, giving his hand a squeeze before kissing his forehead. "I'll be back soon. Just sit tight, okay?"

He nodded, warning her to be careful and she reached for her glasses on the bedside table so she could see what she was doing before slipping out of the room, sneaking down the hallway until she found a shelf full of scrubs. She glanced around and grabbed a couple pairs before ducking into the nearest bathroom and changing, throwing her gown into the trash. When she left, she snuck down the hallway, trying to find an empty office and when she did, she snuck inside, locking the door and turning towards the computer.

When she sat down in front of it, it was like coming home. She had been without a computer since her and Isaac left and she could feel an almost sense of relief as she booted it up and began hacking into the hospital files. This is what she was good at, what she was made for and her fingers flew over the keys with practiced ease as though she had never stopped and it didn't take her long at all before she was in the system, finding the proper files. She cancelled Isaac's surgery and put both of them, along with Jane Doe as being discharged to one Derek Hale before going back and covering her tracks so no one would notice the hack. When she was done, she shut down with a sigh on her lips from being dragged away from a computer so soon but she knew she had to get the others out of there.

Cat left the office, tugging her blonde hair to cover her face, knowing no one would recognize her with her new hair color and her glasses on instead of her contacts if she kept her head down but there were still no cops outside their room and she slipped back inside with the extra pair of scrubs she had stolen for Isaac. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes looking around in confusion.

The room was empty.

Cat left the room, looking around in confusion, then panic, knowing that something was wrong. She began moving down the hallway, glancing in to every room and contemplated checking to see if he was in surgery when she turned a corner, running into someone. Hands steadied her and she looked up, her sea green eyes widening in shock behind her glasses.

"Scott?"

He looked at her in confusion before pulling down her face mask. "Cat? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that? Are you wearing a wig?"

"He's missing. Isaac is missing."

"Mom said he could be in surgery."

Cat shook her head. "I cancelled surgery." She quickly told him of their plan and how seeing Isaac's bed empty sent off warning bells in her head. "Something isn't right." She's finished.

He began steering her down the hall, stopping as the Elevator dinged down another hallway and he turned to look, watching a guy enter the elevator with a patient before slowly turning his head to look back at them.

He looked familiar, so familiar to Cat and she vaguely recognized him as the guy that took Isaac from the car. She tugged on Scott's sleeve to warn him and he pushed her away from him. She watched as his eyes turned amber and his claws extneded as he took off running down the hallway. Cat quickly scrambled back to where she could see in time for Scott to jump through the quickly closing doors. She heard the sound of fighting and she looked to see the elevator heading up and ran for the stairs, somehow not surprised to see Derek just exiting the stairwell.

"3rd floor." She told him without stopping as she ran up the stairs.

He quickly passed her and by the time she exited on to the third floor stairwell, Derek was throwing out the other wolf that Scott had been fighting. She jumped over him, sliding into the elevator and dropping down beside Isaac in the wheelchair, grabbing his face and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw he was just under anesthetic. Yes, one of the alpha's had done it but that was all the bitch had done.

"Aren't you all supposed to be in school?" Derek asked.

Cat glanced at Scott, noticing he was okay before turning to Derek with a glare. "Where were you?"

"Looking for Erica and Boyd. We had a lead but it turned out dead."

Cat closed her eyes and sighed, still upset that one of her best friends was missing.

"We need to go." Derek announced, going to hit the ground floor button when Cat stopped him.

"Hit the basement. There's a back way out. We've both been discharged, to you. I forged the documents." Cat said, standing up and holding out a hand to Scott.

He took it and stood up and Cat looked at him in surprise. "A motorcycle? Really? You're lucky you're a wolf, those things are deathtraps."

He smiled and shook his head. "Good to see you too. I like what you've done to your hair."

She threw her arms around him, giving him a big hug, glad to see him again.

"You did something to your hair?" Derek asked.

She looked back and raised an eyebrow as the elevator opened up to the basement floor. "Seriously? I had like burgundy colored hair when I left. Can you be any more clueless?"

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed Isaac's wheelchair, following Cat out to the back door. Her and Scott waited with Isaac while he went to get the car.

"So, how was your summer?" He asked, causing her to giggle.

"Don't make it awkward Scott. We're not awkward. I mean come on, I texted you everyday."

"But it wasn't the same as seeing you. I missed you."

"I missed you a lot too."

"So, how are you guys?" He asked, pointing between the two.

Cat let out a huge beaming smile. "Great, really wonderful, he's really wonderful. Did Allison come back?"

Scott had told her that not long after she and Isaac had left Allison and her dad had left for a trip to France.

"She's back. She passed me a note before I left school, she wants to talk."

"Good." Cat exclaimed. "There's a start."

"Yes but I'm still confused as to why I left school int he first place, what's going on? Why was Isaac in the hospital? Mom said you came in before him."

She nodded as Derek pulled up. "I'll tell you in the car."

When they were all in and Derek was driving, Cat told the wolves about what happened when they got into town.

"I heard about that." Scott said. "But no names were released."

"Because I'm a minor." Cat explained. "they took Isaac and left me for dead so they don't know about me yet."

"Who is they?" Scott asked.

Derek glanced at Cat in the mirror, telling her with his eyes to keep her mouth shut and she glared at him, still pissed that he chose to keep Scott in the dark.

"Whoever took him." Cat replied before she continued on with her story about waking up in the hospital, wanting to find Isaac and when she was sedated, the dream she had.

"Memories?" Derek interrupted her this time. "They took Isaac's memories? They know about you now Catalina."

She grinned mysteriously. "No, they do not. A little something I picked up from Athena over the summer."

"Who?"

"Grandma. I can't call her that yet, we had a bit of a rocky start. But I learned some new tricks."

"Such as?" Derek prompted.

"Protecting myself and shielding myself from the- any Alpha's ever finding out what I am."

"Explain." Derek snapped.

Cat only rolled her eyes. "Still need to get laid, huh?"

He growled and Cat rolled her eyes again before explaining. "My family has been in hiding from the wolves since the alpha's had all the Seers destroyed but there have been instances where one of us has come across one of you and because of that, we had to learn to protect our secret. We have the ability to shield ourselves in peoples minds so to speak."

"I don't understand." Scott said. "Who knows about Cat? What alpha's? what aren't you guys telling me?"

"Because it's confusing as hell." Cat told him. "We know how wolves gather memories from other wolves and if the alpha's did that to a wolf we came across, we'd be in trouble, our cover would be blown, so we learned how to twist our abilities and in a sense put a blockade up in a wolves mind. But it only happens when a Seer is connected to the pack. It started back when we were part of the packs and still doable. It's like a defense mechanism. The moment I grew a connection with all of you guys, it already started. I just strengthened it with the help of Athena and Isaac. So when they took Isaac's memories, I'm not even there. Well, I am but I'm like a background player. Can't completely remove me because that would be too suspicious but the alpha's will only glance over me and think me no one important."

"How the hell did you learn that?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"It was already there and with a lot of practice, a lot of mental exhaustion, and a lot of screaming fights with Athena, I strengthened it."

"what about Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Cat's eyes widened in realization, her mouth forming an O of surprise. "I- I don't have an answer for that. The bond was already in place when they were captured, if they were captured, were they? Do we even have proof of that? so I don't know how strong it was and how much they know. But if they know, why haven't they killed me yet? Maybe they don't recognize me?" she suggested hopefully.

"I don't know." Derek replied, stopping in front of the Hale house. "But i can guarantee they were taken, otherwise Erica would have gotten in touch with you."

"Taken by who?" a frustrated Scott asked.

Derek ignored him, instead getting out and reaching into the backseat to pull Isaac out and carrying him into the house.

"You did not move back here." Cat exclaimed. "I gave you my house for a reason."

Scott's phone rang and he held back to answer it while Cat followed Derek inside.

"We do live there. The county has taken this place over."

"Stiles is meeting us here." Scott said, joining them. "He said something happened at school."

"Ugh, I should just home school this year." Cat muttered before turning her attention back to Derek. "Why are we here then?"

"Wait, you never told me Derek was living at your old house."

Cat nodded. "I signed the deed over to him, tada. But so not the issue, why are we here?

"I need something from here." Derek explained. "It will help heal a wound from an alpha."

"The marks are healed, I watched them heal." Cat told him.

Derek glanced up at her before looking over at Isaac before he returned to looking through some stuff in a hole in the floor. "Not on the inside."

"Are you going to tell me who that was back there? That alpha?" Scott asked.

Derek paused, looking like he didn't want to say anything but Cat crossed her arms in a stubborn stance as she looked at him.

"Tell him."

"Tell me what?" Scott asked.

Derek glared at Cat before sighing and turning to Scott. "A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you want to help and you did, I owe you one." He picked up some wolfsbane before standing. "Now go home, go back to being a teenager."

He walked over to Isaac, leaving Scott looking at Cat in confusion. She shrugged, following Derek and grabbing one of isaac's hand and suddenly, Scott felt like an outsider. He didn't understand when exactly, Cat, the girl he stupidly brought in to all this, became more entrenched in it then even he was. He got his summer to be normal and he thought that's what Cat had been doing too but now it seemed as though she was off learning more about what she was and he felt like he was left in the dark like he was no longer important to her.

"You'll always be important to me." She whispered and he looked up to see her staring at him with a funny expression on her face. "And no, you didn't speak out loud, I just learned a lot. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all of it before. I just wanted you to heal and be normal."

_'But you should've gotten that chance too.' _Scott thought to himself_ 'I should never have brought you into this.'_

She shook her head. "I would've found my way into it regardless. I moved here for a reason, it was part of my destiny."

"Wait, are you reading his mind?" Derek asked, looking up from his work.

She had a sheepish look on her face as she shrugged. "Maybe."

"stay out of my head." He warned her with a glare.

Cat only laughed.

"When did this happen?" Scott asked.

"Actually, I started picking up bits and pieces before I left." Cat explained. "seeing Athena, working with her, it became stronger. Kind of. Again, it goes to the whole pack thing but I am starting to hear random peoples thoughts once in awhile. I really can't control it."

"How much did you learn while you were gone?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"More than you can guess." She quietly replied.

... ... ...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing. I'm trying to be careful with what I write and put up, hoping I don't contradict myself later, although, I'm sure last year, I always found a way around it...  
really, Erica better NOT be dead! and if she really is, can Cat save her so she's not dead in my story? I dunno yet, I'm just speculating in my head because I dunno how Cat is going to be if her bestest friend , the one who knew her before all this :s is gone. i'm heartbroken. she's my fav female.

... ... ...

Scott grew silent again and absently rubbed at his arm and Cat cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. He had been so good at blocking her in general before she left but now he seemed to be out of practice, his thoughts loud and clear for her to hear without even touching him. She dropped Isaac's hand and stepped over to him, grabbing his hand and chuckling at what she saw.

"A motorcycle and a tattoo? Should I be worried?"

"No." he replied with a small pout. "It's gone."

"Because you're a werewolf and it heals." Derek called over to them.

"Can you help me?" Scott asked. "If you want to repay the favour back now, you can tell me how you did your tattoo."

"Go to the table." Derek instructed, "You too Cat. Let me finish with Isaac and I'll do it."

Both teens walked into the other room, Scott sitting on a chair as Cat perched on the table. Stiles walked through the front door, stopping in surprise at seeing Cat there.

"You're back." He exclaimed. "And you're hair, it's different."

She held out her arms and he came to give her a hug. Cat smiled against him, happy to see her friends again. When he pulled away, he frowned at seeing the bruise that was still visible on her forehead. Sure she healed faster but not werewolf fast.

"What happened to you?"

"I was in an accident on my way into town."

"That was you?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "I heard it over my dad's police scanner."

"Yup, something caused it."

"The same something that caused Lydia's?"

Cat looked in between the two guys. "Lydia was in an accident? What caused hers?"

"A deer ran right through her windshield." Stiles told her.

The blonde teen shook her head in disbelief. "Ours was a werewolf. They took Isaac right after and well-" She gestured to Isaac before launching into the story again about everything that happened to her since the accident. By the time she was done, Derek had joined them and sat on the chair across from Scott, his eyes flashing red as he looked at the young werewolf's arm.

"I see it. Two bands right?"

Scott nodded.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know." Scott replied, moving his other hand to trace the tattoo in the dirt beside Cat's leg. "It's just something I traced with my finger."

Derek stared at it before turning back to Scott with an amused look in his eyes. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Stiles answered for him with a wink and a smug smile at Derek.

"That's in Tahitian. In Samoan it means open wound."

Cat and Derek turned to look at Scott.

"I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, I always wanted one. I decided to get it now to make it a kind of reward."

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not begging Cat to stay here with me, for not leaving to go find her and bring her back. For not begging her to give me another chance when I still had no idea what I was doing." Scott replied, not meeting anyone's eyes. "For not calling or texting Allison all summer, even when I wanted to. Even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was just trying to give her the space she wants."

Derek nodded in understanding as Scott sighed.

"And now 4 months later and it still hurts. It still feels like a-"

He faltered and Cat finished his thought for him. "Like an open wound."

"Yeah."

Derek gave another nod of understanding and Cat was actually impressed by the sympathetic look on his face. It looked as though the four months she had been gone had changed everyone.

"The pain is going to be greater then anything you've ever felt." Derek warned him.

"That's great." Stiles muttered.

"Do it." Scott said as Derek picked up a blow torch and lit it.

"You can't be serious." Cat cried.

"That's a lot for me, so I'll take that as my cue." Stiles went to move outside and Cat got off the table to follow, not really wanting to see the show either.

Derek stuck out a hand to grab Stiles as a foot shot out to stop Cat. "nope, I need you two to hold him down."

"Again with the can't be serious." Cat said as Derek pushed her back so she was sitting in Scott's lap and Stiles moved behind him, grabbing his shoulders.

"very serious." Derek told her.

"I don't want a front row seat."

"Then don't look but don't move from him either."

"I hate you." She told him.

"No you don't but thanks for trying to make me feel better."

Cat cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. "Was that- was that a joke? Did you just joke? Maybe you did get laid this summer."

"Shut up." He told her with a small smile as he brought the torch closer to Scott's arm.

The flame touched his skin and Scott began to scream and struggle against them as his eyes burned amber, his fangs coming out.

"Hold him." Derek instructed.

"I'm trying." Stiles replied through gritted teeth.

Cat repositioned herself so she was looking at Scott as she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Don't." Scott groaned, trying to pull away from her.

"Look at me." She snapped, feeling her own arm start to burn. He finally met her eyes and Cat kept eye contact as his screams died down and her skin burned but she forced her own screams away as she continued to look at him until Derek was finished.

When he was done, Scott slumped in his seat, the pain still a lot to handle as Derek pulled Cat off of the younger wolf and sat her in a chair, applying an ice pack to her arm that he had hidden away. She looked down to see it was the kind you pop to make cold.

"How did you-" She began but was cut off by Derek who answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Please, I know you. You'll help anyone you can. It'll get you killed one day."

"It will not." She replied with a pout, pulling the ice pack away to see the angry red blisters on her skin. "At least mine's not permanent."

"Mine is, it worked." Scott cried.

"ow." Cat cried, reminding him of her pain.

"You shouldn't have done that." He told her.

"I didn't feel like having you wolf out and throwing Stiles and myself all over the place, a thank you very much."

Scott stood up, still admiring his new tattoo as he grabbed his jacket.

"Look, we'd love to stay and chat but we need to check out what happened at school." Stiles explained.

"What happened?" Cat asked, remembering that's why Stiles had met them.

"Crows, all just attacking our English class or something. A ton of them."

"A murder of them." Cat replied.

"No, they didn't murder anyone."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No, that's what a pack of crows are. A murder. Which is really creepy if you ask me."

"Want to come check it out?" Stiles hopefully asked.

She shook her head, following the guys to the door. "I'm going to wait for Isaac to wake up."

"so are you guys together now or something?"

Cat grinned as she nodded.

"So you two…" He looked between Scott and Cat as both shook their heads. Stiles nodded and stepped closer to the door but Cat grabbed Scott's hand, stopping him.

"Look, what you said back there about me-"

"Don't." Scott told her. "Me asking you to stay would have been unfair. Having you wait around while I figure stuff out would be unfair. You seem happy with him." He indicated towards Isaac.

"I am." She softly replied.

"Then be happy Cat, you deserve it." Scott opened the door, turning to say goodbye to Cat when he frowned, looking at the door. "You painted the door."

The petite teen turned to look at Derek whose head shot up as the younger wolf's exclamation.

"Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home Scott."

Scott stared at the door, his hand tracing over it. "Why only one side?" He flicked his hand, letting his claws come out and Cat put a hand on his to stop him.

"Scott." She whispered. "Do what Derek says, go home."

He gently pushed her aside as he began to scratch the door.

"Scott." Derek warned him, moving to stand beside Cat and watching as Scott revealed the symbol Cat had first seen right after the Kanima incident.

Scott's hand traced it. "The birds at school, the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer's when I was bitten by the alpha." He looked at Derek as realization struck him. "How many are there?"

Derek sighed. "A pack of them… an alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles mused.

"There's some kind of a leader, he's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter and I have been looking for them for the past four months."

"Say you find them, how do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get."

"Why would Cat and Isaac leave then?" Stiles asked

Derek looked at Cat who helplessly shrugged, knowing that keeping this from them was now going to come and bite them in the ass.

"What? What are you not telling us?" Scott asked, looking between the two.

"It's what we were alluding to in the car." Cat explained. "If the Alpha's find out about me, about what I am and what I can do. They'll kill me."

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

"Seers have a deep rooted histories with Wolves." She quietly explained. "They were a part of the pack and one day when one was accidentally bitten, she went insane and there was a huge murder spree and the alpha pack ordered all Seers to be killed. Some escaped and well, here I am, trying to stay hidden."

"How come no one told me?" Scott asked, angry and frustrated.

Cat only shrugged, looking at Derek, who wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

"Where is she?" Isaac asked as he sat up. Everyone turned to look at him, Stiles pointing at Cat, whose eyes widened when she realized who he was talking about.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"Where's the girl?" Isaac asked.

"What girl?" Derek asked, looking confused.

"The one who saved him." Cat said, moving towards Isaac. "She was in the hospital, she was discharged to you as well. I- I didn't see her when I was looking for you."

"What girl?" Derek asked again.

"we don't know her name." Cat snapped.

"Tell me, what happened?" Derek demanded Isaac.

"I- I don't know." Isaac replied uncertainly. "I can't remember."

Derek threw his hands up in disgust. "Great, that doesn't help us, at all."

"Calm down." Cat snapped, "Or are you forgetting I'm even here?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Isaac whispered, huddling in on himself.

"It's a great idea." Cat shot back.

"Look," Derek interrupted them. "Scott, Stiles, go home, we're going to take Isaac home."

Scott ignored him, looking towards Cat.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." She promised.

He nodded, the two teens leaving and Cat went to grab Isaac to help him to the car.

"No." he said fending her off. "I know you Cat, you're going to try and see something and I'm not strong enough to hold you off."

"What's the big deal?"

"Because they almost killed me, I remember that much. What would happen to you if you went through that?"

Cat sighed, letting Derek help him into the car. She got into the back and all three went home, the ride completely quiet. When they arrived, Derek put Isaac on the couch before joining Cat in the kitchen.

"I can do it while he sleeps."

"No." Derek stated. "The fact that he's too afraid to have you in his mind when he doesn't even know what happened to him is enough to make me pause. I know another way."

"Which would be?"

"Peter. He knows how to extract memories the same way the Alpha's did."

"Why can't you do it then?"

"Because I just can't." Derek snapped. "I'm going to track him down, who the hell knows where he is today."

Cat rubbed at her temples, feeling far too tired and she had just gotten back in to town, what was it, a couple days ago?

"Go get some rest Catalina." Derek gently told her. "You have school tomorrow."

"And I'm supposed to go with everything going on?"

"Yes."

"I can home school." She muttered to herself.

"No, you can't. You're not drawing more attention to yourself." He picked up his phone and called Peter, having a brief conversation with him before turning back to Cat.

"He'll be here tomorrow morning. Which is good, Isaac needs to rest and so do you."

Cat threw her hands up in disgust, "Really? I'm this close to taking him and going back on the road away from all this shit."

"No, we need you guys."

"Even poor little human me?" She sarcastically asked.

His response was to get up and motion her to follow him. She did, down into the basement where he had a large trunk that he motioned for her to open. She did, her jaw dropping in shock and disbelief at all the weapons it contained, bows, crossbows, guns and ammo galore.

"Seriously?" She breathed.

"It's all yours."

"Thank you." She squealed, standing up and throwing her arms around him. He looked uncomfortable but Cat didn't care, she was too excited by what he gave her. When she released him, she knelt in front of the trunk again, pulling out the various guns checking them over and trying to figure out the best way to hide them on herself.

"You know, most girls are excited by like jewellery and clothes and shoes even but give me weapons anyday."

He made a small noise of amusement and Cat stopped turning to look at him.

"Derek, when did you realize Erica and Boyd didn't run away but were kidnapped?"

"The longer time went on when they didn't contact any of us, I started to think so. Erica would've messaged you at the very least."

She sighed. "Do you think they're still alive?"

"Yes." He whispered. "if they were dead, they would make sure I'd know."

They were interrupted from discussing it further by her phone buzzing. She pulled it out, seeing it was a message from Scott, asking her if she wanted to go out to some party. She declined, telling him she would catch up with him tomorrow. She loaded one of the guns, made sure the safety was on and told Derek she would talk to him tomorrow. Suddenly she was very tired.

Cat stumbled up the steps to her room and removed the scrubs she still wore, putting on a tank top and shorts as she crawled into the bed. She turned towards Isaac, who briefly opened his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." He mumbled, thinking she would use her powers on him.

"I wasn't going to." Cat replied, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. "at least not now."

"Love you." His eyes drifted shut as an arm pulled her closer and Cat let out a small sigh as she snuggled in closer to him, closing her eyes and falling asleep in minutes.

… … …


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing.

The feels Teen Wolf, you're killing me with The Feels. and Isaac this week, I need to hug him... or Cat does.

... ... ...

Cat was woken up super early the next morning, the sun just rising when Derek yelled at them to get up. She groaned as she leaned over and grabbed her phone, sighing at seeing how early it was and noticing she had a message from Scott. She opened it to see that he had left a message for her saying he needed to show her something and to meet her at the school before classes, with Derek preferably.

"Yay." She muttered, rolling out of bed.

"What?" Isaac asked, stretching in the bed.

"Just, more crap. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, better really. Why are we up so early?"

"Good, you need your strength, Peter's coming over to get the memories himself."

"What?" Isaac asked, waking up more as the news hit him. "How?"

"The same way the alpha's did but I'm guessing with a lot less pain. At least he better do it with a lot less pain or one of these will be going through him." She picked up the gun from her bedside table and Isaac shook his head in disbelief as he stood up.

"How did you get that already?"

"Derek. Duh. I'm going to take a shower, so go get ready, I don't think this will be fun."

"You sure you don't want some company in the shower?" Isaac asked, grabbing her from behind and pulling her back against his chest.

"Don't even think about it." Derek called up to them.

Cat laughed as she turned to give him a quick kiss before grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. She quickly showered and when she was done, she joined the guys in the front room. Derek was reading a thick heavy book while Isaac restlessly paced the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, immediately knowing that something was bugging him.

"I really don't like this idea, it sounds kind of dangerous."

"Really? How about I do it then?" She suggested.

"How about nobody does it?" Isaac shot back. "I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine." Derek said, not looking up from his book.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked.

"It could be me." Cat reminded him.

"No." Isaac snapped.

"He knows how to do it, I don't, it would be more dangerous if I tried to do it."

"You know Scott doesn't trust him right? And personally, well, I trust Scott."

Now Derek slowly looked up to stare at him. "Do you trust me?"

"Well yeah." Isaac replied after a moment hesitations.

Derek didn't respond, turning back to his book.

"I still don't like him." Isaac muttered, finally stopping beside Cat and pulling her to him for comfort.

"Nobody likes him." Derek said and Cat giggled.

"I don't mind him sometimes." She told them.

The front door opened and everyone looked over to see Peter was standing there looking very put out.

"FYI, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but my hearing still works." He moved in so he was standing in front of Derek. "So I hope you feel comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling right to my face."

"We don't like you." Derek deadpanned, closing the book with an audible snap before putting it on the table and standing up. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter replied, transforming his hand.

"Oh quit being over-dramatic." Cat told him, grabbing Isaac's hand and pulling him over to a chair and making him sit.

"Why aren't you doing this?" Peter curiously asked her.

"Because Isaac would rather you go through the pain then me." She replied with a sickly sweet smile.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Cat, you don't seem to mind me."

"Sometimes." She reminded him. "Now, help him but if you do anything to hurt him, I don't have a problem putting a bullet through you."

"Good to see your time away has done wonders for you but is a bullet really necessary? After all I've done to help you? After what I was able to procure for you?"

"What?" Cat suspiciously asked.

He motioned to the window and she stepped over to it, looking out to see a dark green SUV there.

"Shut up." She cried, turning back to him as he threw her the keys. "Why?"

"Well, the last car was totaled, you and him need to get around, so there you go."

Cat glanced at Isaac with a grin before looking back to the SUV. "And you did this legally?"

"Yes." He replied with a small pout sounding insulted.

"Thanks." Cat told him using the remote to try out the lock.

"So if you ever feel the need to get attacked by alpha's again, this might be a little more sturdy."

"What's the catch?" Derek asked with a scowl.

"No catch." His uncle replied. "Don't forget, it's in all our bests interests to keep Catalina safe from harm and away from the alpha pack ever learning about her. Now, Isaac, just relax, I'll get more from you if you're calm."

"How is it you know how to do this?" Isaac asked, looking anything but calm.

"It's an ancient rituals used mostly by alpha's." Moving to stand behind Isaac as he stared at his neck. "Since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice, one slip could paralyze someone or kill them."

"But you- you've had a lot of practice, right?" the young beta asked with wide eyes.

"Well I've never paralyzed anyone."

Cat's head snapped around with a scowl as Isaac's eyes widened.

"Wait, does that mean you-" He was cut off by Peter plunging his claws into the back of his neck. Isaac grasped his arms, his eyes rolling back as Peter held on, his eyes flashing blue.

Cat stepped towards them but Derek grabbed her, holding her back as he watched his uncle and his beta. Isaac began to struggle hard as Peter held steadfast and in return, Cat struggled harder against Derek, wanting to go help Isaac.

"Wait, I see them." Peter said, his eyes distant.

Derek held Cat tighter as Peter looked like he was beginning to seizure.

"Is this right?" Cat asked Derek.

"I don't know." He replied. "Just hold on."

Peter pulled away, collapsing against the wall behind him as he gasped for air. Isaac slumped forward and only then did Derek release her and she dropped to her knees in front of her boyfriend. She reached out a hand to grab him but he pulled away, warding her off with an arm.

"Not yet." He gasped, working to rebuild his shield against her.

"I'm not going to look." She all but whined, grabbing his face in her hands and forcing her to look at him. When she was convinced he was fine, only then did she stand up and look at Peter who was stumbling around.

"What did you see?" Derek demanded.

"It's confusing. Images, vague, shapes…" He trailed off, clenching and unclenching his fists as he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"But you saw something." The Alpha prompted.

"Isaac saw them." Peter alleged, still not looking at anyone.

"Erica and Boyd?"

"I barely saw them, just glimpses."

"But you did see them." Derek pushed.

"Worse." His uncle whispered.

Derek heavily sat down in his chair. "Deucalion."

Peter glanced over at Derek then Cat before looking away again. "He was talking to them, something about time running out."

"With what?" Cat asked and the two teens looked towards Derek.

"He's going to kill them."

"No-no, he didn't say that but he did make them a promise that by the full moon they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

Peter turned to look at him now. "Tomorrow night."

Cat closed her eyes tight, trying to force her temper back before she grabbed both Isaac and Peter to learn where her friends were and go in guns a blazing. That was a sure fire way to get herself killed, although, if she could take a few of the alpha's with her...

"Don't even think about it." Isaac told her.

"What?" She asked, opening her eyes to see everyone staring at her. "I did not say that out loud, did I?"

"You didn't have to." Isaac said. "But I know you and you have that, 'I really want to shoot someone' look on your face."

Cat sighed, frustrated by the lack of her really being able to do anything. "Look, we have until tomorrow night, just let me in and we can get this all sorted out."

"No." Isaac snapped. "The thought of letting you into my head about that scares the shit out of me so bad and I don't even know why. Stay the hell out of my head Cat."

Her eyes narrowed as she stomped past him, into her room to grab her backpack then back out into the living room. "If Erica dies because I couldn't get to her, there will be hell to pay." She snarled.

"We'll get there." Isaac assured her.

She ignored him, turning instead to Derek. "Scott wants to see you at the school. I'll meet you there." She left the house, slamming the door behind her and stomping over to her new car, getting in and starting it up. She backed out of the driveway and put the car into drive as she stomped on the gas and screeched the tires to hell on her way to school. Stupid overprotective boyfriend and his stupid stupidness. Cat was angry, frustrated, seeing red at this whole thing. She thought Erica would've shown back up by now but here she was, locked up god knows where, her and Boyd's life on the line and come tomorrow night, if she couldn't figure out a way to save them, it was over, their life was over and Cat didn't know what she would do if Erica was dead.

When she arrived at school, she parked across from Scott's bike and two very new, very shiny, and very fast looking identical bikes. She couldn't even think who those belonged to. What, had Jackson decided that being a bad ass werewolf meant he could have two shiny bikes now? Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anyone even mentioning the cocky self absorbed jock turned Kanima turned werewolf. Interesting.

She entered the school, going into the office to get her class schedule and locker assignment and listen to the new secretary's sympathetic comments and noises about her car accident before she finally was able to escape. By this time, Scott had texted her where to meet and she went into the classroom, stopping at seeing Allison and Lydia there.

"Cat." Lydia cried, the redhead stepping forward to give her a hug. "I am so glad you changed your hair color, you look so amazing now."

"Thanks." She hesitantly replied, awkwardly smiling at Allison.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about her old friend, a part of her was still angry about what Allison had been like and acted the previous Spring and Cat was unsure how to act around her now.

"You look good." Allison whispered.

"Thanks." Cat said again. "I like your hair. France was good?"

"Yeah."

The two girls stood awkwardly until Lydia rolled her eyes."Jeez you two, just get over it, that was so last year."

"Where's Jackson?" Cat muttered, wanting to change the subject.

"In London, he moved there and we're not saying his name." Lydia announced.

"Oh."

"Alright, what do you want to show me?" Derek asked, walking into the room, Isaac right behind him, looking as if he wanted to speak to Cat but she ignored him, watching the two girls instead.

Lydia and Allison stood side by side, holding their forearms against each other. Cat stepped forward, curious about the bruise that seemed to be the exact same on either of their arms.

"What?" Derek asked, looking at the bruises. "I don't see anything."

"Look again." Scott urged him.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Erica and Boyd are?"

"It's a bruise on both sides, exactly the same."

"It's nothing." Derek snapped.

"Pareidolia." Lydia said, "Seeing patterns that aren't there."

Derek ignored the death glare Allison was sending him as he turned to Scott.

"They're just trying to help." The younger wolf said.

"These two?" Derek asked in disbelief pointing at Lydia. "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He turned to Allison. "And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

"Alright, come on, no one died." Stiles tried to diffuse the situation. "Kay look, there may have been a little maiming, a little mangling but no deaths. That's what I call an important distinction."

Cat rolled her eyes up and shook her head as she muttered "How soon it's forgotten."

"My mother died." Allison quietly reminded Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me."

"I'm here to help him, not you." She told him, referring to Scott.

"Wanna help? Find something real." He told her, turning to leave.

"Holy hell, you're all idiots." Cat cried, causing everyone to stop and turn to her.

"What?" Derek hissed.

"You heard me. Fuck all of you and I really do mean all of you-" She sent a quick glare to Isaac. "-and your pride. Watch and learn, idiots." She stepped up to Allison and Lydia.

"Don't." Isaac begged her.

She ignored him as each hand reached out to grab their arms, making sure to place her fingers directly over their bruises. Right away, Cat saw the girl, the one who saved Isaac asking Allison and Lydia where Scott was before grabbing their arms and leaving the bruises. She focused on the mark she left and Cat saw a logo on the inside of a building. One she didn't recognize. She pulled away from the girls, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What did you see?" Allison asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia questioned. "What did you just do, Cat?"

The petite blonde looked at Lydia before glancing at Allison then Scott and Stiles. "Nobody has told her yet?"

"Told me what? Oh, are you like some kind of witch?"

"No." Cat replied with a snort. "I'm a Seer."

Lydia gasped. "No wonder you do so well in school."

"It doesn't work that way." The smaller teen replied with a grin.

"Was I right?" Derek asked "Was it nothing."

"Oh it was something. I saw it on the inside of a building. But I don't recognize it."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

Cat scowled. "Don't come bitching at me. Talk to your little beta and tell him to stop being a pansy and let me in., maybe then we could find out more."

"I'm confused." Lydia whispered to her brunette friend.

"It's Isaac's choice." Derek said through clenched teeth.

"And you're his alpha." She cried raising her voice. "I want to find Erica and Boyd before the full moon but he won't let me in and you're giving me the reason that it's his fucking choice. I am not letting my best friend die."

"Then do it."

It was whispered so quietly but enough to make Cat falter, her open mouth snapping shut as she turned to look at Isaac.

"Serious?"

He nodded. "I want to find them too. If you think you can, then fine, do it."

She stepped towards him but he shook his head. "Not now. After school."

Isaac actually looked pained at saying it that Cat paused, wondering if she was doing the right thing. "Isaac, I don't want you to be upset."

"Don't you get it?" He asked. "I'm going to be upset regardless. If you do it and something happens to you, it will kill me but if we don't and Erica and Boyd die, you will never forgive me. So at home after school." He quickly left the room and Cat stood there, staring after him dumbfounded.

She had finally gotten her way but what would this do to her and Isaac?

… … …


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing.

The feels Teen Wolf, you're killing me with The Feels. and Isaac this week, I need to hug him... or Cat does. (you know I said that, then I realized i'm not very nice to my characters, Teen Wolf might as well just hire me now if they need more writers to be mean to their characters. Obviously I haven't reached last week yet but soon enough :D)

... ... ...

"What would a pack of alpha's want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked as him, Scott and Cat walked to their last class of the day.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott said.

"What? Derek? Like they're recruiting?"

Scott's eyes drifted towards his tiny blonde friend. "Or-" Both him and Cat stopped walking as they both turned around, their eyes following the twins that just walked past them in perfect sync with each other.

"Scott." Stiles called as Cat drifted away from them, in a completely different world now as she followed the twins for some reason she couldn't say.

She had just turned the corner when Scott grabbed her, spinning her around to face him. She gave her head a small shake before looking back at the twins.

"What is it?" Scott asked. "You felt something too."

She nodded, crinkling her nose as she rubbed at her forehead, trying to remember what was so important about those twins.

"Oh no." She whispered.

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's them. I know-" She lowered her voice. "They're the twin alpha's. Why are they here?"

"Because they're teenagers and can blend in?" Stiles suggested.

Cat frowned. "I need to follow them."

"We have class." Stiles reminded her.

She shook her head. "No, I'll catch up with you later, I need to go."

"Cat." Scott grabbed her arm and she turned back to him with a frown. "Just be careful." He told her, knowing that it was impossible to try and stop her when she was on a mission.

She nodded, leaving the guys to follow after the twins. The bell rang and she followed them into the main building but soon lost them when they turned the corner. She rushed to catch up, turning the same corner when she bumped into a teacher, one she didn't know.

"Didn't the bell already ring?" The teacher asked. "Are you late Ms…?"

"Danvers." Cat automatically replied, trying to look around the taller woman.

"Catalina Danvers? I've been meaning to speak with you." The teacher moved so she was blocking Cat's view.

Cat's eyes finally moved to look at the teacher's. "Why?"

"I'm Ms. Blake, the new English teacher. I have a spare right now, please, will you come to my classroom?"

"I think- I have class or something." The blonde replied trying to move around Ms. Blake.

"You're already late and something tells me you weren't heading that way. So please Ms. Danvers, my room?" She left no room for argument and with a scowl, Cat followed her into her classroom, sitting down in a chair beside the teacher's desk.

Ms. Blake sat down, waiting for Cat to settle down before she began speaking. "I couldn't help but notice you weren't in class yesterday Catalina."

Cat's scowl deepened. "I was in the hospital, that huge car accident everyone is talking about was me."

"Oh." The teacher seemed surprised. "I apologize, I was not aware. Obviously yesterday is completely understandable but it initially caused some concern because I was given everyone's student records. Now, you are a remarkable student but your attendance record last year was not. I would hate to see your grades slip if your attendance continues as it did for the last half of last year."

"Seriously? That's what this is about?" Cat asked in disbelief opening up her backpack and pulling out a thick binder, dropping it on to the teacher's desk.

"What's this?" Ms. Blake asked, slowly opening it.

"A book report on every book on the reading list. Plus all the work for this year, I haven't had a chance to put it in my locker yet. "

"But how did you…?"

Cat sighed. "I did all that last year. As you can see, Ms. Blake, was it? My attendance may be lacking at times but you don't know the full story. I am well on my way through my senior year, work wise and will be done all that probably before Christmas and I will still ace all my classes. Coming to school is a formality really. A way for me to get into a good college by doing student aide work and the likes. But you have to understand, I've been dealing with an abusive father and trying to become emancipated so excuse me if I'm not here all the time."

Ms. Blake looked downright shocked as she glanced up from the binder to look at Cat who closed her backpack and stood up.

"I have to go. If there's other work I need to do, I'll get it done." Cat quickly left, taking off down the hallway in hopes of sighting the twins again.

With no luck, Cat went into the office, ignoring the secretary as she went to her old desk, starting up her computer.

"What are you doing?" The secretary demanded. "You can't be back here."

"Yes, she can."

Cat looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. "Principal Thomas? You're back."

He gave her a warm smile before turning to the secretary. "This is Catalina Danvers. She's a student aide, in fact, this year she's in charge of the student aides. Actually, any questions you have, direct them to Catalina. She knows everything about everything. Welcome back Cat, I was sorry to hear about your accident and more sorry to hear that Erica is still missing."

"Thanks." Cat replied, with a tight smile. She really hadn't planned on coming back full time as a student aide but now it looked like she would be in charge of student aides. Great. Oh well, as long as she was in charge, she'd just give the new aides most of the office work. She knew with shit already hitting the fan she wouldn't have time.

"I'm just going to get reacquainted with some stuff, I need to meet someone in a few." She told the Principal as she moved into the student records, looking for new students and quickly finding the twins. Ethan and Aiden transferred from a school in Oregon. Right, why did she somehow doubt that? She printed up their class schedule and put it into her backpack before going into the student records and being as completely evil as possible, switched up her classes to match Isaac's. She knew she could get in trouble for it but didn't really care, this way, they could keep an eye on each other and if there were any situations, they would be able to deal. Just as she finished, the final bell rang and she ran to where their classes were in time to see them leaving and resumed following them, down the hall and into the library. They moved into one of the stacks, pulling out a book and Cat walked by that stack moving to the table and chairs so she could see them if they left.

"Hey." Lydia said. "Where were you last period?"

"Student aide stuff." She said, sitting down beside Lydia and across from Allison who was doodling the mark on their arms in her book. "Any luck?"

Allison looked up, shooting her a wan smile. "No and it's driving me nuts. Do you think you can try and see if you see anything else from them?"

The blonde shook her head, not wanting to be distracted right then. "I'll know more soon enough."

The twins moved out of the stacks, stopping at the shelf closest to where the girls were sitting. Lydia noticed them, smiling as she spoke.

"I want one."

Allison glanced behind her before turning back with a grin. "Which one?"

"The straight one obviously."

All three girls looked now to see one of the twins checking out Danny as he walked by. The lacrosse player smiled back, stumbling into another guy before quickly righting himself with a blush as he sat down, the twin that was checking him out leaned over him to talk. Cat silently groaned, knowing they would have to keep an eye on that, and even on Lydia who stood up to go talk to the other twin. She shot out an arm to stop the redhead.

"What?" Lydia hissed.

Seeing that he was watching them now, Cat let her go, pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it, passing it to Allison. The brunette looked at it, her eyes widening in horror at seeing what Cat had scribbled across the page. She glanced behind her at Lydia but Cat touched her arm, warning her with her eyes to stay calm as she took back the piece of paper, ripping it up into tiny pieces before putting it into her bag. Now Allison knew who the twins were but they had to remain calm and watch Lydia, they couldn't tell the redhead without drawing attention to themselves. So the two teens sat, looking through stuff and feigned busyness while one eye was on Lydia and Danny.

The redhead kept flirting and Cat began to squirm, growing fidgety, knowing that Lydia was talking to one of the guys that tried to kill Isaac and what she really wanted to do was pull out a gun and empty a round into each of them. But sadly, she didn't bring her guns to school because that would be hard to explain if anyone ever saw. She had one hidden in the SUV Peter had given her but that would take too long. She did have her knives though, or a couple at least hidden on her body but bringing those out would be useless. She would be dead before she could even use one.

Finally Lydia handed off her number and the twins both left but as Allison went to go tell Lydia, Cat quieted her.

"Not yet." She whispered. "Go home, we'll talk later. I need to find out more from Isaac."

"Oh, he left with Scott and Stiles." Lydia casually told her, pulling a piece of hair forward to examine it.

"What? Where? When?"

"I saw them leave as soon as school ended, they said something about going to Deaton's."

Cat frowned, trying to wonder what the hell they could be doing that for and why not bring her along too. "Did they say why?"

Lydia looked up at her sharp tone. "I don't know, something about remembering something."

Cat's brow furrowed and she leaned over to touch Lydia's arm, seeing Scott and Stiles talking about getting Isaac to remember and Isaac asking if they knew another way that wouldn't include Cat. Scott replied that he didn't but he knew of someone who might, Deaton.

"Son of a bitch." Cat snarled as soon as she released the redhead. She stood up quickly gathering all her stuff.

"What, what is it?" Allison asked, looking concerned. "Do you need help?"

"No, they're just trying to keep me out of things. Idiots. I'll talk to you later. I have bullets to put through some dumb ass wolves."

She quickly left, practically running for her car in her haste to get to the vet's. She tried everyone's phone, not at all surprised that no one picked up. Sfo she raced to the vet's office, pulling her gun out just so she could scare the hell out of them and when she arrived, she walked in, following their voices and kicking the door in with all her might, gun held out in front of her, not trained on anybody but held out for effect.

"Someone better start talking." She snarled.

"Isaac is about to." Deaton calmly said.

"Put the gun down." Derek called without looking at her, yet he knew her well.

Cat finally took the time to see what was going on. There was a silver tub in the room, full of ice and Scott and Derek were on either side, their arms in it up to their elbows, almost as if they were-

"That better not be my boyfriend in there." She hissed just as Isaac broke the surface of the water, half transformed as he growled and struggled against them.

"You fucking idiots." She cried, dropping her gun and rushing forward, only to have Deaton and Stiles each grab one of her arms. She struggled against them, screaming for them to let her go.

They ignored her as Deaton instructed them to put Isaac back under and to hold him down.

"We're trying." Derek snapped as Isaac continued to struggle, trying to buck them off.

They pushed him back under the water and Cat watched, horrified as his struggles ceased and he became still.

"no." She whispered. "no, no, no, no, no."

Stiles loosened his grip on her as he watched in horrid fascination and Cat was able to yank her other arm away from Deaton as she ran forward to get to him, to perform CPR, to do something to save him.

"You killed him." Her voice was low, horrified, terrified as Scott let go of Isaac to grab Cat around the waist, the blonde all but collapsing as she felt a part of her that was all Isaac's being ripped away. He was her everything and now because he was so afraid for her, he let himself die.

In the tub, Isaac slowly rose to the surface and Cat let out a sob that Scott quickly muffled as she saw him take a breath.

"Now remember, only I talk to him." Deaton whispered. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." He leaned closer to the wolf in the tub. "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Cat?" The catatonic teen whispered.

"She's here, Isaac but I need to know that you can hear me."

"Y-yes." He chattered, frozen.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Cat." He whispered again. "Where is she?"

Deaton looked over at her and nodded, motioning for her to speak and she had to clear her throat before she could get the words out. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. His lips were blue, his skin far too pale, his eyelashes standing out harshly against his skin.

"Isaac? I'm here." Cat told him. "I'll be here the whole time but you need to answer his questions, okay?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you were kidnapped." The veterinarian continued. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

"I-I don't want to do that." Isaac moaned as he shook his head back and forth and began to start thrashing again. The lights in the room began to flicker as Isaac kept telling them he didn't want to do that. Scott let her go so he could help the other three guys hold him down.

"Relax, just relax." Deaton soothed him. "They're just memories, you can't be hurt by a memory."

"I don't want to do that." Isaac cried.

"Just relax, relax."

"it's okay Isaac, I'm here, I won't let them hurt you." Cat softly told him, fighting the tears back.

"No." Isaac moaned. "Get out of here Cat, they can't hurt you, I won't let them near you."

The blonde looked up at the doctor with panic in her eyes but he motioned her to stay quiet.

"Cat is safe, Isaac and so are you, now let us go back to that night, when you were kidnapped. When you saw Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? What kind of building you're in?"

"I tried to escape. The building, it's-it's stone. L-like marble." He stuttered while shivering.

"That's perfect, can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, and all… empty."

"Like an abandoned building?"

The lights started flickering more as Isaac reached out and grabbed the nearest arm, Scott's arm. "Some-someone's coming."

"Relax." Deaton tried to soothe him.

"n-no. They're coming for me, they're going to get me." He let out a terrified scream as the doctor kept reminding him that they were only memories. He waited for Isaac to relax again before speaking.

"Now tell us what you see, tell us everything."

Everyone was silent as Isaac's eyes moved rapidly behind his eyelids before he slowly opened them, staring up into nothing. "I hear them, they're talking about the full moon, being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I- I think so. I can't see her, I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

Tthey're worried. Worried about the full moon, worried they're going to hurt each other."

Derek shook his head, looking up at them. "If they're locked in together at the full moon, they're going to tear each other apart."

"Isaac, we need to find them right now." Deaton's voice was louder and much more forceful. "can you see them?"

"No."

"Can you see what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker, a number on a door? A sign?"

The lights flickered more and Isaac shot straight up, startling them all. "They're here." He sunk back down, as he slowly began thrashing again. "No they're here. They found me."

Chaos ensued as Isaac screamed and thrashed. Derek yelled at him to tell him where he was. Deaton yelled that he was going into shock and Scott yelled for Derek to let him go. The alpha ignored him and Cat stepped forward wanting to put an end to Isaac's agony as she caught Derek by surprise and pushed him back a couple steps, her hands reaching for Isaac.

"Cat, no." Scott yelled as she grabbed his head.

The guys all watched in horror as Cat's mouth opened in a silent scream, her shirt ripping down her torso as the claw marks Isaac had received when he was kidnapped appeared on her. Isaac grew quiet as Cat seemingly took over, screaming in pain before she let out a gasp, going still as she looked straight ahead and began speaking

"I tried to escape, they stole my memories. They wanted to know about everyone, they wanted to know who Cat was, they didn't believe she was just my girlfriend. They threatened to kill her to get the information they wanted and when they left, I somehow escaped. They found me, the alpha female clawed me before dragging me back. They threw me in a different room and there was Erica but she was-"

She stopped, screaming Erica's name. She let go of Isaac, falling to the cold wet ground as Isaac came out of his trance, yelling the name of the abandoned bank his packmates were held in. Scott quickly helped him out, wrapping a towel around him as he repeated the bank name, telling everyone where it was.

"What?" Isaac finally asked, seeing the worried look on everyone's face.

"Why don't you go into the other room to dry up." Deaton told him, his gaze moving past him before quickly returning to him.

"Yeah, I'll-" He stopped, noticing Stiles was looking at something on the other side of the tub in horror and he turned, following his gaze. "No." He whispered, dropping the towel as he moved over to the fallen form of his girlfriend. "What happened to her?"

"She touched you." Scott quietly told him, as the taller wolf, fell to his knees beside her, one hand brushing her hair off her forehead as the other hand moved to trace the claw marks on her. They were bleeding although nowhere near as deep or lethal as his had been but they still scared the crap out of him.

"Why did you let her touch me?" He sent an accusing look to Scott and Derek, the two men who would be able to stop her no problem.

"She took me by surprise." Derek muttered. "I was focused on you."

"Cat." Isaac brokenly whispered, willing her to wake up. "Is she going to be okay? What did she see?"

"I'll have to check her over." Deaton said. "We don't know what she saw."

"But she was screaming Erica's name, like something happened to her." Stiles muttered.

"Please wake up." Moaned Isaac. "Come on, Cat."

As if on cue, the blonde let out a huge gasp and opened her eyes, sitting up before she let out a sob. "Erica." She moaned. "No."

"Cat." Isaac whispered.

"Erica." She cried, sobbing harder. "I saw her. Oh god, no, she's-" she couldn't continue, she was crying too hard and Isaac pulled her into his chest.

"No, she's not dead." Derek yelled, outraged.

"Derek." Stiles said. "Cat doesn't exactly have false visions. She saw what Isaac saw and it seems pretty clear, why else would Cat be upset?"

Cat's sobs quieted as her teeth began to chatter from sitting in the ice cold water that had spilled on the floor and Isaac stood up, gathering the small teen into his arms, telling the guys they would join them in a minute. He took her into another room and he dried her off before removing her wet clothes and putting his sweatshirt on her. She was swimming in it, which was fine with him because he had no pants for her and the hoodie would have to do for now. When she was changed, he quickly put on dry sweats and a t shirt before turning back to Cat who still sat on the chair he placed her on, her crying had stopped and now she sat staring straight ahead, seeing nothing.

"Oh no." He muttered, having heard the story about the last two times she went catatonic. The first was right after she learned about her special abilities and had to re-watch the school shooting in a vision, the second time was after Jackson as the Kanima had messed with her head.

"Scott." He yelled, picking her up and carrying her back into the other room. "Pull her out of it. She told me you did it last time."

They all stopped talking as he entered with her and Scott couldn't help but flash an amused smile. "You really don't want me doing that."

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked, actually looking concerned. She might not be a wolf but as far as he was concerned as far as the bonds were concerned, she was most definitely pack.

"Why not?" Isaac asked, ignoring his alpha.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you how, huh? I had to kiss her last time."

"You're right, I don't want you doing that. I got this." He sat down with Cat in his lap, looking down at her in concern.

"Someone just tell me what the hell is going on." Derek growled.

"Too much…stress or something that really freaks her out. Her best friend dying would do that and she essentially shuts down until her mind can comprehend it all." Stiles softly said.

"No, I refuse to believe she is dead." The Alpha hissed. "If she is, who was Boyd talking to in the vault?"

"Cora."

It was so quiet, only the werewolves picked up on it and the moment the name hit Derek's ears, he stomped over to Cat and grabbed her shoulders.

"What did you say?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

The blonde didn't react, only stared forward and Derek gave her shoulders a rough shake. "What did you say?" he snarled, "Whose name did you just say?"

"Derek, stop." Isaac warned him. "She's out of it, she has no idea what she's saying."

"That name means something to you." Scott realized and Derek turned to glare at him.

"Cora."

Derek's head snapped back around to the girl who still wasn't reacting and he easily picked her up off of Isaac's lap, shaking her like a rag doll.

"Catalina, come out of there now and tell me who the fuck you're talking about."

"Jeez, it doesn't work like that." Scott snapped, rushing the alpha and pulling the tiny blonde away, placing her back into Isaac's lap. "She's relating what she saw in the vision but she's still not aware of what's going on, you're going to kill her if you do that."

He threw his arms up in disgust. "Well whoever is in there, we need to get them out tonight."

"Be smart about this Derek." Deaton interrupted them, watching the alpha with an odd look in his eye, almost as if he knew why the name shook up the alpha so much. "You can't just go storming in."

"I don't have a choice. I need to get in there."

"And how do you plan to get through a vault door?" Deaton asked.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to get into a bank vault in 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles interrupted them, looking at his phone. "Beacon Hills First National closes their doors three months after vault robbery. It doesn't say how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?"

Stiles let out a snort of amusement. "It's the internet Derek."

The alpha raised his eyebrows, waiting for the teen to continue.

"Even without Cat's help, it'll take minutes."

"Fine, then do it. Isaac, take Cat home in your car. Get her out of this, we need her."

He left and the beta glanced at Scott, who motioned for him to give waking up Cat a try. Isaac shrugged, turning Cat in his lap and putting his lips to hers, hoping she would come out of it but when he pulled away there was no changes in the Seer.

"Why didn't it work?" He asked.

"Maybe it only works for Scott?" Stiles suggested, causing the two wolves to glare at him.

"That's not it." Scott told the taller teen. "Cat is just trying to deal. Keep trying and when her brain has processed it a little more, she'll come out of it."

Isaac nodded, still unsure as he gathered Cat up and took her to the car, placing her in the passenger seat before fishing her keys out of her wet jeans and getting in the car. He started driving them home, everything silent as he worried about his girlfriend. He was about halfway home when Cat let out a scream of agony, causing him to swerve before he quickly righted the car, pulling over and parking the car.

"Cat?"

"I saw her. I saw her. She can't be dead, she can't be."

"Cat?" Isaac grabbed her arms which began flailing as she grew more and more hysterical. "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself more."

She twisted towards him in an attempt to pull out of his grip when she stopped and gasped, grabbing her side. Her current hysterics forgotten, she moved to pull the sweatshirt up, looking at the claw marks that were almost healed on the outside but her insides felt like they were on fire.

"Who attacked me?" She asked.

"The female that attacked me, got you when you got sucked into my head. Thanks for that by the way."

Her eyes grew hard as she lifted her eyes to meet his. "Thanks for that? You're the one who decided to go and try to kill himself just because you're too damn stubborn to let me in."

"And look what happened?" He pointed out, raising his voice. "You get clawed all to hell, who knows what would have happened if you saw more."

"Oh so the claw marks, which would have healed is bad but you pretty much killing yourself is good? Are you cracked? You said I could do it but instead you left me to go drown yourself."

"Again, look what it did to you, not to mention you went catatonic."

She glared at him. "At least I'll come out of it. How did you know you'd survive that?"

He grew silent, returning her glare and Cat looked away, fighting back the tears.

"Let's just go home." She whispered.

"Cat, I-"

"Not right now. I'm tired and drained, I want to go home, I have to find something."

"What?"

"I don't know. Something. I'll know in a minute. Oh." She said with sudden realization, pulling out her phone.

"What?" Isaac asked as he started the car and pulled back out to the road.

"Stiles needs help finding something. He cant find it but I will."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I always know a lot after coming out of those states." She replied, trying to find out the information Stiles would need over her phone.

"Who's Cora?" Isaac suddenly asked, making Cat pause.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that name, twice while catatonic, Derek flipped."

She let out a controlled breath. "Shit. She's the wolf with Boyd right now. She's Derek's sister, she's supposed to be dead."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "We need to tell him."

"You tell him and he'll storm the bank and die. Play dumb, it's for everyone's own good."

"Okay but what about-"

She cut him off. "Later, I need to focus."

Isaac sighed but did as she asked as he drove them home.

… … …


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing.

A day early.. gimme cookies! i can't wait til tomorrow, it's killing me!

... ... ...

Cat was exhausted but spent most of the night trying to gather and print out everything that they would need. She knew what it was but actually getting it was difficult and it somehow ended up being the biggest challenge she had computer wise in a long while. She finally got it and left the house without telling anyone to go to Stiles place. She knew they would be pissed but Derek wasn't speaking to her after she played dumb about the name Cora and Isaac and her were strained at best. She was so pissed at him for going behind her back and almost getting himself killed and he was pissed at her for interfering.

When she got to Stiles, she walked around to his window, opening it and letting herself in. Both guys were passed out, Scott on a chair, his head back and drooling as he snored and Stiles with his bottom half on the bed and his top half on the ground. Around them was scattered papers and bulletin boards as they tried to piece everything together. She moved past them and into the closet, closing the door just as the Sheriff entered and yelled for the boys to wake up, Stiles fell completely off the bed and Scott jumped, almost falling off the chair before righting himself.

"I have to get to work and you guys have to get to school."

"Dad." Stiles called. "Heather?"

"No nothing yet." His dad replied before leaving.

Stiles grabbed the nearest piece of paper, crumpling it up before throwing it away in disgust. "10 hours and nothing."

"We're gonna find something." Scott assured him.

"Finding something won't make Erica any less dead."

"But we will save the others."

Both guys jumped as Cat opened the closet door and stepped out.

"Holy Jeez." Stiles exclaimed. "How long have you been there."

"A couple minutes. I'm still avoiding your dad. I even walked here so now I need a ride to school."

"But you're out of the catatonia, that's great right?" Stiles asked.

She sighed. "I'm out of it but you know how it goes, I know too much but hey, look what I dug up." She held out a file folder. "Everything on how the robbery happened, as well as blueprints on the building."

"Oh my god Cat, this is amazing, I could kiss you."

"Sorry Stiles, you do that, I see someone punching you."

"It's Isaac isn't it?"

She grinned. "Totally me. You guys get ready, I'll be in the kitchen." She left them, going to the kitchen and cooking them a breakfast of eggs and toast, she also made them a lunch, taking them by surprise when they came down the stairs.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"You need to eat." She replied, sticking a plate before each of them and waiting for them to eat.

After, they piled into Stiles Jeep for school and when they got to school, Cat was barely out of the car when Isaac came stomping over grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Kay, you know what, I totally didn't see this happening." She said, yanking her arm away from him and wincing at the pain still in her side.

"Well, I didn't expect to wake up and find you gone. You left your phone behind and the car was still there." He snarled.

"I had to get the info to Stiles."

"You could've told someone." He snapped.

"Who? The alpha who wasn't talking to me or the boyfriend who wasn't talking to me." She asked, her tone going frosty.

"We still need to know where you are. What if something happened to you?"

Cat sighed, "Look, I'm not in the mood. Can we talk later?"

"No." He cried. "Stop brushing me aside."

She tilted her head to the side as she stared at him, picking something up from him. "Wait, are you mad that I interfered yesterday or that your kiss didn't bring me out of that state."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You forget I know too much? You're angry because last time I was like that, Scott kissed me and I came out of it and when you did, I didn't come out of it right away."

"Well since you brought it up." He snapped.

Cat could only pinch the bridge of her nose before stepping forward and grabbing his arms. "Don't be angry, please. You tried too soon, that's it, that's all."

Isaac paused, Cat's touch soothing him. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "I really don't know if that even works to be honest. Maybe it was just a coincidence but my brain was just trying to deal with the fact that my best friend is- that Erica is-" Her voice cracked and Isaac's arm wrapped around her.

"Am I being a jealous idiot?" He murmured.

"No, you're just scared that now that we're back in Beacon Hills, I'm going to go running back into Scott's arm."

"Are you?" He asked.

Cat shook her head. "No you idiot. I love you even if I am still pissed off about you almost dying."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just wanted to protect you."

She leaned up on her toes, pulling him down to kiss her. "Don't be silly."

"How is that silly?"

"Because we're dealing with an alpha pack and my abilities are needed wherever possible. What if something happened to you that took you out for a while. I'm good with weapons but wolfy stuff, they need you."

"And I need you." He leaned down to kiss her again. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I freaked when you were gone this morning."

"I'm sorry. I really truly am." She looked up, her sea colored eyes wide as she put on her cutest most innocent face.

"Cheater." He muttered, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you, don't be mad at me."

"I love you too and I'm not we're good now?"

He nodded and Cat grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into the school.

"I think we're late for class."

"I think we're done all our English work."

"For today?" He asked.

"This year." She replied with a grin. "Both of us."

"It pays to have a smart girlfriend."

She grinned, leaning into him as they walked into class.

… … …

"This is what you were doing all night?" Derek asked as he looked at all the information Cat had gathered. "No wonder you kept me awake."

"You could've just asked." She muttered, unrolling the blue prints for everyone to see. "I looked these over last night. They got in through the rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads into the walls just outside of the vault. From what I gather, one of the robbers was lowered there and he drilled into the stone wall because it was so small, it took him like 12 hours to do it."

"Then they spent the rest of the night siphoning all of the cash to the roof through that shaft." Stiles continued.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked, looking unsure.

"Yes. We can." Stiles replied. "Very, very barely. Plus they also patched the wall, so we're going to need a drill of some kind."

"No, we won't." Cat interrupted. "Derek will punch through."

Stiles looked at her as though she were crazy. "I know he's a big bad werewolf but he can't do it."

"Why, how much room do I have?" Derek asked.

"Are you all forgetting something?" Cat asked. "Derek will do it, I know that already."

"Really?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "Because he has like no room, hold out a fist Derek."

The werewolf complied, raising an eyebrow at Cat who began to giggle when she saw where this was going. Stiles held his hand up to Derek only inches away to prove his point.

"When he's in there, he's going to have this much room to punch through solid-"

Derek punched his hand, sending Stiles stumbling back and in pain as he let out a cry of pain. Scott sent the alpha a look of disbelief as he stared at his friend.

"He can do it." Stiles gasped.

"And weren't you the one saying not to doubt Catalina yesterday?" Derek asked with a small smirk. "I'll get through the wall, who's following me down and don't even try to volunteer." He glared at Cat who held her arms up in defence.

"Wasn't planning to." She told him. "No reason for me to go. Take Scott because your Uncle is about to say no and some give bullshit story about not being up to par yet, which by the way, you can only use the 'I just came back from the dead' excuse for so long." She directed that part to Peter who was looking at Cat with amusement but the blonde ignored him. "If you take Isaac, he's probably going to get some PTSD flashbacks and whatnot so Scott is your best choice."

"What are we walking in to Cat?" Derek asked her.

"I can tell you that." Peter answered instead. "You're walking into a pack of alphas. All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to make on giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kids and they're going to be missed." He finished off with a mutter, looking away from them.

"Can someone kill him again? Please?" Stiles begged them.

Cat picked up her already loaded crossbow and pulled the trigger, watching with a satisfied smirk as it landed in his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Peter asked, yanking out the bolt.

"For being an asshole." Cat calmly told him. "You want to chicken out, fine but my friends aren't going to die in there."

"One of them is already dead." Peter reminded her.

"Are you forgetting just who is in there?" Cat asked. "People we _all_ care about." She emphasized because she knew that when he had tried to retrieve Isaac's memories, he had seen Cora in there.

"Ah, and now it makes sense." Peter muttered, catching on to what she was saying. "But seriously, Derek, still not worth the risk."

The alpha ignored him, turning to Scott. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "You heard Cat, she said to take me, so I'm going to do what she says, I trust her a lot more then I trust Peter."

"Oh now you're just hurting my feelings."

"Seriously, do you want me to shoot another one at you?" Cat asked in disbelief. "Because I will and I won't even feel bad."

"Look." Derek reminded him. "We have something that the alpha's don't know about, or rather someone. Catalina isn't telling us not to go so this will run smoothly, correct?"

He looked at the Seer who shrugged. "Honestly, I shouldn't be saying anything, I don't want to fuck this all up but you will get in there and they will get out, just… be careful and don't let your temper get the best of you." She warned him.

"I just want to know, who's the other girl? The one locked in with Boyd?" Scott asked. "Are you sure it's not Erica?"

"I-I don't know."C at faltered as she began gathering everything up, stopping briefly when she was hit by a wave of dizziness. "Look, I need to see how Isaac is, I think going to school today was a bit much, he's still healing. Good luck guys."

She left them and walked upstairs to her bedroom seeing Isaac sitting up on the bed, listening to them. Cat motioned for him to keep quiet as she moved around the room, grabbing something more comfortable to move in and gathering all her weapons up. When the front door finally closed, Isaac waited only moments before speaking.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting ready, we need to save Allison."

"What? From where?"

She sighed. "The bank. I saw her going there, looking for something real and if we don't get there in time, she's going to mess up the plan and Boyd and Cora will escape."

"You said that going there would set off PTSD flashbacks."

"I said that because I needed you with me." Cat told him. "I don't see what happens after and I hate going in so blind."

"I don't think this is safe, why not tell Derek and Scott?"

"Because they'll be worried about that. They need to be in top form because once they change, it's going to be hell for them." She stopped with a frown, her eyes going distance as she began to mutter to herself. "They should be able to handle it, so why is this time any different? Why can't I see that?"

"Babe?" Isaac called, stepping up in front of her. "Are you okay? You're sweating and your heart rate is a little fast."

She nodded, letting herself lean into him for a moment before pulling away. "Yes, just worried about tonight." She didn't want to tell him that she was also dizzy because that would just worry him and he more than likely wouldn't go and she had to try and stop Allison but why could she only see parts of the night. Why couldn't she see what would happen at the end of the night. She knew she was missing a big chunk of the night and that part was really bugging her.

Figuring that she could worry about that later, she finished hiding weapons on herself before putting her leather jacket over it and motioning for Isaac to follow her. They moved down the steps but Cat was hit with another dizzy spell and she missed the step, righted only by Isaac's quick reflexes.

"Alright, what was that?" He asked.

"Sorry, so deep in thought, not paying attention to where I'm going." She told him, not noticing that he didn't look convinced in the least.

"Stiles? Are you still here?" She called.

"Yea, what's up?"

She frowned as she explained to him that something about that night was bugging her. She couldn't understand why Derek and Scott would have a tough time and was hoping he could offer some insight, or if he could look through everything she found and see if she missed anything that would give the trapped wolves an upper hand.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"To find Allison, I'll explain later, promise."

The couple quickly left, Cat letting Isaac drive and telling him to park the SUV further down the road. He complied and as the two went to get out, he stopped her, turning her to face him. She tilted her head to the side, silently asking him what was wrong.

"I think you should stay here."

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because there's something wrong with you."

Her brow furrowed and he rolled his eyes.

"You're getting sick or something Cat. You're far too warm, you're sweating, your heart is racing and you don't smell right."

"gee, thanks."

"Cat, I'm serious, you're coming down with something, you can't hide it from me."

"I feel fine." She told him. "Look, let's just stop Allison from doing something stupid and then you can fawn all over me, okay?"

"I really don't-"

"Isaac." She begged him. "Please. Let's just do this."

"Fine but stay close."

She nodded and he leaned over to give her a quick kiss, frowning at how hot and dry her lips were and if the heat was noticeable to him, he knew something was wrong because he did run a higher than average temperature. But he kept his mouth shut because he knew how much it pissed her off to have people handling her with kid gloves, especially when she worked hard at looking after herself. All he could do was follow her into the bank and look after her, hoping no one would interfere, but chances were, Cat had already seen the outcome and knew where to go.

They quietly snuck through the abandoned halls, Isaac wincing as their footsteps echoed through the empty building. There was no way that no one knew they were there but no one appeared and Cat led them towards the bank vault.

"Wait, stop." Isaac told her with a frown, noticing a different smell of some kind coming from the closet to the left of them. He walked over to it and opened it up, only to quickly close it.

"What's in there?" his girlfriend asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "Let's just keep going."

She sent him a look to show how unimpressed she was before moving past him and opening the door. When she looked inside, she froze in fear, in disbelief, in shock, in anger, in sadness. Like in Isaac's memory, the facts were looking her straight in the face.

"Oh Erica." She whispered, moving to step in closer to her now dead friend. She paused, unsure if she wanted to keep going and looked back at Isaac with mournful eyes. The small part of her that was hoping Isaac had seen wrong, that Erica was actually fine, died inside of her and she felt like a small piece of her died with it. Her best friend really was dead and Cat vowed to kill every last one of them that did this to her.

"We need to save Allison." Isaac quietly murmured, trying to not look at his pack mate.

Cat only nodded, sending one last longing, pitying look to the body of her best friend before leaving the storage closet in search of Allison.

"I hear fighting." Isaac hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him as he took off towards the noise. Cat for her part tried not to stumble, feeling even dizzier than before.

When they arrived, Allison stood on the outside of the vault, looking in and Issac made to run into the vault but was stopped by an invisible wall. He looked down with a frown, noticing the mountain ash there.

"I don't know what to do." Allison whispered. "She told me not to come out until I heard the fighting, what am I supposed to do?"

"Let me in." Isaac growled, already transformed. "Cat, break it."

"I- no." She finished, not wanting to remind him that she couldn't because she was classified as a supernatural because she had no idea who was around.

"I need to get in." Isaac growled.

"No, we can't break the seal." Cat's phone rang and she picked it up. "What is it Stiles?"

"That thing that bugging you that you couldn't see. It's the walls of the vault. It's made out of a stone that scatters the moonlight, meaning the wolves in there haven't changed in 4 months, their bloodlust is going to be crazy. Scott dropped his phone, there's growling and- and fighting, you and Isaac have to get there now."

"We're here." She whispered, staring at the vault door and lowering the phone as she stepped closer, in time to see Boyd throw Scott up against the wall before clawing him in the stomach and lifting him up against the wall, his claw still embedded.

"Cat, now." Isaac yelled at her.

The blonde contemplated what to do. She had said not to break the seal but seeing her friends actually being hurt changed her opinion greatly.

"No." She said, coming to a quick decision. "We can't break it, we need-"she stepped forward to calm Isaac when she stopped and let out a cry of pain.

Immediately, Isaac turned towards her, his alpha forgotten for the moment as the girl he considered his mate cried out. He heard her heart speed up, saw her skin go an ashen color and the smell of sickness he smelt earlier increased, confusing him exponentially. Before his eyes, blood appeared on her shirt but as far as he knew, she hadn't been injured and he didn't sense anyone around. As he watched, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and he quickly moved to catch her as she fell. He gently lowered her to the ground, not noticing Allison move past them and break the barrier as Derek yelled at her not to do so. The brunette ignored him, yelling out for Boyd, who dropped Scott and took off for the entrance of the vault, Cora close behind. Isaac let go of Cat, crouching down in front of her and growling at the two feral wolves. They ignored him though as they took off out of the bank and he turned back towards Cat, lifting her shirt to see where the wound was, frowning when he noticed the claw marks had reappeared on her. Why? What the hell was going on?

Derek ran out of the vault, grabbing Allison and demanding to know why she did that. Scott yelled at him as he limped his way out of the vault.

"She just saved our life." He snapped at the alpha.

"And what do you think they're going to do out there?" Derek yelled back. "Do you have any idea what we just set free out there?"

"You want to blame me?" Allison screeched. "Yeah, well I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers."

It grew silent for a moment and Isaac looked up at them as Derek spoke again, quieter this time.

"No, no, that's just the rest of your family."

"I've made mistakes. Gerard's not my fault."

"No? what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked as Derek turned to Scott.

"Tell her Scott."

"Derek, she needs your help." Isaac finally interrupted them now that his alpha wasn't yelling and red hot.

Derek finally turned to them, seemingly noticing they were there for the first time. "I told her to stay away." He growled. "I knew she would get hurt."

"It's not that. No one touched her." Isaac lifted her shirt again, showing the claw marks on her. "She's been acting weird, a bit off but she wanted to stop Allison from doing, well, that. What's wrong with her?"

Derek knelt down beside her with a frown as he looked at the marks.

"Is Cat going to be okay?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed. "I don't know. She's reacting as if she was actually clawed by the alpha. If I didn't help Isaac, then he'd have a reaction because he wasn't healed from the inside. Same applies to Cat, except she's human and it looks like an infection took hold."

"What do we do?" Isaac asked, sounding panicked. "Can you heal her?"

"Yes but we need to find Cora and Boyd."

"But she could die." Isaac yelled.

"No, she won't. Take her to Peter, he'll know what to do, then come help us." Derek commanded.

"But-"

"That's an order." Derek told him, standing up and looking at Scott who was talking to Allison.

"Cat told me during the fight with Gerard." Allison whispered. "I thought she was just saying that to get me to stop fighting."

"She wasn't." Scott replied, straightening up as he started to heal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison whispered.

Isaac gathered Cat up into his arms, ignoring the rest of their conversation as he took off with Cat at a run.

… … …

A cellar.

Breaking bottles.

Wine splashes everywhere, the floor is a mess

A girl screams.

She's pulled through a window.

The glass is gone

A swimming pool.

A boy is doing laps.

A noise.

He stops.

A hand grabs his leg.

A campfire, a tent.

Two girls kiss.

A bug hits one girl.

She screams, runs from the tent.

Bugs, they're everywhere.

They pour all over her, consume her.

The bugs disappear.

She is gone.

Fireflies.

Two kids try to catch them.

Something sinister.

Boyd.

They run, he chases.

The girl pulls her brother into a shed.

They hide.

Boyd finds them.

Fireflies distract him.

Scott takes the children and runs.

Feral wolves on the loose.

Help, we need help, Scott says.

Chris Argent refuses.

He sees the boy from the pool, murdered.

I'll help, he says.

Get them to the school.

They do.

Allison helps.

Isaac turns to stare at her.

They're in the school.

They make it to the boiler room.

They did it.

Did that actually just work? Scott asks.

Yes, Derek replies.

He leans against the wall in relief.

Three heartbeats, Scott says, I hear three.

Derek goes in.

The feral wolves tear him apart.

He fights.

He's losing.

He falls to the ground.

Cat wakes up, she screams in agony.

… … …


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing.

and it's early... more reviews to make them come faster? :D hahaha... i'm already 50,000 words into this story, was shocked when i saw that LOL

... ... ...

"Baby? Are you feeling better?" Isaac whispered, brushing some hair back from Cat's face.

Her eyes slowly opened as she peered up at her boyfriend, grimacing at the stiffness she felt.

"I don't know." She said with a frown. "Where am I?"

"In bed, recovering."

"From what?"

"Alpha claw marks."

Cat looked even more puzzled. "When was I clawed?"

"That's the best part, you weren't." Isaac said with a scowl.

Cat frowned as she tried to recall the events that led to her lying in a bed, feeling as though a tiny, icky animal that she'd rather not think about, was trying to scratch its way out of her stomach.

"We were at the bank." She muttered. "Oh god, is everyone okay? No, wait…" Her mind finally caught up with everything as she remembered her dream. The murders, the pack tracking Boyd and Cora, Chris Argent helping them, the boiler room.

"Derek?" She asked, moving to sit up but stopping at Isaac's hand pushing her back and the pain in her side. "Why am I not healing?"

"You are, trust me, it was a lot worse and Derek is fine. The sun rose. I take it you saw everything?"

She nodded.

"Was it Boyd and Cora that killed that kid at the pool?"

She shook her head as he grabbed her arm, sticking a needle into it. She flashed him a look of betrayal. "What are you doing?"

"Scott's boss gave us something to keep you sedated while you healed. He doesn't want you doing anything else that would hurt you right now."

"You could've told me." She murmured even as her eyes drifted shut.

… … …

Cat didn't know how long she was sedated for. She knew that each time she woke up, she was put back to sleep but finally came a time when she woke up and she felt completely fine. There was no pain and she felt well rested. She sat up, stretching and noticed there was no pull of her skin or anything and she sighed in relief, she really had to get back to school. Her eyes moved around the room to look for Isaac but frowned when she saw not him but another female.

"Cora." She said by way of greeting.

"Why are you living with a pack of werewolves?" The girl asked in a low voice.

"Because I have no one else."

"Then why not become one?"

"Why don't you talk to your brother?" Cat asked.

"I'm asking you."

"Cora, get out of here." Derek growled, stepping into the room.

"I want answers." His sister replied.

"Later, leave her alone."

Cora glared at him before sending a quick glare to the blonde and stomping out of the room.

"She hates me already."

"She doesn't understand why you're here." Derek replied, moving up next to her bed.

"You haven't-"

"No." He replied, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. "She needs to heal, then I need to figure out where the hell she's been."

Cat nodded. "So, how's Ms. Blake?" She couldn't help but ask. She knew that's why Derek had gone into the boiler room to save her and she knew that he helped her out after.

His eyes narrowed. "You know that too?"

She grinned. "Oh, I do, did you have a nice chat this morning? I think she likes you."

"You know nothing." He scowled.

Her grin only grew more, making his scowl deepen.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"Where's Isaac?" She asked.

"Right here." He replied, coming into the room, fresh out of the shower. "I'm going to school."

"Me too." She replied, moving to get out of bed, but was stopped by Derek.

"You're staying here."

"No, I'm not." She told him. "I feel fine. Pinky swear. I have to go to school, do you want the alpha's catching on to me? Besides, you have family issues to work out and I'd rather not be here for that."

He reluctantly stepped back. "Fine. You make it from here to the door without falling, you can go."

"You treat me like I'm some prissy little human." She muttered, standing up and walking to the door. "There you go. Now I'm going to shower, then I'm going to school. Wait for me?" She directed the last part to Isaac who quirked a smile at her.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you to walk alone, that just means trouble for you."

She rolled her eyes, leaving to take a shower before getting ready for school. She was down in the kitchen, when Derek came walking in, a scowl still firmly in place. He sat down at the table.

"Don't scowl at me, I'm going to school."

"I still don't think you should go."

"Tough. I'm going." Cat punctuated her words with a stab of the knife into the peanut butter as she made herself a quick breakfast. "You know, your little girlfriend already gave me a talking to about my dismal attendance record.

Derek rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's not my girlfriend."

Cat smirked at him as she put the lid back on the peanut butter and picked up her slice of toast. "Of course not. Look, you need to tell your sister about me, she needs to be more open to me for that bond to be secure and I'm going to be safe from the Alpha's, ya know? Are you sure you don't want anything?"

She turned as Isaac came into the kitchen and ignored the shake of his head as she held out her piece of toast to him. He made a small face but leaned forward to take a bite nonetheless.

"Seriously? I just ate, can you guys not make me sick?"

Cat rolled her eyes at Derek. "You're how old again? Time to grow up, who knows, maybe you and Ms. Blake-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Isaac reached out and plucked the piece of toast from her, taking another bite before holding the rest out for her to take.

"Ready?" He asked when he had swallowed.

Cat nodded, chewing the last of her toast and throwing her lunch into her bag before holding out Isaac's.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your lunch." She replied as though it should've been obvious.

"You made me a lunch?" He got a funny look on his face and Cat's brow furrowed in confusion. She motioned for him to take it and when he did, she let her hand brush against his, her mouth forming an O of surprise.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What now?" Derek asked.

Cat turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him. "None of your business. We're going to school."

The alpha glared. "Fine, don't do anything stupid that would just paint a bigger target on you."

"I have a red shirt, should I go paint white circles on it now, really make myself a target?"

"Don't do anything stupid." He reiterated.

"I love how you look at me." Cat returned his glare, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she motioned Isaac to follow.

"Well, he's not wrong." Isaac said with a small smile as they left the house. "You do have a knack for finding trouble."

"It finds me." She replied with a small pout. "But so not the topic now. I'm sorry my making you a lunch caused that reaction."

He shrugged, glancing around as they walked to the car. "I never had anyone make me lunch, not even my dad before he went all, you know."

"Yeah, well, I can make you all the lunches you want now."

He grinned, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer, leaning down to place kisses on her neck, enjoying the breathy giggle he could still cause. "There are some other things you can do for me too, you know."

"Maybe after school." She replied with a grin. "in the meantime, we have school. What day is it anyways? What class do we have first."

"Gym." He replied, letting her go and opening her door before getting into the driver's seat. "Cross country."

"Oh, goody." She exclaimed.

"You're excited? Didn't you do everything in your power to get out of gym last year? Trust me, I noticed."

"Watching me, were you?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I noticed you a lot. I was just too scared to say anything."

Cat laughed now. "Please, up until Scott and Stiles found me, I was invisible."

"You really weren't." Was his soft reply as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "I know you weren't very athletic before all this, so when you hated what we were doing in Gym, you'd be working as a student aide, yet you still aced it because Coach was afraid of you and the Principal. I know you finished all your work in all your classes and I would watch you doodle in class or do extra work just because. And I know you thought you were invisible so you walked around like you were invisible but you really weren't."

Cat wiped at a stray tear. "I love you." Was all she managed to choke out.

He smiled at her. "Love you too. So now that you're all about the running, you plan on joining the cross country team?"

She shrugged as he pulled into the parking lot. "I guess we'll see how good I am against the humans. I've only had you guys to compete with and we all know I can never win that."

"You'll do fine." He assured her as they got out of the car.

"We'll see." She reached up to give him another quick kiss. "I'll see you at the starting line?"

He smiled as they parted ways and Cat went into the girls locker room, changing and throwing her stuff into the locker before walking outside.

"Danvers." Coach Finstock yelled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting ready for Cross Country?" she said with an amused smile.

"But you're always in the office during all this stuff."

"Change of heart. I like running now." She replied, her grin growing. "Don't question it Coach, just enjoy it."

He gave her a suspicious look before yelling at everyone to get ready. Cat moved towards where Isaac was kneeling down, tying his shoes but was stopped by Scott, who grabbed her arm as the twins appeared on either side of him.

"You told him, right?" Scott asked, seeing Isaac pause and glance to either side at the twins

"No." She replied, her eyes wide. "I haven't gotten the chance. Everything's been going non stop and then, I've been knocked out lately."

"Dammit." Scott muttered, releasing her as the whistle blew and everyone took off.

Isaac stood up to follow but Scott stopped him.

"It's them." The taller wolf cried, pulling away from Scott and taking off.

"Isaac, wait." Scott called, throwing a helpless look back at Cat who nodded as the two took off.

Cat knew she didn't have a chance in hell at catching up but she sprinted as fast as she could, knowing she now had the stamina thanks to all of Derek's training as well as a bit of extra push from the pack bond and she quickly moved to the head of the class, quickly passing everyone as she saw Scott turn a different way than they were supposed to go and Cat took off down that way too, skidding to a stop as the twins faced off against Scott and Isaac. All four turned to look at her, one of the twins even stepped towards her when they were stopped by a scream. As everyone turned to look in that direction, Isaac moved so he was standing in front of her but the twins were no longer paying attention as they took off towards the scream, just behind Scott.

"Why did you follow us?" Isaac growled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him.

"Because I totally forgot to tell you the twins were going to school with us now." She sheepishly told him. "But hey, I learned I can run pretty damn fast."

He couldn't help but agree, smiling at her. "You did make good time, I'll give you that."

"That's him, isn't it?" Stiles was saying as the couple pushed their way through the crowd towards him and Scott.

"Oh." Cat breathed as she saw the body tied to the tree. "I dreamed-" She stopped, looking across the crowd at the twins before looking back at Scott and Isaac. "When I was, you know and saw everything, the other three people, yeah and well, I take it this is four?"

"Did anyone else understand that?" Stiles asked.

"I did." Isaac replied.

"Me too." Said Scott. "We're used to Cat but yeah, that's him."

The police arrived just then and yelled at everyone to back off. Stiles pulled his dad aside to point out that the killing was done the same way and his dad told him to go back to school, asking for the Coach to help.

"You heard the man, nothing to see here, probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach." Scott interrupted him. "He was a senior."

The Clet out a sigh. "He wasn't on the team, was he?"

Scott was saved from answering by some blonde who began screaming as she ran towards her dead boyfriend and Cat tugged on Isaac's hand before tapping Scott's arm to follow.

"Danvers." Coach yelled and she motioned for the others to go ahead as she turned to speak to Coach Finstock. "You're on the cross country team, hell you're on the track team. In fact, any sport that involves running, you're a part of. Why didn't you tell me you can run?"

"Coach, there's a dead student. Shouldn't we maybe focus on him?" She suggested. "Besides, I just took up running and I'll think about the team."

"Yeah yeah," he replied, waving off the dead student comment. "The police are looking after him but you, you'll be star, you'll win state, you'll bring me more trophies."

"And I'm going to catch up with my boyfriend." She turned to leave.

"You and McCall still strong?"

Cat stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyone ever tell you that gossiping about student's love lives are a little creepy? But no, I'm with Isaac."

She left and jogged after the guys who were arguing that the twins knew something about what was going on. Stiles didn't think they had anything to do with it but Isaac thought they knew something and they were trying to get Scott to see their sides.

"I told you the Alpha's didn't do it." Cat told Isaac, slipping underneath his arm.

"But they know something." Isaac argued. "I know they do. Maybe they had nothing to do with it directly, but indirectly, they must have something to do with it. So to me, that just means they killed that guy, they also killed the girl who saved me and I'm going to kill them."

He walked away, pulling Cat along with him.

"You're not going to kill them yourself." Cat muttered.

"Watch me." Isaac snapped.

She stopped and tugged him to face her. "Wasn't I the one who wasn't supposed to do anything stupid and yet here you are-" She stopped, her eyes going distant and when they came back into focus, she took off for a run back to the school.

"What is it?" Isaac asked, easily catching up with her.

"Later." She told him as she ran into the locker room, noticing that Isaac followed her in but not caring since it was empty. She pulled open her locker and yanked her phone out, calling Derek's cell.

"What do you want?" A female voice snidely asked.

"Where's Derek?" Cat snapped, not in the mood to deal with her bitchiness.

"That's really none of your concern."

"Yes it is." Cat yelled. "Put him on the phone, now."

"No."

"Stop being such a bitch, I'm trying to help. The Alpha pack will be there in a matter of minutes, tell Derek, get out of there or get ready to fight."

"How would you know?" Cora asked. "You working for them?"

"No, dumbass, ask your brother, I'm pack, build a bridge and get over it because I-" Cat was interrupted by Derek who had taken the phone away from his sister.

"What are you yelling about?" Derek asked, not sounding very amused.

"I had a vision. The Alpha's will be there in minutes. That bar we use for pull ups is going to end up right through you, you need to get out."

"We will, don't come back. No matter what you hear, no matter what else you might see. Don't. Come. Back." Derek instructed her before hanging up.

"Are they going to be okay?" Isaac asked as she lowered the phone.

Cat nodded. "As long as they get out, they'll be fine. So what's Cora's problem?"

Isaac shrugged. "Been a little busy worrying about you, we haven't really talked."

"Oh." Cat murmured. "We should get ready for class. We have the same class."

"We?" Isaac asked. "Since when?"

"Since I changed by class schedule." She replied with a smile. "And not in the 'I'm a creepy stalker way.' But more of the 'we got each others backs' way. Which is good right now, stop you from going off on a murder spree."

"You're no fun." He grumbled.

"You're not getting yourself thrown in jail, or dead, or even worse, expelled." She told him before stopping to scrunch up her nose. "That sounded way too Hermione like."

"That's what you get for watching all the Harry Potter movies all Summer." he teased, smiling at her now.

"I like them." She replied with a mock pout. "But hey, at least you're smiling now."

Isaac rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he disappeared into the guys locker room and she quickly changed, leaving the locker room and standing outside of the guys as she leaned against the lockers across the hall to wait, her backpack draped over her arms in front of her. She smiled at Scott and Stiles as they walked by her and soon she was alone but it didn't last long until she felt a presence nearby. In fact, it wasn't one, but two and she straightened up, one hand reaching into her backpack as Ethan and Aiden appeared on either side of her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little pet human." One of them said.

"Left all alone, with no one to look after her." The other finished.

Cat glared at both of them. "I can look after myself."

They both laughed. "Right, you can protect yourself from the Alpha's. What do you say we go for a walk." The first one spoke.

"How about no."

"That wasn't a suggestion." The second one replied, stepping forward to grab her arm.

She dropped her backpack, transferring one of the knives she grabbed from her bag into her other hand and thrust out, catching each brother in the side even as she rolled forward to get away from them. Both had realized she was planning to do something and had managed to back out of the way for the most part but the knives had still left a shallow cut on each of them. Cat rolled to her feet and quickly swung around, knives at the ready as the locker room door open and Scott came out, followed by Isaac. Her boyfriend stepped in front of her, eyes flashing amber as Scott quickly plucked the knives from her hands, shoving them in his pocket as Coach Finstock appeared at the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded to know as Cat and the two wolves faced off against the twins.

"Nothing." Cat replied, staring at them. "They startled me is all."

"Then everyone get to class." He barked, going back into the locker room.

"Stay away from her." Isaac growled at them.

"Now why would we want to do that?" One of them asked as they both smirked before walking away.

When they had turned a corner and were long out of sight, Isaac turned around to make sure his girlfriend was unharmed.

"Did they touch you?" He demanded to know, grabbing her arms.

She shook her head. "They wanted to take me for a _walk_ but I stabbed and rolled."

Scott walked over and grabbed her backpack, dropping her knives in there before giving it back to her "Did you move… inhuman?" He quietly asked.

Another shake of her head. "I don't think so, they got out of the way for the most part. I think I just took them by surprise that I could actually do something."

"I'm going to kill them." Isaac growled, his eyes flashing amber again and Cat could feel his nails sharpen against her arms.

"Stop." She warned him. "Not here, don't let them get to you. Come on, let's go to class." She gently pulled his hands away before cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. "I'm fine, calm down." She went up on her toes to place a sweet kiss on him and when she pulled away, he was back to a normal, a strained smile on his face.

"I don't know what I'd do if they hurt you." He quietly told her.

"They won't." She promised before turning to Scott. "Thanks, I'll see you in class, okay?"

Scott nodded, still watching her with worry, even as she took Isaac's hand and pulled him down the hallway. He worried that the other wolf would try to take on the twins himself and he worried that the Alpha's were starting to show an interest in Cat. If they did anything, it wasn't just Isaac he was worried about doing something. It would be him, and someone would have to stop him from going after the Alpha's.

… .. …


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing.

and it's early... more reviews to make them come faster? :D hahaha... i'm already 50,000 words into this story, was shocked when i saw that LOL.

ALSOOOOO: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope

… .. …

Cat was sitting in class, half listening to Mr. Harris drone on and half listening to Scott beg Isaac to give him a chance to figure out what the Alpha's were doing before Isaac did anything. Cat was sitting beside Scott, glaring daggers at the girl in front of her that was sitting beside Isaac. When they had gotten into class, Isaac had sat down and some tall leggy blonde, she thought her name was Ashley quickly slid in beside him. Cat was super nice when asking her to move, at first. But Ashley wouldn't be deterred as she flashed a big flirtatious smile at Isaac and told Cat she had got there first. Then Cat pasted a huge smile on her face as she leaned in towards the other girl.

"You keep looking at my boyfriend like that and I'll use your intestines to play double dutch, got it?"

The blondes jaw dropped as Isaac actually let out a snort of amusement beside her and Scott, who had just sat down behind Isaac, looked shocked before grinning at her. By this time, Mr. Harris had walked in and Cat had no choice but to take a seat beside Scott. Giving her lots of time to glare at Ashley and half listen to everyone talking.

Still, she jumped when Isaac interrupted Danny speaking and asked to go to the bathroom, quickly stomping out of the room. Scott moved to stand and followed but stopped when he smelt blood and heard Cat gasp beside him. He glanced over to her, to see her holding her stomach and when she pulled away, it was covered with blood.

"What's going on?" He hissed.

She made to talk but stopped as her mouth filled with blood. She slapped a hand over her mouth, mumbling around it, "Someone's hurt."

"Who?"

"Derek, it didn't hurt and it stopped bleeding. I think he just forgot to block me for a moment, probably took him by surprise." She stood up, one hand still holding her mouth, the other pulling her sweater tight around her to cover the stab wound on her stomach, it hurt but right now, she had to get out of class. "Mr. Harris, I have to go my nose is bleeding." The words were muffled but the teacher turned around to tell her to sit back down but when he saw the blood leaking through her fingers, hastily told her to get out.

"Karma." Ashley muttered to herself and Cat couldn't help but stop and pretend to have a huge coughing fit beside the girl, inwardly smiling as the tall blonse was covered with blood spatters.

"Oops, my bad." She mumbled before leaving the classroom. She exited in time to see one of the twins take his brother and throw him against a locker as Isaac stared on in confusion. Everyone emptied the classroom behind her and Danny knelt down beside the twin, Cat realizing that it was Ethan.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Harris asked.

"I don't know." Ethan said. "He just came at me."

Everyone turned to look at Isaac who was looking down the hall where Aiden had gone. Cat moved to the outside of the crowd, surreptitiously spitting out her mouthful of blood and using her dark jacket to clean herself up as much as possible. She held the sleeve to her nose and mouth before stepping back into the crowd and grabbing Isaac's hand as Mr. Harris gave him detention.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, noticing and smelling the blood for the first time.

"Nose bleed." She muttered, ignoring his funny look and only shaking her head. He knew she didn't get nose bleeds, ever. She had one in her life and that had been a result of breaking down a barrier of mountain ash to save Scott.

She grabbed him and pulled him down the hall, not at all surprised when Scott appeared moments later with their bags. They ducked into the nearest girls washroom. Cat making sure it was all clear before locking them all in there.

"Now what really happened?" Isaac said as Cat took off her jacket. "You were stabbed? What the fuck? When?"

"Not me." She whispered, lifting her shirt to see the wound was pretty much healed, the skin still red and a scar . "Derek was stabbed. I got the after affects, the bond and what not. I'm guessing it surprised him and I felt some of it, plus I haven't rebuilt my shields completely since I woke up. I need a new shirt."

Isaac stepped forward, looking at the wound on her front before moving to her back. "It went right through Derek, was this what you warned him about?"

She nodded. "I guess they didn't get out in time."

"Should we go help him?" Scott asked, looking exceedingly concerned.

Cat shook her head. "To go back, they would kill us all, no they would make Derek do it while they watched. Then Derek would bring us back to life to kill us again." She sighed. "This isn't good at all." Something else was troubling her but until she was near Derek again, she wouldn't know anything new.

"Here." Isaac held a shirt out for her and she gave him a smile, pulling off her bloody shirt before grabbing some paper towels to wipe away the remaining blood. "Do you really have to do that?" He asked, clearly not amused.

"What's the big deal?" She asked looking up to meet his eyes in the mirror before remembering Scott was there too and he tried to look away but his eyes kept drifting back towards the mirror. "It's just Scott and it's just a bra."

"Yeah, well, 'Just Scott' has seen you naked plenty enough and I don't think he should anymore."

Cat's face heated up and she finished wiping the blood off before pulling the white t shirt over her head. She was swimming in it but it was better than her other shirt and tying it up at the waist helped a lot..

"Not like he'd do anything." She mumbled, her face still bright red as she picked up her backpack and exited the bathroom, moving across the hall to her locker.

"Look, they're trying to get to you, they're trying to piss you off." Scott changed the subject to save Cat and himself from any further embarrassment . "Don't let it bother you, don't give in."

Isaac glanced past him, noticing Lydia there. "It's not just me."

Scott and Cat glanced over to see Aiden flirting with Lydia as she put stuff into her locker.

"He set up a date for tonight." Scott growled.

"She doesn't know yet?" Cat wondered, slamming her locker shut and turning around towards Lydia. She stomped over, ignoring the guys calls and grabbed Lydia's arm just as she was about to walk away.

Aiden had been smiling triumphantly at them but looked surprised when Cat pulled Lydia back towards him.

"You know what's pretty low?" Cat asked. "You asked me out on a date earlier, you begged me to ditch my boyfriend and give you a chance, you ignored me when I said my best friend liked you so I would never go out with you and made a complete fool out of yourself when I turned you down. So now you're here, hitting on my best friend and asking her out when you said earlier you had no interest? That's pathetic and really Lydia doesn't date pathetic losers."

The redhead's jaw dropped at listening to her friends tirade and when Cat was done, she straightened up. "Cat's right, that is pathetic, so you can forget tonight. Thanks Cat."

Lydia turned on her heel and stomped away and Aiden stepped closer to Cat.

"Big mistake." He growled.

She only stepped closer, her eyes narrowing at him. "So was getting my boyfriend in trouble."

"I could kill you before either of your little boyfriends step forward to save you."

"But you won't. if you wanted that, hell if you were allowed to do that, I would've been dead by now."

"Cat, don't." Scott growled, stepping closer to her.

"You're lucky. This time." Aiden snarled before stepping back to glare at the other two wolves and stomping away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Scott asked, seizing her arm.

"I'm trying to keep Lydia away from him without them catching on that Lydia knows so she's not more in danger."

"By putting yourself in danger?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"I was already in danger." She snapped. "They call me the pack's little human pet, might as well save Lydia the same grief. I need to go to the office for a bit, I really don't feel like going to class, in case, you know, Derek takes any more stabbings. I'll catch up with you at Lunch, maybe spring you early, kay?"

Isaac nodded, pulling her close to give her a quick kiss. She pulled away with a big smile, squeezing Scott's arm before taking off down the hall.

"Man, stop checking out my girlfriend." She heard Isaac tell Scott, she looked behind her to see him push the shorter teen.

"I can't help it." Scott muttered. "I didn't tell her to strip down to her bra."

Cat only rolled her eyes before heading towards the office to do some work.

Luckily the morning classes were a lot quieter and Cat was able to get a schedule together for all the student aides, leaving herself out of it completely and saying that due to college prep she couldn't have a set schedule. Being the boss was kind of cool, she couldn't deny that. When the bell rang for lunch, she gathered up her stuff and went to go find Isaac to see what horrible task he had been made to do.

On her way, she spotted Stiles looking at a locker that already had a shrine for the guy who was found dead earlier during cross country and Boyd walked up, attaching something to it. The two guys interacted briefly but Cat couldn't hear what they were saying. As Boyd went to walk away, Cat called out his name. He turned to her in surprise and she ran forward, jumping into his open arms. He easily picked her up and swung her around, rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She murmured.

"Thanks Catty." He grumbled against her hair.

Cat pulled away, wiping the tears away on her face that popped up when he called her Catty. That had been Erica's name for her and it hurt to think the blonde would never call her that again. She wrapped her arms around his waist again to give him another hug.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." He replied with a sigh. "I gotta get going though, I'll see you around Catty."

She nodded, watching him go before turning to Stiles. "Learn anything new?" She asked, pointing to the locker.

"This guy wasn't a virgin, so I don't know the pattern. Can you maybe find anything out?"

She shook her head. "not right now. I got skewered earlier thanks to Derek but after school?"

He nodded, looking a little glum and Cat patted his shoulder before calling goodbye and walking to the detention room. No one was there when she arrived and Cat closed her eyes, centering herself and following the bond. He was in the janitor's closet and Cat frowned at that. He was claustrophobic so she made her way there to make sure he was okay. Perhaps she could help him out or tell whomever he was working with that he was needed for an emergency.

Right before she turned down the hallway where the janitors closet was, a feeling that something was really wrong hit her. She turned the corner, her eyes widening in horror before dropping her bag and breaking out into a run. The door was closed, the pop machine pushed in front of it and the door knob was turning frantically.

"Scott." She screamed, knowing wherever he was, he was probably keeping an ear out for her like always and would be there as soon as he could. She pushed herself up against what little part of the door was showing. "Isaac? Isaac, baby, it's me."

She was met by Isaac whispering no over and over and a female voice telling him to calm down.

"Allison?" She cried.

"Cat, what do I do?" the brunette asked trying to stay calm but Cat could clearly hear the panic in her voice as Isaac began yelling louder and hitting the door.

"Stay calm and back away, he's claustrophobic, he's having flashbacks." She didn't clarify on what, her only concern was getting Isaac out so she began trying to push on the machine, even as Isaac continued flipping out inside the room and Allison begged him to calm down.

Then it went quiet and Cat stopped to put her ear against the door.

"Don't, Isaac don't." Allison warned him, panic creeping into her voice.

Then Isaac growled.

"Isaac." Cat yelled. "Baby, it's me. Focus on my voice, listen to me, you're okay, I'm right here and Scott's coming."

"It's not working." Allison called out before screaming Isaac's name over and over in hysteria and fear.

Scott suddenly appeared and easily pushed Cat and the soda machine aside before throwing open the door and grabbing Isaac, throwing him out of the room and away from Allison. He stopped briefly to check on Allison and Cat scrambled over to her fallen boyfriend as he shot out a hand and grabbed her around the throat, snarling at her as his nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. Scott moved quickly, grabbing Isaac around the neck and when the taller beta snarled at him, Scott eyes flashed amber as he yelled his name, his voice deep and resonating. The amber bled from Isaac's eyes, the fangs retreating as he collapsed against the floor, letting go of Cat. Scott stood up to check on Allison once more as Isaac scrambled back against the machine, looking devastated.

"I'm okay." Allison assured her ex-boyfriend, not bothered by the scratches on her arm. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." Isaac cried, "I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm okay." Allison assured him.

"I'm so sorry." A sheen of tears covered his eyes.

"It's not his fault." The brunette tried to explain.

"I know." Scott replied, glancing down at her cut again before glancing back at Cat's neck.

The blonde was ignoring them as she grabbed Isaac's hand and only then did her boyfriend turn to her, his eyes widening at horror at seeing the bloody punctures on his neck.

"Cat, oh god, I'm so sorry." A tear slipped out the corner of his eye but she only shook her head, telling him without words that she didn't care as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I guess now we know they wanna do more than get you angry." Scott observed. "They want to get someone hurt."

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked as a hand came up to cradle Cat's face, his eyes still showing how horrified he was.

"Yeah, we are. We're going to get them angry, really angry."

Everyone turned to Scott, looking to him for a plan. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of one so Cat stood up, helping Isaac to his feet, the sandy hair teen still looking ready to burst into tears.

"My- my sweater's in there." He muttered.

Cat nodded, stepping into the room to grab it, she handed it to him and he took it, gently pulling off the light jacket she wore and replacing it with his sweater in an attempt to hide the marks on her neck better.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again.

"Stop." Cat pleaded with him. "I don't even care."

"But-"

"Stop." She held up a finger in warning.

"Let's get them where it hurts." Scott suggested.

He quickly outlined a plan for them, finally looking to Cat. "Do you know how to hotwire a bike?"

"I do." Allison interrupted them.

"Okay, good I'll take the bike and-"

"No, I want to drive it." Isaac said. "they're mine."

Scott nodded. "Okay, Cat and I will take apart one of them and get them riled up, Allison and Isaac, hot wire the other bike and Isaac will drive it through the school."

"Are you sure they'll take the bait?" Allison asked.

"They will." Scott assured them. "Let Cat and I go first, give us 5 minutes."

Everyone nodded and Cat followed Scott out to the parking lot.

"Can you tell if anyone is going to spot us?" Scott asked her.

She grabbed his hand, her eyes going distant before shaking her head. "We're all in the clear and this will work, they'll be really pissed."

He grinned as they stopped in front of the bikes. "Good, I've had it with them."

"It's only been one day." She pointed out.

"I'm not going to let them come in and hurt innocent people. What would have happened if neither of us had gotten there in time?"

"You and I would be hunting down the twins all by ourselves?" She suggested with a big fake smile.

He glanced around before pulling off important looking parts to the bike and shoving them in his bag. Cat grabbed one and put it in her bag.

"That's the nice way of putting it." He replied as he closed up his bag and motioned for her to follow.

The two walked towards English, standing outside of it and waiting for Allison to tell them when it was done. Finally, just as the bell rang, Scott's phone beeped and he showed a picture of Isaac on the bike, motioning with his head for her to enter. They both did, each of them taking a seat on opposite sides of the twins, identical smirks on their faces. The twins gave them suspicious looks and Scott reached into his bag, pulling one of the parts out and turning it in his hand.

"That looks kind of important, what do you think Cat?"

The twins turned to her and she reached into her bag, pulling out the part she took from Scott. "I don't know, this might look a bit more important, you know, if I had any idea what it was."

Ethan and Aiden's eyes widened in disbelief as both of their eyes shot to the door and Cat figured they were hearing the motorcycle. Aiden jumped out of his seat and took off running, ignoring his brother's calls to stop. Not wanting to miss it, Cat jumped up as well, running out of the room and catching up with them in time to see Isaac flip over the Alpha and come to stand beside her just as the doors opened and Ms. Blake entered the hallway. Beside her, Scott and Allison skidded to a stop to see the action.

"That was so hot." Cat murmured, casting a sidelong glance towards Isaac.

He only smirked, watching as Ms. Blake pushed her way through the crowd.

"You have got to be kidding me, you realize this is going to have to result in a suspension."

Aiden stared at her before him and Ethan shared a glance. The two turned as one to look at the four teens watching them, Allison openly giggling, Isaac hiding his laugh behind his hand, Scott smirking with a raise of his eyebrows and Cat grinning. They all turned as one and walked away, Cat tossing them a little wave as they walked down the hallway.

"That was so awesome." Isaac exclaimed.

"They're going to retaliate." Cat noted.

"Then we'll come right back at them." Scott promised. "I'm not letting them destroy us."

"Me neither." Isaac agreed.

The guys glanced at Allison. "I promised my dad I would stay out of this from now on but I don't think I can."

Now all three turned to look at Cat who grinned. "Oh come on, like I'm just going to sit back and let you all have the fun."

"I should go grab my stuff." Allison said, branching off from them "I'll talk to you guys later."

Cat shrugged. "Since Ms. Blake is busy, I'm going to run to the office and grab some stuff, I'll meet you at our lockers okay?"

Both guys nodded and Cat hurried to the office, grabbing the schedule she had been working on earlier to mail out to everyone before making her way to her locker. The hallways were deserted again and she turned a corner to their lockers in time to see Scott and Isaac running, a massive Alpha, the one the twins made when they fused together quickly caught up to them and lifted them both off the ground. Not stopping to think, Cat reached into her bag and pulled out her throwing knives. The mega alpha knocked them together before turning and tossing them towards her.

"Run." Isaac and Scott yelled at her before turning back to the Werewolf.

Realizing she would just be a nuisance, she walked backwards a few steps before turning and running, right into another man. He wore sunglasses and was holding a cane that signified he was blind. His free hand came up to steady her, before his fingers drifted over her face and at that moment, Cat knew exactly who he was and she had to do everything in her power to not falter and collapse against the darkness coming off of him in waves.

Deucalion.

She palmed one of the knives to strike but he only sneered, tossing her aside as though she weighed no more than an irksome fly and she went flying across the hallway into the lockers, hitting them hard with her shoulder before sliding down. She looked up in time to see Deucalion stop before the twins, now seperate again before pulling the tip off his cane and striking both of them with the pointed end. He walked past them and both brothers followed, risking one last glare at the two beta's.

"Who the fuck was that?" Isaac whispered when they were gone.

"Deucalion." Cat whispered, holding her shoulder as she moved to sit up, slumping back against the locker.

Both teens turned towards her and scrambled over to her to make sure she was alright. She waved them away, watching where the Alpha's had gone with a frown.

"Did you get anything from him?" Isaac asked.

She nodded, finally looking at him. "Darkness. So much darkness." She shuddered and Isaac moved to wrap an arm around her, Cat turning her face into his shoulder in an attempt to calm and center herself.

… … …


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing.

and back to monday's... where did my readers go?

ALSOOOOO: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile and it's free til the end of july if you buy on smashwords!

… .. …

It started raining after school and Cat, not wanting to go home just yet and deal with whatever backlash Derek had going on there, suggested they go out for dinner. Isaac only nodded, having grown more and more quiet. All through dinner, very little was spoken despite Cat's attempts and it wasn't until Cat was driving them home that she finally said something.

"What's wrong with you?" Cat asked.

"Nothing." Isaac muttered.

"And I don't believe that. You've been acting more and more withdrawn."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Cat pulled up in front of the house and stopped the car, turning to look at him. "Don't give me that crap, what's wrong with you?"

He finally turned to her with a frown, pulling his sweater away from her neck. "This is what's wrong with me. I lost control and I hurt not only Allison but you as well, I could have killed you Cat."

"But you didn't." She cried. "And you wouldn't have. Don't you think I don't knew why you were freaking out? I know you're claustrophobic, I know what being trapped in there must have done to you and I don't blame you in the least."

"But I do." He snapped. "What if Scott wasn't there? What if he didn't get there in time? Allison would be dead."

"Allison can handle herself and so can I. When you grabbed my neck, I wasn't worried in the least about you doing something to me."

"But you should've been." He cried, his voice only getting louder. "You should have been terrified. Being with me is dangerous."

Cat rolled her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since we came home you've been acting more and more weird."

"Because I'm going to get you killed." He yelled. "You were so worried about your powers getting you killed that you never even noticed the real danger, me."

Her jaw had dropped as she stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You never would have been in a car accident that could kill you if they weren't after me. You ended up with an alpha scratch because of me and today you almost died because of me. It's all because of me and I can't live with myself if I'm the one that kills you."

"Isaac, I-"

"No, don't tell me you don't care, you have to and if you won't, I will."

"What are you saying?" She quietly asked.

"I'm saying that it's safer for you if you weren't around me."

She pursed her lips as her temper rose, trying to keep it in check. "You're breaking up with me." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I just think it's better if you're not around me, then the alpha's won't get you."

She couldn't believe the audacity of him to be saying this to her. Him. Isaac. Her boyfriend. The guy she didn't think was possible to love more than she had loved Scott but she did and in a different way and now he was basically telling her to get lost.

"If I'm on my own, what's to stop the alpha's from coming after me."

"Because if we're not together, they won't see any reason to go after you."

"Your reasoning's? Are fucking stupid." Her voice was low and dangerous and if Isaac had been in his right mind, he would remember that she was about to lose her temper and would explode at any second but at the moment, he couldn't think past Cat being hurt repeatedly because of him.

"I'm right." Was all he said.

Her eyes went cold and hard, glittering hazardously as she turned to glare at him. "Fine. Then get out."

"Cat, I-"

"I said get out. You want me out of your life, fine, I don't care, so get the fuck out of my car."

"I don't want it ending like this." He quietly whispered.

"Then that's your fault." She screamed. "That's your fucking fault, so get the fuck out and think about everything you just said, then come find me when you're done being the biggest asshole in the world and if you're lucky, really lucky, maybe, just maybe, I'll take you back."

"It's better this way."

"Is it?" She asked, reaching over and grabbing his arm, only to have him yank it away before she could see anything clearly.

"That's not fair, you said you wouldn't do that without my permission." He snapped.

"And you said you wouldn't break my heart so I guess we're both liars. What you're doing is wrong." She told him. "And I really, really hope you see that before the Alpha's get a hold of me."

"They won't if you're not around us." He got out and closed the door, ignoring her as she rolled down the window but one more comment made him pause briefly.

"I never mistook you for being delusional."

He turned around but she had already screeched away, driving like a bat out of hell.

Cat didn't know where she was going until she had stopped outside of the abandoned train depot Derek had stayed in before the move to her place. She got out and went inside, her eyes glancing over the abandoned place. Most everything had been cleared out by the guys but there were still a few things in there, a stray shirt that looked like one of Boyd's, a hair tie that Cat knew was Erica's and when she picked it up, her fingers pulling at it, she slumped down into the nearest seat, letting herself cry.

She cried for her best friend, whose death she had pushed to the back of her mind in an attempt to not deal with it and for Isaac who had just basically told her to get lost. She sobbed until her eyes were red and sore and she had no more tears left. She hastily wiped at her face, glad no one was around to see what a mess she was because she had just cried the most unflattering, face full of snot, eyes screwed up, all unattractive kind of cry.

When she was done, she stood up, moving towards her secret hiding spot and feeling around until her hand wrapped around one of her old bows. She pulled that and the arrows out and notched one of them, turning and shooting the arrow, nodding with a satisfied smirk as the arrow hit the middle of the target across the depot. She hadn't shot a bow since the Kanima incident and hadn't lost her touch with it. Picking up another bow, she repeated the same thing, shooting all her arrows before retrieving them and starting all over. She kept this up until the anger that burned hot and thick inside of her simmered down to a slow burning anger, one that she could deal with, one that didn't make her want to punch the first person she saw or go find Isaac and punch some sense into him, not like he couldn't take it.

But when she was done, she realized she had nowhere to go. How was she supposed to return to the house that Isaac was in, how were they supposed to coexist? With new resolve, she decided that Isaac could leave for all she cared. That was her house long before any of them moved in and she was going to live there, mostly because she didn't know where else to go.

It had started raining harder at some point while she was in the depot and she felt it fit her mood perfectly. She drove home, taking a deep breath before she opened the door to her car. Her hand was on the handle when the passenger door opened and someone else got in. The moment the door opened, Cat slammed her door shut and reached into the pocket of her door, her hand grabbing her gun and pulling it out, aiming it at the woman who got in beside her.

"I'm just here to talk." Cora promised, her eyes wide as she held up her arms in surrender. Realizing who it was, Cat put the gun back before turning to Cora with a scowl.

"I'm so not in the mood."

"I figured as much but we need to talk. You're really fast for a human."

Cat only shrugged, waiting for the darker haired woman to get to her point.

"You said earlier that you were pack, what did you mean?"

"Didn't you talk to your brother?"

"He's freezing me out right now. You were right, the Alpha's showed up, we didn't get out in time. That bitch drove that bar right through my brother's stomach."

"I know." Cat replied without hesitation.

"How though?" Cora asked, looking downright confused. "You knew the alpha's would appear, you knew about the bar, and you say you're pack. You're also faster than any normal human I know."

The Blonde only let out a small sigh, "look, I'm really not in the mood. I just want to go inside, make sure Isaac has moved the fuck out of my room and get some sleep."

"Isaac's not here."

Cat noticed the odd affliction in the she-wolf's voice and her eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

"First, what are you?"

"Don't make me pull out the gun again." She replied through gritted teeth. "Where is Isaac?"

"I- I don't know. He was kicked out. Derek kicked him out."

"Explain."

"The alpha's want him to kill a member of his pack, and eventually kill his whole pack and join them so he kicked Isaac out for his own good. The thing is, Isaac thinks Derek wants him gone because he doesn't have the time or energy to deal with him because I'm here now but it's a lie, he did it to protect him he just couldn't tell Isaac that."

Cat pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why? Why not tell him, or warn him, god, Derek. Is he planning on kicking me out too?"

"Probably, maybe, I don't know. Technically you're not a wolf."

"I'm a seer." The blonde muttered.

The SUV grew quiet and Cat looked over to see Cora's eyes wide, her face pale.

"What?" Cat asked.

"If the alpha's find out, you're as good as dead, we could all be dead." Cora whispered.

"You think I don't know that?" She snapped. "we've all been working our asses off to make sure they don't find out. Isaac and I left town for that very reason. That asshole broke up with me partially for that."

"And now Derek's doing the same thing to protect you guys." Cora deduced.

"Great." Cat mumbled. "I should go find Isaac."

"You should come inside so Derek doesn't know I tipped you off."

The blonde let out a frustrated noise. "Fine, I'm going to find out exactly what he did first." She got out of the car, ignoring the heavy downpour and stomped into the house, throwing the door open with a loud bang. She didn't have to look far to find him, he was in the kitchen, looking out the back window at the rain. A broken glass lay on the floor, shattered into tiny pieces and the Seer frowned as she stepped inside the room.

"You need to grab your stuff and get out." He gruffly told her not turning away from the window

"You seem to forget this is my house." She reminded him.

"My name is on the deed now. Get your stuff and get out, I already told Isaac to get out."

"He's not my problem anymore." Cat tried to keep her voice steady but knew she failed miserably when Derek turned around to face her, searching her face for clues.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"He dumped me, said it was too dangerous for me to be around him." Her lower lip trembled and she bit her lip hard, tasting blood but quelling the urge to cry.

"Idiot." Derek muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to complain but that's kind of like the pot calling the kettle black."

He looked at her sharply.

"The girl who knew too much." Cat pointed at herself, stepping further into the kitchen. "Not to mention, this." She lifted up her shirt. the wound was all but healed but there was a slight scar there that would be gone by tomorrow.

"You felt that?"

"Right in the middle of science class." She confirmed. "And I think I exercised great constraint in not showing back up here with the cavalry."

"They would've killed you."

"Or made you do it?" She questioned.

Derek ignored her, turning back to the window and Cat watched him before sighing.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know but it's better and safer if you're not here."

Cat knelt down and touched the broken glass, her lips pursing as she saw what Derek had done to Isaac, telling him to get out without a reason and when Isaac tried to find out more, throwing the glass at him. The young beta looked devastated and Cat knew he was being reminded of his father at that moment.

"I had to get him out, I want him safe."

She looked up to see Derek looking down at her, guilt on his face.

"Yeah, well you both have a shitty way with dealing with your loved ones." She stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. "I'll grab some stuff, all the weapons I can carry, then I'm clearing out. But you should know, this is stupid. You're both stupid."

Cat turned and walked out of the kitchen, giving a nod to Cora who was listening in by the stairs. She ran up to her room, grabbing her duffel bag and throwing all her weapons into it before grabbing a suitcase and throwing some clothes into it. Against her better judgement, she grabbed another duffel bag, throwing some stuff in for Isaac. Cora appeared and grabbed the two duffel bags and she grabbed the suitcase, following the wolf out to the car and throwing them in there.

"You'll be okay?" Cora asked, looking decidedly worried.

Cat nodded, "I always am. Thanks for the heads up and stuff."

Cora nodded and Cat got back into the car, unsure of where to go.

Still she started up the car and began driving, not all that surprised when she pulled up in front of Scott's house. All the lights except for the one in Scott's room was off but Melissa's car was in the driveway and Cat didn't want to wake her up. Leaving the bags in the car, she went to the porch and climbed up onto the railing, jumping and grabbing the edge of the roof before using her arm muscles to pull herself up. A year ago, she would find doing this completely laughable but now all her hard work had paid off and even with the pouring rain she managed to pull herself up to the top of the roof. Carefully, she made her way up the slope of the roof towards his window. She eased it open, throwing one leg over the window ledge before easing herself in. Both legs touched the ground as Scott came out of the bathroom in nothing but boxers, he only looked mildly surprised at seeing his petite ex-girlfriend and now best friend standing in the middle of his room, shivering, her clothes soaked through.

"I wondered when you would show up. I thought you would've used the front door."

"You heard?" she asked.

"Well yeah, Isaac showed up, he's sleeping in the guest room. Isn't that why you're here? He didn't tell you he'd be here?"

Cat shook her head. "He broke up with me earlier."

"What?" Scott exploded. "Why?"

Quickly she told him about everything that happened since she left school, even telling him why Derek had really kicked them out.

"I'm going to kill him." Scott growled.

"No, you're not." Cat said. "Can I have something to sleep in? Please?"

He nodded, pulling a shirt out of his drawer and tossing it to her. She smiled and took it, going into the bathroom to change and dry her hair. She came out and Scott was just putting his homework into his backpack. Cat sat on his bed, wearily dropping her head into her hands.

"Can I kill him now?" Scott asked.

"No." She tearily replied. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Yeah, sure, why don't you sleep, I'll go crash on the couch." He went to leave but Cat shot out a hand, grabbing his arm.

"Can't you just stay here?" She pleaded with him. "I don't want to be alone right now. I'll sleep on the floor, I don't care, really."

Scott glanced towards the door, knowing Isaac was nearby but figured it was all innocent and he was just going to comfort his heartbroken friend. "Take the bed, it's fine."

"Stay with me please?" She begged. "Please?"

That one final word did it for him. Hearing her sound so small, so alone and afraid, killed a part of him inside. He nodded, lifting the covers and climbing in beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked when they were comfortable.

"No, not at all." She replied before bursting into tears for the second time that night.

… … …


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Cept Cat. cuz she's badass!

AN: welcome to the sequel! keep the reviews coming so I keep writing.

and back to monday's... where did my readers go?

ALSOOOOO: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile and it's free til the end of july if you buy on smashwords!

I want to reiterate how much I love each and every reviewer. It makes me feel so wonderful and it keeps me writing! A special shoutout to dearlyfantastical5511 not only does she love my writing, she went and got my original book and fell in love with that and left the most kick ass review on it so thank you! you rock so much! so go read her stories... she has an Isaac one ;)

So I have had A LOT of reviews about Cat being unfair towards Isaac and thinking she was hopping right back into Scott's arms. A few things... remember I said that pairings are NEVER set in stone with me, all is fair in love and war ;) that's all I'm saying, I'm pretty evil as well. i'm amazed at the Scat and the Issat peoples, that there is even a pairing name for each of them, I love it! so thank you for that. As for Cat's reaction, sure she knows more than most people and she's very mature for her age but she's also a teenage girl whose bf just dumped her. She's hurt. If she was okay with this, if she was so understanding, well... I don't want my character to drift towards being a Mary Sue, I pride myself on not having Mary Sue's when I use OC and usually that means putting my characters through the ringer and having them have reactions that won't neccesarily have everything turning out perfect... at least I hope I do. I may also be delusional but that's another story...

sooo BUY MY BOOK! Love you! ;)

… .. …

Cat woke up early the next morning and heard Scott in the shower. She listened closely but didn't hear Isaac moving and after thinking about it, decided not to risk it. Knowing her luck, she would try to leave through the front door and she would run into him, then he would throw a hissy fit that her and Scott had slept in the same bed, even though it didn't mean anything because she was too busy bawling her eyes out. Then again, Isaac very well could've heard that last night and already knew she was there but she figured he must've been sleeping otherwise he would have barged into Scott's room. Or maybe he just didn't care. He did break up with her after all. With a sigh, she threw on her pants from last night, keeping Scott's shirt on and she eased the window open and let herself out onto the roof. When she reached the edge she let herself hang over it, dropping to the ground and bending her knees to take the brunt of the impact. She didn't want to see Isaac and if he was now a guest inside Scott's house, she didn't want to be there, she would find somewhere else to stay. He was being an idiot and she would be damned if she crawled back to him. Wow, at least she wasn't stubborn or anything.

She did think enough though to leave his duffel bag on the porch for him, why, she didn't know, not like he deserved it at that moment. And wow, at least she wasn't super angry or anything.

Cat got into her car and pulled out her phone, tapping out a quick message. When she got her reply, she put the car in gear and took off towards her destination. She was met out front of the apartment building by Allison who was looking at her in worry.

"Scott just called me." Allison told her. "He said you and Isaac were kicked out by Derek and that-"

"Isaac broke up with me." Cat finished with a grimace. "I didn't want to disturb you last night which is good because I would have gone to your old house 'cause I had no idea you moved."

The brunette shrugged. "Yes, we moved after everything that happened. Dad promised we could stay in Beacon Hills as long as neither of us got involved."

"Which you both ignored the night of the full moon."

Allison gave a knowing smile. "Isaac told you."

"No, he didn't, I dreamed about it. There was this thing with Isaac and you know me, I take on someone's injuries sometimes, so I took on his being clawed from the alpha and that's why I passed out at the bank vault. So I got to watch everything that happened, including your dad and you being there."

"I couldn't not help." Allison whispered.

"You don't need to justify yourself to me." Cat told her. "if anyone gets it, it's me. Look, after last year, I probably have no right to ask but can I crash here for a while?"

"Of course." Allison exclaimed, leading the way into the building. They got into the elevator, and Allison pushed the button for her floor before speaking. "Cat, what happened last year…."

"Is all water under the bridge?" the blonde finished. "I'm over it, I understand why you were the way you were."

"And I get why you shot me, I just didn't realize how good of a teacher I was."

Cat awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well actually, that's another part of the abilities but let's not go there right now. You sure your dad won't mind?"

"Not at all but we did downsize a lot so I hope you don't mind sharing a room."

The Seer shook her head as Allison led the way to her apartment, entering and calling for her dad. Chris Argent appeared moments later, looking shocked at seeing Cat there.

"Dad, Cat's going to stay here for a while, okay?"

"Can I speak with you a moment?" Chris asked, grabbing his daughters arm and dragging her into the kitchen.

Cat awkwardly stood inside the doorway, wondering if she should politely point out that she had above average hearing now and could hear them speaking but curiosity got the better of her.

"Why did you bring her here?" Chris hissed.

"Because she has nowhere to go." Allison cried. "Do you want her to live out on the streets?"

"What I want is for you to not be involved anymore, that was part of our deal."

"What does Cat have to do with that?" An exasperated Allison asked.

"She's still with them, she lives with them and it's only a matter of time before she pulls you back in."

"Dad, Cat has nowhere to go. I'm not going to throw her out on the street."

It was silent for a few moments before Chris spoke again. "Fine but stay out of it Allison."

The brunette appeared moments later, a smile pasted on her face as she led Cat to her room. "Sorry about that."

"At least he didn't call me names."

Allison turned wide eyes on here. "You heard that?"

"Enhanced hearing." She said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

The petite teen only held a hand to stop her. "Don't even worry about it, I'm just thankful you guys are letting me crash here. I'll try not to be a nuisance."

"You won't be. I have a cot you can sleep on, I'll pull it out later. Feel free to use whatever you need."

Cat smiled at her, dropping her bags before stepping forward to give Allison a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

Allison grinned as she pulled away. "I'm just happy we're okay now. I was worried that after last year, you and I wouldn't be friends."

"If I wasn't friends with anyone based on heat of the moment actions and whatnot, I'd be friendless again and I never would be dating Isaac." She paused, a pained look crossing her features. "Sorry, I never would have _been _dating Isaac."

"Can I ask, what happened?" Allison hesitantly asked, sitting on the bed.

Cat plopped down into the seat at Allison's desk, grabbing her backpack as she began pulling stuff out of it. "He thinks being with me is hazardous to my health. He thinks he'll get me killed and this way is safer for everyone."

"No offense Cat, but you have a knack of getting into trouble all on your own without anyone's help."

"My sentiments exactly but he decided that-" She stopped with a frown as she pulled out a piece of paper that was crumpled at the bottom of her bag. She opened it up, seeing it was the class schedule of the twins she had printed off what seemed like forever ago.

"What is it?" Allison asked, sitting up taller.

Cat glanced over the paper, her eyes widening as she looked at the address. "What's your address here again?" She had the numbers memorized since she was a little weird that way and when it came to numbers and had an almost photographic memory but still she had to ask to make sure she was seeing this right. When Allison told her, she jumped up, handing the paper to Allison to read as she pulled out her phone, tapping out a quick message to Derek.

"Here?" Allison asked in disbelief, handing the paper back. "That's the penthouse suite, why are they living in my apartment building?"

"No clue. I need to go see Derek. Do me a favour, call Scott, tell him about this, I'm going to go talk to Derek."

Allison nodded, watching as her friend began routing through one of her bags, pulling out a few weapons to take with her. "How did you get all those?"

"Derek." She replied. "Can you move the bag? Hide it so your dad doesn't see it?"

She nodded again and Cat left with a small smile, repeatedly hitting the button for the elevator before saying to hell with it and running for the stairs, just wanting to keep busy as her mind raced through the new information she just learned.

When she finally got back to her house, she hopped out and ran inside, skidding to a stop at seeing Boyd, Cora and Peter there with Derek.

"What's so important?" Derek asked with a scowl, "I told you to stay gone."

"Quit being a baby." She told him, pulling out the piece of paper. "Because I come bearing gifts."

Derek took the paper and opened it, his scowl deepening. "What the hell am I supposed to do with their class schedule?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Look at the address, dumbass."

She heard Cora let out a snort of amusement as Derek did what he was told.

"You have their address and you only thought to give it to me now?"

"I didn't even know I had it, I just wanted their class schedule." She cried.

"Why would you need their address anyway?" Cora asked. "Couldn't you figure that out on your own?"

The blonde only shook her head. "Not without touching one of them and doing that could totally give me away."

"This is good." Derek said. "Now we need a plan."

"How about we go in there and kill them all?" Cora suggested, cracking her knuckles.

Cat snickered and Derek turned to look at her. "Thanks for this Cat but you need to go now."

Her expression quickly became a scowl. "Like hell I am."

"You can't do anything." He argued.

The blonde crossed her arms, her expression bordering on murderous. "just so you know, you kicked me out of my own house and I have to go live with Allison who's living right underneath those assholes so now you're telling me to go back there. Besides, you know I can help, even if they don't see me I can slow them down for you guys." She pulled a gun out of the holster at her back.

"Holy hell, you're how old and you have how many guns?" Cora asked.

Cat just smirked. "You're how old and you have claws?"

"Point taken."

Cat put the gun back in place, going over and pulling Peter's laptop from his hands before putting it down and turning it on.

"That's mine."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. You need a plan, you need building plans, shall I leave you guys to get them?"

"Yes." Derek snapped.

She opened the internet and turned it towards him. "Ok, go for it. Where do you get them from then, Derek?"

"There are other ways." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Really? And you can do that in time to come up with a plausible plan to take them on before they strike out again?"

The Alpha glared at her and Cat motioned to everyone else. "Can anyone else break into the city council's website and get what you need? Anyone?" No one moved and Cat turned the laptop back towards her. "My point exactly. You need me, you know you need me, so stop acting as if you don't."

"Fine, do this, then go."

Cat lifted her eyes to glare at him, even as her fingers continued to fly across the keyboard. "All or nothing, Derek."

"And if I say nothing?"

She was struck by a similar conversation she had with Scott all those months ago when he told her to butt out of the whole Kanima business. Why was everyone trying to keep her out of this. They needed her. She was good with weapons, she had better speed, sight and smell then humans, she healed better then normal humans and above all else, she could see the future most of the time. She knew how to hack into the city council and steal building plans. "Then I erase all my work I just did and to make sure you don't get it back, I'll wipe the hell out of Peter's laptop."

"That's my laptop." Peter protested, reaching for it but she grabbed it, pulling out of his reach.

"We can get that away before you do that." Derek said.

Cat finished typing with one hand as she glared at him. "Not anymore. One step and I hit one button that wipes everything. You need me, you know you do so stop being stupid."

Her and Derek continued glaring at each other before he finally consented. "Fine. Show us."

"I'll do you one better." She hit the print button and went to go grab the floor plans of the building, bringing them back and laying them out for everyone to gather around.

"I ran into him." Scott yelled, slamming open the front door. "On the elevator, I ran into Deucalion."

Everyone turned to him as he stepped further into the house, pausing when he saw them all gathered around the table.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked. "The schemers are scheming, planning a pre-emptive strike."

"You're going after them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Tomorrow and you're going to help us." Derek said.

Scott glanced at Cat who could only shrug, pointing back down at the plans.

"Look, they're in the penthouse suite, which, of course, has to be right above Allison's place, which makes me super excited that I'm staying there now." Cat pointed out.

"So kill them first? That's the plan?" Scott asked.

"They won't see it coming." Boyd explained.

"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott asked in disbelief. "For once, can't someone try and come up with something, that doesn't involve killing everyone."

Everyone looked at each other before Peter spoke, shaking his head in disgust.

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" He leaned towards Derek. "Not that I disagree with him."

"I do." Cora spoke up, sending a look of disgust at Scott. "Why do we need this kid?"

"Scott is not just a kid." Cat snapped. "the town would more than likely be slaughtered if not for him, show him some respect. You showed up here after how many years and haven't really thought of telling anyone where you were, huh?"

"You can't possibly know." Cora says, her eyes narrowing.

"Cat, it's fine." Scott told her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Loyalty." Peter muttered. "Unwavering, you should never mess with this girl."

Cat glared at him.

"This kid, as you so refer to him, helped save your life." Derek explained to his sister before turning to Scott. "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."

"You can't beat a pack of alpha's." Scott argued.

"You want another way?" Cora asked. "Fine, we have a little chat with the Alpha's and kindly ask them to go away and when they laugh and say no, we'll offer them the Seer."

Everyone turned to glare at her.

"You wanted another way, I just offered you one. Killing doesn't seem so bad now, does it?"

Cat's brow furrowed as she thought over the plan. It was insanely crazy and could end up in her death but maybe there was a way she could come out of it unscathed, she just had to find that way. But even now, closing her eyes and looking ahead to the future, Cat only saw her death, many different ways and she knew without a doubt she would die when the Alpha's found out about her. The fact she could see this so clear in her visions only cemented it.

"Stop thinking about it." Scott snapped. "I would never let you hand yourself over to the Alpha's."

She looked up at him guiltily before looking away. "It would never work anyways." She muttered.

"Look, why don't we go after Deucalion? Just him." Cora suggested.

Boyd nodded. "You cut off the head of the snake, the body dies."

"Only this isn't a snake." Peter reminded them. "But a Hydra and like Scott says, they're all Alpha's."

"But Deucalion is still the leader." Derek argued.

"Well let's hope so because you know what happened when Hercules cut off the head of the Hydra?" Peter asked.

"Two more grew back in his place." Cat and Scott said at the same time, Cat taking the time to beam at Scott. He really had stepped up his school work and she was so proud.

Peter smiled at them both. "Some people have been doing their summer reading."

"Yeah, like eight years ago, at least." Cat replied with a snort.

"We'll meet here tomorrow." Derek told them all. "Go over the plan and kill Deucalion."

Everyone dispersed and Cat left with Scott, getting in her car and following him on his bike towards his house, stopping a block away. He pulled off his helmet as she got out of the car and walked towards him.

"There has to be another way." Scott cried. "Too many people are dying."

"I know." She replied "But what else can we do? I can't talk Derek out of this and I don't see it going any other way, he will try and go after Deucalion.

"Let's just- let's try and talk to them, tomorrow, before we're supposed to meet Derek."

"Works for me, where? It can't be too public in case anyone decides to be stupid."

He nodded, furrowing his brow as he tried to think. "I got it. The abandoned mall. Neutral ground, I'll go and talk and there's somewhere for you to hide in case anything gets out of hand."

She looked at him in surprise. "So not only are you letting me come, but you want me to be there?"

"If you're out of sight and can get some shots off, then yes but only as a last resort."

"Okay, write something out, I'll slip it under their door tonight."

"What if they catch you?"

"then I'll hand it over to them and say I'm just the messenger. If they wanted me dead, I'd be dead by now. I'd be dead right after the car accident, they don't see me as anyone important so they don't want to waste their time on me."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay. Do you have any paper?"

She nodded, going back to the SUV to pull out a paper and pen before giving it to him and waiting for him to write something out. He folded it up and handed it to her before telling her where to be tomorrow and at what time and to stay out of sight. She jokingly responded with a salute, making him laugh and roll his eyes as he pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Isaac's a mess." He said.

"That's his own fault." She replied with what she hoped was a nonchalant shrug.

"He was pissed after you left this morning. You left your shirt in my room and he came in and saw it and smelt you on my bed and flipped out completely."

"Not really his concern anymore is it?"

He gave her a look, showing he didn't believe her in the least. He knew her better than that and he knew it was bugging her, a lot. "Maybe you should talk to him, I think he's just scared and I don't blame him. Remember when we were dating and I tried to keep you out of it? I even told you to get lost at one point."

"Ha, you really call what we did dating? We snuck around behind Allison's back, all while pretending to everyone that we were together to keep her family in the dark and wow that sounds really messed up. What would she do if she ever found out? Ugh, but forget that, where did you, telling me to get lost, get us?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Isaac knows about most of that and he knew how much it hurt and bothered me so why go and pull the same crap. Breaking up with me or telling me to get lost doesn't keep me out of this. Back when you did it, it was like, okay, Seer, whatever but now we know exactly what that means and he's pulling the exact same crap. Not to mention, breaking up with me doesn't make me any less of a target, I'm the pack's human pet, dating a werewolf or not. Besides, Isaac's the one who thought everything I did last year was hot and badass and now he's trying to be a controlling asshole." She stopped taking a deep breath after her tirade in an attempt to control her temper.

"It's because he loves you." Scott quietly said. "I know that feeling well. You just want to protect the ones you love and especially you, you always seemed to trigger the protective instinct in me more than others, I imagine it's the same with Isaac. He doesn't have a lot of people. He lost his mom, his brother to the war and his dad to the Kanima. You're basically it now, so you get it multiplied by like a thousand."

"And I just want to protect the ones I love." She wailed, infuriated by Isaac and his actions. "I would do anything to protect any of you guys and him telling me to get lost and that he can't be with me won't change that."

"I'll try talking to him again." Scott promised.

She shook her head in astonishment. "I can't believe my ex-boyfriend is giving me advice on my current- no my newest ex-boyfriend. I'm gonna go back to Allison's. Anything changes, text me."

He promised he would and Cat got back in the car, going to Allison's apartment. She took the elevator to the floor above Allison's, slipping the note under the door before running for the stairs, down to Allison's floor and knocking to be let in. Chris opened the door with a strained smile.

"Hello Cat, I just want you to know, you're welcome to stay here."

"Allison told you I heard everything, huh?"

He nodded.

"I just need somewhere to crash, thanks Chris."

He nodded again, stepping back to give her a wide berth as Cat entered and she grew slightly puzzled by that and wondered if he, for some reason didn't want her touching him. She stopped and looked at him, focusing really hard as she tried to read his thoughts. She hadn't been big with practicing on that but she did hear his and she only raised an eyebrow to hear he was reciting the alphabet backwards. She didn't know that he knew she was capable of reading thoughts sometimes but she feared if she pushed it right now, he would kick her out and she really had other pressing matters on her mind. Cat walked down the hallway, knocking on Allison's door before letting herself in. Allison motioned for her to lock it behind her and she did, sitting on the bed across from Allison.

"Tell me everything."

Cat did, ending with her talk with Scott and how he wanted her there just in case.

"I'm coming too." Allison decided.

"What happened to staying out of it?"

"I can't. All my friends are involved, innocent people could get hurt and I can't sit by and let it happen, despite my promise to my Dad. I just can't."

Cat grinned. "I was really hoping you would say that."

… … …


	11. Chapter 11

I should wait... but I'm on Vacay, soooo had to post it while I slowly edit someone's story... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! anywho, as Teen Wolf comes down to the last 3 episodes until January, I'm thinking, well hell, what do I do until then... I have my Vampire Diaries story but I don't want to stop writing Teen Wolf either... and I won't stop. I came up with a new storyline that's going to take place in between season 3A and 3B. Heres hoping my timeline doesn't get too screwy and Cat will still be there but I will be introducing a new character to Beacon Hills. someone who comes to beacon Hills specifically looking for the Wolves... but why? what does she want? exciting hey? I'm nuts LOL...

ALSOOOOO: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile. Please support me? please?

I want to reiterate how much I love each and every reviewer. It makes me feel so wonderful and it keeps me writing! A special shoutout to dearlyfantastical5511 not only does she love my writing, she went and got my original book and fell in love with that and left the most kick ass review on it so thank you! you rock so much! so go read her stories... she has an Isaac one ;)

sooo BUY MY BOOK! Love you! ;)

… .. …

The next day after Cat and Allison spent the morning quietly talking strategy, Cat was walking towards the kitchen for some water when she looked down the hall to see a piece of paper under the door. She moved to pick it up, seeing it was from Deucalion, or whomever wrote it for him, agreeing to meet Scott. She texted Scott and he told her he would see her later. She kept quiet about bringing Allison, not wanting Scott to protest that because according to Allison, Scott found out she had been at the school that night when Boyd and Cora were loose and had warned her off the Alpha's telling her she needed to be afraid. Cat waved it off, telling Allison that if she could be there, so could the brunette, it would be better if they were both there.

Before they left, Allison went to speak with her dad, hoping he could help too and Cat left the bedroom door open, wanting to listen.

"Someone needs to help them." Allison was telling her Father.

"Not us." Chris said. "I'm getting the consultant business back up and running and you need to graduate. That's a normal life and that's what we agreed to."

Allison was silent for a moment. "So we just ignore it?" She finally asked.

"We stay out of it." Chris argued.

"There's a pack of Alpha's trying to kill my friends, Cat is about to go by herself to back them up. How can I let her do that? How do I stay out of that?" Allison cried.

"There's a saying for these situations, the kind you have to navigate carefully. It's called threading the needle, finding a safe path before two opposing forces."

"Sounds like saving your own ass." Allison snapped.

"They're not your family." Chris called after her.

"With all the family I've lost, I can use a few friends."

Cat heard Chris call her but Allison appeared back in her room moments later, motioning for Cat to get dressed. Both girls quickly changed into black garb, grabbing some weapons and leaving the apartment, Cat choosing to stay quiet about what she had just heard.

Allison drove them to the abandoned Mall, parking down the street from there to be inconspicuous. They went into Allison's trunk to grab their weapons. Cat put on a shoulder holster with extra guns before giving Allison a waist holster as the taller girl was unused to having a shoulder one and it could hinder her aim. Allison tried to protest the guns but Cat only shook her head, saying it was for extra protection because if it came down to it, she would have to pull out the gun and empty them into the Alpha's, she wouldn't have time to reload her bow. Each girl grabbed a bow though because Scott didn't want anyone dead if it could be helped and Allison pulled out special arrows, handing them to Cat, telling her they were flash bang arrows. The blonde thanked her before each of them reached into the trunk again, pulling out a leather jacket and putting it over their black shirts and black pants. The two girls walked down to the mall, finally finding a door to sneak in through and making their way towards center court. They stood on the top floor, just out of sight of the center court and waited for Scott's motorcycle.

When they heard it, they snuck behind a column to look down as Scott stopped his bike and got off. Cat's eyes widened at seeing Isaac with him. Just as she didn't tell him Allison was coming, it looked like he didn't tell her Isaac would be coming.

"We're just going to talk to him, try to reason with him." Scott was telling Isaac loud enough for Cat to hear too. "That's it." He looked back at Isaac who had a funny expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing." Isaac assured him. "It's just that I'm… kinda hungry now."

Scott quirked a small smile, slapping Isaac on the shoulder. "So am I." He led the way towards the escalator where Deucalion stood waiting for them.

"You didn't come alone." The alpha noted.

"Yeah, this is Isaac."

"I'm not talking about Isaac."

The two girls glanced at each other, wondering if they were found out but when they looked down again, they saw Derek stepping out of the shadows, Cora and Boyd right behind him. Cat silently groaned before motioning to Allison to not move yet and see what happened.

Below, Scott was trying to reason with Derek but the Alpha refused to listen, wanting to kill Deucalion. The mega Alpha then revealed that he wasn't alone either and from a floor below the girls Kali, the female Alpha, slid down one of the cement columns, her feet and hands leaving gauges along the column and Cat curled her lip at that. Had the female Alpha never heard of shoes or a pedicure? A floor below the guys, Ennis walked up the escalator and the twins appeared one floor down and to the left of Cat and Allison

Allison motioned for Cat to follow and they found an escalator away from center court and crept down one more floor. Cat pointed to herself then in one direction before pointing Allison the other way and both girls split up, knowing that this would be getting ugly at any second.

Below them Derek glanced around before running for Deucalion but Kali jumped at him, aiming a kick at his head. The twins jumped down, merging into one in mid-air and landing behind Isaac and Scott. Boyd and Cora went after Ennis and when Cat arrived to the spot the twins had just been, she looked down to see Isaac wolfed out and running for the twins. Scott rolled his eyes as Isaac was pushed down, wolfing out before rushing Ethan and Aiden but the super Alpha grabbed him, easily throwing him into the wall.

Cat looked across the floor to where Allison had just gotten into position and she notched a bow, glancing down at the action below them. Cat also notched a bow before glancing back down to see her pack basically getting their asses handed to them. She motioned for Allison to hold on as she quickly closed her eyes, putting up a wall to block the pack out just as she heard Isaac then Scott let out a yell of pain. Both girls looked to see Scott had just been slashed across his stomach by the Alpha twins and Cat waited a moment before breathing a sigh of relief that the block had worked and she wasn't getting any residual side effects from anyone.

Moments later, Kali had knocked Derek down, roundhouse kicked Boyd to the floor and had a foot over the throat of Cora. The twins picked up Scott and Isaac in each hand and Derek stood back up to see his pack defeated.

"Ready?" Allison mouthed to Cat, knowing the blonde could see her. Cat nodded, pulling back an arrow but halted as Deucalion spoke.

"Kill him." He told Derek and the alpha looked towards Boyd. "The others can go. You're beaten." Deucalion told him as he began walking down the steps. "Do it Derek, take the first step."

"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali asked in disbelief. "Look at him, he's an alpha? To what, a couple of useless teenagers?"

"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion replied, looking towards Scott and causing a shiver to go up Cat's spine.

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What will it be Derek? Pack, or family?" Kali put more pressure on Cora's throat and the younger wolf groaned in pain as something cracked.

Derek looked between them all, unsure of what to do and Cat nodded, giving the signal as both girls re-notched their arrows, aiming and letting them fly loose. Allison's hit just in front of the twins who let go of Isaac and Scott and fell back, falling out of the super alpha into just the twins again and Cat's arrow hit the floor in front of Kali who jumped back with a scream, letting Cora go. Deucalion knelt down, yelling for his pack to cover their eyes as the girls each quickly notched arrow after arrow, letting them fly into the alpha pack, giving Derek's pack time to recuperate. The wolves covered their eyes and when the two were out of the arrows, they looked down, identical smirks on their faces.

Derek and Cora moved to help Boyd up and Isaac and Scott stood up, leaning against each other for support. From where she stood, she could see Scott smiling at her before looking towards Allison but Isaac looked up at Cat in shock before scowling. The blonde only returned it with a raised eyebrow, her gaze moving back towards Scott who let out a growl and rushed Ennis, the larger Alpha also running to meet Scott. The two collided with a thunderous clap, neither gaining ground but both stumbling back. Scott quickly crouched down as he slid back and when he looked up again, his eyes were red, Alpha red. Cat gasped, glancing at Allison who was looking down in shock, having seen it too. Scott shook his head and when Cat could see his eyes again, they were back to the amber color he usually had. Cat dropped her bow, pulling out a gun and motioning to Allison to stay there because she was going downstairs. The brunette nodded, silently agreeing to cover her and Cat ran down another level, coming up behind Scott just in time for Isaac to grab her arm.

"Get the fuck out of here." He snarled, still wolfed out and probably trying to use it to intimidate her but Cat had never been bothered by any of her pack wolfed out.

She scowled before shooting out a reply full of sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sorry but you're not my boyfriend anymore, you can't tell me what to do."

In front of them, Derek was now battling Ennis and Cat pulled away from Isaac, raising her gun.

"No guns." Scott growled back at her before stumbling forward to help Derek. Isaac lowered her gun for her and Cat had no choice but to watch with everyone else as the two alpha's fought dangerously close to the edge. Scott jumped, slashing Ennis in the calf and giving Derek the chance to push him over the edge but Ennis held fast to Derek and before their horrified eyes, both alpha's fell over the edge, Scott scrambling to the edge and watching as they fell down. Cat dropped her gun, pulling away from Isaac to run towards Scott, grabbing his shoulders as the god awful thump of the two hitting the ground below was heard. She chanced looking down, seeing both had fallen further then she thought, landing on the Escalator more than a floor down. Isaac came up behind them, pulling them both from the edge and Cat sat there, emotionless, waiting for the tell-tale sign, the severing of the bond, that would signify that Derek was dead. Could Alpha's even survive that kind of fall?

Cat continued sitting there, ignoring Scott and Isaac as she waited for it to happen, she didn't even notice the Alpha's leave or Boyd and Cora leaving soon after. Allison joined them and Cat still waited, wondering why it wasn't happening, wondering if she would feel anything even or if she would have to search for the broken bond. She closed her eyes, centering herself and looked for Derek, noticing that the cord signifying their bond was still there. It wasn't as bright as she last checked but it was still there, he was still alive and she opened her eyes to see Isaac in front of her, yelling at her but she had missed what he was saying, too focused on Derek.

But Isaac continued yelling, not noticing she hadn't been listening to him at the beginning and as he told her how stupid she had been for showing up there. Emotion finally filled her face as she stood up and ignored him, moving to pick her gun up. When she straightened out, she turned to see Isaac there, still yelling at her for being there and she snapped.

"Get out of my face." She snarled. "I came here to help my pack."

"You're not a wolf." He reminded her.

"No, I'm something far more powerful. Maybe not physically but definitely mentally, so back the fuck off before I drop you in a quivering, sobbing mess right here."

He shut up but continued to glare at her, Cat staring right back before her jaw dropped at what he was thinking.

"What?" He asked.

"You're thinking really loud." She snapped. It wasn't hard for her to pick up, he was practically screaming it in his thoughts. "How dare you think that. I'm not jealous because I can't be one of you. That's not why I show up here. I show up because you guys are my family, my only family and at one point, you were the most important of them all."

"What, not anymore?" He sneered.

"Well, I could've let you get slashed to hell and it was pretty damn tempting but I didn't, so consider yourself lucky." She turned away from him, walking back to Scott. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, holding his side. "Yes, I'll heal soon."

"Do you want a ride home?" She asked. "Isaac can take your bike home."

Scott nodded and each girl took a side for him to lean on, Cat stopping to pull Scott's keys out of his pockets and toss them to Isaac without looking. Other than that she paid him no mind, walking with Scott and Allison out to the car. Allison left them to go get the car.

"Thanks for being there, you saved us from a slaughter." Scott muttered.

Cat only leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for not yelling at me for being there."

"He'll come around." Scott promised. "It took me a bit too, remember? Just be patient."

She only nodded, watching as Isaac drove by on Scott's bike.

How long was she supposed to be patient for?

… … …


	12. Chapter 12

SOOOOO: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile. Please support me? please?

I want to reiterate how much I love each and every reviewer. It makes me feel so wonderful and it keeps me writing! A special shoutout to dearlyfantastical5511 not only does she love my writing, she went and got my original book and fell in love with that and left the most kick ass review on it so thank you! you rock so much! so go read her stories... she has an Isaac one ;)

sooo BUY MY BOOK! Love you! ;)

In case it needs to be clarified, italics are flashbacks. you have no idea... NONE how hard it was to split this chapter up. it almost ended up 10, 000 words. crap. even now, this part is almost 6000 words... wowza

… .. …

_"Tell me where to go." Cat told Isaac as she pulled off the highway._

_He pulled out his phone, reading her the directions and when he was done, she was parked in front of a small one level house. She stared up at it, afraid to get out of the car._

_"We can't stay here forever." Isaac said._

_"I know." She whispered, finally opening the door and getting out._

_"You ready?"_

_She shook her head, reaching over and grabbing his hand as she walked to the door. She rang the doorbell before she could lose her nerve and stepped back, wiping her sweaty palm off on her jeans._

_They didn't have to wait long, the door was opened and Cat stared at the woman in front of her. She was about Cat's height, her hair cut short and now white, the wrinkles pronounced on her face, but beneath all that, Cat could see the resemblance between them. Apparently, so did the other woman as she gasped._

_"Lina." She whispered. Cat's grandmother stepped out of the house to hug her long lost granddaughter, when she stopped and stiffened, looking over at the boy with her._

_"You dare bring one of them with you? Do you have any idea what you've done?" She hissed.  
_

_"I- Grand- what do I call you?" Cat finally got out._

_She raised an eyebrow. "My name is Athena but you used to call me Grams."_

_Cat nodded, biting her lip "Did Mom tell you why I was coming here?"_

_"No," Athena replied. "But I knew one day you would come to find me. You are the spitting image of your mother. How did she contact you?"_

_"In a dream. I-I thought you were dead. And then Mom appeared in a dream and- and-" Cat glanced at Isaac. "Can we come in?"_

_"He's not welcome here." Her grandmother frostily replied._

_The small Seer crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl filling her features. "I came here for help but if you can't accept him being here, we're both leaving." She turned to leave, motioning to Isaac, who followed her._

_Athena called her back. "Fine. Come in, he can come in too."_

_Cat followed her Grams into the house, Isaac close behind._

_"How do you know what he is?" She asked as soon as they were sitting down in the front room._

_"I have much more experience then you, child. You should have just gotten the sight, yes? You're almost 17?"_

_Cat's eyes narrowed. "No, I've had it since I was fourteen."_

_"So soon. Did something happen?" Athena asked._

_"There was a school shooting, I felt the memories."_

_Her grandmother nodded gravely. "Sometimes it is triggered early."_

_"Well it was and wasn't it lovely to know I didn't have a clue what was going on." Cat rolled her eyes._

_"There is no one to blame but your father."_

_She shrugged. "He's long gone by now. Tried to kill me, like he did Mom."_

_Her grandmother's eyes closed as she held a hand to her chest, a look of sadness and weariness crossing her features. "I knew it." She whispered to herself. "My Mari would not do that to herself."_

_"Grams, why do you have such a problem with Isaac?"_

_"Seers no longer meddle in the affairs of wolves, to do so means our death." Athena explained, glaring at Isaac._

_"He won't hurt me. None of them will, they were all the family I had left until I found you." Cat told her._

_"You don't know that he won't." Athena softly replied._

_"I do." Cat was firm, her lips pressed into a thin line. "They all look after me. They protect me. Isaac is-" She glanced at him before looking back at her grandmother, defiantly lifting her chin. "Isaac is my boyfriend."_

_Athena looked downright scandalized and if it wasn't for the fact that the situation was so serious, Cat would have let out a snort of laughter._

_"You cannot date one of them. You must stop seeing him at once."_

_Cat scowled. "No."_

_"If the Alpha pack finds out what you are, they will kill you."_

_Cat and Isaac exchanged another look. "That's why we're here. The Alpha's have shown up in Beacon Hills for a completely unrelated reason but they know there are humans hanging out with the local pack. They have two of my friends, two of the pack members."_

_Athena stared at them with wide eyes before reaching over and grabbing her granddaughters hands, closing her eyes as she did. Cat momentarily stared at her before her eyes snapped shut and she watched what her grandmother was seeing as her whole life flashed before them, her Grams slowing down at the memories of the school shooting and what it had done to her. Distantly she heard Athena gasp as she fast forwarded to her meeting of Scott and everything that had happened since that day. When she was done, Cat expected her grandmother to pull away, instead, she sent something through to her, filling Cat with information. Far too much information for her to understand at one time and when she was done, Cat finally pulled away, gasping for air._

_"Are you okay?" Isaac immediately asked._

_She nodded, eyes wide as she stared at her grandmother. "What was that for?"_

_"That is how we learn of our history, it is passed on from generation to generation in that exact way." Athena replied with a small smile._

_"What did you see?" Isaac asked, curious._

_"Everything." She replied in wonderment. "This won't kill me, I understand this better somehow. We really were part of the wolves, my family escaped and we've been in hiding since."_

_"And in one fell swoop, our family will be ruined." Athena replied with a small sniff of disdain._

_Cat glared at her. "Right, because I knew all this beforehand and knew to stay away from anything wolfy. Mind you, if I had known ahead of time, I still would have helped them, they are my friends, they're my family."_

_"Which will be destroyed when the Alpha's find out." Athena hissed, "What can't you see?"_

_"I can see a lot." The small teens chin was raised in defiance. "I also learned just how powerful I am. You have no idea yet but I am, that's why I've been feeling like I'm going crazy. There hasn't been someone like me since the days of the wolves."_

_Athena grew quiet. "you really are that powerful? You can project the visions, yes?"_

_Cat nodded "and feelings."_

_He grandmother actually looked impressed. "But no thoughts yet?"_

_"That just started." Cat told her._

_"Impressive. I cannot allow you to go back to Beacon Hills. I cannot condemn you to death."_

_"You're not." Cat cried. "I'm going back there to help my friends. Mom said you could help so I came here but if you can't, I'm leaving."_

_"Don't you understand?" Athena cried. "My granddaughter has just shown up after 15 years and now she is willingly going into a war she has no reason to be a part of."_

_"Hey, what war?" Isaac asked. "We just said the pack appeared."_

_"What do you know?" Cat asked._

_"I only know that any Seer who puts herself into the affair of wolves will end up dead."_

_"Nothing is going to happen to her." Isaac all but snarled, grabbing her hand._

_"I saw my future." Cat said, unable to stop the small blush creeping up her cheeks. "Actually I saw two possible futures."_

_"Exactly." Athena exclaimed. "two possible futures! Nothing is written in stone and there is still several different possibilities out there for you. More than one including your death."_

_"So?" Cat cried. "that's not going to make me lock myself away from everyone, from all my friends while they're out there risking their lives."_

_"Even if it means your death?"_

_"If it stops my friends from dying, then yes."_

_Isaac's grip on her hand tightened and she stopped, glancing down at it before glancing up at him. He was stonily staring straight ahead, his jaw clenched and she knew without a doubt that what she had said pissed him off more than anything._

_"It's okay." She whispered to him, using her other hand to loosen his fingers._

_"No, it's not." He growled._

_"See? He hurts you without meaning too."_

_"Will you stop?" Cat snapped at her grandmother._

_"I merely only want to point out-"_

_"No, you're baiting him, you're purposely baiting him and me." She stood up, pulling Isaac with her. "We're leaving."_

_"Lina, there is still more you need to know."_

_Cat's eyes went cold as she turned to her grandmother. "No. I came here to learn more about what I am and you showed me the Calhoun family history. While I'm sure there is more you can share, I think I have everything I need to know. Coming here really was a mistake."_

_She pulled Isaac toward the entrance when her grandmothers words made her stop. "I'm only trying to protect you."_

_She spun around, her eyes green now from anger. "Then where were you after my mother died? You could have found me but you didn't even bother looking for me. You can't wait until I appear years later because I have no idea what's going on and I'm already in too deep in something you don't want me a part of. You're too late."_

_"It's not-"_

_"It is." Cat snapped, cutting her off again. "I have the family history, so you can go back to pretending I don't exist. My friends and I will deal with this pack, our way. I'm not running away."_

_She turned back around and stomped out of the house. Isaac paused before following after her, turning to speak to Athena._

_"I would die before I let anything happen to her, the same goes for pretty much everybody in our pack because she would easily do the same for us. So don't act like you know every single one of us because of what some alpha pack did hundreds of years ago. You seem to forget it was an Alpha pack who ordered the seers killed but it was the pack your family was a part of that helped them get away."_

_He left Cat's grandmother sitting there, watching them with a thoughtful expression on her face._

_… … …_

The next morning, Cat got to school early to work in the office and was just getting into the work when Coach Finstock appeared, calling out her name.

"Danvers, you're on the team."

The blonde looked up at him in a daze. "What?"

"Cross country team, you're on it, we have a meet today, bus leaves in an hour."

"Do I even get a choice?" She asked with a frown.

"No. I want trophies, you can get me said trophies so you better be on that bus."

"You can't give me an hour's notice." She cried.

"Just did. One hour." He left and Cat threw her arms up in disgust, wondering if she could somehow get out of it but then wondered if she could act normal all day. She knew Scott and Stiles would be there so there would be that. Closing everything up, she rolled her eyes, knowing she would have to go back to Allison's to get some clothes if she was going.

An hour later, Cat rushed to make the bus for the meet, still contemplating missing it but after last night's event, she knew she couldn't sit through a full school day acting like nothing was wrong with none of her friends there. She made the bus just before Coach was about to get on it and when he saw her, he looked relieved.

"You're late."

She shrugged, ignoring his next comment as she hoisted her bag up on her shoulder and got onto the bus, stopping at seeing Boyd and Isaac there.

"Catty." Boyd said with a strained smile. She returned the smile, her glance moving towards Isaac who was looking at her. When their eyes connected, his quickly moved away from hers and she pursed her lips, lifting her chin high to walk past them.

She spotted Danny and Ethan sitting together and Cat couldn't help but glare at the alpha as she stomped by him, throwing her backpack into the seat in front of Stiles and Scott.

"I didn't know you were coming." Stiles said in surprise.

"I was recruited an hour ago." Cat muttered, glancing over at Scott who was leaning against the window. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Scott muttered, opening his eyes briefly to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

Cat exchanged a look with Stiles. "I just said I was recruited an hour ago. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." He muttered, "Are you, after last night?"

"I wasn't the one sliced open." She pursed her lips, her mind drifting to last night.

"thank god," Scott muttered.

"Where's the other one?" She nodded her head towards Ethan.

"Suspended, remember?" Scott replied, his eyes closing again.

Cat turned to look just as Ethan turned around, their eyes locking. They stared at each other, neither one of them looking away. A few rows ahead of Ethan, Isaac growled. Cat knew that any normal person shouldn't have been able to hear it so she didn't look at him until Ethan had turned away from her, turning back to talk to Danny as he pulled his phone out to check it. Cat's eyes drifted towards Isaac who was staring at her and her jaw clenched before looking away from him.

"I'm going to read." She muttered, pulling out a book. "Let me know when we get there."

She buried her head in the book, trying to read and realized a little while later that her attention was so not on the book. She had been on the same chapter since she told the guys she was going to read but she should've been halfway through the book by then. She lived to read, she was great at reading, she had been reading at a university level since she was ten. Sighing, she closed the book, routing through her bag to see what assignments she could finish now. Behind her, Stiles was giving Scott vocabulary words and she half listened as Scott got them right.

"Okay, next one, Darach. Darach, it's a noun."

Cat jerked harshly, sending the notebook she had just pulled out flying across the bus. It hit the girl sitting in the seat across from her and everyone turned as the girl, who turned out to be Ashley, loudly protested.

"I'm sorry." Cat said with wide eyes, scrambling over to grab the book. "hit a bump, just went flying."

"What the fuck ever." Ashley muttered. "there were no bumps. You're just trying to take me out of the race or maybe you're pissed off your boyfriend wants me."

"Wow, you totally figured out my plan." Cat's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm. "I'm totally trying to paper cut the hell out of your face. As for Isaac, if you really think you have a chance with him, have at it."

"Maybe I will." Ashley shot back with a smirk.

"Go for it because after you fail, I will stab you repeatedly with my dull pencil until you die from the wounds or lead poisoning. Imagine how long that will take to see what happens first."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head away from her and Cat returned to her seat, noticing all the werewolves had turned and were looking at her with morbid curiosity. Even Ethan who looked almost amused by what she had just said. She ignored them though and shoved the book back in her bag, waiting for everyone to look away before she turned in her seat to look at the guys behind her.

"Did I hear that right? Did you honestly say Darach? Is that what we're dealing with?"

"How do you know about Darach's?" Stiles curiously asked.

Cat opened her mouth to speak, glancing behind her to see that Ethan, Boyd and Isaac were all watching her. "I read about it somewhere." She lamely explained, telling Stiles with her eyes that there was more to it.

He nodded to show he understood. "Of course, read it because you like to read."

… … …

_Despite her better judgement, Cat showed up at her grandmother's house the next day, Isaac in tow. Her grandmother had found the motel they were staying at and begged her to come see her again and she agreed, as long as Isaac could come too. Her Grams had agreed. _

_Still, Cat was ready for a fight if there was too be one, even though Isaac had asked her to remain calm. But when Athena opened the door, she let them in, no harsh words or glares at her boyfriend and Cat was thankful for that. _

_"You say you know everything but there is a lot to know." Athena informed her once they were sitting. "And if you let me, I will teach you everything I can."_

_Cat glanced at Isaac before nodding. "okay, I'll stay as long as Isaac is allowed to as well."_

_Athena smiled and it wasn't strained or anything as she turned to Isaac. "I apologize for yesterday. I thought about what you said to me after and I can tell you love my granddaughter very much."_

_"I do." Isaac replied. _

_"Then you're both welcome to stay here. Perhaps Isaac could help an old lady move some items while she works with her granddaughter."_

_"Of course." Isaac replied with a grin. _

_"Let us have some tea, we have much to discuss." Athena poured them all some tea and even though Cat hated tea, she took it with a smile, taking a small sip as she waited for Athena to speak. _

_"__Tuatha Dé Danann. Does that name mean anything to you?" Athena asked. _

_Cat's brow furrowed as she tried to place it but came up blank. "All I know is that it's gaelic, right?"_

_Athena nodded. "We are descendants from Tuatha Dé Danann, in English, People of the Goddess Danu. They were Druids."_

_"Druids." Cat repeated in confusion. "Seriously?"_

_"Yes. But some abilities developed much faster and much quicker and more powerful and with that, those who excelled were expelled from the Tuatha Dé Danann. They feared what we could become, that we were too dark, so we left and we were taken in by a werewolf pack and that is how the Seers came to be part of the packs. The pack had used Druids as emissaries in the past but once the Seer's came forth, the packs took them in instead. Soon we were revered, we were important, we kept our packs strong and alive and we fought beside them because as you learned we are very adept with weapons. Seers were never turned because the Alpha's feared they would lose their powers. Then one day, a long time ago, a Seer was walking out in the woods and she was attacked by an Omega, this wolf did not know any of the pack ways. The Seer was turned and with it, her abilities became stronger and soon she went insane, unable to handle it. She was too strong, too fast, she knew far too much and she murdered her pack in her insane rage. Her pack was slaughtered and she continued on to the next pack, preparing to slaughter them. She turned that Seer as well and continued on to another pack, turning another seer. They had almost killed that whole pack when the Alpha pack arrived and stopped them. The Alpha pack of the time was a lot larger and they killed the Seers but not without much loss on the Alpha's side. After that, they commanded that all Seer's in all packs be killed. They were too dangerous to be kept alive. Our family was one of the lucky few, our pack helped us escape and start a new life before the pack appeared."_

_Cat sat there in stunned silence, taking everything in that her grandmother hadn't shared with her the night before. _

_"Why would the Tuatha Dé Danann turn the Seers away, did they not realize what they could have done?" she finally asked. _

_"They were fearful of it, feared that the power was from a dark place and when anyone with these abilities were expelled, some of the seers fought back, making their power dark, they became known as the Darach's."_

_"Are there any Druid's or Darach's out there still?" Cat wondered._

_"I believe there are Druids, I do not know what became of the Darach's. There were so very few of them back then."_

Cat gave Stiles an exaggerated nod as the bus hit a bump and Scott groaned, folding further in on himself as he grabbed his side.

"Oh buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked as Scott winced. "We shouldn't have come, I knew it, we shouldn't have come."

"We had to, there's safety in numbers." Scott protested.

"Yes, well there's also death in numbers, it's called a massacre… or a bloodbath…slaughter… carnage…. " Stiles reminded him.

Cat scowled as she looked at them. "Gee and you all were about to leave me at home, kind of insulted here."

"you're staying at Allison's." Scott reminded her. "You guys were together."

She rolled her eyes, about to turn back in her seat when her eyes caught sight of a car behind them. She bit back a smile, realizing it was Allison and Lydia. Yeah, she'd have been here no matter what.

Scott let out another groan and the other two glanced over again.

"Alright Scott, I'm telling Coach-"

"No, no." Scott hastily told him. "I'm alright."

"well you don't look alright, right Cat?"

The blonde looked him over before shaking her head. "Want help?"

Scott vehemently shook his head. "no, not after last time." He didn't elaborate but she knew he was talking about taking on Isaac's scratch and what it did to her.

"Let's see it." Cat told him but he only shook his head and Cat got on her knees, leaning over and grabbing his shirt.

"Cat, don't." He grabbed her hand to stop her but she only gave him a look and he let her go, leaving her to pull up his shirt.

"Dude." Stiles murmured as Cat hissed at the very ugly, painful looking scratches.

"I have to do something." She whispered to Scott so only he could hear.

"It just looks bad because it's from an alpha, so it'll take longer to heal."

"But it hasn't even started yet." She hissed. "Let me start it, Boyd and Isaac are fine, you should be too especially after-" she didn't get to finish as he cut her off.

"No, we need you at full strength right now." Scott muttered before he looked up and past her to where Isaac was sitting. "Isaac said to shut up because he can hear us and Ethan probably can too."

Cat glanced behind her and glared at her ex-boyfriend whose back was to them, then at Ethan who was listening to Danny talk.

"Isaac can get bent." She replied, knowing he could hear her. She saw him lower his head and she turned back to Scott who was leaning up against the window, murmuring about how he couldn't believe that someone was dead.

"Who?" Cat asked in confusion.

"Derek." Scott whispered. "I can't believe he's dead."

Cat opened her mouth to tell him that Derek wasn't dead, she should know because that cord was still connecting the two of them but another glance over her shoulder had her shutting her mouth, Ethan was looking at them again and she sent him a hateful glare before looking back at Stiles, then Scott whose eyes were closed and was leaning against the window.

"Danvers, sit down in your seat." Coach yelled at her before turning to a boy, Jared, sitting near the front and complaining about how car sick he looked.

Cat ignored the coach, staring at Scott in worry as the Coach called his name, wondering if he was sick too.

"No Coach, I'm good." Scott yelled up front, wincing even as he did.

"So good that you're bleeding again." Cat pointed out and all three looked to Scott's shirt where blood was leaking through his shirt.

"Don't tell us that it's just taking longer to heal." Stiles said. "Because I'm pretty sure still bleeding means not healing, like at all."

Scott ignored them, looking up to see Ethan's head turned as though he was listening and he pointed it out to the other two.

"Is he going to do something?" Stiles asked.

"No, not in front of this many people." Scott assured him.

Stiles nodded, looking at the other two wolves on the bus. "Okay but what about those other two ticking time bombs sitting right near him."

Cat glanced back again to see Boyd glaring at Ethan.

"no, they won't. Not here." Scott said.

"Okay but what if they do, are you going to stop them?" wondered Stiles.

Scott looked at him, nodding. "If I have to."

"I can do it." Cat whispered. "And don't tell me no, if I hear no one more time, I will seriously flip my shit."

The guys were stopped by saying anything more by the bus jerking to a stop and Cat was unceremoniously flung forward, the small of her back hitting the top of the seat that was behind her.

"Ow.' She muttered, turning to see what the issue was. Ahead of them, traffic was stopped and Cat let out an annoyed huff as she turned back to Scott and Stiles, the werewolf wincing as he held his side. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as Scott pushed himself up from the seat.

"What are you doing?" She hissed instead.

"Boyd." He gasped. "He's going to do something."

"What? How do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Look at his hands." Scott urged them.

"I'm on it." Cat said, scrambling out of her seat.

"No." Scott cried, reaching for her but she nimbly danced out of his reach, making her way down the aisle of the bus and moving herself in the seat behind them, leaning close to Boyd so only him and Isaac could hear.

"You even think about trying any shit, I'll have you on the floor bawling like a baby." She warned him.

"This is none of your business." Boyd growled.

"Yes it is."

"You're not one of us."

"No? Really? You want to try this shit on me too Boyd? Why not ask how well that worked for Isaac. I get you're angry, I get you're pissed, I am too, I suffered too. Erica was my best friend, my first real friend, so don't act like this doesn't affect me."

"I don't care." Boyd growled, turning in his seat.

Cat reached out to grab him but Isaac grabbed her arm just as Scott appeared and grabbed Boyd's arm.

"Let me go." Cat snarled.

"And risk them finding out?" He hissed. "Not a chance. Scott has a handle on it."

She looked down at the hand holding her arm, her heart aching at the touch but she'd be damned if he saw her cry. She looked back at him, her eyes simmering with anger. "Fine but let me go." He complied and she pulled away as if she had been burned, turning back to Scott and Boyd.

"And then what? What are you going to do after that?" Scott was asking.

"I don't care." Boyd told him now. He made a move to jump up and Scott and Isaac grabbed him holding him down. Cat leaned forward, grabbing his shoulder but letting a small part of her hand touch his neck.

"Don't." Isaac and Scott hissed but Cat paid no attention as she focused on Boyd and pulled some of his anger from him. Boyd instantly calmed and the other two turned to look at Cat, who looked, if possible, more angry as she let Boyd go and settled back against the seat.

"What the hell." Isaac muttered. "All you did was succeed in pissing yourself off more."

Cat glared at him before closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, trying to push the anger out of herself. Sometimes, like now, no matter how nifty her abilities were, she hated them, even if she did bring it about herself. Life would be grand if she had the abilities to take on someone's emotions and then release them into the ether but instead, they were pulled into her and she had to deal with them. Yeah, she completely hated it but right now, it was so much easier then fighting Boyd the werewolf down and exposing him and the rest of them to everyone on the bus.

"Cat, can you hear me?" Isaac was asking.

Her eyes remained closed as she continued to focus, trying to release the anger and when Isaac grabbed her, she jumped in surprise, her hand coming up to smack him across the face. Her eyes opened, widening in horror at what she did. The anger immediately dissipated as she stared at him, then at her hand. She swore her hand did that without her thinking, like it had a mind of its own.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She whispered, noticing everyone was staring at her. "Lover's spat." She called out for everyone to hear before they all resumed what they were doing. "You scared me, I didn't know it was you, you know you're not supposed to touch me, I can't help it."

"I know." Isaac replied, rubbing his cheek. "I guess I kind of deserved that."

"You did, you really did but I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He whispered, "For everything."

She gave him a small tremulous smile, which he returned, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"I was trying to ask you if you knew Scott was still hurt."

She nodded as Scott begged the two beta's to give him a chance to figure something out, something that didn't involve someone else dying. Boyd finally agreed and Scott stood up. Cat went to help him but he waved her off, telling her to talk to Isaac. The tall lanky werewolf looked back at that but stood up and joined Cat in the seat behind him.

"Can we talk?"

"We are right now." She pointed out.

Isaac smiled, reaching over to take her hand but she pulled it away, seeing the look of hurt on his face but not caring.

"Are you here to win me back?" She bitterly asked.

"No, I'm here to make you understand."

"And hand holding will help that? If you're not here to tell me what a complete idiot you were and try to take back breaking it off from me, then I really don't want to hear it."

"But I need you to see-"

"I do see." She snapped. "I do see a lot, or have you conveniently forgotten? Stop treating me like I'm some small delicate, fragile, little human that needs to be placed into a display box that can't be touched by anyone."

"But you are." He pointed out and she glared at him, angry that she couldn't stomp away from him at that moment.

"I'm not. I'm a lot tougher than most and you know it. Do you want to know what happened with Scott when he tried to do the same to me, which ironically happened in your house?"

"You were in my house?"

She nodded. "Yes, when I first learned about all this, the night we first saw the Kanima. He told me to get lost because he didn't want me to get hurt because he didn't want me involved and I was still very much involved, so much so, I almost ended up getting the bite from Derek."

"You know you can't do that." He quietly reminded her. "So I'm not worried about that right now."

"I didn't know that then, now did I? but look how well telling me to butt out worked for him, look how well it's working for you. I end up living in the same building as all those Alpha's, I end up still being very much a part of it and at the end of the day, I'm not going anywhere." Before he could come back with anything, Cat shoved with all her might, taking him by surprise and pushing him out onto the aisle, quickly moving to get out of the seat and move to the back of the bus.

... ... ...

AN: ha! gotcha here!

anywho, as Teen Wolf comes down to the last episodes until January, I'm thinking, well hell, what do I do until then... I have my Vampire Diaries story but I don't want to stop writing Teen Wolf either... and I won't stop. I came up with a new storyline that's going to take place in between season 3A and 3B. Heres hoping my timeline doesn't get too screwy and Cat will still be there but I will be introducing a new character to Beacon Hills. someone who comes to beacon Hills specifically looking for the Wolves... but why? what does she want? exciting hey? I'm nuts LOL... but who wants to see it?

i mean if no one does, I'll just got work on my original fiction.. le sigh...


	13. Chapter 13

SOOOOO: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile. Please support me? please?

In case it needs to be clarified, italics are flashbacks.

As for the other story, it's in the works, I've started writing even. it won't be nearly as long, pretty short actually compared to all these. Anywho, someone asked why i just didn't make new characters, new universe and whatnot... well because... well because I like Cat! dammit! and I like her universe... so we're sticking with the Catverse!

You know, i totally made a new pairing name... if she swung that way, that is... AlliCat... tell me that's not awesome!

By the way, I'm without a phone, cuz I'm just a poor artist, so help this poor artist out and buy my book! I need a phone -hyperventilates-

… .. …

"That seemed very intense." Stiles noted as she made her way back to the seat. "That slap was pretty harsh."

"That wasn't me." Cat told him, unable to stop her face from heating up, partially from embarrassment, partially from anger. "I took away some of Boyd's anger so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Isaac knew better then to touch me, he knew what could happen."

"I take it talking didn't help?" Scott asked as Stiles phone beeped and he looked at the message before showing Scott.

"Ennis?" Scott asked.

"So does- does that mean…"

"He's not dead." Scott finished.

"Not yet." Stiles replied.

"What?" Cat inquired and Stiles handed her his phone. She scrolled up to see Stiles sending a message to Danny to figure out why Ethan kept checking his phone. Danny had denied him and Stiles had sent message after message after message before Danny had finally replied saying that someone close to Ethan was sick and might not make it through the night.

"Hmm." Was all Cat said as Coach stood up at the front of the bus.

"Jared, I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting."

"Please don't talk about throwing up." Jared begged him. "It's not good."

"I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared." Coach warned him.

"It's not good, it's not good." Jared moaned, shaking his head as Coach looked at the rest of them.

"Now, the rest of you, don't think we're going to miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're going to make this thing, nothing is going to stop us. Stilinski, put your hand down."

"You know there's like a food exit about half a mile up. I dunno if we stop then maybe the traffic-"

"We're not going to stop." Coach interrupted him.

"Okay but if we stop-"

"Close it." He blew his whistle. "Shut it. Seriously, it's a little bus. Stop asking me questions."

"I hate him." Stiles griped before turning back to Scott. "Did you call Deaton?"

Scott held up his phone, "I tried, it keeps going to Voicemail."

"Try Allison." Cat suggested as Stiles pulled out his phone.

"I was going to."

"How are they going to help?" Scott asked. "They're back in Beacon Hills."

"No they're not." Stiles said, dialing Lydia.

"They've been following us from the get go." Cat finished.

"Pathetic." Stiles mumbled and Cat leaned over to hit his shoulder.

"Or really helpful, jackass. Allison will help since I'm not allowed to." She glared at Scott who ignored her, turning back to see if he could see Allison's car.

"I know you guys are right behind us, put us on speaker." Stiles said when Lydia answered the phone. "Ok, look, Scott's still hurt… no, he's not healing, actually I think he's getting worse, the blood's turning like a black color."

Cat leaned over and moved Scott's jacket with a scowl, seeing Stiles was right.

"Come on." Cat hissed. "Just let me-"

"No." Scott interrupted her. "Not on the bus, not like this."

"Scott won't let her, it's too public." Stiles was saying. "What's wrong with him? Do I have a PhD in Lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?... yeah I've been trying…. Reason? Have you met this guy?... Okay I'll try." He hung up and looked at the other two. "We need to get Coach to pull over."

"How?" Cat asked.

Stiles shrugged as he stood up and walked towards the Coach and began begging for a bathroom break. Coach only brought his whistle to his mouth and began blowing it. Stiles stopped talking and when the coach was done, tried reasoning with him but the coach blew the whistle again. This went on for a couple minutes until Coach finally yelled at Stiles to get back to his seat.

"Okay." Stiles yelled, turning and stomping back towards them.

Cat got up and slid in beside Scott, leaving Stiles to take the seat in front of them. "You can die if you don't let me do something." She hissed, ignoring Coach to tell Jared to keep his eyes on the horizon.

"Not on the bus." Scott ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh my god." Stiles exclaimed, as he turned around to face them, the most evil grin on his face. "Cat, I need your magic."

"How so?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Go make Jared puke."

A look of disgust filled her features. "Ew, no."

"You have to, it's the only way Coach will pull the bus over. One touch, you can make him puke."

"If he throws up, I'll throw up. I don't do well with vomit."

"We don't have a choice." He cried.

Cat glanced at Scott before looking back at Stiles with a nod. "You're right but you so owe me for this."

Cat stood up and began walking down the aisle towards Jared.

"Danvers, I said no bathroom breaks."

"I have girl problems." Cat loudly exclaimed, smirking triumphantly at the look of disgust on Coach's face. She thought this was it and he would stop the bus and she wouldn't have to make some poor kid sick but he only shook his head.

"Tough, you'll be fine."

"Fine." She snapped, sitting down beside Jared. "How are you feeling Jared?"

He looked at her, looking very green and Cat almost felt bad for what she was about to do.

"Sorry." She whispered, grabbing his hand and making the poor guy feel sicker. Cat jumped out of the seat just as Jared turned and vomited all over where she was just sitting.

"No." Coach yelled. "Pull over! Pull over! Get to the rest stop. Why Jared why? You suck so much."

The bus driver complied, pulling over to the shoulder and driving down it until they hit the exit for the rest stop. Once they had stopped, everyone piled out in disgust at the smell, the coach grabbing a bottle of Febreeze and spraying it everywhere as he yelled at Jared that he sucked.

Cat got off the bus with the crowd, waiting for Stiles to help Scott off before grabbing his arm and leading him towards the bathroom. Allison and Lydia met them halfway and the brunette took over for Cat because she was more his height and Scott could lean against her better.

"I'm going to be sick." Cat muttered, holding her stomach as she followed behind them.

"Stay here then." Allison called back.

"Scott's not why." She groaned. "I had to make some kid sick. I feel bad about that one."

"But it worked, we need to save Scott."

They went into the washroom and Cat grabbed an out of order sign from nearby, sticking it in front of the door and locking it behind them. She turned back to the others to see Stiles and Allison had put Scott on the floor and Allison was lifting his shirt to look at the wound.

"Oh my god." Allison whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Sorry." Scott mumbled.

"It's okay, give us a second, okay?" She stood up, motioning to the others to step away from him before she spoke again. "This shouldn't be happening, I've seen him heal from worse than this"

"What do we do then? Do we call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?"

"What if they start wondering why they have a patient who is bleeding black blood?" Cat asked. "You do that, they're going to link this back to last year when the police found black blood inside the nurses office from when Allison took that Omega-" She stopped her eyes widening as she looked at Allison who just came to the same conclusion.

"Oh god, that's it." Allison whispered.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking between the two girls.

"The omega, Alicia, she was bleeding black blood because I shot her with an arrow that had wolfsbane on it but after, she didn't heal because she was grieving."

"What? I don't get it." Stiles said. "Scott's not grieving."

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. It's all in his head." Lydia stated, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Realization struck Stiles. "Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal because Derek died."

"Like Alicia, who wouldn't heal because her boyfriend died." Allison said.

"Wait." Cat held up her hand. "Derek's not dead though."

"What?" Everyone asked, turning to look at her.

She looked at everyone with big eyes. "What? He's not dead."

"You've seen him? Why haven't you said that?" Stiles asked. "This could've been fixed ages ago."

"Because Ethan doesn't know that and we don't want him to and I figured if you guys wanted to know, you'd just ask me, I didn't think this could be why Scott's not healing and I figured it would be kind of obvious when I wasn't on the ground screaming bloody murder. Remember, I got an imaginary bar through the gut when Derek did so why wouldn't something happen to me if he died. There's a bond there. I don't know where he is right now and probably won't until we get back to Beacon Hills but I can tell you right now, he's not dead."

"Then we have to tell Scott that." Stiles said.

"He might not believe us." Cat replied, moving back towards Scott and kneeling in front of him. "Or it might be too late."

"Cat." Scott moaned, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Shh." She shushed him and he closed his eyes again. "We need to stitch this up to stop the bleeding right now and kick start his healing. Anyone have a sewing kit?"

"I do." Lydia pulled it out.

"I can stitch him up." Allison took it and dropped down beside Cat. "My dad taught me how."

Cat sighed. "Here's what we'll have to do. Me telling him Derek is alive won't cut it, I'll have to make him believe it. Once that's done, Allison, you'll have to stitch him up, that should kick start the healing."

Allison nodded and Cat let out another sigh as she grabbed her friends hand. "There's a chance you might have to stitch me up too."

"What? Why? When Derek was stabbed, it healed right away."

"But when Isaac was clawed by an Alpha and I got that, I got really sick. I don't know which way it'll work, I can't control it yet. It's a work in progress. So if you have to, do it, okay?"

Allison nodded.

"Don't you think that's kind of dangerous?" Lydia asked. "You're not a wolf, you won't heal like him."

"I heal better than most though." Cat explained. "And really, once I go into Scott head, I will be tied to him in a sense and I'll heal with him." She knew that wasn't necessarily true because really when it came to her powers, they often contradicted themselves but she needed everyone else to believe it in order for this to happen.

"Okay." Allison said, a look of fierce determination crossing her face as she cut Scott's shirt open and pulled out a needle and a lighter. "I'm going to need a new shirt for Scott, where's his bag?"

"On the bus, I'll go get it, I hate needles."

"Go get one for Cat too, just in case."

Stiles nodded. "How long is this going to- I mean, the bus? What- what- the bus could leave."

"Then make sure it doesn't leave." Allison told him as Cat closed her eyes and began centering herself.

"I can help, come on." Lydia grabbed Stiles arm and left the bathroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Allison asked the tiny blonde who nodded, not opening her eyes. Allison turned to Scott. "Stay with me okay? Stay with me."

"I'm tired." Cat heard Scott mumble.

"Just keep looking at me." Allison told him. "Keep looking at me."

It was silent and Cat took one last deep breath before opening her eyes to see Allison struggling to thread the needle.

"Come on." Allison was muttering to herself. Cat was about to offer to help when Allison glanced to the opposite side. "I'm trying."

Another pause. "My hand won't stop shaking." Her face began to crumble.

"Al, it's okay, do you want help?" Cat softly asked but the brunette ignored her as she focused on the needle and thread, taking a deep breath to try and calm down before trying again.

When it still didn't work, she let out a scream of frustration, startling Scott before she began speaking again. "Clinically…. And unemotionally."

"Who are you talking to Allison?" Cat asked with a frown as the girl seemingly had a conversation with someone only she could hear. Allison continued ignoring her though as she finally threaded the needle with a small noise of triumph and began stitching Scott up.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked after the first few stitches.

Allison nodded. "Are you ready?"

Cat nodded back, softly calling Scott's name. He barely opened his eyes to look at her but enough for her to notice. "Look at me Scott, okay? Look into my eyes." When he made eye contact, she looked down to see Allison was almost done. "I'm going to try now." She told the brunette.

Allison only nodded, focused on her task and Cat reached out grabbing Scott's chin and forcing her to look at him.

"No." Scott muttered, trying unsuccessfully to pull away, to put up a shield but too late, Cat had gotten through to him.

_"Close your eyes." _

_Cat complied, focusing on her breathing like Athena instructed her too. She blocked out Isaac who was in the back yard moving stuff for her grandmother and focused on herself. _

_"Now, you had once found the bonds for your pack mates through your alpha but now I'm going to show you how to do it through yourself." Athena explained. "Focus on your breathing. In… and out… Now look inside yourself, look at the part that makes you pack, do you feel it?"_

_"Yes." Cat breathed. _

_"Now envision it."_

_Cat did and she gasped, as the bonds came into view. They were cords, attaching from her solar plexus to everyone in the pack. _

_"What do you see?" Athena asked. _

_"Cords, different colors, they lead to everyone in the pack but they're all different colors. What do they mean?"_

_"Open your eyes and I'll tell you."_

The blonde gasped, her eyes opened and she was standing in front of Scott who was on the ground, curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth and muttering that it was all his fault.

"Okay, so this wasn't what I had in mind." Cat muttered. She had wanted him to feel Derek was alive through the pack bonds that she had running through her but instead she was in Scott's head. This had happened when she was in Derek's head Spring Break when Peter had used him to come back to life. She had seen far too much, had learned about the girl he fell in love with and had to kill. Had learned about losing his family and what it had done to him. But this was slightly different. She knew Scott in the most intimate of ways, she knew a lot more then him or anyone else knew.

Now, she knelt down beside him and reached out to touch his arm, pulling back when he lashed out. "Scott? It's me, it's Cat."

He looked up, a sob bursting out of his lips as he threw himself into her lap. "I killed him Cat, I killed Derek. He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Why are you so sure he's dead?" Cat couldn't help but ask.

"I saw him fall."

"We all did, remember? I was there too. But Ennis survived, so why not Derek."

"Then where is he?"

"I won't know until we get back to Beacon Hills but he's not dead."

"You don't know that."

Cat sighed, running her hands through his hair, her heart breaking for her best friend. "I do actually. I can feel each and every one of you through the pack bonds and Derek isn't dead, I would know if he was."

"How come you didn't know Erica was?"

"Because I think she died before I learned how to do this so when I learned, I felt a female pack member. I didn't know it was Cora until after. Through Boyd and Derek, she became part of the pack and I didn't even know."

"You're not just saying that?" He asked, looking tearfully up at her.

"I'll show you, sit up."

He complied, sitting cross legged in front of her and she held out a hand for him. He took it and she told him to close his eyes. She did as well and looked inside her for the bonds she had. First she showed the tie between her and Scott, the cord between them was a medium- light pink and Cat knew from her grandmother that a pink cord meant love, the brighter it was, the more intense the love was and Cat knew that a part of her would always love Scott. Around the pink it was yellow and around that, it pulsed red, a red that was slowly getting brighter and stronger.

"Why is it Pink and red?" Scott asked.

"Because we once loved each other. We still do, we always will, no matter who we're with but that's why it's faded because it's a different love now, I'll show you the one between Isaac and myself after. The red is because of last night. You're on your way to becoming an alpha Scott. I don't know if anyone else saw it but your eyes shone alpha red last night." She could feel his surprise as she led him away and showed him the two leading from her towards Isaac and Boyd who were together. The one towards Boyd was as yellow as his eyes when changed and the one from her to Isaac was a very bright intense Pink , around that, yellow but right around the edges, very faintly, there was a gray area.

"What's that?" Scott couldn't help but ask.

"That's him and I and our issues. The pink has the potential to be overtaken by the gray if we keep this up and hate overtakes the love. I don't want it too but the balls in his court but that's so not the issue." She led him away from that one, surprised by the gray herself and a little scared too. What surprised her even more was the cord between Scott and Isaac. She knew Scott was becoming an Alpha by his own will, she just didn't realize that Isaac was part of Scott's pack as well. She led Scott towards the other colored cords, pointing out the yellow one that led to who she now knew was Cora and the blue one that led to Peter. The colors had to do with their eyes she explained because the next one she showed him led from her to Derek, it was red, alpha red and still burned brightly, signifying he was alive.

"But where is he?"

"Healing?" Cat guessed. "I knew he was alive, so was not overly worried and if he's not back by the time we get into town, my handle on this is a lot better and I think I can find him. But you can't blame yourself for what happened. Everyone, including me, knew the risk of what would happen but we still went because we knew we had to stop them. So quit blaming yourself because you need to heal. Now let go and wake up."

He released her hand and distantly Cat could hear Allison calling to both of them to wake up, sounding panicked as though she couldn't get them to wake. She heard Scott gasp and knew he was awake and heard him ask Allison if she did that, more than likely referring to the stitches. Cat felt a pain in her side, causing her to gasp as she opened her eyes to see Allison and Scott above her, looking her over.

"Am I stitched up?" She whispered, looking at them.

Allison shot her a look of pity. "Yes, I'm sorry. As soon as you touched him, black blood started oozing out of you then you both wouldn't wake up."

"I got sucked into his head." She said with a groan, sitting up and holding her side. "But now he knows."

"I noticed something else." Scott said. "There were more cords, leading out from me, they were a lot fainter but you also had those cords too, what were those?"

Cat managed to flash a smile. "Remember last year when Derek said you were the alpha of your own pack? That was your pack and they will burn brighter as you come into your own. I'm not just Derek's Seer, I'm yours too."

"We need to go." Allison informed them, handing them each a shirt. She didn't ask for further explanation on what happened. "Can you guys stand?"

She helped Scott up as Cat used the sink to help her stand, thankful when Allison came to help her after. But once she was standing, she was steady on her feet as she pulled off the remains of her old T shirt before pulling the new one on. When her head popped out of the top, she could see Scott and Allison staring at her and she shrugged.

"Seriously guys, you have both seen me in a bra at one time or another."

"Wait, when has Scott-"

Cat cut her off, realizing what she had just said. "When I was skewered and had to change my shirt, no big deal."

She told Scott and Allison that she would give them a moment and make sure the bus wasn't leaving just yet and Cat walked out the door, her spine ramrod straight as she carefully walked over to the bus, trying not to hold her side in pain.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked, rushing up to her.

Cat nodded. "I'm just giving them a minute, help her when they come out, okay?"

Lydia nodded, pointing her towards Stiles before rushing off to the bathroom.

Cat made her way over to where Lydia had pointed, noticing the crowd gathering, some of them cheering, others protesting as the sound of a fist hitting flesh reached her ears. She grabbed Stiles arm asking who it was and Stiles had barely finished the first syllable of Isaac's name when she forged ahead, yelling for him to get Scott. She pushed harder through the crowd, coming out of it beside Boyd to see Isaac beating the ever living hell out of Ethan.

"Stop." She screamed, stepping forward.

Boyd reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from interfering and Cat struggled against him to no avail. Finally, she pulled a switchblade out of her pocket, leaning in close to Boyd. "Let me go before I make you let me go."

He looked surprised but did as she was told and Cat had the knife closed again and in her pocket before anyone was the wiser. She stepped forward, yelling for Isaac to stop bloodying Ethan's face. Coach yelled at him as Danny tried to interfere but Isaac easily pushed him back and Cat stepped forward to take his place and try to stop Isaac. She grabbed his arm but Isaac threw it out in an attempt to shake her off, his hand catching her across the face. Cat stumbled back in shock, one hand coming up to cover her cheek and the other hand clutching her side where she was pretty sure she had just pulled a few hastily done homemade stitches but she ignored it and with fierce determination, she stepped forward again, grabbing his hand and letting her skin touch his to force him to stop. Scott appeared, yelling Isaac's name and just like at the Janitors closet, Isaac stopped, his hand still raised ready for another punch. Cat didn't know if he stopped because of Scott or her but she refused to take any chances, holding steady until he let go of Ethan, stumbling back as he did so and Cat refused to let go of him even as he fell backwards, taking her with him so she fell on top of him. She gasped at the pain from the scratches but refused to move until she knew he had a handle on things.

Isaac looked up at Cat, looking horrified, at what, she wasn't sure. Horrified over what he had done, or horrified at what she just had to do, in front of people.

"Are you done?" She harshly whispered.

He nodded and she scrambled off of him, nimbly jumping out of the way when he reached for her again.

"Stay away from me." She snarled at him.

"Cat, I was only-"

"Being the biggest idiot on the face of this planet?" She interrupted him. "I know and I've had enough of it."

"But look what happened with Scott, he-"

"No, don't you think I know that?" She cried. "I know it all, I know everything but you don't see me going on a murderous rampage. I get wanting to protect Scott, I don't get you taking out your frustrations over me on Ethan. You broke up with me, so stop thinking what you're doing is justified."

She turned on her heel and stomped away past Allison and Scott who was staring at both beta's, and Stiles and Lydia who were staring at her with their jaws dropped. She walked past the bus and away from everyone wanting to regain some control over herself. She hadn't gotten far at all when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. She knew who it was the moment he grabbed her and she swung her other arm around to punch him in the face but he easily caught her fist, catching her other arm as she yanked it away from him and tried to hit him with that.

"I don't want to talk to you." She cried.

"Tough, we're talking."

She glared at him before finally yanking her arms away from him, wincing at the pain in her side. "I don't have to do anything."

"No but I'm begging you to talk to me."

"Why should I?"

"Don't you get it, I did all this for your own good?" Isaac asked, frustrated.

"No, you did it for your own good." She shot back. "This didn't benefit me in the least. Despite your stupid idiotic musings, I'm still in the thick of things, I'm still a part of the pack and nothing you do or say will ever change that except now, it hurts, it fucking hurts because you're there, you'll always be there too and I can't handle that, don't you get it?"

He stepped closer to her. "Will you lower your voice? That asshole is probably listening in as we speak, which brings me to another issue, do you have any idea how incredibly stupid what you did was? Grabbing me like that, doing what you did, he could know about you."

"I don't care." She exploded, stepping back.

"I do."

"I don't." She screeched. "Don't you get it, I don't care anymore, I don't. tell them, tell them all, what does it matter anymore?"

Isaac grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "How can you even say that?"

"Because it doesn't." She hissed. "who knows, maybe that will be the answer to our problems. Hand me over, use me as a bartering tool, maybe they'll leave after."

His eyes flashed amber and Cat could feel his nails sharpen against her arm. "Why would I ever do that? Everything I've done was to keep you safe."

"No, everything you've done was to hurt me. You broke up with me without a care as to what I thought or what I felt, with no regards to what this could do to me." Cat knew she was hysterical but everything that she had been holding inside of her was pouring out and she was helpless to stop it. Another part of her knew she had taken on Isaac's hysteria when she grabbed him but she was just as powerless to stop that. "All you ever thought about was you, all you ever cared about was you. Even after you begged me to give you a chance so I did and I gave you everything, everything and practically the moment shit hits the fan, you tell me to get lost because you think it will keep me safe. How insane is that? You fucking killed a part of me when you did that. I was involved in this long before you were in the picture, back when I hated you for trying to kill me and guess what, you can dump me, you can run away, you can even hate me but I will still be involved in all this because like it or not I'm part of the pack. You heard what my grandmother said."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." He tried to soothe her. "Cat, Lina, I did what I thought was best."

"Stop lying." She cried. "Stop lying and leave me the fuck alone."

"Cat, I swear, I'm sorry, just listen to me, please?"

"Do you have any idea the hell I've been through, dealing with everything that happened to all of you? With Derek and god knows where he is, Scott's hurt, you and Boyd got hurt and at the end of it all, Allison and I were there to help and you yelled at me for even being there. Then you go psycho on another student and besides Scott, you know I was the only one who could stop you. You need me, Isaac. You. Need. Me."

He let her go, reeling back at her words. "You're right, I do, I really, really do Cat."

She slumped to the ground, her hands coming up to cover her face. "They why did you do this to me? You know Scott tried that before and it went horribly wrong. You didn't care that I used to help, you used to call me a bad ass, you thought everything I did was hot but now…." She trailed off, unable to continue

"Because I didn't think I had a choice." He yelled, dropping to his knees before her before lowering his voice. "I didn't think I had a choice. You are bad ass, you are still super hot in whatever mode you're in. Whether it's battle mode or just you being you, I still think that but I didn't love you then like I do now and now I just don't want to lose you."

Minutes ticked by before Cat finally lowered her hands, her eyes hard and steely as she glared at him. "You didn't want to lose me? Don't you think that's a little too late?"

He shook his head and she pushed herself up from the ground, brushing off her pants as she continued to glare down at him, unable to hold back the wince from the pain in her side.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked, noticing the pain she was in this time.

"Nothing." She snapped.

He sniffed. "I smell blood."

"I was helping Allison with Scott."

"Not his blood, yours, I know what you're blood smells like, Lina" Before she could move, he lunged for her grabbing her and opening up her jacket, pointing out the dark stain on the shirt she had just put on. "Nothing's wrong?"

She glared at him, refusing to move and he lifted up her shirt, seeing the scratches on her stomach. For the most part they were stitched up but she was right when she thought she had pulled some and that's where the blood was seeping through.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, his fingers trailing over it.

"Because he needed to know Derek wasn't dead." She whispered.

"Derek's not dead?"

"No." She cried. "How come no one even thought to ask me before going all psycho? You all drive me nuts." She went to move away but he held on to her waist as he stood up.

"You shouldn't let yourself get so hurt." He murmured, looking down at her.

"See? You tell me to get lost and it doesn't work, does it?"

"Forgive me?" He whispered, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her head.

She breathed in the scent of him, wanting nothing more than to stay there in his arms but she pushed herself away from him, closing up her jacket before looking back up at him.

"Eventually." She said, before turning on her heel and walking back towards the bus.


	14. Chapter 14

SOOOOO: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile. Please support me? please?

In case it needs to be clarified, italics are flashbacks.

As for the other story, it's in the works, I've started writing even. it won't be nearly as long, pretty short actually compared to all these. Anywho, someone asked why i just didn't make new characters, new universe and whatnot... well because... because I like Cat! dammit! and I like her universe... so we're sticking with the Catverse!

You know, i totally made a new pairing name... if she swung that way, that is... AlliCat... tell me that's not awesome!

By the way, I'm without a phone, cuz I'm just a poor artist, so help this poor artist out and buy my book! I need a phone -hyperventilates-

… .. …

Cat entered the bus while everyone was still gathered outside of it. She picked a seat, sliding into it and closing her eyes, leaning her head against the window, enjoying the cool glass pressed against her hot skin.

Moments later everyone else started boarding the bus but she feigned sleep, even when someone slid in beside her. The person wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her into his side. She let him, burrowing her face into his side, enjoying the scent of him that she missed so much. She knew a part of her should care, she had just walked away from him and told him she would eventually forgive him but right now she just wanted to stay there, his arm around her, encompassing her and making her feel warm and safe.

She felt him roll his sleeve up, gently adjusting them so he could push the jacket off her shoulder. Cat's eyes opened, rolling up to look at Isaac.

"What are you-" She never got a chance to finish as his arm touched hers and she was sucked into a vision.

_"You know you will only get her killed." Athena warned him. _

_Isaac glanced back into the house, making sure Cat was still in the shower before he replied. "I would do anything to protect her." He hissed, angry that she was bringing this up again. He thought that they had gotten past this and come to an understanding but he was wrong. _

_"Can you protect her from yourself?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You'd do anything to protect her but you don't even realize that you are what she needs protection from most."_

_Isaac scowled. "Did she tell you how I learned to control myself on the full moon? That I found an anchor? She's my anchor, she's my everything and I would protect her with my life."_

_"You take her back to Beacon Hills, it's only a matter of time until the Alpha's find out. You don't think they'll be interested in the girl that one of the local pack is dating? They will find out and you won't be able to save her."_

_"Then I'll die trying." He snapped. _

_Athena sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Is it really worth it Isaac? Is it really worth risking your life and hers?"_

_Isaac grew silent, knowing a part of her was right. Getting himself killed would only leave her open for more attacks and eventually her death._

_"You know I'm right." Athena continued. "It's better to have a clean break and maybe, just maybe save both your lives."_

Isaac pulled his arm away from her and Cat was suddenly back on the bus, Isaac pulling her jacket back up and rolling his sleeve down. She sat up and glared at him, a hand coming around to smack him on the shoulder.

"That's why?" She snapped. "You became the biggest dick in the world because you decided, weeks later to listen to Grams?" She smacked his arm again. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ow." He cried. "Stop it."

She ignored him as she continued smacking his shoulder, not caring who was watching her. Finally his hands came up and grabbed her arms, making her stop. She continued struggling against him, even growling at him which he had to admit was awfully cute but he didn't dare say anything, lest he pissed her off even more.

"I'm sorry okay? Please just stop, people are watching." He emphasized the word people and she knew he was referring to Ethan so she forced her temper back, relaxing against him but still glaring at him. He leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers.

"Please don't hate me." He whispered. "I'm sorry, for everything. I thought it would just be easier if you weren't around and you would be safe but I realize now that I let her get to me. You're involved no matter what."

She pulled away, her eyes narrowing. "You just get that now? Seriously? I'm two seconds away from hitting you again."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please baby, Lina, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes softened at seeing the look on his face, guilt for what he had done, devastation that she might not forgive him, fear that she might leave him for good.

"Don't ever do that again." She whispered, leaning closer to him.

"I promise I won't."

"Good because I can't do it again." Her eyes flickered down to his lips before looking back at him and he leaned in the rest of the way, catching her lips with his. The kiss was slow, burning and she leaned back against the window, him moving with her, pressing against her, the kiss becoming more urgent. Her hands wound around his neck, pulling him closer.

They jumped apart, Cat letting out a really girlish screech as ice cold water hit the both of them. She looked up to see Coach Finstock above them with a water bottle tipped and his whistle in his mouth. He leaned down, blowing it in their faces.

"I don't need to see that now, or ever." He told them, straightening up. "Now as I said, the meet has been pushed back until tomorrow and we're going to a motel where you two will not be rooming together, hell I don't want either of you even leaving your rooms." He turned to glare at Isaac and Cat, the latter trying to wring out her soaking wet hair, not happy that her hair would now turn into a ball of frizz.

Cat turned to look out the window, noticing the bus was now stopped of a motel and she pressed her face against the window to get a better look at it, frowning as she did so.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, sensing her mood change.

Cat looked up at the sign of the motel, gasping and pushing herself away from the window.

"What?" Isaac asked as everyone got off around them.

Cat chanced another glance at the sign before taking the hand Isaac held out for her and getting up. "I don't want to stay here." She muttered.

"We don't have a choice, it can't be that bad, can it?"

She glanced around her to see the bus was almost vacant before looking back at Isaac. "Tell that to the blood drenched sign."

"What are you talking about?" He leaned down to look at the sign but saw it was normal.

"There was blood and now there's not. I don't like this place. There's something wrong with it and I'm afraid to go in there."

They got off the bus just as Coach was yelling at everyone to pair up and to keep their dirty little hands to their dirty little selves. If Cat wasn't so freaked out, she would've laughed at him but as it were, she stepped off the bus right behind Lydia.

"I don't like this place." The redhead stated.

"See? Not just me." Cat exclaimed, glancing at Isaac. "Lydia feels something too. We both do, it's not just my mind messing with me."

"It's just one night." Allison was telling them as she walked towards the motel

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia whispered, staring up at it.

"I'm all for sleeping on the bus." Cat cried, trying to turn back but Isaac grabbed a hold of her hand.

"We'll be fine." He promised. "Stay with Allison and Lydia if it makes you feel better. Come sneak into my room if that helps, I'm staying with Boyd." He leaned down to kiss her before walking towards the Motel and Cat stepped forward to grab Lydia's arm.

"What does it mean that I feel something is wrong and off about this place too?" Lydia whispered, looping her arm through her friends.

"Maybe you're a Seer too?" Cat asked, joking.

Lydia turned to her, eyes wide as she looked at her friend. "Are you serious?"

Cat frowned. "I wasn't, why? Do you think that's what's going on with you? Maybe you're a little psychic? In a completely different way?"

The red head shook her head. "I- I can't be. I've been normal, completely and totally normal."

"So was I." Cat whispered. "When I saw Athena this summer, my grandmother, she talked as though I shouldn't have started seeing things until I was 17. That the shooting I witnessed at my old school triggered it."

"I didn't know that." Lydia quietly said. "There's still a lot I don't know about you, concerning all this." She waved her free hand in front of her.

"I know and I'll tell you everything and maybe we can figure out if that's what's happening to you. Maybe Peter biting you on the field triggered it and you've steadily been growing."

Another head shake from the red head. "Allison has told me some things, I don't think I can do what you do Cat."

"You'd be surprised what you're able to do when something like this is thrust upon you. Look, let's get through tonight and then we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Lydia nodded, her and Cat clinging to each other as they stepped forward towards the motel. Cat tried to take deep breaths to calm herself but as she walked up the stairs, her breathing became more and more shallow.

"Cat?"

The blonde ignored her friend though as she tried to focus on her breathing but nothing was working and she thought she was going to hyperventilate as they walked up the stairs.

"Allison." Lydia called out to their friend as they reached the top step. "Cat, talk to me what's wrong?"

Cat stumbled, grabbing onto the wall for support. Her hand touched the wall and she began to scream, letting go of Lydia as she pushed herself further into the wall, not wanting to affect Lydia. She continued screaming, not noticing doors opening around her. Allison had come back when Lydia called her, the door on one side of Cat opened, revealing Scott and Stiles, the former running out when he saw it was Cat in the middle of a freak out. Another door opened to reveal Boyd and Isaac, her boyfriend running towards her as well and a third door opened to reveal Ethan and Danny, both watching in interest.

"Cat, Cat." Isaac cried, skidding to a stop in front of her. He went to grab her but Scott's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Something's happening, it could be dangerous."

"Yeah, well her like this is dangerous too." Isaac shot back, pulling away from him and grabbing his girlfriend. He pulled her away from the wall and the moment she lost contact, her screams died down and she collapsed against him, whimpering and shaking.

"It's this place." Lydia whispered. "We both feel like it's wrong."

"Is she okay?" Danny asked.

Everyone turned towards him, Scott trying to hold back a groan at seeing Ethan watching, curiosity etched on his features as he stared at Cat, his mind trying to process what was happening.

"Yes." Isaac snapped. "She saw a spider, she's deathly afraid of them."

"That was quite the freak out over a spider." Danny noted.

"Yeah, well she really hates them and is allergic to them. It's over, time to move on." Stiles said, staring at Danny who finally shrugged and turned back into his room, grabbing Ethan's hand and pulling him with him. The door closed and everyone turned back to the Seer who was still whimpering against Isaac.

"Should we lay her down." Allison suggested.

"I'll take her to my room." Isaac replied, easily scooping her up and carrying her back to his room.

Lydia looked after her and when the door closed, she looked at everyone else. "It's this place. It's wrong, we should leave, we should leave now."

"Look, we'll stick together in groups and we'll be fine." Scott suggested.

"I need to grab a shower. Why don't we all do that then we can meet up and check on Cat, find out what happened."

Everyone agreed with Allison and they all disappeared into their rooms.

… … …

Isaac gently placed Cat on the bed, the girl a sobbing quivering mess.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered.

She opened her eyes, meeting his briefly before they began flitting around the room, panic returning as her breathing became more shallow.

"Cat." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him and when she met his eyes again, they were wide, looking at him but not really seeing him. "Tell me what you saw."

"198. 198 they want three more. 201, it'll be 201. Don't let it get to that. It can't be 201."

"Who?" He urgently questioned, becoming worried.

Her eyes rolled away from his, looking past him, she lifted an arm, pointing to a spot in the room. "She hung herself right there."

He looked where she was pointing, seeing nothing there before glancing at Boyd in confusion then looking back at her. "Who did?"

"He took a bottle of pills right there. She cut her wrists in the bathtub. She put a gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger, he drowned himself, she-"

"Cat, stop." He begged her. "What's going on?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Boyd asked, watching in concern.

"I don't know what's happening." Isaac said, glancing back at him again.

"Let me in." Lydia yelled, pounding on the door.

Boyd opened it and she ran into the room, looking breathless as she stopped in front of Cat.

"I know what it is." Lydia cried. "Suicides, she's seeing the suicides."

"What? Whose?" Isaac asked, straightening up. "What are you talking about?"

"Hold on, Allison should be here in a minute. I dropped off some towels for her and told her to come here." The redhead began pacing, impatiently waiting for Allison and the brunette arrived minutes later looking just as confused as the two wolves in the room.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

"I know why Cat's freaking out." Lydia cried. "I went to get the towels and there was this number hanging on the wall and when I asked what it was, she told me it was the number of people who have killed themselves here."

"Was it 198?" Isaac asked.

Lydia nodded. "How did you know that?"

"She kept saying that number and then saying it would change to 201."

"I can see them." Cat whispered. "they're shadows now, killing themselves over and over. Make it stop, please make it stop."

"I'm just- I'll be outside, grabbing some snacks." Boyd said, walking backwards out of the room, unsure of what to do.

"All suicides?" Allison questioned with a frown.

"Yes." Lydia told her. "Hanging, throat cutting, pill popping, both barrels of a shotgun in the mouth suicides."

"I can see them." Cat said, looking at all of them, eyes still wide and looking a little wild.

"Okay, which one do you want?" Cat looked around, her eyes coming to stop on the vent above the bed. She saw Lydia look towards it too.

"Did you hear that?" the redhead asked.

"Hear what?" Allison asked.

"I don't know, the smaller one I guess?" A female answered the first voice.

"It's okay, smaller is better, less kick." The male explained.

Cat stood up on the bed, grabbing Lydia's arm and pulling her up with her as they moved closer to the vent.

"Wait, wait, wait, when do I- I mean do you count?" The female asked.

"Oh god." Cat whispered, feeling sick to her stomach, knowing what was about to happen.

"Yeah, I- I'll count to three."

"So after three or on three.

"You tell me." The guy told the girl.

"Cat?" Isaac softly called but he was ignored as Cat stared in morbid fascination, holding her stomach as it churned.

"One, two, then pull the trigger." The girl decided.

"Oh my god." Lydia whispered, realizing what was going on. "Oh my god." She grabbed the blonde's hand, ignoring Allison who was calling her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"one…two…."

A gunshot sounded, making both girls jump. Lydia cried as she stumbled back, her hand still holding Cat's and both girls fell off the bed, Isaac catching both of them with very little effort.

"What is it?" Allison cried.

"Didn't you hear that?" Lydia asked.

"Hear what?"

"The two people in the other room, they shot each other." She scrambled up from the floor and took off at a run from the room.

"I didn't hear anything." Isaac said, his eyes moving to Cat's.

"Because it already happened." She whispered. "I know why I heard it but why did Lydia?"

He stood up, helping her up. "I don't know."

"I need to find her." She raced out of the room, thinking Isaac would follow her as she followed the sounds of Lydia and Allison to the room next door. Both girls stood inside it, looking around. It was empty and looked like it was undergoing renovations.

"It had to be right here." Lydia whispered, looking around in disbelief.

"It was." Cat said, looking around, her eyes never staying in one place long enough. "Whenever it happened. You heard one of the suicides happen, like when I was watching them. They're happening here too."

"Then why am I hearing it?" Lydia asked, tears coming to her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know." Allison replied.

Lydia looked around again, stepping closer and staring at something on the wall. Cat stepped outside of the room, not wanting to see the shadows of what happened anymore. Moments later, Lydia stepped outside the room, hurrying down to her room, the other two girls following after. They watched her begin to pack up her few meager belongings.

"There is something seriously wrong with this place." She stated.

"But they were all suicides, not murder." Allison pointed out. "Not like this place is haunted, right?" She looked at Cat, "Right? What you're seeing, they're not ghosts are they?"

"I don't know what they are." Cat said with a frown "But all those suicides, why? What's wrong with this place?" She glanced at a place behind Lydia, her eyes slightly widening at watching one gruesome scene of a guy with a 70's mustache take his gun and put it in his mouth before pulling the trigger and blowing his brains out. She winced, looking away again and muttering, "I hate this place. I need to get out of here, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it."

"What are you seeing?" Allison asked as something caught the blonde's interest and she stepped forward, kneeling down by a chair only she could see. She leaned down, looking at the wallet of the guy who had just shot himself. She had to lean even closer to see it as it was so faint but the last name caught her eye and she straightened up fast, her eyes going to Allison's.

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

"You, I mean, your- this guy, he just-and a gun-his mouth and the last name-"

"What was it?" Allison asked.

"Argent." Cat whispered.

Lydia and Allison looked at each other before each grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go talk to the front desk, we need to know more." Allison suggested.

Cat stopped and looked around, realizing someone was missing. "Isaac, we need to stop and get Isaac."

"He'll be fine." Lydia assured her, "let's go."

The girls rushed down to the office but when they entered, there was a sign, informing them that they would be back in the morning. Cat completely missed it though, her eyes staring at the number at the wall, she lifted a hand so the other girls could see it too. The sign now said it was 201.

As the girls stared at it, trying to figure out who it could mean, Cat's arms dropped and she screamed Isaac's name, running out of the office and back up to his room. As she grew closer, she could hear him start to scream and she ran up the last few steps, reaching the room and grabbing the door knob, twisting on it and pounding on the door when it wouldn't open. She began yelling his name, begging him to open the door. She stepped back and began kicking at it until finally the door opened and she stumbled into the room, looking around in surprise. The room was empty, Isaac wasn't there and she screamed his name in vain as Allison and Lydia entered the room.

"I heard him. He was screaming. Where is he?" She asked, slightly hysterical.

"It's a trick, it must be a trick." Lydia decided.

Cat spun around, looking around once more before stopping and trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes, looking deep inside herself, trying to find that bond with Isaac. It was still there, the cord that tied them together but when she tried to follow it, she couldn't. She couldn't figure out where he was and she began to panic.

"I don't know where he is." She cried. "Something is blocking me. I have to find him."

"How do you know he was in trouble?" Allison asked.

"Because sometimes he sucks at blocking me mentally. Something was happening to him. Something was after him. He felt… Like when he was in the closet with you Allison. Oh god, what if he's trapped somewhere and claustrophobic." she began screaming his name again, hysterical now and ignoring Allison and Lydia trying to tell her to calm down that she wasn't helping. Allison finally stepped forward and slapped her across the face, immediately shutting her up.

"You can't help him if you're hysterical." She said by way of apology.

Cat nodded, a hand touching her cheek where she had been slapped as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to find Isaac, trying to figure out what happened to him.

"Cat?" Lydia softly called.

The Seer only responded by holding up a hand, telling them to be quiet. The two girls complied and waited. Moments later, Cat opened her eyes but she was watching something only she could see, when she started speaking, it wasn't in her voice, it was much lower and the two girls watching her, grabbed each other in fear.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, what do you want me to do?... I want you to shut up… you shut up, you shut up…. What can I do? I can't fix this now…. I can't fix this now… I can't fix it- I can't fix it-" she let out a small sob. "What? Grab the chains and get in… I said get in. Get in!" Cat covered her eyes as she was thrown back against the wall.

"Oh my god." Lydia cried, having never seen Cat in action like this. She stepped forward to grab her friend when Cat dropped her arms and began screaming. Allison appeared beside her and together the two girls pulled Cat away from the wall, hugging them between her as she collapsed and began to sob.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac." She sobbed. "I don't know where he is. He's trapped, he's freaking out. Oh god, please, he can't be 199."

"He's not." Allison assured her. "We'll find him."

"I'm texting Stiles." Lydia announced.

"Just him." Allison warned her. "Not Scott."

"Why not Scott?" Cat whispered.

"Because whatever is going on, something is happening to him too. He showed up in my room, tried to see me in the shower then came out of it, like he didn't remember why he was there."

Cat frowned, it didn't sound like Scott at all. But so far that was two werewolves with something freaky going on, and doing the math, there were four wolves on the trip.

"Four wolves." She whispered as they walked back to their room. "198 to 201 that's three. Something is targeting the wolves but just three of them."

Both girls stopped to look at her and Cat frowned, her mind trying to process everything and think what it could be. "But it's just our wolves, that means something should be going on with me too, I'm connected to them. That number should be 202. But no it's only three" she looked up at the other girls. "Because they need only three."

Stiles entered the room, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Isaac is missing and Scott's really acting weird." Allison informed him. "The last time he acted like that it was the full moon."

"Yeah, I know he was a little off with me too but what was really weird was Boyd. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See?" Lydia cried. "It is the motel, either we need to get out of here or-" She reached down into the nightstand pulling out the bible "-someone needs to learn to do an exorcism asap before the werewolves go and kill us."

"Three sacrifices." Cat said, looking around with wide eyes. "That's why they're acting weird, that's why the number is changed and that's why it's not connected to me at all. Whatever is doing this to them has effectively cut me off from them. That's why the number isn't at 202."

"What do you mean you're cut off from them?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac is missing. I still feel him but I can't figure out where he is. I know something made him freak out and I know what did it but I can't get to him." She ran her hands through her hair, wanting nothing more than to rip it out in frustration.

"Then let's find Isaac and get the hell out of here now. Please?" Lydia begged them.

"Hold on, let me see that." Stiles pulled the bible, opening it up and pulling out newspaper clippings chronicling all the suicides. He read them out loud before pulling out more and the girls began to spread them out, noticing that they mentioned the room they were currently in, 217.

"If every room has a bible…." Allison started.

"There could be articles in every room." Lydia finished.

"That's a beautiful thing." Stiles sarcastically noted. "Most places leave a mint under the pillow, this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occur.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia asked.

All four looked at each other before running for the door. Stiles got there first but the door was locked.

"It wasn't locked before." Lydia whispered.

"Forget it." Allison cried. "We need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here."

They turned to leave but were stopped by the sound of a power saw starting up. They turned to look at the door.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am i?" Lydia asked.

Allison shook her head. "It sounds like someone turned on the hand saw.

"Hand saw?" Stiles asked in disbelief, jiggling the door handle again.

"Stand back." Cat warned the other girls. "Stiles, kick it when I say now." They both lined up and when she yelled now, both kicked at the door, kicking it open.

"Ethan, no." Stiles yelled, seeing the Alpha there with the saw turned towards his stomach as though he was going to cut it open. Him and Cat ran forward to try to wrestle it away from him but he easily overpowered them, sending Cat stumbling back. Stiles grabbed the saw again and Ethan let it go pushing Stiles away with it. It fell to the floor then stopped, Stiles just inches away and Cat glanced back to see Lydia had unplugged it as Allison rushed forward to pull Stiles away from it before he could fall on it.

Ethan ignored them, transforming his hands in to claws and holding them above his stomach, ready to claw at himself. Cat glanced at Allison and Stiles with wide eyes, already regretting what she was about to do as she jumped at the Alpha, grabbing on to his hands and trying to knock him out of whatever trance he was in. He paused and shook his head, trying to gain clarity before Stiles tackled them both to the ground. Cat went flying across the floor, landing on her back and Ethan hit the heater with a yell before rolling to his feet and staring at all of them in disbelief.

"What just happened?" He asked, looking around in confusion. Everyone stared at each other before Ethan ran out of the room, Stiles calling after him before chasing him out of the room.

"Why were you there?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ethan replied, doing up his shirt as he walked back to his room.

"You were about to kill yourself but why?" Stiles pressed.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing there."

"You could be a little bit more helpful, we did just save your life."

Ethan stopped and turned to face them. "you probably shouldn't have." He stormed off to his room.

"What now?" Lydia asked.

"I'll find Scott. Cat will look for Isaac and you guys find Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison turned to leave but stopped when Lydia called her back.

"Where is Cat?"

All three of them looked around before running back to the room they were just in, only to find Cat gone.

"Maybe she's looking for Isaac?" Stiles guessed.

"Maybe whatever was going on with Ethan is happening to her now." Allison shot back. "She did grab his hands to pull him out of it."

"Okay everyone split up." Stiles said "and find whatever Wolves and Seers you can."

… … …


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: this is important!**_ just like the episode in this season, this does come with a warning. Yes, yes, we all know what happens to Scott here but there's more that goes on. sensitive subject matter I guess? I know it's a touchy subject for some but I never pull away from the sensitive stuff, why? because it needs awareness because we all shouldn't sweep it under the rug. **; ; ; ; ;**

SOOOOO on a lighter note: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile. Please support me? please?

… .. …

She walked back to her room in a daze, stumbling into walls, her shoulder hitting the door and she stumbled into the room, her shin hitting the corner of her bed, pitching her forward. She threw her arms out to stop herself, watching the knife she had gone down to the office to get, skitter across the floor. Why had she gone down there again? What was she supposed to do? Where had everyone gone?

"You should just kill yourself." Her dad hissed, leaning down to get right into her face.

"No, no, I don't want to." She shook her head as she pushed herself up, trying to ignore her dad, not even questioning why he had appeared.

He stepped in front of her, leaning even closer. "Do it, die like your mother. She was in league with the devil and so are you, the world is better off without you guys."

"You're a liar. We're not freaks, we're special, I won't listen to you, I won't." She turned away from him again, not wanting to look at him, afraid she'd hit him and if he decided to retaliate, she was afraid of just how far she'd go.

"You're not special." Her dad snapped. "You're delusional. You think any of them want you? They're using you and they'll kill you when they're done with you. Why not save them the trouble and do it now."

"Stop it." She screeched, "Stop it. I won't do it."

"Then why is there a knife in your hand?"

She looked down at her hands in disbelief, her jaw dropping at seeing the knife she had dropped now held above her arm. How had it gotten there? When had she picked it up?

"Do it, it would be so easy." He hissed.

"You would be with me again." Her mom whispered and Cat looked up to see her mom there, an understanding look on her face.

"I don't want to die." Cat replied, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Even if that means we could be together again?" Her mom asked. "I would do anything to hold you in my arms again, is that so bad? A mother wanting to be with her daughter?"

"No." Cat whispered.

"You couldn't save me, so why not join me."

"I-I don't know." The blonde frowned down at the knife as her mom spoke. "How was I suppose to save you? I was young."

"What about me? You couldn't save me."

She looked up at the new voice that just spoke, as her best friend walked towards her, her blonde curly hair fanned out behind her, her leather jacket that she had the twin of on her and her ever present smirk on her face.

"You could have saved me Catty but you chose not to, you might as well have been the one to kill me."

She shook her head as she stared at Erica. "No, I didn't know how to then, I was scared, I didn't understand."

"You can make it up to me." Erica whispered as she stepped closer.

"I will." Cat sobbed. "I'll do anything, I'm sorry Erica, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I will when you join me."

"Join you?" Cat timidly asked.

"You want me to forgive you, then come join me, do it Catty, take that knife and slide it up and down your wrists, do it. Up and down, not across the tracks."

Cat stared at her friend, feeling like she heard the last words spoken before, a dream maybe, no a hallucination. She had said it to herself at Lydia's party. How did Erica know that? She stared at her blonde friend before finally nodding, putting pressure on her wrist. She let out a slight hiss at the pain before she cut deeper.

"Make sure you cut deep enough so you won't heal before you bleed out. Now the other arm." Erica told her. "Do it Catty, do it and I'll forgive you."

Cat nodded, transferring the knife to the other hand and making a deep cut in her wrist to match the first cut she made. She dropped the knife, watching the blood pour out of the cuts as she slid down the wall.

"There, there, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Erica asked, sitting across from her, cross legged.

"No." Cat numbly said. "Do you forgive me?"

"I will Catty, I will." Erica grinned. "Just as soon as you drain yourself dry."

"I don't feel good." Cat muttered, leaning her head against the wall as her hands fell to her side.

"You won't feel anything soon." Erica promised her.

"Kay." Cat mumbled. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, Erica was gone. She tried to call for her but it was no use, everything felt so heavy. But it was okay, soon she would be forgiven. Erica would stop hating her, they could be best friends again. She would see her mom again, everything would be fine. She closed her eyes again, feeling groggy, her eyelids far too heavy to keep open. The thought of all her pain going away, of everything being gone was so relieving, so welcoming and any moment now-

"Cat? Oh my god, Cat."

Someone grabbed her face and she opened her eyes to slits, looking through them to see Isaac there. "Why Lina, why?"

"Erica said she'll forgive me." Her words were slurred and she was amazed she even got it out.

"Just stop the bleeding. Apply pressure and she should start healing."

Someone grabbed her wrists holding something against them to stop bleeding.

"No." She cried, trying to pull away from them. "Erica promised, she promised."

"It's not real." Isaac told her.

"Here, use this flare." Another voice instructed.

Cat yelped in pain as the flare hit her arm and she pulled away from it, looking at Isaac, Lydia and Stiles kneeling in front of her.

"What? what's wrong?" She asked, staring between them all. "How did I get back here?" her gaze turned back to Isaac her eyes widening in relief. "Oh my god, you're okay, I couldn't find you."

He nodded. "Lydia and Stiles found me, and I came searching for you, why would you do this?"

"We're going to find Scott, stay here." Stiles told them as him and Lydia took off.

"Do what?" She asked, staring at him with a frown. "there's blood on your shirt."

Isaac let out a half sob as he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked in confusion. "What happened to you? Where were you?" She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck but paused when she saw the towels wrapped around them. "What's wrong with me?"

She pulled away from him to look at her wrists and noticed that she was actually sitting in a puddle of blood. "Oh no." She whispered. "Did I- Oh my god." She unwrapped one of the towels, looking at the cut still on her wrist. It would be healed in a few days but she couldn't believe that this happened. Or how. Or why.

"I didn't know." She told him. "I don't remember."

"I know, something's happening to us, we need to get out of here."

She nodded as he stood up, gently picking her up in his arms.

"Wrap up your arms, we'll bandage it later."

She did that, still staring down at the now white with red towels as he walked her out of the room and down the stairs. She smelt gasoline and looked up to see Lydia, Stiles and Allison standing around Scott who was holding a flare and from the looks of it, had doused himself in gasoline.

"Put me down." Cat whispered.

"You can't stand, you lost a lot of blood." Isaac informed her.

"Then help me stand but get me closer."

"Scott." Allison was calling out to her ex-boyfriend, trying to get him to listen to her.

"He's under whatever influence us and Ethan were, I helped Ethan out of it, I can get Scott out of it before he drops the flare."

"But helping Ethan is what did this to you, at least we think so." Lydia whispered, not taking her eyes off Scott.

"Then don't let me out of your sight." Cat told her as Isaac placed her on her feet, holding most of her weight as they walked forward.

"There's no hope." Scott told them.

"What do you mean Scott?" Allison whispered. "There's always hope."

"Not for me, not for Derek."

"Scott, I told you he was alive, I showed you that." Cat gently reminded him.

"You showed me a lie so I would heal but he's dead, I know he is."

"I can't fake that."

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse, people keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me." Stiles stepped forward. "This isn't you, okay? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this."

"What if it isn't? what if it is just me? What if doing this is the best thing that I can do for everyone else?" Scott questioned. "It all started that night, the night I got bitten. Do you remember the way I was before that? We were- we were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." He moved the flare and Cat swiped at her eyes, her heart breaking for her best friend and ex-boyfriend. She urged Isaac forward and he reluctantly complied.

"Scotty, if you hadn't been bitten that night, I never would have met you. You, all of you, you're my best friends, my family. Sure, we don't always find ourselves in the most ideal of situations but I can't help but be happy that I met you, that I met all of you, despite the circumstances. I don't want you to be no one at all. I want you to be you because you're my best friend. I need you and I love you."

"But look what happened to you because of me Cat." Scott cried. "Look how far you were dragged into this, look how much I hurt you and broke your heart-"

Cat glanced down, ignoring Allison's questioning look.

"-look what happened to your powers, look at everything you've become and done because of me."

"I became stronger, I became better and it's because of you, all of you. Whatever has happened, whatever will happen, it doesn't matter. I love you Scott." Cat whispered, still wiping at the tears.

"Scott, just listen to me okay? You're not no one, you're someone, you're- Scott you're my best friend kay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. Alright, so-" Stiles paused, stepping into the puddle of gasoline as his hand grabbed the flare. "-so if you're going to do this, then I think you're just going to have to take me with you." His hand gently but firmly yanked the flare away from Scott who broke down in tears and Cat let go of Isaac as she stepped towards them.

"No." Lydia screeched as the flare rolled back into the gas and ignited. She ran at the guys knocking them out of the gasoline puddle as Isaac grabbed Cat and Allison, diving away from the flames that erupted where Scott had been standing.

From where she was lying, Cat reached over and grabbed Scott's hand, lacing their fingers together. He looked over at her and she knew at that moment, he was knocked out of whatever trance he had been in.

"I'm sorry." He whispered,

"It's okay." She whispered back as the six teens sat up and huddled together, watching until the flames died down. Allison grabbed Isaac's arm, who had an arm wrapped around Cat, her other hand still held tight to Scott who was huddled up beside Stiles, Lydia holding onto him. Only when the flames died down did anyone move.

"There was something in the fire." Lydia whispered.

"I need to shower." Scott murmured.

"So do I." Cat said.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked, noticing the towels wrapped around her arms.

"The same thing that happened to you and Isaac and even Ethan."

"We're all sticking together." Allison told them. "in groups, get your showers, grab our stuff, we're sleeping on the bus."

Everyone agreed, deciding to walk Cat who was being carried by Isaac to his room so they could meet up with Boyd before the other four went to Scott's room, saying they would meet at the bus in fifteen minutes.

"What the hell just happened?" Boyd asked as soon as they entered. He was sitting on the bed, still in wet pants.

"Long story." Isaac mumbled. "Cat needs a shower, start packing, we're sleeping on the bus."

He carried Cat into the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on Boyd as he helped her get ready and into the shower. Cat unwrapped the towels, staring at her wrists as the water cascaded down, turning pink before disappearing down the drain. When the water ran clear, she stepped out, letting Isaac help change her, still feeling light headed and woozy from loss of blood. He sat her down on the edge of the tub, finding some gauze and wrapping her wrists up.

"Why is there a safe in here?" Cat muttered, her eyes drifting to where a safe was lying, on its side.

"Boyd tried to drown himself." Isaac explained, glancing at it with a scowl. "Come on, let's go." He picked her up again, carrying her into the room where Boyd was waiting, his and Isaac's bags over his shoulder. Cat offered him a weak smile as Isaac walked down the stairs to the bus. The other four were already waiting and were discussing what Lydia had seen in the fire as they got on, Isaac gently laying Cat on the seat.

"Here, eat this." Allison leaned over the seat, handing Cat a couple of vending machine cookies as well as some juice.

"Thanks." Cat muttered as she took them, slowly eating them. She ignored everyone around her, lost in her own thoughts and when she was done eating, Isaac slid in beside her.

"I tried to kill myself." She whispered.

"Most everyone did tonight." Isaac mused. "At least the wolves did. You did probably because of you touching Ethan."

She glanced up at him in surprise.

"We all just played catch up with all our stories." Isaac informed her.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you."

"Under the bed." he replied, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I couldn't find you, I was so scared. I couldn't follow the bond and I thought something had happened to you. I was hysterical."

"I know. I'm sorry Lina, I'm so sorry."

"I thought you were gonna die. I thought I was." She let out a small sob. "I don't want to die."

"I know, you weren't you, something was controlling us."

She leaned against him, haunted by everything from that night and around her, she heard everyone in the bus drift off. She finally sat up, surprised at seeing Isaac still awake, staring down at her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked.

"I'm just making sure you're okay. Why aren't you?"

She shook her head. "I need some air."

Isaac nodded, standing up and grabbing her hand. "Let's go for a walk."

They quietly snuck out, walking away from the bus, silent as Cat tried to gather her thoughts.

"I didn't mean to do that." Cat finally whispered. "I don't want to kill myself."

"I know." Isaac replied, slinging an arm around her as he pulled her closer. "It wasn't us Cat, so don't worry, no one thinks that either."

"But my wrists." She softly cried, staring down at the bandages.

"It wasn't us, it was that thing, doing something to us."

"Darach." Cat replied.

"Darach?" Isaac's brow furrowed. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Grams mentioned them."

"This is a Seer or Druid gone bad?" He asked in disbelief. "Did you tell them yet?"

Cat shook her head. "Not yet, haven't had a chance. Tomorrow."

They stopped beside a building just on the other side of the motel, Cat figured it must have been a shed or a storage facility from the motel but it was far enough away that she didn't feel the effects of the motel pushing at her. She turned, lacing her arms around Isaac's neck, leaning up to kiss him. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer and in a need to get even closer to him, Cat jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved so she was leaning up against the wall as he continued kissing her, finally pulling away to look down at her in concern.

"Should we really- I mean we just went through-and your-"

"Sweetie?" She interrupted him. "Shut up and kiss me."

He grinned, his lips taking hers once more as his hands roamed over her back and through her hair. His lips left hers, trailing down her neck and across her collar bone and she whimpered, before stopping him and lifting her shirt over her head then grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off. Her hands ghosted across his chest, enjoying the perfectness that was her boyfriend, her mate. She inwardly paused at the word mate, having never used it before herself but knowing as a wolf, he did use it in his thoughts, though never out loud, afraid she would balk at it but having just used it herself, she liked the sound of it and she grinned before her lips found his again.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips

Her hands reached for his belt buckle as she gently bit his lower lip, smiling as she pulled back.

"I love you more."

… … …

Cat woke up the next morning to the bus door opening and she snuggled in further to Isaac even as the Coach let out a disgusted noise at seeing the teens in the bus.

"I don't want to know, I really don't want to know but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's been cancelled, so we're heading home." Coach announced as all the teens slowly began to wake up, rubbing sleep out of their eyes and stretching out their sore muscles.

Cat let out an unintelligible noise as Isaac sat up and she let her head fall to his lap, not quite ready to move yet.

"How are you even sleeping like that?" He asked, staring down at his tiny girlfriend who was curled up like, well like a cat, on the seat beside him.

"I'm tiny." She mumbled "And flexible."

"Don't I know it." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Gross." Scott muttered from the seat behind them and she felt Isaac turn in his seat, probably to grin at the other wolf.

She felt Isaac stiffen and a new voice talking from right behind her so she sat up, pushing her frizzy hair back to see Ethan sitting beside Scott. She placed her hands on the seat, staring suspiciously at him.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." The Alpha confessed.

"Actually, Cat and I saved your life." Stiles interrupted them. "Not that it matters, minor detail."

Ethan ignored him, instead staring at Cat, his eyes drifting to her hands and she realized he was staring at her bandaged wrists in confusion and curiosity. She inconspicuously pulled the sleeves of Isaac's shirt that she was wearing, down as she continued to look at him.

"So I'm going to give you something, we're pretty sure Derek is still alive."

When no one reacted to the news, Ethan cocked his head to the side. "You don't seem surprised."

Scott only shrugged. "We didn't see a body so we assumed he could be."

Ethan only nodded. "But he killed one of ours so that means only two things can happen, either he joins our pack-"

"And kills his own." Scott interjected.

"Or Kali goes after him and we kill him." Ethan finished. "That's the way it works."

"Your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric." Stiles noted.

Ethan ignored him though as he went to go stand.

"Wait." Cat cried as she shot out an arm, grabbing his hand and frowning at what she saw. When she looked back at Ethan, he was looking down at her hand before his eyes traveled up to meet hers and she quickly let go, trying not to look dazed. Realizing he was waiting for her to say something, her mouth opened before audibly snapping shut as she tried to put her thoughts and vision into words.

"What are you doing?" Isaac hissed at her.

She glanced at him before looking up at Ethan again. "What if Derek didn't kill him?" She asked.

Ethan grew puzzled before shaking his head. "He did, the others were there when he died."

"What if it wasn't Derek?" She pressed. "What if whatever was after us- I mean you guys- last night, had a hand in it? Or what if another Alpha did it?"

He grew angry as he leaned down towards her, their eyes mere inches apart. "Why would we kill one of our own?"

"Power? To start a war? To get rid of Derek? Take your pick Ethan." She calmly told him.

"You know nothing." He hissed before straightening up and stomping away to sit beside Danny.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

"Hey Ethan." The coach called out.

"Hey Coach, can I see your whistle?" Lydia asked, grabbing it from around the coaches neck.

"Hey, I'm gonna need that back." He told her before moving towards Ethan.

Cat, Scott, Isaac and Stiles turned to watch Lydia who cupped a hand around the whistle and blew into it. She stared down at her hand before turning it around for the others to see.

"Wolfsbane." She announced.

Everyone exchanged a look before Stiles spoke

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd-"

"And Ethan." Lydia interjected.

"We all inhaled it." Scott finished.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison pointed out.

"That's how the Darach got in their heads, that's how he did it." Stiles muttered before grabbing the whistle and throwing it out the window, ignoring the Coach's protests.

"And I picked it up from Ethan?" Cat asked,

"Partially but with your.. connection." Stiles carefully worded. "You probably were slightly poisoned too, hence your freak out when we got here and it just snowballed from there."

Cat looked between them all before leaning in so she could whisper. "I know something about the Darach."

Everyone looked at her in surprise and she shrugged. "I didn't hear you guys say that name until yesterday but… there's a connection." She glanced at Ethan. "I'll tell you guys when we get home."

She turned back around in her seat, pulling Isaac with her. She slid down, motioning for Isaac to follow and when he did, she leaned in close to him, speaking so quiet and hoping only he would be able to hear. She told him everything she had learned from Derek the night he had broken up with her and Cat could feel the relief radiating off of him. They spent the rest of the trip talking about where they would go now. He wanted her to move in to the McCall house, prompting Scott to poke his head over and tell her she would be welcome, which prompted Allison to lean over and tell her she was still welcome at her place but her dad might be more than a little angry at her for being on this trip. Seeing Allison wouldn't be too mad, she opted to move in to Scott's for the time being because truthfully she missed Melissa, she missed having a mom, although she would never admit that out loud.

Scott leaned over the back seat again. "Mom misses you, she asks about you like every day."

"I miss her too." Cat replied. "So yeah, I'll move in."

He flashed a big grin at her before disappearing and Isaac wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her in to his side. She smiled against him, closing her eyes and falling back asleep, dreaming not about what happened this time but the future.

Kidnappings.

Kidnapped.

Her, Deaton.

No, help Derek or-

Death.

He dies.

No pack to help him.

Isaac searches for her.

Fatal mistake.

He doesn't find her.

He's hurt.

He dies.

So much death.

She cries.

Scott saves Deaton.

Alpha red eyes.

No hope for her.

No hope.

He will not make it.

She sobs.

Darach.

Staring.

Go away, she hisses.

It doesn't reply.

I have to get away, she mutters.

She begins to struggle.

Her hands bound behind her.

Her legs tied together.

Tears form in her eyes.

I don't fit your criteria, she cries.

It stares.

What do you want? She yells.

It steps closer.

Removes its hood.

Its face is grotesque.

Tuatha Dé Danann.

She gasps as it speaks

It steps forward.

Raises a hand.

Don't, please don't, she begs.

It touches her head.

She begins to scream.

... … …


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't mean to be a pest, really I don't... but I dunno how well this story is going. I mean, I have my few loyal readers but the reviews just aren't there and it worries me... so a little help? please?**_

_**AN:**_So I'm working hard on writing the finale right now, Yup, I'm almost done writing season 3a and will continue posting it. how the hell do we wait until January! ahhhhhhhhhh. But anyways, I'll keep posting. I'm not going to start a new story for 3b. It will continue in this story. However, there will be another story that I will be posting called Dark and Deep. it takes place in the catverse between 3a and 3b but it focuses on a different character. a new one. then I'll return to Miles to Go when the season picks up in January.. phew... **_  
_**

so what did you think of the finale... did you see the clip for 3b... i'm not an allisaac fan, i'm not! maybe cuz of Cat hahaha, but i just never have been.

SOOOOO on a lighter note: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile. Please support me? please?

… .. …

Cat gasped as she shot up in the seat on the bus, Isaac's hand covering her mouth as though he was muffling her screams. Seeing she was calming down, he slowly took his hand away, glancing behind them to make sure no one was looking. Scott was shooting them a concerned look but Isaac only shook his head, turning back to his petite girlfriend.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"Bad dream." She whispered. "But I'm fine, everything is fine."

"It wasn't a… dream dream?" He stared closely at her but she only shook her head.

"No, just a plain old nightmare."

"If you're sure." His reply was hesitant, almost like he didn't believe her so she smiled at him, leaning into him and wrapping her arm around his middle.

"I'm sure." She quietly told him. "I mean, after being at that stupid motel, do you really blame me?"

"Oh, even around the shed?"

Scott's head popped over the top of their seat. "Gross guys, really."

Cat stuck her tongue out at him, burrowing in further to Isaac's side.

"Don't get too comfortable, we're just pulling into the school." He told her and she sat up, looking out the window, not believing that she had slept that long.

"Oh, I should get my stuff from Allison's. Do you- um do you mind if I bring Scott? Personally, I don't like you around her dad right now." She glanced behind her, sending a pleading look to Allison, begging her to go along with it. "No offense."

Allison pursed her lips before nodding at her friends look. "Yeah, of course, you're right, that would probably be better."

She shot her a look of relief before looking back at Isaac with big innocent eyes.

"Fine, don't be gone too long." He told her, leaning down to give her a kiss. "I worry when you're not around."

She smiled as they exited the bus. "Don't worry about me, I'll see you soon, okay?"

Scott handed the keys to his bike to Isaac, following Cat to her car, a little confused as to why she chose to bring him, instead of Isaac. Cat handed him the keys to the SUV, not wanting to drive while she tried to think about her dream and what to say.

"What's bothering you?" He finally asked, halfway to Allison's house.

"That wasn't a nightmare on the bus."

Scott sighed. "I didn't think so. What was it?"

"I'm going to be kidnapped."

"What?" He asked in disbelief, pulling the car over so he could turn and look at her. "Are you sure? How do we prevent it? You're not going anywhere alone, ever again."

She shook her head, taking a deep breath before quickly telling him about how she knew the word Darach from her grandmother and that the Darach knew about her or at least suspected, it had to have since there was a connection between Darachs, Druids, and Seers. How it wanted to stop her from telling everyone what she knew about it but because she had the vision, she told Scott everything she knew now before she was taken. The only problem was, she didn't know nearly enough for them to stop it, almost as if it could block her.

"It's also curious about me." She finished. "It wants to know more, another reason it will kidnap me."

"Then we have to stop it."

"I'm going to try but what if I don't?" She asked. "And this part is why I'm telling you and you alone. Deaton will also be kidnapped and you're going to have to save him, it's important that you do. Do not look for me until after you save him. I have a chance of surviving, he won't, so you have to look for him, promise me."

He nodded, not looking too happy about it.

Cat grabbed his arm and when he met her eyes, she leaned closer. "Do not tell anyone I'm gone. That's even more important."

"Why?" He asked. "We need to look for you."

"After Deaton. If you tell anyone, especially Isaac, the Darach will succeed in killing him and no one will be there to help Derek from the Alpha's and he'll die too. "

Scott let out a frustrated breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "Cat, are you sure? There has to be something we can do."

"Yes, do what I say, that's what we can do. If you don't, it's going to have a domino effect, so many people will die, I don't want that to happen."

"But can't we stop you from being kidnapped in the first place?"

"I want to say yes, I really do but I don't know if I can. You'll find me after, I know you will."

He grudgingly nodded and she sent him a small smile.

"Thanks, let's go get my stuff."

He nodded again, pulling the car back onto the road.

… … …

Cat knew she was on edge but luckily she was doing a good job of hiding it. Scott not so much, and suddenly she couldn't go anywhere without an entourage. Isaac was already sticking to her like glue because he didn't want the alpha's after her but the odd time that he wasn't there, Scott was, he just had a magic way of appearing and she was getting awfully annoyed when she couldn't even go to the bathroom or take a shower in peace.

One night, Cat announced that she was taking dinner for Melissa, leaving the boys to the homework she had set out for them but Scott had closed his book, announcing he would come with her, quirking a smile at the scowl she had on her face.

"Why do we need to bring my mom food?" Scott asked. "She usually calls if she needs me to."

Cat shrugged as she began putting something together for Melissa in the kitchen. "Huge accident, everyone is rerouted to Beacon Hills from downtown so your mom is busy and won't remember to call but she needs to eat." She knew there was something else too but she couldn't quite put her finger on it and knew she was better off going to the hospital to figure it out.

"Did you hear about this accident on the news or in your head?" Isaac asked with an amused smile on his face.

"My head of course. I do the news reports in there way better than the people on TV."

When she was done, she packed up the food and leaned down to give Isaac a kiss, making him promise to finish his homework. He rolled his eyes but said he would and Cat and Scott set out for the hospital.

They took her car and were silent until she pulled into the parking lot, the emergency room blocked with ambulances.

"How bad was the accident?" Scott asked.

"Bad." Cat whispered, mentally steeling herself from any backlash of emotions or visions. Sure, she had a much better handle on her powers but sometimes they still took her by surprise.

"I could run in myself if you want." Scott suggested.

She shook her head, parking the car and the two got out, darting into the emergency entrance just as Melissa turned around, her face lighting up at seeing them and furthermore at seeing the bag Scott was carrying. She grabbed the bag, putting it down on the counter with a sigh.

"Thank you, I'm starved."

"Thank Cat, she knew you would need it."

His mom turned to her, smiling and giving her a big hug. "I guess it pays sometimes to be able to see things, huh?"

"Only when it comes to feeding the hungry." Cat replied with a tight smile.

Melissa sighed again. "So I guess you know then? 10 car pile-up, half the victims being rerouted and the ER attendant not answering any of his pages."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"It means no one can find him and now we have to wait for the on call doctor to get here."

"Excuse me, Miss?" A patient walked up behind Melissa grabbing her hand, the other hand holding her stomach. "Can I please have something for the pain?" Her eyes were scrunched up, no doubt from the pain and Cat automatically reached out a hand to grab it. She was stopped by Scott who shook his head at her.

"I can do this." He told her. "it doesn't damage me like it does you."

She gave him a quizzical look as he pushed past to where the lady was steered to by Scott's mom.

"Uh, I think I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." He quietly told her.

The woman only nodded and Scott reached out a hand, grasping hers. Cat watched as it crawled up Scott's arm and a look of relief and wonderment filled the woman's face as she turned to Scott in gratitude.

"Somebody help me." A voice yelled out.

Cat turned to see Ethan practically carrying Danny into the ER, looking barely conscious and Cat motioned for Scott to stay with the woman while she stepped forward to see what the issue was. She slipped underneath Danny's other side helping him into a chair while he cried out in pain. Melissa rushed over to check on him as Scott grabbed Ethan.

"What did you do to him?" He snarled.

"Nothing." Ethan cried. "He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing but it just kept getting worse."

"Stop fighting." Cat said, stepping in between them. "He didn't do anything, how about we look after Danny first, okay?"

Both guys finally nodded as Melissa called out to another nurse, asking how long until the doctor arrived. Danny pushed her away, vomiting all over the floor and Cat jumped back, still not a big fan of vomit. She looked at the two wolves who were staring down at it, noticing a tick in Ethan's jaw.

"Mistletoe." He muttered and Scott turned to look at him in disbelief.

"We need a bed over here, stat." Melissa yelled out, motioning for the guys to pick Danny up and help him onto the bed as soon as it arrived. She and a male nurse pushed it into one of the room, Melissa begging the teenagers to go back to the waiting room. They all ignored her though as they gathered around the bed.

"Where is everyone?" Ethan demanded to know. "Where are all the doctors and the nurses?"

"It's a full house tonight, they're tending to other patients." Melissa told him.

"Okay mom, how can we help?" Scott asked.

"Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed and his chest is being pushed against his chest cavity."

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Scott sounded horrified and Ethan looked just as horrified as he stared at the other werewolf.

"Maybe I- maybe I can help?" Cat quietly suggested and the two wolves parted and turned to see the little blonde nervously chewing her bottom lip as she stared at Danny.

"Cat, sweetie, I don't know if you can this time." Melissa gently told her.

"How could she even help anyways?" Ethan asked. "She's just a girl, a normal teenage girl, right?"

Cat's eyes shot to his, her cheeks flushing red. "Actually, I'm this generation's Doogie Howser, except, you know, real."

Melissa glanced behind her. "Okay, he's not going to die. Scott, grab the tape and you-" She pointed at Ethan. "-grab the scissors and cut his shirt open. Cat, stand by his head, grab his hand when I tell you to, just in case I do need your help."

Everyone followed instructions, Ethan opting to just rip the shirt open and Cat moved to hover over Danny who looked up at her, fear in his eyes as he stopped breathing.

"Mom." Scott cried. "He's not breathing."

"I know." She calmly replied as she picked up what appeared to be a large needle, ready to plunge it into Danny.

Danny looked even more terrified and Cat gently grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her.

"Just keep looking at me Danny, you'll be okay, I promise." She whispered as she let go of his face and grabbed his hand, sending calming waves into him. He slightly relaxed as he stared into Cat's eyes which were now bright blue with worry and fear over the lacrosse player. At times, she could feel herself gasping for air as though she was also having issues breathing but she pushed hard at keeping that away as she tried to relax Danny, noticing near the end that her vision was becoming blurry and her eyes were no doubt turning all white. Finally he began to breathe again and turned towards Melissa, thanking her as Ethan and Scott breathed a sigh of relief. Cat stepped away from him so Ethan could move closer and she turned towards Scott, unable to see his eyes widen in shock as he grabbed her and pulled her towards his chest to hide her eyes.

"What?" Melissa asked, seeing her son staring at her.

"That was awesome." Scott told her, pride in his eyes.

"Thanks but that wasn't a- it wasn't a big deal." She replied, looking relieved. "but you all need to clear out of here, now."

Ethan leaned down, kissing his boyfriend quickly. "I'll be here tomorrow for you."

Danny graced him with a small smile as Scott let go of Cat and leaned forward to give Danny's shoulder a quick squeeze before stepping back. Cat stepped forward and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead, pushing more calm and peace into him with that short contact. He reached out to grab her hand.

"Thanks for calming me." He whispered.

Cat smiled at him, squeezing his hand before letting him go. Melissa walked them all out to the ER, telling Scott and Cat to go home and she would see them later. Ethan followed them out, catching up to them right by Cat's car.

"I know you're not going to believe me but I didn't do anything." Ethan assured them.

Scott looked over at Cat who was staring hard at Ethan before giving an imperceptible shake of her head.

"All I know, is the minute you got here, you went right for Danny and your brother went for Lydia."

Ethan shook his head. "We're not going to hurt him."

"Why should I believe you?" Scott asked.

"Because we knew one of them was going to be important to you and now we know it's Lydia."

"What?" Cat asked in disbelief. "You touch a hair on Lydia's head and I'll-"

"What?" Ethan asked, his eyes still on Scott. "How are you going to hurt me?"

Cat stepped up to him, not caring the least that he was inches taller than her. "Don't assume that I can't." She hissed, her trigger finger itching to go for the gun she had hidden on her

His eyes now drifted to her, an eyebrow raising in amusement. "Let me get one thing clear here, I am going to keep on believing that you're nobody and you'll keep acting like it because I know you somehow helped save my life at the motel and I know you did something to help Danny just now. I don't know what you did but I think it's better for both of us if I don't know because if I did, I would have to tell the others."

"Cat." Scott warned her and she stepped back from Ethan, glancing back at him to see his eyes weren't even on her but on an object behind Ethan and she looked around him to see a car heading right towards them, only feet away. Not even thinking, Cat tackled the alpha to the side with very little effort as Scott dove to the other side just as a horrific crunch sounded and she groaned at having her new car all dented up.

"So better if I don't know?" Ethan asked below her.

She only raised an eyebrow back at him before scrambling to her feet and actually holding a hand to help him up. He hesitated before accepting it, even though he didn't need the help and an understanding was born between them.

"Don't know what?" she mysteriously asked and he nodded his head, turning to the car where Scott had just thrown the door open and was looking through it.

"What is it?" Ethan asked and Scott's answer was to pick something off the seat and hold it up to them.

A moth.

… … …

Cat leaned back against the seat as Stiles drove them home in his jeep. Hers had been towed away to get fixed after the police were finished looking for evidence. Stiles had shown up with his dad after Scott had called him and the two quickly related the events to Stiles who figured the other Doctor had also been kidnapped. When the three of them got a chance to talk alone, they deduced that it was the sacrifices happening. The Healers that Deaton had told Stiles about. Then they tried to figure how Danny fit into it all. Ethan had left long ago and so they waited for some of the cops to leave and for Stiles to distract his dad so Cat could get a closer look at the abandoned car. She hadn't wanted to push her luck with Ethan and would rather be caught by the Sheriff.

After looking inside the car, Cat motioned for them to meet back at Stiles jeep and when they did, she told them it was definitely the sacrifices but she couldn't tell much more, making her believe again that the Darach was on to her and doing something to block her.

Stiles dropped them off at Scott's place and him and Cat slipped out and went towards the house where Isaac was waiting, pacing frantically.

"I've been calling you." He said.

"Oh." Cat cried. "My phone's in the car, there was an incident."

"Of course there was." He muttered before she launched into a partially edited version of the events of that night. Leaving out the part about Ethan suspecting something different but keeping it quiet. Finally when he was all caught up, Melissa had arrived home and gone straight to bed and Scott waited until she was in her room before looking at the other two.

"We're sleeping in her room tonight." He told them. "That's two healers taken, what if my mom is next?"

"So we're all in there?" Cat asked with a groan. "Fine but you can explain to her why I'm in her bed when she freaks out in the AM."

The three teens waited until Melissa was asleep before silently creeping into her bedroom, the guys had pepsi's and snacks and Cat only rolled her eyes before moving to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Scott whispered.

"Going to sleep." She muttered. "I'm tired." Climbing onto the edge of the bed, she curled up on her side, immediately falling asleep.

"She's curled up like-"

"An actual cat?" Isaac finished in an amused voice. "Yes, something she picked up recently, I don't know how it's comfortable but she says it is."

Both boys settled down for the night ahead.

… … …


	17. Chapter 17

_**So I might be a little slow in updating and whatnot. My grandmother died this week and I'm absolutely heartbroken. Ever since I got the news I've been rereading my stories, that's all, i've just been heartbroken.**_

_**AN:**_So I'm working hard on writing the finale right now, Yup, I'm almost done writing season 3a and will continue posting it. how the hell do we wait until January! ahhhhhhhhhh. But anyways, I'll keep posting. I'm not going to start a new story for 3b. It will continue in this story. However, there will be another story that I will be posting called Dark and Deep. it takes place in the catverse between 3a and 3b but it focuses on a different character. a new one. then I'll return to Miles to Go when the season picks up in January.. phew... **_  
_**

so what did you think of the finale... did you see the clip for 3b... i'm not an allisaac fan, i'm not! maybe cuz of Cat hahaha, but i just never have been.

on a lighter note: my very first book was just published in ebook format. anyone interested in reading it? i totally stuck with the supernatural genre... it's what i'm good at... i hope. the link is on my profile. Please support me? please?

… .. …

Cat woke up the next day huddled up next to someone who was brushing her hair off her forehead. She inhaled deeply and one word came to mind.

"Mom?"

Her eyes opened and she saw Melissa staring at her with an almost sad smile on her face. Cat's face flushed red as she sat up. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Cat." Melissa whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I think of you as a daughter now, you know."

Cat was speechless, the tears coming unbidden to her eyes and she wiped them away before she turned into a big sobbing mess.

"Now why are all three of you in my room?"

Cat looked over to see Scott passed out in the chair and Isaac sprawled across the floor. She picked up Melissa's pillows and chucked it at them, laughing as they both shot to their feet, looking around for the danger.

"You guys suck at guard duty."

"Guard duty?" Melissa asked in disbelief.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott explained.

"But all three of you were asleep?"

Isaac sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as Scott tried to remember who had taken the last watch.

"You were on watch last." He said to Isaac.

Isaac looked at him. "What are you talking about? You were on watch last."

Scott shook his head. "No, you were on watch last."

Isaac's jaw dropped before turning to the two females with a nod of his head. "I might've been on watch last."

Melissa let out a noise of amusement. "My hero's but wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I haven't had an MD attached to my name recently so I'm all in the clear, right?"

"But it could just come under any kind of Healer." Scott pointed out. "Mom, you were definitely a healer last night."

"Well I'm not going to be anyone's human sacrifice today, so all of you, get your butts to school."

Cat's brow furrowed as she realized something and before anyone could move, she jumped out of the bed. "Can I borrow your car for a couple hours?" She asked Melissa. "I just want to go check on how long mine will be."

"Yes, I guess." Scott's mother looked confused but grabbed the keys from the night stand and held it out to her.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few hours."

She raced out of the room, quickly changing and assuring the guys she wanted to check on her car and get her phone, that was all and that she would see them at school. She was able to hide a few weapons on her before the guys started questioning her and she hoped it would be enough. On her way out the door, she paused and turned back to Isaac.

"Get Boyd and go see Derek." She told him. "He needs your help."

Isaac nodded and she left, going out to the car and racing to Scott's work. Deaton's car was in the parking lot and she entered, calling for him. He came out of one of the rooms, looking surprised to see her.

"Catalina, is everything okay?"

She shook her head. "We have a problem and we need to get you out of here now."

"What? Why?" the Vet asked.

"Because the Darach has moved onto Healers and you're going to be next." She told him about her Vision Dream and about everything that had happened in the ER the night before. Just as she was finishing her story, something fluttered by her and she automatically lifted a hand to bat it away but instead her hand closed on it and she turned it upwards to open it, groaning at the moth that was now sitting in her palm.

"What's wrong?" Deaton asked her.

"This is the sign. I don't know if we're going to make it now. Call Scott."

The Vet complied and Cat grabbed her guns, loading them up and holding them in each hand, waiting for anything to strike. Deaton put the phone on speaker as Scott answered, telling him he was in class and asking if he could call back.

"Unfortunately no. I honestly thought I'd never have to burden you like this but Catalina said it is wise to call you and I must agree, you're our only hope."

"What? Cat's there?" He asked. "Oh no, this is what she was talking about, isn't it?"

Cat nodded and the Vet answered in the affirmative.

"Cat, can you hold whatever it is off until I get there?"

The blonde glanced around, seeing the windows were now blacked out with moths. "I don't think so." She said. "I'm sorry, I thought I would have more time to get him out. Scott, remember what I said to you after the meet. Do not tell anyone, find Deaton first. You have to, it's the only way they'll all make it out alive."

"What about you Cat?"

"You'll find me after." She assured him, although she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wasn't about to tell him that though because if Scott didn't do exactly as she told him, the body count would be a lot higher that night. "Talk to Lydia."

"Lydia?" Scott asked in confusion.

"I'm not there, she might be able to help." Cat stepped back with a gasp as the moths began filling the room.

"Please find us Scott." Deaton hung up, moving closer to the blonde.

"My guns are useless." Cat muttered as even more entered. "And I hate Moths."

"Something tells me, you'll hate them even more after this." Deaton noted.

"Look, Doc, you'll be fine, just keep fighting, Scott will find you."

"I will. Good luck."

Those were the last words spoken before they were overrun by moths.

… … …

Cat woke up, her head pounding and she lifted a hand to rub it before realizing her hands were bound behind her back and she tried not to freak out. It didn't work, she began screaming and struggling against the bonds, her efforts futile and finally when her voice was hoarse, only then did she lean back.

She stopped and looked around, finally realizing where she was and she began to sob. She was in the abandoned bank, in the same closet she had found Erica's body and she didn't know if she should just cry hysterically or start screaming again, even though she knew both were useless. Nobody would find her yet, the Darach hadn't even made an appearance yet.

What if nobody found her? What if she died in here? She couldn't do it, she couldn't.

_Sleep_

She didn't know where the voice came from but suddenly she was tired, so tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open. As they drifted shut, she saw Erica across the room, her body slumped over and she tried to open her eyes again, anything to see her friend one last time. But moments later, she was out.

… … …

The next time Cat woke up, she knew right away she wasn't alone. Just like in the vision, the Darach was standing across from her, staring at her, just watching. Its hood was up, covering what she knew was its seriously grotesque face but she could still feel its eyes on her.

"Go away." She hissed. "Stay the hell away from me."

It didn't reply, just like she knew it wouldn't and she tried again to get the ropes off of her but to no avail and she grew angry at herself as the tears formed in her eyes.

"You know I'm of no use to you."

It didn't move.

"What do you even want with me?" She yelled, even though a part of her knew and was terrified.

It stepped closer, removing its hood and she glared at it, not looking away from its face.

_Look at me. Look what they've done. This will kill you too. Join me, join my cause, together we will end them all. _

Its lips didn't move but Cat knew it had spoken, how, she didn't know.

"Your cause includes killing innocent people, you psychotic asshole, why the hell would I join that?"

_You will die._

"No, I won't. Now let me go, otherwise my friends are going to rip you to shreds."

It stepped closer and Cat began to struggle.

"Don't." She snapped, trying to pull away. "Don't come near me."

It touched her head and Cat began to scream.

… … …

Scott was going crazy, trying to figure out where Cat was. Deaton had been saved, Stiles' dad showed up to shoot him down and when that was taken care of, and everyone had left, Scott doubled back, a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Cat was nearby as well. He searched everywhere in the abandoned bank, stopping to try and catch her scent but it wasn't there. He even stopped and tried to focus himself, tried to imagine the bond she once showed him but he couldn't do it, it wasn't there. He hoped it just meant that he hadn't figured out how to do it yet.

He had almost given up when he heard a faint rustling and he stopped, listening closer, when he finally heard the sound of something moving, then the faint beating of a heart.

His phone rang and he pulled it out to silence it when he saw who was on the phone. He sighed but answered it anyway.

"Hey."

"Scott, have you talked to Cat? I haven't talked to her since we left home this morning. She's not answering my calls." Isaac asked, sounding borderline panicked.

"Get to the abandoned bank." Scott told him.

"What? Why? Is Cat okay?"

Scott reached a janitors closet where he heard the movement coming from. He opened the door, the light from outside drifting into the room and he saw the blonde on the floor, her arms and legs tied up. The little blonde looked towards him, fear on her face at not knowing who was there and as he stepped closer, his heart sank.

"Scott, what's going on?" Isaac called over the phone. "I'm running there as fast as I can."

"Just get here." Scott whispered, hanging up the phone as he moved to kneel in front of his best friend.

"Cat?"

"Scott?" She whispered, relief filling her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he untied the ropes on her wrists and feet.

"Yes, can you turn on the light? Everything is pitch black, I can't see you at all."

Scott grew silent, not knowing how to voice what he feared had happened, not really knowing what did happen for sure. Cat lifted a hand to make sure he was still there, confused by what was going on. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it down.

"Scott?" She tried again. "The lights?"

"Cat?" His voice was broken. "The lights are on. Your eyes, they're all white."

"What?" Cat cried. "that's not funny Scott."

"I'm not trying to be funny." He muttered as he picked her up.

She closed her eyes tight before opening them again and when she still couldn't see, pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes in attempt to help clear it. "But I haven't done anything, I haven't used my powers. Am I blind?"

"If you haven't been doing anything with your powers, then maybe. I've only seen them look like that after you push visions into people mind. What happened?"

"I don't know. It touched my head that's all I remember." She began to cry, leaning her head against him. "I can't see Scott, I can't see."

"We're gonna- we'll get you help. Mom will look at you, maybe it's temporary."

She continued crying as he stepped outside, she only knew that because she could feel the cooler air against her skin.

"I got to Deaton just in time." He quietly told her. "There was mountain Ash, Stiles' dad showed up and shot him down. Derek and Isaac are fine but Boyd didn't make it. Isaac should be here any moment. "

"What?" She whispered, "But, my vision, it didn't show Boyd. Oh god, that's all my fault, isn't it? I should have seen it, why didn't I see it?"

"It's not your fault." Scott told her.

"Cat?"

She turned her head towards the voice. "Isaac?" She began to cry again, her hands coming up to cover her face.

"What? What is it?" He asked and she could tell he was standing right in front of them. "What happened? Where were you?"

"I was kidnapped, with Deaton." She told him, her hands still covering her face

"What?" He exploded. "You've been missing since this morning? How come nobody told me? What the fuck? Did you know Scott?"

"Yes but she begged me not to tell anyone until after."

"Put her down, I'm going to kick your ass. You know you should've told me anyways."

"Isaac, please." She begged him, reaching out a hand to him, one hand still covering her face. "I begged him not to. If he did, both you and Derek would have died."

"Now instead Boyd is dead." He snapped, ignoring her outstretched hand.

"I didn't know." She softly cried. "I didn't know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." She cried harder as she pulled her arm back and eventually, she felt herself being transferred between arms. Her hand came up to feel Isaac's face, making sure it was him before throwing her arms around him.

"Lina, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, sounding weird.

She turned her face up to his so he could finally see what was wrong. "I can't see."

"what?"

"I can't see. The Darach did something to me and now I can't see, my eyes are stuck like this, what am I going to do?" She sobbed harder and Isaac exchanged a helpless look with Scott, both guys at a loss.

"Did it- did it do anything else?" Isaac quietly asked, sitting down on the pavement and cradling her in his lap.

She shook her head against him. "It touched me, I passed out, I don't remember anything else. Is Boyd really dead?"

"Yeah." Isaac whispered. "The Alpha's made Derek kill him. They trapped his claws and dropped Boyd onto them."

She cried harder. "But I didn't feel it, I don't even feel him-" She stopped, sitting up and taking a deep breath, trying to find the pack bond inside of her. "No." She whispered. "No, no, no, no, no."

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked her.

"Quick, quick, think about what happened tonight." She reached out a hand and touched his face. After a few moments she scowled. "are you thinking?"

"I am." He told her.

"Scott?" She reached out, waiting for him to take her hand and waited,her scowl deepening. She turned back to Isaac, closing her eyes and trying to push a vision into him.

"Do you see anything?" She whispered.

"No, nothing, What's wrong?"

"My powers, they're gone."

"What?" Both guys asked in disbelief.

She shook her head, dropping her head into her hands. "It took my eyesight and my powers, I have nothing anymore."

… … …


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: I finished season 3A. I did and you're all going to hate me. So MUCH. :D I'll continue posting and during the few weeks on teen wolf between 3a and 3b, you can still see the gang in Lennox's story, Dark and Deep. that one is in first person, just to make it a little more evil :D then 3b will pick back up here.  
**_

**_I'm still booooo allisaac blech... Like Isaac's breaking the bro code, COME ON  
_**

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

Cat was so sick of the darkness. It pressed all around her and it hurt, it hurt that she couldn't see anything, that she didn't know how long it would be until she could see, that maybe, just maybe, she would never see again.

"And you see no change?" Deaton was asking her.

"No, should I?"

"I was shining a light in your eyes." He quietly told her.

Cat frowned. "I can't tell. Is this permanent?"

The vet sighed and Cat could hear him shuffling some stuff around.

"Cat, I don't believe it is. I have a feeling this might be psychosomatic."

"Why would you think that?"

"The Darach took your third eye so to speak and your body is trying to deal with the loss of that the only way it knows how-"

"By losing my actual sight?"

"That's what I believe. Your physical sight should return in time."

She nodded as someone grabbed her hand and she jumped, taken completely by surprise. Cat inwardly cursed as her fingers moved across the hand holding hers as she realized it was Isaac. She gripped his hand tight, missing the feeling of calmness, of safety, of love that she usually got from him. She missed knowing that it was him holding her just by what she felt inside. She missed everything. Her sight, her inner sight, she just felt so empty, what was she supposed to do?

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Isaac whispered in her ear.

Her frown deepened. "Isaac, what would you do if you lost all your powers? Your enhanced strength, your enhanced hearing and smell, your ability to become a wolf, what would you do if that was all taken away?"

"I- I don't know." He hesitantly replied.

"Everything that made me, me, is gone."

"You're still you, Cat, you'll always be you."

"I don't feel like me anymore." She cried. "I can't live like this."

Isaac grabbed her shoulders, his face close to hers. "Look, it's been a few hours. We don't know what this means, this could be temporary, everything could come back at any time, you heard what he said, so please, give us some time to figure this out."

"Like I have a choice." She whispered.

"You sound like you've given up." Scott spoke and her head turned towards the sound of his voice, giving it a small shake before she spoke.

"I just feel helpless. I'm a sitting duck. I can't go back to school for fear the Alpha's find out about me plus I have no way to explain this to anyone, ever." She tiredly passed a hand over her face. "I feel helpless because I can't do anything. I don't know what's going to happen to me and if something happens, I can't protect myself anymore."

Isaac let out a frustrated sigh, pulling her off the table and grabbing her hand, leading her out of the room and towards the back door. When they were outside, he told her to hold on, before disappearing. He came back and put something in her hands, her bow and an arrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "and where did you get this?"

"It was in the car. You're not completely helpless." He told her. "There's a tree, 3 o'clock, hit it."

"How?"

"Just do it. Don't think, just turn and shoot."

Cat notched the arrow and turned, giving herself only a split second before she let loose. She lowered the bow and waited for Isaac to do something. She heard him let out a low whistle at the tree.

"You're blind and you hit it. That's amazing Cat."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" She challenged him.

She heard his noise of frustration then moments later, he moved towards her, speaking when he was near her again.

"1 o'clock, sweatshirt on a tree, go."

She grabbed the arrow he gave her, notched it, turned and shot it. He grabbed her hand and led her forward, lifting her hand until she felt the sweatshirt. Her hand grasped it and she lifted it higher until she felt the arrow lodged into the tree.

"Not bad, huh?"

"I guess something stuck with me." She mumbled.

He turned her, wrapping his arms around her, his forehead coming to rest on hers. "I'm not worried. This, whatever this is, is temporary."

"And if it's not?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you worried that I won't be here if it is?"

"I- I don't know who I am anymore without it." She brokenly whispered. "I didn't want them anymore, I wanted to be normal. Then I met all of you and I couldn't help but be thankful because I had friends. I've never really had friends before. I fell in love, I never thought that possible. And now, what do I have to offer?"

He kissed her, harder this time. "I liked you long before any of this happened. Before I knew you were a Seer, before I was a werewolf, even after you hit me with a bat and I tried to kill you, I was more pissed off that I fucked up any chance I would have with you. Learning what you were capable of, what you could do, never changed my opinion of you. I still liked you for you and if you never get your powers back, if you don't regain your sight, I'm still going to love you with all that I am."

Cat began to cry, throwing her arms around him as she buried her head into his chest. "Thank you. I don't know if I could do this on my own."

"And you'll never have to." He told her, petting her hair. "Cat, you're pack, visions or not. None of us are abandoning you, not even Derek."

"What if he blames me for Boyd?"

"Then I'll kick his ass."

"Dork." She looked up a smile on her face and he couldn't help but frown at how disconcerting it all was. He was serious with everything he said to her but to have her look up at him and not really see him, to not have her focus on anything made him uneasy. She could still use her weapons if need be, she proved that but she was a lot more vulnerable now and it worried him but he would never tell her that, he couldn't. He didn't know if she could handle it right now.

"But you love it."

She nodded, leaning against him again. "I love you, you know."

"I know and I love you too." He whispered. "We'll get through this."

"ok." She whispered back.

… … …

It wasn't until the next day that Cat demanded she be caught up on everything. After she had been saved then checked out with Deaton, she was taken back to Scott's house, Melissa had barely left her side while she tried to get used to being blind. She was still frustrated and had to rely more on her hearing which only made her more frustrated because she couldn't hear as well now that she was cut off from the pack.

"Tell me everything that happened." She demanded of the guys when they had returned home from school and she heard them enter the room.

"Cat." Another voice cried and suddenly someone had thrown their arms around her.

She knew right away it was Allison and more arms soon joined them. Cat could feel Lydia's arms and Stiles then Scott and Isaac as everyone climbed onto the bed to hug her.

"I'm really feeling the love." She told them all, trying not to burst out into tears. "Really but can everyone please tell me everything that has happened? I mean, not like I can see it anymore."

"So it's true?"

Cat felt everyone shift around her and she turned her head towards the door. "Cora, hey. Yes, it is. I am mentally and physically blind."

"Great, then she's no help." Cora grumbled.

"No help with what?" Cat asked.

"God." Stiles snapped. "Give the girl a break."

"Help with what?" The blonde asked again.

"My brother took off after- after Boyd." Cora's voice broke and Cat felt awful again that she couldn't save Boyd and god, she had lost Erica and then Boyd, she was the world's worst Seer. She should have been able to save them.

They were slowly picking off Derek's pack and it made her nervous because Isaac- what the hell was she supposed to do if they got him? Now, there wasn't much she could do and that scared her, which was saying something because she was terrified when she still had her powers. She had feared what losing him, really losing him, would do to her, that something in her would snap and she would become dangerous, far too dangerous that they would have no choice but to find out a way to stop her, which really would include letting the Alpha's at her. But now she could do nothing but sit back and watch it happen. Actually no, she couldn't even do that.

"He'll come back." Cora said, "He will, I'm just worried about him." She sighed, "I'm going to keep looking for him, I'll catch up with one of you later."

"Okay so Derek is in hiding, Deaton and I were rescued but I need details. I told Scott to search out Lydia for help, did that work?"

"I'm not psychic." Lydia said, "I'm just not."

"You're something." Cat told her. "And I hope to god it's not a Seer because two of us in Beacon Hills would spell trouble." She stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. "Never mind, I'm not one anymore."

"Cat, Deaton thinks this might be temporary." Scott quietly told her.

"But until then, I need to adjust, don't I? So continue, what happened?"

"We found Deaton, he thinks I'm becoming an Alpha through sheer force of will, he saw my eyes change like you did. He said it's called a true Alpha. One who rises on the strength of character and virtue. He believed it would happen since I was bitten. Deucalion isn't after Derek, he's after me, he knew this would happen to me." He let out a frustrated noise before continuing. "There was mountain ash around him so I tried to do what you did Cat and break it with my mind but I couldn't do it, Stiles' dad showed up and shot him down." Scott explained.

Cat sent him a small smile. "When I broke it, it was painful Scott and really hard to do and should have been impossible, so don't be upset about that." She stopped, cocking her head to the side. "Wait, Stiles, your dad knows everything now?"

"Not yet." Stiles muttered. "But I feel like he's going to know soon."

"Boyd came up with a great plan to possibly kill the Alpha's with water and electricity." Isaac carried on. "Except they cut off the power, then they got Ms. Blake."

"Ms. Blake?" Cat asked in disbelief. "I totally called it, like last full moon. Derek owes me money. Sorry, so not the issue, continue."

Isaac let out a small noise of amusement and Cat felt the bed dip beside her as he sat down again and grabbed her hand. "The twins had Ms. Blake and Kali forced Derek to fight her one on one. And they did. Stiles, Cora and Lydia showed up to get the power back on, I rushed the twins to get them away from Ms. Blake just as they got the power on and well the electrocution didn't work out as planned. It got Kali, Derek and Boyd so the twins were able to hold Derek down as Kali lifted up Boyd, dropping him onto Derek's claws and that's how he died."

Cat covered her face with her hands. "I can't help feeling this is all my fault. If I had just done one thing differently, if I saw one extra thing, if I didn't try to save Deaton."

"You did what you thought you had to." Allison quietly told her. "That's all any of us can do. You can't save everyone Cat."

"Kali told him he had until the next full moon." Isaac quietly said. "and if he didn't join the alpha pack, she would kill us all."

"I picked a great time to lose my sight." Cat muttered.

"But you can still fight."

"If I have someone directing me." Her hand shot up, blocking the hit coming at her. Her jaw dropped in shock. "Who just tried to hit me?"

"Me." Allison replied. "You doubt yourself when you really shouldn't Cat. How did you know I was going to do that?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Cat muttered. "I just knew."

"You still have instincts." Allison pointed out. "Also, remember how everyone wondered where Gerard got to after everything that happened?"

"Yes." Cat hesitantly replied. After the Kanima, while she did wonder what happened, a part of her put it out of her mind the moment Isaac and her had left town and when no one mentioned him, she didn't think anything more of it.

"Dad found him, I've seen him and he knows stuff. I'm taking Scott to talk to him."

The blonde was stunned. "Okay, I did not see that one coming. Like, at all. What the hell? Mind you, that would explain why your Dad was so mad about me staying there, and why he was reciting the alphabet backwards when I heard his thoughts."

"I was a little shocked too." Allison said.

"okay, so we have a missing Derek, a found Gerard, another friend gone too soon, a seer without her powers, a possible psychic still trying to figure it out and a true Alpha, sounds like an awesome reality show." Cat sarcastically quipped, running a hand through her hair.

"Now what?" Stiles asked.

Cat shrugged. "Someone try to track Derek down, Allison and Scott speak to Gerard and we keep looking for the Darach. I want my powers back."

"And you think catching it will bring them back?" Lydia asked.

"If it has the power to take them, it has the power to return them."

"Okay, Lydia and I will go see if we can find anything out." Stiles announced, both him and Lydia hugging Cat before they left.

"I'm going to walk Allison out."

The brunette came to give her a hug before her and Scott left, leaving Isaac alone with Cat.

"I need a cover story." The blonde said with a sigh.

"For what?" Isaac asked.

"My sudden blindness? I can't just not go back to school."

"Then how do you plan on doing that?"

Cat shrugged. "I don't know, I went for laser eye surgery and it went bad?"

He was silent and Cat nudged his side. "What?"

"That could actually work." He replied.

"Good to know I didn't lose my smarts."

"Or your sarcasm and positive attitude."

She turned her head towards him. "I'm totally glaring at you right now."

He grew unnaturally still and Cat reached out and grabbed his hand. "What is it?"

"It's just-" He sighed. "I'm not used to seeing your eyes look so… not you. It's-"

"Disconcerting?" She supplied.

"Yeah."

"It's no picnic for me either." She said with a sigh. "But I guess we have to deal with what we have."

… … …

Cat returned to school, dark sunglasses covering her eyes, a hand clutched tightly to Isaac's arm, afraid of being lost in the crowd with no idea on where to go. But Isaac was always there and suddenly she was thankful for changing up their class schedules so they were identical. All her teachers accepted her and Isaac's explanation and she wasn't held up until English when Ms. Blake asked her to stay back. She did, Isaac grabbing her hand and leading her to the front of the room.

"Catalina, Isaac- um, hi."

Cat smiled. "You don't have to be nervous around us Ms. Blake. We're not the bad guys."

"I know, it's just-" She sighed. "Catalina I just wanted to tell you that if you needed any help with any material until your eyesight returns, please come speak with me."

"I will, thanks."

"Is it really, um laser eye surgery or something else?"

"Laser eye surgery." Cat replied. She had no idea why she had said that, after all, Ms. Blake knew pretty much everything now.

"Is it temporary?"

"I don't know."

"And um, Isaac, I can't seem to get a hold of Derek…."

"He's just dealing." Isaac told her, his tone amused. "He'll be back soon."

"Right, of course, thank you. So are both of you… like him?"

"I'm not." Cat replied. "I'm just as human as you."

"Oh, then how did you become… involved?"

Cat could feel the amusement radiating off of Isaac and she gently nudged him before answering the teacher. "Oh the same way you did, I guess. I fell in love with one of them."

"Love? No, no, we just- I mean-" The teacher stammered and Cat couldn't help the grin crossing her face.

"Sorry. I meant, I fell for one. Look, I know it's a lot to handle and if you need to talk… well, I can help. You and Derek are good for each other."

"Why-why would you say that?" Ms. Blake asked.

"Call it a hunch. He's going to try his hardest to push you away, thinking you won't get hurt that way but if you think he's worth it which he is because Derek is a great guy, you need to push back just as hard. Show him you're not going anywhere."

There was silence and finally Ms. Blake let out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm getting advice on my love life from a student."

"Derek probably never told you but he's our guardian, well Isaac's, I'm emancipated but still he took me in, so yeah, I look out for him, I don't want him getting hurt and when it comes to werewolves, you have to know what you're getting yourself in to. It's not easy but I think it's worth it." Her hand found Isaac's and she entwined her fingers with his, leaning up against him.

"Right." Ms. Blake said with a small sigh. "Thank you, both of you. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this but thanks. One more question, how am I supposed to teach when I know two of them tried to kill me?" She asked, referring to the twins.

"You just… do. And be on your guard." Cat suggested. "Things are about to get bad and we're a little short in the bodyguard department but if you ever need help, just call us. When I'm… better, I'm pretty adept with weapons, so… you're not alone." Cat smiled, letting Isaac lead her out of the classroom.

He stopped them in front of her locker, turning her so her back was against the locker as he leaned down to kiss her. "You never cease to amaze me Little Lina."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You really gonna start calling me that now?"

"I think it's adorable."

"You suck. But what did I do this time?"

"That short conversation you had with Ms. Blake calmed her down more than anything else has lately. She seemed calm, relieved, not on the verge of freaking out."

"Really? Because I was totally winging it. It's hard to figure this stuff out when you're mentally blind. Is this what normal people feel like?"

He laughed. "Yes, it is. I need to go grab some stuff, will you be okay? I'll be really quick, otherwise we'll be late for class."

She smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm just switching some books out, Pretty sure I can do that, as long as you left me in front of my locker."

"I'll even open it for you." He shifted her to the side, opening her lock before taking off for his.

Cat pulled out the books from her backpack she didn't need and swapped them out for the other ones. She zipped up her backpack and went to close her locker door when she stopped, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you going to stand there or just stare at me?"

"How did you know I was here?" Ethan asked. "Rumor is you had laser eye surgery that went bad."

"I did. Nasty affair really."

She heard him walk closer and when he spoke, he seemed to be right beside her. "Now why would you go and get laser eye surgery in the middle of all the crap going down."

"Why not?" She shot back, closing her locker and leaning against it as she faced him. "I'm just a normal, simple human Ethan, so why wouldn't I?"

"Whether you're dating one of us, you're the pack pet, or something else entirely that I'm sure would end with your death if anyone found out, you're still very much a part of it. Somehow I don't see you going for laser eye surgery because you don't strike me as a girl who would be stupid enough to do that and let herself be blind even for a couple hours."

He walked away and Isaac ran up to her. "What was that? What did he want?"

"He wanted to see if I was really blind." Cat calmly replied, turning to smile in his direction. "Don't even worry about it, Ethan isn't a problem for me."

"How can you say that?"

Cat sighed. "Wow, life was so much easier when I can convey emotions with my eyes. We have an understanding, he started suspecting something different about me but because I saved him, twice mind you, and helped save Danny, he's willing to look the other way."

The sound of fist hitting metal made the petite blonde jump and she lifted a hand, feeling up the locker until her hand found the huge dent he had left in the door.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I supposed to not react to you telling me that one of the Alpha's know about you?"

"Let me guess, you're glaring and scowling at me." She wanted to so badly roll her eyes, which nobody could see anyways, so there wasn't a point but she did reach up and grab his arm, her hands moving down it until she reached his hand, lifting it and laying a kiss on the knuckles.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered.

He entwined their fingers, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers. "More than anyone knows."

He was rewarded with a huge beaming smile that immediately made him forget his anger and she lifted her free hand to touch his lips, her smile growing even more, if possible, at knowing he was smiling. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'll be okay. If one of them even decided to learn more about me, they'll find nothing now. I'm not a Seer anymore."

"For now."

"For now." She agreed.

Isaac's phone beeped and he pulled it out to look at it. "Scott 's looking for you. He says he might need your help with something, he's waiting by our car."

She nodded, grabbing his arm and he led her out of the school towards their car.

"Cat, I need you to come with me to talk to Gerard."

"Why?" Cat asked, tilting her head to the side. "What help can I be?"

"We need to scare him into telling us the truth, he knows what you're capable of, you could scare him into telling the truth."

"But I can't. I can't do anything." Cat reminded him. "I'm useless now, Scott."

"You don't have to do anything, you just need to be there."

"He'll know. Sunglasses? Even without them, my eyes are all white."

"Contacts." Scott all but shouted. "We'll get you colored contacts and just don't get too close to him."

Cat bit her lip before nodding. "Yeah, that could work. Isaac is coming then. Us touching won't look weird and he could lead me around yet it'll look like we're being all coupley. You up for that?"

Isaac let out a small snort. "Like I'm going to leave you alone. Every time I do you get into trouble. Did you know she has an understanding with Ethan now?" He directed the last part at Scott.

Cat didn't need her sight to know that Scott was nodding his head because he did know. Isaac's hand held hers tighter and she lightly smacked his arm. "I'm human fragile again how about you lighten up a bit."

"Sorry." He muttered, lifting her hand and giving her knuckles a kiss.

"I have some contacts at Scott's. I may even have a pair of colored ones still." Cat told them. "Let's get them and let's go."

… … …


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: I finished season 3A. I did and you're all going to hate me. So MUCH. :D I'll continue posting and during the few weeks on teen wolf between 3a and 3b, you can still see the gang in Lennox's story, Dark and Deep. that one is in first person, just to make it a little more evil :D then 3b will pick back up here.  
**_

**_I'm still booooo allisaac blech... Like Isaac's breaking the bro code, COME ON  
_**

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

They met up with Allison at Scott's house and Cat waited while Isaac got her contacts. She put them in and turned to everyone who was shocked into silence.

"I don't think that's going to work." Allison said before she began giggling.

"What did I put them in wrong?" Cat asked.

"No but you have no pupil." The brunette replied, laughing even harder and causing Cat to burst out into laughter with her.

She removed the contacts and instructed the guys to color in a pupil, hoping this wouldn't do more damage to her eyes and when they were done, she put them back in, everyone agreeing that she could at least pass for normal, as long as she stayed back, which she was happy to do.

They followed Allison, who brought them to Gerard. She entered the room he was in and Cat could hear him speak.

"Did you bring them?"

Isaac led her further into the room and Cat could hear the sound of shuffling, like a wheelchair was being moved around.

"Come in Scott and give an old man a little something for his pain."

"You don't have to do this." Allison whispered.

"She's right you know." Gerard agreed. "Catalina is more than welcome to help. It's the only way I'll talk."

"No, I'll do it." Scott said, stepping forward. "It doesn't affect me like it does Cat. If I do this, you have to tell me everything you know. Everything."

Isaac moved so he and Cat were leaning up against a wall as far from Gerard as possible. He leaned down to whisper in her ear so only she could hear.

"Scott's taking his pain away."

She nodded, trying not to show her surprise and give herself away.

"Alright, start talking." Scott demanded him. "And don't even think about lying Cat's here and she'll pull your thoughts right out of her head if she has to."

"Do you really fancy another stroll through my head Catalina?" Gerard asked, amusement showing in his voice.

"You'd be amazed what I've picked up since we last met." Cat replied. "So start speaking before I make you relive every bad thing you've ever done."

"So much potential." Gerard said with a sigh.

"They found another body." Allison said, trying to pull his attention away from her blind friend. "Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton."

"Right after?" Gerard asked. "Almost like it's suspected he would survive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked.

"How do you know your dark druid isn't your wise veterinarian? Maybe he knew you'd find him, maybe he planned it that way."

"I would have known." Cat snapped.

"Really? Then why haven't you found this dark druid then Catalina?" Gerard asked her. "You would think that with your abilities, this would have all been over after the first sacrifice."

Cat turned her head away, wanting nothing more than to punch him.

"Well?"

"Because the Darach has already figured me out. It knew about me and has blocked me."

"And that's why the Deaton just might be your dark druid." Gerard said, a triumphant smile on his face.

"He would never let anyone die." Scott told him.

"You'd be surprised at how far people would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion."

"Or someone like you?" Allison asked.

Gerard chuckled. "I don't go easily though now do I? You know Scott, you made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is virtually undetectable but the Doctors can't figure out why my body is ejecting this bizarre black fluid."

Cat turned her head towards Isaac who leaned in close to her again, telling her that Gerard was bleeding black blood.

"I did what you wanted me to do, now tell us how to beat him." Scott told him.

"You can't. I tried."

"Then this is a complete waste of time." Allison announced. "He doesn't know anything. If he does, he won't tell us. Cat, you want to see what you can find out? It's okay if you hurt him a little."

The blonde stepped forward but was halted by Gerard's words. "Wait. I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind."

Everyone paused, turning to look at him and waiting for him to continue.

"There was a time when they all met in Beacon Hills. Back then, they were all there. Ennis, Kali, Deucalion, each with their own pack before they had killed them all and decided to form the newest Alpha Pack."

"But they didn't all live here, did they?" Allison asked.

"No but there was an exceptional powerful alpha who did live here. She had the capacity to shape shift, rare among her kind and that made her something of a leader. The kind of person they would go to for advice and guidance. Thalia Hale."

"Derek's mom?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

Gerard sent him a look of disgust before nodding.

"Why were they all here?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Gerard replied. "But one of them killed one of our own and we took revenge. His alpha was Ennis and after, he left the mark for revenge in the building where we killed him."

"The spiral?" Cat asked.

"Yes." Gerard replied. "Allison's father and I began doing some digging trying to learn more about why the Alpha's were here, what we were up against. We found this cellar where the roots of a large tree were and your Father recognized it once we saw the symbol. It was a Celtic five-fold knot, a druid symbol. He knew right away where we were, a place of sacrifice, a Nemeton. There was dried blood where the sacrifices had taken place. It was a sacred meeting place, where ancient Celtic druids would meet. They would choose a large older tree, which represented the center of the world. They believed that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause problems in the surrounding villages."

"What sort of problems?" Scott asked.

"Fires, plagues, Strife, death and destruction of all kinds."

"How does he know about Celtic symbols and druids?" Allison asked, referring to her dad.

"Know thy enemy, Allison." Gerard told her. "The wolves had a relationship with the ancient druids, they called them emissaries."

"Like my boss, Deaton." Scott whispered.

"Like your little girlfriend Catalina."

The blonde started at this. "I'm not a Druid."

"You're a Seer." Gerard said with a grin. "Much more powerful than any Druid but your roots are nestled deeply within the Druids. The Emissary's were no longer needed once the packs started adopting Seer's but once Seer's were ordered to be killed to extinction, the wolves sought out the Druids once more."

"You knew all this about me?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"Creepy grin." Isaac whispered, making Cat smile at him.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Gerard suddenly asked and Cat followed his voice which had moved.

"I know that's where we get the word lycanthropy." Scott answered.

"I know this." Cat said. "According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus."

"Yes." Gerard said before continuing. "Some followers even took names to honor the titans instead of the gods-"

"like Deucalion." Scott whispered.

"the son of Prometheus."

"Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the gods, he challenged them." Cat piped up. "He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Which basically pissed Zeus off and he blew the place apart with his lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves."

"So much potential." Gerard said to Cat.

"Stop saying that." Cat snapped at him.

"The lesser known part is how Lycaon sought out the Druids to help turn him back to human."

"Why Druids?" Scott asked.

"The belief was that the ancient Druids knew how to shape shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the Druids became important advisers to the packs."

"Then why get rid of them once they found the Seer's why not keep both?" Allison asked.

"Because the Druids hated us." Cat said with a sigh. "They hated how powerful, how much more advanced we were getting and threw us out. So when the Wolves found us, the Druids refused to help them anymore."

"So you have learned something." Gerard said, sounding impressed.

"I learned a lot." She shot back. "Once the Seer's were hunted to extinction, I'm guessing the Wolves somehow got the Druids back on their side."

"Yes." Gerard told her. "But it became a secret. Even in the packs, sometimes only the Alpha had any idea who it was. They did this so as to not have another debacle like they did with the Seer's."

"And Deaton was the Hale's Emissary?" Scott asked.

"Indeed. It was through him that they extended an olive branch towards the hunter's. They asked to meet on neutral ground and I agreed but I knew they wouldn't come alone, so I didn't either."

"And I'm guessing we're going to find out what really made Deucalion turn into a psycho." Cat muttered. "He had a run in with another psycho. How do you know he didn't just want to talk, to put the centuries old war behind and live in harmony?"

"Because that's impossible for their kind." Gerard sneered. "They all need to put down."

"And you're in a room with two of them." Cat reminded him. "They don't need to be put down. They would willingly put this all behind them if they could, none of us ever wanted to be part of this war."

"That's what they all say." Gerard told her. "Until one day when a Wolf kills someone you love."

"Or you kill someone we love?" Isaac asked.

Gerard inclined his head to him. "So I wasn't really surprised when Deaton came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion. As William Blake said 'Any sinister person who means to be your enemy always starts by trying to become your friend.'"

"But Cat's right." Scott exclaimed. "How do you know he just wasn't coming to make peace. I would have done that."

"I'm not an idiot." Gerard sneered. "You know the sanskrit fable of the scorpion and the turtle?"

"The scorpion asks the turtle for a ride across the river." Scott answered.

"And when the scorpion stings the turtle, dooming them both, what does he say to explain his behaviour."

"It's my nature."

"I know a werewolf's nature." Gerard continued. "I knew exactly what was coming. A trap."

"No, you assumed." Cat muttered.

He ignored her. "We met in a distillery and I was ready for them but Deucalion was also ready."

"They attacked you?" Allison asked.

"It was an ambush." Gerard stated, staring at Cat, who was looking down. He smiled before continuing. "He killed all my men and I barely made it out alive. He came to kill me and the only weapons I had were some arrows. As he lunged for me, I lunged for him, getting them in his eyes and destroying his sight. Well, most of it."

"What, does he see as a wolf?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"He's not always blind." Gerard reiterated.

"Maybe we can use it against him." Allison suggested.

"Scott." Gerard held out a hand and the wolf walked towards him, grasping it and taking some of his pain.

"I think about you sometimes Scott." Gerard rasped out as Scott pulled away. "I do. And I wonder, what if I had done things differently in getting the bite to cure my cancer. And I wonder when it became my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken.

"I don't believe you." Scott said. "The whole time I was listening to your heartbeat and it never went up and it never went down. It was steady the whole time."

"Because I was telling the truth. Why not ask Catalina?" He smirked, looking over at the blonde.

"Maybe it's because you're a really good liar."

"Why not ask your Seer?" Gerard told him. "Go on, ask her, tell her to take the truth from me."

Cat stepped forward, suddenly realizing that he knew her secret. "How did you know?"

"Know that you can no longer see? Lucky guess, I guess. Perhaps it's the way your eyes don't seem to focus, perhaps it's the fact that you all have asked me to tell you this story instead of having her just take it out of me."

Scott reached forward and grabbed his hand before leaning down to get right into his face. "If you lied and it gets people hurt, I'll be back to take away more than your pain."

Cat heard Scott's footsteps and Isaac pushed off the wall grabbing her hand and was about to lead her out when she stopped him, tugging her hand away and stepping towards Gerard. "I don't know how seriously you take Scott's threat but I would never let him cross that line if I could help it. So if you are lying, I'll come back and kill you myself before he gets that chance. I may not be able to see right now but I can still use a weapon like you wouldn't believe and the moment I get both sights back, I really will make you relive every horrifying detail of your life until it drives you insane and trust me when I say I can make that last a very long time."

Cat blinked and was about to pull away when she saw a shadow of something coming towards her, something that looked distinctly like Gerard's hand and she gasped, dodging it and falling back into Isaac.

"What, what is it?" He asked.

Cat turned in his arms, shaking her head and asking him to lead her out. He did without another word and it wasn't until they were out of the hospital that he stopped and turned her to face him. She ignored him, pulling the contacts out and throwing them on the ground, knowing they were useless to her now. Isaac grabbed her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"What happened in there?" He asked.

She could just make out the outline of him, could see the blue of his eyes and she took them in, her eyes drifting over all that was Isaac, even if he was just a blurry outline with a shock of blue in the middle.

"Cat? You're focusing on me? Your eyes... I see some color now."

She nodded. "I see… shadows."

He brushed her hair back, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. "Don't mess with me, are you serious?"

She nodded again, grinning as she saw him move closer to her, kissing her hard.

"What are you guys doing?" Scott asked, doubling back to find them. "We have to meet up with Stiles."

"Cat can-"

She reached up and covered his mouth. "Not so loud. Ixnay on the eeingsay." She motioned Scott closer, grinning when she could see a shadow moving towards her. "I can see your shadow."

"Oh my god, that's great." He cried, lifting her up into a hug.

She hugged him back before reaching for her sunglasses and put them back on. "I don't know how or why but I'm not telling anyone just yet."

"What about your other sight?" He quietly asked.

She shook her head. "No but this is an improvement, I think."

"It is, it most definitely is."

"Then let's go meet Stiles, shall we?"

… … …

When they met up with Stiles, they quickly shared what Gerard had told them and after, Stiles told them what Peter had said, a story about a girl that he once loved and was afraid to lose so he tried to change her. Except it didn't take and he was forced to kill her.

"Paige." Cat whispered, with a frown.

"How did you know her name?" Stiles asked.

"I've been inside Derek's head before, I know what happened, it just hasn't been my story to tell. Derek will be back soon, I don't doubt that."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Stiles asked.

"Wait him out?" Cat suggested. "What can we do? I can't find him like this."

"You're right." Stiles said with a sigh. "We'll talk tomorrow, figure something out."

They all dispersed, Isaac and Cat following Scott back to his place and crowding into the living room. Isaac sat on one of the chairs, pulling Cat into his lap.

"So what can you see, really?" Isaac asked.

"Blue." She replied with a grin. I see your outline, it's fuzzy but I see the blue of your eyes. It's a pretty blue."

"So what, we just wait now?" Scott asked, sounding slightly frustrated, "I don't see how we can do that."

"I don't know what we can do." Cat replied. "How do we know who the Darach is going after next?"

Scott's phone rang and he picked it up, quietly talking to Stiles. Isaac sat up, his body becoming tense.

"What is it?" Cat asked as soon as Scott hung up.

"It's Stiles. Lydia just called. She was driving somewhere and ended up at the school with no recollection of how she got there."

"Oh no, let's go." She stood up and they went back out to the car, Scott catching a ride with them to the school.

When they arrived, Stiles was just getting out of his jeep and they hurried towards where Allison and Lydia were.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"It's the same thing." She told them. "The same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there was a dead body."

"You found a dead body?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Not yet."

"Not yet? You're supposed to call us after you find the dead body."

"Oh no." She cried. "I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles asked. "You're always the one finding the dead body."

"Guys." Scott called, interrupting them. "I found the dead body."

Everyone turned towards him, following his gaze to where a body lie on top of the Beacon Hills school sign.

"Oh no." Stiles whispered. "It's Tara."

"Tara?" Cat asked, unable to see even an outline of a body that far away.

"She worked with my dad." He muttered. "She- she helped me with homework and stuff when I used to have to wait for my dad." He ran a hand over his face. "I need to call my Dad. You guys should get out of here."

Everyone waited until Stiles made the call before dispersing, promising to meet again the next day.

… … …


	20. Chapter 20

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO... ME!**_

_**AN: I finished season 3A. I did and you're all going to hate me. So MUCH. :D I'll continue posting and during the few weeks on teen wolf between 3a and 3b, you can still see the gang in Lennox's story, Dark and Deep. that one is in first person, just to make it a little more evil :D then 3b will pick back up here.  
**_

**_I'm still booooo allisaac blech... Like Isaac's breaking the bro code, COME ON  
_**

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my original story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

When Cat woke up the next morning, she was amazed at how much more she could see, everything was still really blurry and she stumbled out of bed and over to her bag looking for her glasses that she still had. She had stopped needing glasses as she grew stronger from the pack bond but always kept them around in case anyone questioned it. Usually she just told people that she was wearing contacts and people bought it, not knowing just how blind she normally was. But now, looking around, she swore she was right back where she had started and when she finally found her glasses, she put them on and looked around, letting out a scream.

Her bedroom door was thrown open and Scott ran in, claws at the ready as he looked around for the threat. Seeing none, his eyes came to rest on Cat who was grinning as she stared at him and it took him a moment to notice that she was wearing her glasses and behind them her eyes were bright blue.

"Your eyes." He whispered.

"I can see." She screeched running and jumping at him as she laughed.

He easily swooped her up, swinging her around in a hug before placing her back on her feet. "Cat, that's great"

The blonde grinned. "I know. I mean, I need glasses again but I can see. Where's Isaac?"

"Running an errand for me." Scott told her. "He took the car, said you'd get a ride with me."

"And I can." She cried. "And I can watch everything as we drive by. This is amazing. I'm going to shower, then I'm going to stare at myself in the mirror, probably naked, for like half an hour and then we can go to school."

"Naked?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement flitting across his features.

"Yes. Why? Because I can see myself and it's wonderful!" She grabbed some clothes so she could go take a shower. "And then, I'm going to put my contacts in, go to school with my sunglasses and pretend I'm blind."

"Why?" Scott asked, clearly confused.

"Because something is telling me I'm better off staying blind."

His eyes widened. "Oh my god, you got your other sight back too?"

She closed her eyes, a small frown filling her features. "No but I have this gut feeling so I'm going to listen to it. But until then, shower time and staring at my wonderful self-time. Yay. Ohhh where's my phone, this calls for pictures."

She practically skipped off to the bathroom to get ready for school and Scott wasn't all that surprised when she stayed locked up in the bathroom, probably to stare at herself and he tried not to think about just what exactly he was missing out on. Cat was happy with Isaac and she should stay with him if he made her happy. They were both good for each other and he didn't want to ruin it. Yet, sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what if he hadn't let her go so easy?

When she finally came out of the bathroom, a big grin on her face, she slipped on her sunglasses and grabbed Scott's arm, letting him lead her out to the bike. She got on behind him, trying to hide her grin all the way to school as she watched everything pass her by. She didn't realize just how awesome it would be to see everything again. Even with glasses and with that thought, she realized that right now, she was a normal teenage girl. No extra powers, no extra sight, no strength, no speed, no extra senses. She was completely normal and she didn't know whether she should be ecstatic or not. On one hand, all she ever wanted was to be normal, to not have to go through everything she went through the past few years but on the other hand, she was normal and that much more of an easier target. Unless….

The moment Scott got to school, she got off the bike and removed the helmet, grabbing his arm again as they went inside.

"What do you think would happen if I got the bite now?" She quietly asked him.

He stopped in his tracks, turning so they were face to face. "Are you really thinking about this again?"

"All I ever wanted was to be normal and now that I am, I'm more terrified then I ever was. I can't protect myself."

"You don't have to, Isaac and I will."

"You guys have too much to worry about. Look, don't even worry about this, I was just curious as to what you think would happen."

"Cat…"

"I'm serious." She told him with a grin. "Who would I get to bite me anyways? One of the twins? Kali? I mean, come on."

"Just… if you really actually start thinking about it, come talk to me, or Isaac, okay?"

She nodded, letting him lead her to her first class. It wasn't until English that her, Scott and Stiles all had a class together but Scott would show up after each class, helping her to her next class and still she didn't see Isaac. They took their seats in English and she was just about to ask about Isaac again when Ms. Blake walked in and Cat did her best to focus straight ahead and not let anyone know she could see more than she let on.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes." The teacher began her lecture. "All tools the writer uses to tell their stories." She stopped beside Lydia, looking down at her book that she was drawing in. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

The redhead looked up with a smirk. "You and every guy I've ever dated."

Ms. Blake faltered for a moment. "Oh- uh, well that was an idiom by the way."

Cat let out a soft snort as the teacher walked towards her, crouching down in front of her. She could see Ms. Blake peering through her glasses but she continued looking forward, pretending she didn't have a clue.

"How are you doing today Catalina?"

The tiny Blonde jumped, pretending to be startled. "Sorry. I'm –uh, fine I guess. I mean, still blind, so there's that."

The teacher straightened up, giving her a small pat on the shoulder before continuing her lecture. Cat zoned out, already knowing about idioms and her attention was pulled toward Scott and Stiles right in front of her as they began speaking.

"I think we can get to Ethan." Scott whispered. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"Why do you want to do that for?" Stiles wondered.

"The Druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alpha's?"

"Okay, first off, I can't believe we've actually gotten to the point where sentences like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alpha's' makes sense. Second of all, we're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?"

"Going through Aiden. Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together, how are we going to separate them again?"

"Lydia." Cat whispered loud enough so only Scott could hear. Cat knew that after the hospital where they helped Melissa save Danny, Lydia was having a fling with Aiden and she never had a chance to talk to the redhead and beg her to stay away. Perhaps that had been a good thing though because she was their chance to get to Ethan.

Scott looked at Stiles, waiting for him to catch on before both turned to Lydia, who looked up at them in annoyance.

"What now?" She asked.

"We need a distraction." Stiles told her.

"What?" She asked.

Cat leaned closer to her. "Feel like making out with Aiden?"

"Not really."

"What if we say we really need you to because we need info from Ethan."

Lydia looked between all them before letting out a small huff. "Fine, I will."

When the bell rang, Lydia went off to find Aiden and Cat waited for Scott to stop by her desk and help her up before they left the class and walked down the hall. Up ahead Cat saw Lydia lead Aiden off with a smirk and when he turned the corner, Cat whispered to meet her in the stairwell down the hall and Scott nodded, letting her go near Ethan as him and Stiles melted into the crowd.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Ethan asked when he noticed her standing near his locker. "You and that Beta having more problems?"

"Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "I knew when you guys broke up and for the record, I never would have broken up with you for those stupid reasons."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course not because I'd never be with you."

"Why because I'm one of them?"

Cat let out a small snort of amusement. "No because I'm a chick, last I checked you were into the dudes."

He shrugged. "Yeah but if things were different and you were a guy or if I liked chicks, I wouldn't have broken up with you to protect you."

"So asking you to stay away from Danny still won't help any?"

Ehtan shook his head. "Nah, I like him."

"Even though you or your pack might kill him?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"So you'll turn him into the pack human pet, much like you called me."

He closed his locker, stepping closer to her. "Is that what you really are Catalina?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She stared straight ahead, not giving anything away. "What else could I be, Ethan?" She asked.

"I've seen you fight, you could be a hunter except for the fact that you hang out with our kind, so why haven't you joined the pack yet? I was right when I guessed you were something completely different, huh?"

"You ever think I enjoy my human status?"

He smirked at her. "Being human can get you killed."

"Being a werewolf can also get you killed." She shot back.

"So what do you want from me?" Ethan asked.

"A help to my next class would be lovely." She told him, holding out a hand.

He looked down at her hand, almost wary.

"I'm blind." She reminded him.

"How blind?" He suspiciously asked.

"Too blind to really do anything." Cat emphasized and he finally took her hand, looping it through his arm as he began walking down the hall.

"So what do you really want from me?" He asked.

"Really? To talk." She replied. "You like Danny a lot, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"The way you were at the hospital, the way you've looked at him, the way you've spoken about him."

"Yeah, I do." Ethan quietly replied.

"And what does your pack think about this?" She asked. "I mean, you were meant to get close to him for a reason, right? What if they _did_ ask you to kill him?"

"I wouldn't let that happen. They wouldn't ask."

"I really hope not because we will stop you." She softly replied. "Can we take the stairwell?"

"Why?" Ethan asked even as he opened the door to the stairwell.

"I'm not the only one that wants to talk to you, can you please talk to us?"

Ethan groaned as he saw Scott and Stiles in the stairwell. "Really? Why would you even want to talk to me? I helped kill your friend, how do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" He asked Scott, looking first at Cat who was still clinging to his arm and Stiles who pushed himself off the wall.

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me?" Stiles asked in disbelief as he stepped closer to the Alpha. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in Mistletoe and shove it up your freaking-"

"Stiles." Cat interrupted, pulling Ethan back as she stepped in between them. "Ethan won't kill you and he won't kill me." She turned to look at the Alpha. "Isn't that right Ethan?"

The Alpha frowned as he stepped closer, peering through her sunglasses. "I know for a fact when I saw you last your eyes were white but they're blue again, you can see again, how did I not notice this? You told me you were blind."

"I said I was too blind to do anything." Cat told him, lifting her sunglasses "But you're right, I did get my sight back and I could see this morning."

"Cat can see?" Stiles yelped. "Since when?"

"Cat, what are you doing?" Scott cautiously asked, wondering what his ex-girlfriend was up to.

Ethan ignored them, staring suspiciously into her eyes, searching for something. "But you're still blind?"

She only hesitated slightly before nodding. "Which is why we need your help. Please, can you help us?"

"You know, you're supposed to be dead, you're not supposed to exist and if anyone else knew, they would kill you." He quietly told her. "Either that, or Deucalion will try and make you, his."

"I know." She whispered.

Scott finally realized that Cat was trying to win him over by appealing to his softer side, by showing trust in him. "look." He said. "we're talking to you because I know you didn't want to kill Boyd. And that I think if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

The blond wolf leaned against the wall with a sigh. "You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alpha's."

"What were you?" Scott asked.

"Omega's. In actual wolf packs, Omega's are the scapegoats, the last to eat, the ones who have to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked and Cat nudged him with her elbow, telling him with her eyes to be nice.

But Ethan didn't seem to mind Stiles tone and if he did, he chose to ignore it. "Something like that."

"So what happened?" scott prompted.

"They were killers." Ethan began to look agitated as he looked between the three of them. "I mean, people look at us like we're the monsters but they're the ones who gave us that reputation and the Alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys fight back?" Stiles asked. "You know, form Voltron wolf and fight back, kick everyone's ass."

"We couldn't." Ethan snapped. "We didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." Scott realized.

"And then we fought, we took down the whole pack, one by one and by the time we got to the Alpha, he was begging for his life."

Cat stepped forward, seeing how upset he was getting and placed a soothing hand on his arm. He glanced down at it before looking up to meet her eyes, not breaking contact when he spoke again, as though he was trying to scare her.

"And then we tore him apart, literally."

The petite blonde held his gaze, refusing to back down and she spied something in his eyes, she wanted to say relief. Was he worried she would think he really was a monster?

"What about your emissary?" Scott asked.

Ethan glanced at him before looking away and giving his head a small shake.

"They're all dead? Kali's and Ennis' too?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"All of them except Deucalion's."

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked.

Ethan was stopped from answering as he grabbed at his chest in pain.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, stepping closer. "Are you hurt?"

"Not me, my brother" He gasped, pulling away from Cat. "Whatever you do, tell no one you can see yet, it's for your own good." He pulled her sunglasses down and took off out of the stairwell.

Scott, Stiles and Cat exchanged looks before Scott grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her along after them as they chased Ethan into the locker room. He dropped her hand, running to help the Alpha grab the huge weight from Aiden who had just smashed Cora across the head with it. The female Hale was lying on the floor, Lydia above her and Stiles dropped down beside her to check on her. Cat stayed near the door, watching everything, all while trying to pretend she saw nothing.

"Aiden, you can't do this." Ethan yelled at him.

"She came at me." Aiden growled.

"It doesn't matter. Kali gave Derek until the next full moon, you can't touch him or her."

Aiden finally relaxed staring at Lydia who looked up at him in fear and disbelief. Ethan sent Scott a small imperceptible nod as he grabbed his brother and pushed him out of the locker room. Aiden ignored Cat as he passed her but Ethan stopped to look at her, waiting until his brother was out of the room.

"Remember what I said." He quietly whispered so only she could hear.

She nodded, waiting for him to leave before clumsily making her way over to the others.

"Hey guys, I think she's really hurt." Stiles whispered and from where she was standing beside Scott, clutching his arm again, Cat could see the wound on Cora's head.

The she wolf ignored them all though as she pushed herself to her feet and stepped over to the mirror, grabbing some paper towel before she started wiping at the blood.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia said.

"I'll heal." Came Cora's short reply. She stepped back from the mirror, her balance wavering and Scott and Stiles stepped forward to help her. She pulled away from them though. "I said, I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" Stiles asked her. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd." She snapped. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott softly told her and Cat could see his face wracked with guilt.

"And you're failing." Cora told him. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around, thinking you could stop people from getting killed but all you do is show up late. All you really do, is find the bodies." She turned to leave but Cat called her name, pushing through the rest of them so she could see Cora.

"You're being unfair and quite frankly a bitch. Stupid teenagers? Us so called Stupid teenagers are trying our best. We had this thrown on all of us within the last year while you were off hiding god knows where and we're all doing our damndest to save people. So lose the attitude."

Cora stepped forward. "Boyd was my friend, he deserves to be avenged."

"Erica was my best friend." Cat snapped. "She was the only one who gave a damn about me before I met everyone else. I want revenge too but I'm not going in there against an enemy I know is stronger than me because that would get me killed."

"Then you should've got revenge while you can." Cora hissed. "If she was your best friend, really your best friend, then Kali would be dead by now, instead you're here with the rest of them, showing up far too late. And now, you can never get revenge because you're nobody again, you have no power, you have nothing."

She stomped out of the bathroom and Cat turned to the others with a scowl.

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles muttered.

"Sometimes, I really hate her." Cat mumbled.

"I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles said with a sigh, following after Cora.

The remaining three looked between each other before Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"I should get to class." She left and Cat grabbed Scott's arm.

"Do you think, perhaps, one of the Alpha's didn't fully kill their emissary?" Cat quietly asked as he led the way out of the school. "You don't really think Ms. Morrell is doing it do you?"

"I don't know." Scott replied. "How about we get out of here today. Wait by my bike, I'll go grab our bags and maybe see if I can find something else out about Morrell. Will you be okay for a few?"

She nodded as he stopped by his bike. "I don't think anything will happen right now but if something does, scream. Scream and I will hear you."

"I know." She whispered. "I'll be fine."

He left and Cat waited by his bike for him to return.


	21. Chapter 21

I had some IDIOT leave a review... anonymous I might add on the first story in this and they said... it's like you copied the fb game... are you fucking kiddin me? Seriously? first off, grow a pair and leave a review with your name and second off... the summary and like EVERY chapter says... follows the fb game... ugh, ppl/

_**AN: I finished season 3A. I did and you're all going to hate me. So MUCH. :D I'll continue posting and during the few weeks on teen wolf between 3a and 3b, you can still see the gang in Lennox's story, Dark and Deep. that one is in first person, just to make it a little more evil :D then 3b will pick back up here.  
**_

**_I'm still booooo allisaac blech... Like Isaac's breaking the bro code, COME ON  
_**

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my original story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

As Cat stood there waiting for Scott to return, she heard someone call her name and she turned to the sound of the voice with a small frown.

"You know it's not sunny out, right? You don't need glasses."

"Derek." She whispered, stepping forward and throwing her arms around him. "Oh god, I've been so worried about you."

"I thought you'd know where I was." He softly replied, sounding perplexed by the waves of fear, panic, anxiety and concern coming off of her.

She shook her head against him, afraid to let go. "The Darach kidnapped me and then it- it did something to me and it left me blind, in more ways than one."

Derek pulled away from her, grabbing her shoulders so he could look her over. "What? Tell me everything."

She quickly told him everything that happened to her, starting with the dream she had on the bus home from the track meet. She omitted important facts, not wanting to say them out in the open but she told him about being kidnapped and the Darach touching her and being able to see nothing when Scott found her.

"I'm normal." She muttered, taking a small step back as even more repercussions of her being normal entered her mind. She was no longer part of the pack, what if no one wanted her around anymore.

"You're still pack." He told her, guessing what was going through her mind.

She lifted her sunglasses, placing them on top of her head as she wiped at her tears. "I'm not. I'm just a normal human girl who can't help anymore. What use am I? What do I do?"

Derek stepped closer to her with a small frown, one hand coming up to grasp her shoulder, the other hand wiping away a stray tear that she missed. "Catalina, whether you stay blind forever, whether you get your psychic powers back or not, whether I have to spend the rest of my life protecting you, you're still pack. I'm not kicking you out because you think you're not special anymore. You are, you always will be and I will protect you for the rest of our lives if I have to."

She threw her arms around him. "And if the Alpha's want you to kill us all?"

"It won't happen." Derek murmured, wrapping his arms around the tiny blonde. "I'll never do it."

"I'm glad you came back." She whispered. "I really was scared and worried. It's weird not being able to feel you all and it scares me."

"I'm back, I'm not leaving again, I promise. But I need to go see my sister. I came to see if she was here and saw you here. You shouldn't be alone."

"Scott went to go get our bags, he's taking me home. There was a little debacle with your sister, going after the twins. Find Stiles, he's with her, making sure she gets home. I'll catch you up on everything and I mean everything later." She stepped back, her hand coming up to grasp his before he pulled away. "I don't blame you for Boyd and you shouldn't blame yourself either. I know you Derek, a lot better than you think I do. Boyd, Erica, it's not your fault."

"I'm their Alpha, I'm supposed to protect them."

"You're one alpha against a pack of them, what more are you supposed to do? It's not your fault." She reiterated. "Go find your sister, we'll talk later, okay?"

He nodded, leaving her at Scott's bike and the blonde continued to wait for him to come out. The longer he took, the more she realized he must be talking to Ms. Morrell, who was the emissary to the Alpha pack and Deaton's sister so in a way they were both connected to her through the Druid ancestry. Deaton had seemed stunned when he learned about what she was but he had also taken it in stride, like it was no big deal, like he had heard of her kind before. So would his sister have known who she was and if that was the case, was she hiding it from the pack? Or more importantly, Deucalion? Something Ethan said though was bugging her. He said that the Alpha's would either have her killed or Deucalion would make her his. Would he really risk it and go back on the law of the Alpha pack from hundreds of years ago? Would he try and make her the Alpha pack's Seer? She guessed he could try but then he would more than likely kill her if she never got her powers back. And if she did, she would probably prefer being dead then leaving with the Alpha pack.

"Hey."

She was brought out of her thoughts by Scott jogging towards her and she forced a smile on her face, quickly telling him about her Derek sighting before asking if he found out anything important.

He did. He went and saw their guidance counselor who told Scott that Deucalion wanted a true Alpha in his pack, which he thought Scott was and if Scott refused to join, he wanted to destroy him, turn him into a killer so he couldn't be a true Alpha. Deucalion was very much in the mind frame of 'if I can't have you, no one can.' Scott had told her that neither would happen but Ms. Morrell shot back that Scott was already playing his game. While he tried to decide what to do next, Deucalion was already ten moves ahead with checkmate already in sight. He had left after that to come tell her about it and they were contemplating where to go next when Scott's head whipped back towards the school.

"Lydia." He whispered.

"What?" Cat asked.

Scott didn't reply, instead grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the school and down to a classroom where people had already gathered. Lydia was inside, talking to Ms. Blake and trying to tell her the teacher had gone missing. Aiden was beside her, trying to calm her down while Ms. Blake told the redhead that nothing has been proven. Scott pushed his way to the front of the crowd, pulling Cat with him. An officer held Scott back and he distracted him, pushing Cat towards the redhead.

"okay, fine. I'm psychic." Lydia whispered in an attempt to get the teacher to believe her.

"You're what?" Ms. Blake asked.

"I'm something." Lydia cried, finally spying the blonde. "Ask Cat, she knows what I'm talking about because she is-"

"Lydia." Cat quickly cut her off, not wanting her to divulge her secrets to everyone there, especially Aiden. She was already worried what the Alpha would do with Lydia blurting out that she was psychic or something. What would he do if he knew Cat really was? Or, rather, used to be.

"Cat." Lydia grabbed her arm, pulling her up beside her. "Please. Please tell them. Mr. Westover was taken, he's going to be the second murder, make them believe me."

"I believe Lydia." Cat whispered. "I do and if you're smart, you should too."

"Look, everyone." Ms. Blake turned to the crowd that gathered. "Please, it's time to disperse, nothing is proved here. We will see everyone tonight at the concert, your attendance will be appreciated."

When everyone save the werewolves, police, Ms. Blake, Lydia and Cat had left, the teacher turned back to the redhead.

"Lydia, the police will do everything they can, there isn't much more that can be done."

She glared at the teacher, bright spots of red on her cheeks before she turned and stomped out, Aiden right behind her. Cat went to follow but Ms. Blake stopped her.

"Catalina, why do you believe Lydia? Is she really psychic? Are you?"

"Where would you get that I am?" Cat suspiciously asked.

"I thought Lydia was about to say that you were too."

"No, she was about to say that I'm the one that figured she was psychic, it was a shot in the dark."

"That's too bad." Ms. Blake said and Cat watched her step forward, peering into her sunglasses where Cat continued to look straight ahead. "Perhaps I'll see you later tonight, Catalina."

"I'd say the same but I'm kind of missing in the seeing department here." She quipped, turning and making her way back out to Scott who reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the classroom.

"You're frowning." He observed.

"Something is bugging me but I can't quite put my finger on what." Cat quietly replied. "Like I'm missing an important piece of the puzzle."

"Maybe you just feel lost without your powers." He suggested.

"Maybe." Cat agreed. "So are you going to tell me where Isaac is now?"

"With Allison. She messaged me saying she wasn't coming to school today so I sent Isaac to check up on her."

She smacked his shoulder. "You know she can take care of herself, right?"

"Yeah, I just feel better if she had backup."

"How did you get him to go, though? I mean he's been awfully protective as of late."

"I told him I needed to be the one to talk to Ethan and I had to promise to not let you out of my sight."

"ooohhh, I'm telling him you did, like twice already."

Scott laughed. "That was when you were still pretty blind."

"Point taken but I'm going to call him, make sure he's okay." She pulled out her phone and called him, grinning when he answered.

"Hey babe, can't really talk right now, I'm following Allison to possibly go stop her dad, maybe kill him, I don't know."

"What?" She asked, sending a confused look towards Scott, who had stopped to listen in.

"Allison thinks her dad is involved but don't tell anyone else I told you that. She just went to go see and I'm supposed to follow after."

"You want me to come help?" Cat asked, sounding worried.

"No, it's okay, I don't want you getting hurt, work on getting your sight back. Love you, call you soon."

He hung up and Cat turned to Scott. "You heard that?"

He nodded. "I don't think it's her dad. Something is just telling me it isn't him."

"Ok, so Tara, law enforcement, guardian, Mr. Westover, teacher… is he a guardian for something we don't know about? We need to find out."

"But how?" Scott asked her.

Cat thoughtfully bit her bottom lip as she tried to come up with an answer, her eyes lighting up when she did. "The office, I can access his files."

"Okay, great, you go do that and I'll-"

Cat cut him off, grabbing his arm. "No, you need to come with me, Scott. I'm blind, remember? If anyone else shows up, you need to look like you're doing work for me."

"Right." He replied, leading her back into the school.

They made it to the office and no one was around when they entered. Cat told him to pull up a seat as she turned the computer on. Once she was inside, she bypassed the security measures with practiced ease, going into the teachers files to find Mr. Westover. When she pulled his up, Scott moved closer as the two read the screen, trying to find any trace of him as a guardian.

"Ugh, he doesn't even have kids." Cat complained. "So that rules that out, so what could it be?" she turned to look at Scott, her eyes widening at seeing he had turned to look at her and was staring closely at her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Looking at your eyes." He replied with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Remember last year? We were sitting here and I realized your eyes change color from blue to green."

Color rose to her cheeks and she knew she should look away but Cat continued staring at back at him. A small smile rose to his lips as his eyes flickered down to her lips before meeting her eyes again.

"What color are they now?" She finally asked.

"They're green again. They were blue this morning, they changed just like last year." He whispered, leaning in closer to her.

Cat knew what was about to happen but she felt powerless to stop it as she leaned in closer to him. Their lips were only millimeters away and Cat knew at any second she would feel Scott's lips against hers once more and she was afraid that once she tasted him, she would want more and she didn't know if she could control herself.

Both their phones rang at once and they both jumped apart, Cat's cheeks bright red as she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She breathlessly answered.

"Cat? Are you okay? You sound funny." Isaac asked her, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." Cat all but squeaked, glancing over at Scott who was on the phone with Allison. Their eyes briefly met before they both looked away in guilt. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We found Mr. Westover." Isaac explained. "We don't think it's guardians at all, we think it's philosopher's."

She frowned as she processed the new info, seeing Scott had hung up and was now calling someone else. "Then explain Tara last night? Unless her helping Stiles with his homework counts as philosopher? But I can't find anything that links Mr. Westover to being a guardian, he has no kids, as far as I can see, he has no family even, just his teaching job. But I don't see how that falls under guardian, so maybe you're right."

"As far as you can see? Are you breaking into the school system again?" Isaac asked, amusement in his voice.

"Of course." She replied.

"Who's helping you?"

"I resent the fact that you think I need help to hack into the school."

He laughed. "Lina, you really don't, I know that. I meant who's helping you if you can't fully see yet? I mean, you're good, but are you able to do it all blind good?"

"Possibly." She replied, sounding slightly insulted. "But I did it myself. I can see."

There was silence, then a deafening. "WHAT?"

Scott glanced over from his phone call in concern but she waved him off.

"Well, you've been gone all day. But yes, I can see, no one really knows that yet though."

"That's amazing." He cried.

"Cat." Scott began waving to catch her attention. "It's philosophers. Tara used to teach Middle School."

Cat's eyes widened. "And all the teachers will be here for the concert."

"We're on our way back." Isaac said on the phone. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Cat whispered as she hung up, feeling guilty for almost kissing Scott.

"We need to get to the recital." Scott said.

"I need weapons." Cat said. "I'm not going into this blind."

"We have half an hour, let's go."

They rushed out to his bike and hopped onto it, rushing home so she could get weapons. Once inside Scott's, she routed through the closet, pulling out various knives to add to the couple she already had on her. She grabbed two guns, putting them in her shoulder holsters and pocketing some extra ammo. She grabbed her leather jacket and put it on over everything, zipping it up so her weapons weren't so obvious. She grabbed one more gun, putting it in the waistband of her jeans before turning to Scott who was watching in awe.

"Never ceases to amaze me." He said.

"I don't have claws." She reminded him.

"Good point. Ready?"

She nodded and they went back to the school, entering the already packed auditorium. Cat held onto Scott's arm and she nudged him, subtly pointing to where Ethan was helping Danny before turning to see his brother. Ethan rolled his eyes before walking over to Aiden.

"I don't think his brother likes the fact that he likes Danny." Cat whispered so quietly that Scott could only hear because of his werewolf hearing. "How should we do this?"

"Do you want to sit?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to see everything. Prop me up against the wall."

They walked to the back of the auditorium, Scott making a show of helping Cat and making sure she was okay before stepping away. He turned, right into Lydia, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I thought you were going home."

"I can't." Lydia told them. "I don't know why I'm the one that keeps finding the bodies. Maybe if I just stop trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens. Maybe with enough time, for someone like you to do something about it."

"You get me the time and I'll do something about it." Scott passionately replied. "I swear to god I will."

Lydia reached down to squeeze his hand and he returned it before they turned to face the front. The band began to play and Cat's eyes moved behind her sunglasses, looking for a threat. Scott stepped closer to the crowd to look around and beside her, Lydia pulled out her phone to look at a message. Cat glanced over to see it was Aiden and the Alpha turned in his seat, seeking out Lydia before giving her a small nod.

"It better be." Lydia murmured after reading Aiden's messages, seeing he needed to see her. She left and Cat stared at Aiden, waiting for him to get up. The band continued playing and Isaac entered the auditorium with Allison and her dad. He made a beeline for her, leaning down to kiss her.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Great. You?"

He nodded as well, going to leave when Cat grabbed his arm, pulling him back to whisper in his ear as she pulled out her phone and tapped out a message. "I know a lot of crap is going on right now but this morning, when I realized what happened to me, I spent a long time in the bathroom. Check your phone."

Isaac sent her a confused look before pulling out his phone as he walked away. He opened her message, letting out a loud exclamation at the provocative picture she had just sent him. The people in his near vicinity turned around to shush him and he quickly put his phone away turning to send a leering grin at his girlfriend before going to catch up with Allison.

Cat grinned, happy to release some of the tension in the air. Stiles entered, walking up to Scott and Cat looked to see Aiden still hadn't left his seat, leaving her really worried about Lydia. The boys had gone over to quietly speak to Isaac and Cat slipped out the way Lydia had gone.

She entered the school, looking and listening for any sign of the redhead when she heard voices coming from a nearby classroom. She pulled out a gun, creeping forward, unsure of what she was walking into but she didn't need her psychic powers to know something was up. There was something twisting in her gut, warning her that something was wrong and she needed to find Lydia. Maybe she just had really good intuition and she was glad she knew to follow it. She had lived too long as a Seer not to.

"What are you doing?" Lydia was whispering.

"What's necessary."

Cat's eyes widened as she realized just who was speaking. It was Ms. Blake.

"I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the latin word sacrificium, an offering to a deity a sacred right, a necessary evil."

"Stop."

"Oh I wish I could but you don't know the Alpha's like I do."

"Please stop." the redhead brokenly whispered.

"But you Lydia, you're not a sacrifice, you're just a girl who knows too much. Almost like your little friend Cat. She knew too much, so I took that away from her. I would have finished the job too if not for Scott's interference but I'm not going to make that same mistake twice."

"No." Lydia cried and Cat knew she had to move now, she stepped into the classroom, her gun raised at Ms. Blake just as she tried to wrap a wire around Lydia's neck.

The redhead began to scream, a loud heart wrenching scream, louder than any Cat had ever heard. It made Ms. Blake pause, staring in shock as Cat's hands came up to cover her ears. Ms. Blake snapped into action, ignoring the screaming now as she took the few steps towards Cat, kicking the gun out of her hands before grabbing her around the throat and easily tossing her across the room. She landed on a desk and the wood crumbled beneath her, a piece of the metal from the chair piercing her in the back and coming out the front of her. Cat let out her own scream as she stared at the metal protruding from her stomach.

"Let's see you try and heal that with no powers." Ms. Blake sneered at her before turning back to Lydia who sat slumped in her chair. "But you, you're unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman, a banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me Lydia, look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it."

Lydia looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "No."

"It's too bad though and too late." She pulled out some duct tape and began taping Lydia's arms to the chair while the redhead struggled and cried against her.

Cat let her head fall back, turning it to the side as she spit out a mouthful of blood. She was done for and she knew it. Trying to heal this as a normal human wouldn't happen, she knew she was going to die, she could feel it in her bones but she did not want Lydia to as well. Weakly, she reached for her other gun, lifting it and shooting at Ms. Blake, grazing her arm. The teacher grabbed her arm and looked towards Cat with a sneer before picking up her knife.

"You can't stop me." Ms. Blake snarled.

"But I can, now drop it."

Cat's eyes moved to the new voice to see Sheriff Stilinski there, his gun raised at Ms. Blake. She just smiled, throwing the knife and catching him in the chest. He went down and Cat tried to raise her gun for another shot but her arm was shaking too much. Luckily, a growl was heard and Cat sighed in relief at knowing Scott was there now.

He ran for the teacher, jumping over desks and trying to take her down but she easily blocked his blows before hitting him in the chest and sending him flying back. He hit a stack of chairs, falling to the floor and spitting out blood from the internal bleeding she caused him.

"Scott." She whispered, holding a hand out towards him, feeling herself grow weaker but she fought to hold on, fought to finish this.

At the front of the room, Ms. Blake pushed the desk in front of the door, barring Stiles from entering as she walked towards the Sheriff who was kneeling, his gun pointed at her again.

"There was a girl, years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body was all slashed. That was you, wasn't it?" He gasped out.

"Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." She noted with a smirk, stepping closer.

He shot the gun, hitting her in the leg and Cat watched as it healed before their eyes.

"Healers." She said, stepping forward and grabbing the knife still lodged in him. She picked him up by it, pushing him against the stack of chairs at the back as he groaned in pain. "Warriors." she grabbed his badge, crumpling it in his hands. "Guardians. Virgins." She leaned forward, kissing him on the lips and when she pulled away, she was the Darach, her eyes glowing white, her face grotesque and slashed.

From the hallway, Cat could hear Stiles pounding on the door when another voice entered the fray.

"Where is my granddaughter?"

That voice, she knew that voice.

Moments later, the desk was thrown away and the door was opened, Athena entering, looking ready to murder someone. Ms. Blake turned to face her, the Sheriff still in her other hand as she grabbed a chair, throwing it at her. Athena went down and Stiles entered, racing for his dad but with one well-placed kick, he went flying back into the chalkboard before her attentions returned to Athena, who had crawled over to her granddaughter, still impaled on the metal.

"I stopped feeling you, I thought you were dead." Athena murmured.

"She took my powers." Cat gasped out.

"I know, I saw that boy you love. He told me everything."

"granddaughter?" Ms. Blake asked. "You just might prove useful yet." She bent down to grab Athena and the old woman grabbed for Cat's hand, holding tight as she closed her eyes, whispering a few words. Cat's body shivered as she turned and spat out more blood just as her Grams was ripped away from her.

The sound of glass shattering was heard and Stiles ran across the room to the window, yelling for his dad. Scott stood up and both guys looked out the window, trying to see where they went but with no evidence nearby, they turned back to the room. Seeing Lydia was okay, they both knelt down beside Cat. Her eyes were closed and they both feared the worst, not seeing her chest rising. Scott reached down and gently lifted her off the metal, placing her on the ground.

"We need an ambulance." He muttered, not hearing a heartbeat. He smoothed some hair off her forehead, his heart breaking for his best friend and ex-girlfriend.

Stiles wiped at the tears on his face as he stood and pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. Scott stood to go check on Lydia when the door opened again and Isaac came running in. He went to intercept the taller wolf before he saw his girlfriend.

"Isaac."

"Where is she?" He yelled, trying to push past Scott.

"I'm sorry." Scott quietly told him.

Isaac stopped, his head turning to look at Scott's as he realized just what Scott meant and he began struggling harder.

"No, you're wrong." He yelled. "Cat! Cat! Lina!" he finally pushed Scott out of the way, dropping down beside Cat as he tried to listen for her heartbeat. Hearing nothing, he grabbed her hand, softly calling her name as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm so sorry Lina."

Isaac gathered his girlfriend in his arms, rocking back and forth with her as he began to sob. Cat was dead. His other half, his everything, was gone.

… … …


	22. Chapter 22

so a little evil.. yes... no? yes... hahahaha...

_**AN: I finished season 3A. I did and you're all going to hate me. So MUCH. :D I'll continue posting and during the few weeks on teen wolf between 3a and 3b, you can still see the gang in Lennox's story, Dark and Deep. that one is in first person, just to make it a little more evil :D then 3b will pick back up here.  
**_

**_I'm still booooo allisaac blech... Like Isaac's breaking the bro code, COME ON  
_**

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my original story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

Isaac had told Scott and Stiles to go, he knew they needed to warn Derek and find the Darach, Ms. Blake. But even after they left, Isaac sat on the floor, Cat held in his arms. He was afraid to let her go, afraid that doing so would make this all real.

"Isaac, the police are here, an ambulance is on the way." Allison whispered, kneeling down beside them. Sadness tinged her voice as she looked down at her now dead friend. Cat did everything in her power to do the right thing, she would willingly sacrifice herself to save any of her friends and chances were Lydia would be dead if not for her interference but still, it wasn't fair. Cat didn't deserve to die like this, she didn't deserve to die at all. They may have had their differences in the past but out of all of them, Cat had one of the kindest hearts and she was loyal, almost too loyal to those she really cared about.

"I don't care." Isaac mumbled.

_Thump… _

"Did you hear that?" He frowned and looked around, trying to discern where that noise was coming from.

"Hear what?" Allison asked with a frown as her dad came in the room, making a beeline for them.

_Thump…. Thump…_

"I'm hearing something." Isaac said, his frown deepening as he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Allison, is everything o-" Chris stopped, seeing the young beta on the ground, a blonde held tight in his arms. "Is that Catalina? Is she okay?"

Allison looked up at her dad, tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "She didn't make it."

_Thump thump…. Thump thump. _

"I'm so sorry." Chris murmured, resting a hand on his daughters shoulder. "The police are here, they're going to want to see the- see Cat, for evidence.

"Wait." Isaac cried, loosening his grip on his girlfriend. He pulled away, looking down at her, still hearing the thumping as it became louder and more often. He leaned down, his ear to his chest and almost sobbed in relief when he realized it was coming from her.

"It's Cat, it's her heart." He cried in relief.

"What?" Allison asked.

Underneath him, Cat gasped and he straightened up to see her eyes open, staring up at him in disbelief.

"Cat? Oh god, Lina, baby. You're alive." He gathered her in his arms, holding her tight and she wrapped her arms around him, letting out a small sob of relief.

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered to him.

"I thought you were dead. I couldn't hear your heart."

"I'm supposed to be." She whispered. "Grams saved me, she was- oh god, where's Grams? Sheriff Stilinski? Scott and Stiles?"

"The Darach took Grams and Stiles' dad. Scott and Stiles went to go warn Derek."

She pulled away, looking around and moving towards Lydia who was watching them from a chair, huddled in on herself. There were bruises on her neck but she was still alive and Cat was thankful for that.

"I'm not psychic." Lydia murmured, turning to stare at Cat. "I'm not."

Cat shook her head, pulling the redhead in for a hug. "No, you're not. But you're just as special Lydia."

"The wailing woman, a banshee."

"Who needs medical attention?" A paramedic asked, as he entered the room.

Cat motioned to Lydia and he walked over, stopping in front of them too.

"You need some too? Did something impale you?" The paramedic asked, looking down at Cat's shirt.

She glanced down at her blood drenched shirt before lifting it up and showing the guy her smooth stomach. "it's not my blood."

He nodded, turning to Lydia and the blonde turned back to her boyfriend, unable to stop herself from throwing her arms around him again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. So, so much." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, still feeling shaky that he almost lost her. That he actually did for a while.

"we need to go to the hospital." She finally said, pulling away.

"What? Why? No, you just- Cat, I thought you were dead."

"I know and I'm sorry but things are about to go down at the hospital, we need to get there."

"How do you know this?" Isaac asked.

"Because- because…." She stopped, a funny look filling her features as she looked off into the distance. "Oh no. Grams, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Her boyfriend asked. "You're not making any sense, what's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way." She checked to see what guns she still had on her, taking the one Allison handed to her. She grabbed his hand to leave but was stopped by some police officers.

"You guys can't leave yet, we need to get statements."

She scowled, placing a hand on his bare arm. "You really don't because we really have to go."

The officer glanced down at her hand before looking back up at her. "Sorry but we really need your statements."

"Dammit." She muttered, pulling her hand away before the officer led her away to take her statement.

Cat rushed through it, giving all the information she had, telling them she was knocked out for most of it so didn't see anything. When they finally realized she knew nothing else they let her go and she walked over to where Isaac was waiting for her.

"I can't get a hold of anyone." Isaac told her.

"They're at the hospital." Cat reiterated.

"How do you know this?" Isaac asked. "Are your powers back?"

"No, Ms. Bl- I mean Jennifer, that Darach, whatever, still has them. Grams gave me hers."

"What?" Isaac stared at her in disbelief. "How did she give you her powers?"

"I don't know and they're not like mine. I know mine, I've worked on controlling mine but these, it's like, they're foreign, I can't control them like I can mine. It's like when I first got them so they're all over the place."

"They just said that Beacon Hill's Memorial is being evacuated." Allison said, walking up to them.

"The storm is that bad?" Isaac asked.

"It will be." The brunette replied. "I overheard an EMT say that the backup generators might be too old if the power goes out."

"I should take you all home." Chris said, coming up behind them.

"No." Cat said. "I'm going to the hospital."

"Cat, you were, for all intents and purposes, dead. I really don't know if you-"

"I'm going." She snapped, interrupting Allison's dad. "I'm fine now. Let's go." She grabbed Isaac's hand, about to leave with him when Chris called them back.

"I'll drive." He told them, herding them all together, just as the power in the school went out.

They all rushed into his car, Cat and Isaac getting in the back as Chris took off for Beacon Memorial. On the way there, Cat rechecked all her weapons, unable to sit still as she waited for the ride to end.

"Do you know what we're walking into, Cat?" Allison asked, turning around.

"I don't know." The petite blonde replied. "Grams gave me her powers but I can't control them. But-" She stopped, closing her eyes and watching something only she could see before she spoke again. "Cora was poisoned with Mistletoe. The Alpha's aren't letting her leave though, not until they get Jennifer."

"Why don't they just hand her over then?" Isaac asked.

Cat shook her head, opening her eyes. "Because she's the only one who could save Cora. Besides, if they hand her over, we won't find my Grams, or Sheriff Stilinksi."

"Wait, your Grams is here? I thought you didn't have any family." Chris said.

"I found my Grams this summer, she lives in Canada. She came here after I lost my powers, she couldn't feel me anymore so she panicked and came down and now Jennifer has her."

"And Stiles' dad."

"Yes." Cat leaned forward in the seat, wondering if he was thinking the same thing as her. "Would she be considered one?"

"One what?" Allison asked.

"Guardian." Cat said. "She needs Guardians, which isn't law enforcement, they could also be considered parents, take your pick."

"She had kids, so she might." Chris replied.

"But she had one child, my mother, who's dead and she was never my guardian, so maybe she isn't? Okay, then we don't let her near you." Cat replied. "If she's stuck in the hospital and it's been evacuated, then you might be her number three."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know but she's a sneaky bitch."

They pulled up to the hospital and all got out, running for the entrance in the pouring rain.

"Looks like the evacuation is over." Chris noted.

Isaac stopped for a moment and Allison turned back to him.

"Are you catching a scent?"

"Not in this weather." He replied before looking to his girlfriend. "Where do we go?"

"I don't know, just- just be ready." She shrugged, sounding very frustrated that she didn't know more.

Isaac reached out a hand to stop her. "It's okay. You're trying, that's all we can ask."

She nodded, giving him a small smile as they walked into the hospital, just as the power went out. "Great." She muttered.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Night blindness. I can't see as well as I used to."

She pulled out her gun, Chris doing the same as they walked down the hallway. Chris turned the safety off of his gun, Cat doing the same.

"I'll take that as a sign you're both a little worried?" Isaac quietly asked.

"You know me, always been a shoot first, ask later kind of girl." Cat muttered.

"Everyone just stay close." Chris instructed them.

"Wait, I think I hear something." Isaac stopped them all.

"Where?" Allison asked.

"Below us." He quietly dropped to the floor, his head turned so he could listen. "It's footsteps, below us. People running."

Cat closed her eyes. "The ambulance, they had to get Cora to the ambulance, I think she's there. But Derek, he's stuck in an elevator with- with Jennifer. Scott's looking for him, he's running into the twins and his mom-" She stopped, opening up her eyes. "I lost it."

By this time Isaac had stood up, moving to stand in front of Cat, his hand clasping her free one loosely. "You're doing great." He whispered.

"Thanks." She replied, although she was frustrated by the powers coming in and out, like when she first got them, which seemed like lifetimes ago now.

Cat took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. "Okay, take a left down the hall, then a right and then another left, we'll run into Scott and- oh no. Melissa is still here. This can't be good."

The group slowly crept down the hall, following the directions Cat had told them to go. When they reached where she knew Scott would show up, she softly called his name, so as not to startle him. The only problem was, Scott thought she was dead and she completely forgot about that little tidbit when she called him.

She had taken the point as they reached the corner and when she called his name, Cat found a hand wrapped around her throat as she was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. Chris lifted his gun, aiming it Scott as Cat clawed at his hands. Isaac stepped forward with a small growl but one quick look from Cat had him freezing where he was.

"Cat? But I thought- I mean- you were dead."

"Cat died?" Melissa asked in disbelief. "Something you forgot to mention honey?"

"Can't… breathe…" Cat gasped.

Scott's eyes widened as he let her go and she slid down the wall, gasping for air. Scott grabbed her arm, pulling her up so he could stare at her, as if he believed this was some sort of trick.

"Surprise." The little blonde rasped out, rubbing at her throat.

He threw his arms around her, holding her tight. "You were dead."

"Grams saved me before she was taken. I don't know how, I don't know what but she saved me and passed her powers on to me, kind of, I have no control and now we're here to help get her and Stiles' dad back."

"And save Cora."

"Exactly. So they're in an elevator, right?"

Scott nodded as the group began to walk down the hall, Melissa leading the way into a hospital room.

"But they're essentially trapped." Chris pointed out.

"And we can't get them out unless we turn the power back on." Isaac continued.

"Wait, wait, wait, if we turn the power back on, they're going to hear the elevator moving, right?" Melissa asked, grabbing Cat as she began fussing over her.

"Then they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops." Scott finished. "We can't get in a fight with them."

"You got us now." Chris gruffly told him.

Scott shook his head. "It's too much to risk. They want her dead and if she dies, there's nothing we can do for Stiles' Dad, Cat's Grandma, or Cora."

"I don't think I even know what teacher this is." Chris mused.

"She's the one with the brown hair, she's kind of hot."

Everyone turned to look at Isaac, who had spoken, Cat scowling as she did.

"It's just an observation." He lamely finished.

"It's like you want me to go off on my own and put a bullet through her." Cat muttered. "My boyfriend thinks she's hot and the bitch stole my powers."

"Not as hot as you."

Cat glared at him. "Don't even right now."

"But-"

"ah, ah, ah." She held up a hand to shut him up.

"I got an idea." Allison whispered and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Scott asked.

"A decoy. I'll be a decoy. We'll lead them out of the hospital, someone will turn the power back on, get them out of the elevator and they can escape with Cora and Stiles."

Cat shook her head. "The ambulance driver was killed and Kali has the keys it looks like."

Allison bit her lip as the plan started forming in her head. "Okay. Here's what we'll do. Isaac take my dad's car and be ready to book it out to the ambulance. Get Cora and wait for Derek and Jennifer to get there and leave, just leave, drive as far and as fast as you can. Tell Derek to get me her shoes. The sound of me running in them will lead them away from the elevator. I'll lead them outside and my dad, Cat and I will shoot them and slow them down. Mrs. McCall, you get the power up and running and Scott will go help Derek and Jennifer."

"I'm impressed." Cat said. "I'll go with Melissa though, make sure she makes it alright, then I'll see if I can get some shots off from the roof." She didn't want to alarm anyone but she had a feeling something was about to go horribly wrong.

Everyone looked around at each other, agreeing to the plan and as Melissa and Cat went to go sneak out to the rooftop, Isaac grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You're not mad are you?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. "No. Be safe, I love you, okay?"

He nodded, going off to the car and Cat motioned for Melissa to follow behind her as they quietly crept through the hospital.

"Did you really die?" Melissa asked her.

"I did something, I don't know." Cat softly replied, her eyes scanning every which way. "I was impaled on this metal pole then Grams was there. I think she knew she was going to be taken so she transferred her powers to me."

"Well that's good right, you have them back."

Cat shook her head. "They're too unpredictable right now. Just please stay close, I just have a bad feeling." She really hoped that Jennifer wasn't that stupid as to try and take Melissa and she wondered if she would be able to heal the rounds of ammunition she pumped into her if she tried.

They ran up the stairs to the roof, Cat now following closely behind Melissa as she went to switch on the backup generator.

"Do you think it will work?" Melissa asked as they neared the switch.

Cat listened for the sound of bullets and when she heard it, she nodded at Melissa. "It is working, switch it now."

The nurse flipped the switch and with a sigh turned to look at the little blonde. "How about we get out of here?"

"That would be lovely." Cat replied, "Just stay close and if you see anything let me-" She stopped feeling a presence behind her and in one fell swoop, she pushed Melissa to safety, turning and grabbing her other gun as she began to shoot at the new presence.

"You're supposed to be dead." The Darach hissed at her, easily moving out of the way.

Cat moved with her as she continued shooting, inwardly groaning as she realized that the shots that did hit were healing just as quickly.

"You can't defeat me."

Realizing she was right, Cat turned to Melissa. "Run."

"What about-"

Cat cut her off. "Just run, find Scott." She turned back to the Darach, her gun out of ammo as she glared at her.

"Don't go too far." The Darach yelled after her. "No one to help you, no one to save you and all out of bullets, pity isn't it?"

"I want my powers back, Bitch."

"Come and get them." Jennifer taunted her.

Cat dropped her guns as she ran full force at the Darach, intent on getting them back. Jennifer reached out a hand, grabbing her around the throat as she smirked, well as much as she could smirk looking like that, and lifted her off the ground.

"Looks like you failed." The Darach hissed, pulling her close.

"Did I?" Cat smirked as she lifted her hands and grabbed the Darach's head, enjoying hearing her scream. Cat didn't have the slightest clue what she was doing, it was like something else had taken her over and she knew exactly how to get her powers back. So even as Jennifer let her go and tried to get away, Cat held steadfast, feeling her powers flow back into her and suddenly that missing puzzle piece clicked into place, she could feel the pack around her, a warm glow filled her and Cat felt like herself again. The feeling left her momentarily stung and the Darach took that moment to wrench herself free of Cat's grasp before backhanding the tiny teen across the rooftop. Cat went flying, her flight only stopped when her back hit the wall near the door, really hard. The wind was momentarily knocked out of her but she hastily pushed herself to her feet, running across the roof to where the Darach had been. But when she got there, it was empty.

"Melissa." She called, spinning in circles, hoping the other woman had made it out of there in town. She was just about to run back inside when someone else stepped in to her view. Cat pulled out her last gun and aimed it.

"She has been taken."

Cat didn't say anything.

"I will not harm you, Catalina."

She took the safety off the gun.

"If you shoot me, you will never find them."

She lowered the gun but didn't stop glaring.

"I only want to talk."

"Then talk." Cat hissed.

Deucalion only smiled at her. "I thought I had every piece in place, every move ready but there was one thing I never accounted for. You."

Cat's expression didn't change as she glared at him, not wanting to give anything away, until she realized he couldn't really see her.

"A real live Seer. I've only ever met one in my life, I killed her, you know."

"Well, I've already died once tonight, so maybe you can try again tomorrow." Came her sarcastic reply.

"Oh Catalina, I have no plans to kill you." Deucalion told her.

"Then what do you want?"

"You."

"That will never happen." She hissed.

"Even if it means finding your grandmother? The Sheriff? Mrs. McCall? Who is like a Mother to you now, no?"

"Mom, Cat." Scott yelled as he ran through the door to the rooftop. Upon seeing Cat, he rushed over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. "Stay away from her."

"I'm not going to kill her, Scott."

Cat ignored him, instead turning to her best friend. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to save her."

"She did." Deucalion agreed. "Put up quite the valiant effort. But one human girl, Seer or not is just not enough to kill something as powerful as the Darach."

Scott looked surprised at Deucalion realizing what Cat was and he pulled the little blonde behind him. "Run."

"I wouldn't just yet." Deucalion told them. "Catalina and I were talking and now that you're here, well Scott, if you were with me, I could have told you what Guardians meant, I could have warned you. Let me help you Scott, let's help each other. You help me catch her, I'll help you get all three of them back."

Scott stared at him, his eyes becoming teary as he let go of Cat's arms and stepped towards Deucalion.

"Scott." She cried. "Don't do this, please don't do it, we'll find another way. I'll find another way, I took my powers back."

Scott shook his head. "But the Darach can still block you, I have to go."

"Not alone you don't." Deucalion told him. "You see Scott, I came here for you, for you alone. I just never realized what a rare gem you had in your possession."

Cat shook her head, her eyes wide and horrified.

"As far as I see it now, you're a package deal."

"No." Cat cried. "I won't go with you, I won't."

The door to the roof opened again and Stiles came running out, stopping beside Cat as he stared at his best friend in horror.

"It's a package deal." Deucalion said. "If you want any chance of saving any of them, that is."

Scott turned to look at Cat, his eyes brimming with tears as he held out a hand for her. "Please Cat, this is the only way."

"Scott, you guys can't do this, you can't go with him." Stiles pleaded with him.

"I don't know what else to do."

"Scott, there's gotta be something else, okay? We always got a Plan B."

A tear slipped down Scott's cheek as he shook his head. "Not this time."

"Please." Cat whispered. "We can find another way. Please don't make me go Scott."

"I won't let them hurt you Cat but it's the only way to find everyone in time. Please, do this for me."

The blonde stared at him, tears pouring down her cheek as he begged her with his eyes to come with him. She could see into his head at the moment, she knew his every thought and knew without a doubt he had opened up for her to see everything, to show just how much he needed her to do this. Cat turned to Stiles, wiping at the tears.

"Stiles, I need you to do me a favour."

"Cat, you can't go." He said, looking at her with wide eyes and a horrified expression.

"I have to go for Scott, please. Tell Isaac I love him and not to do anything stupid. Tell him I'll be back soon and I'll be okay, nothing will happen to me."

"Do you really believe that?" Stiles whispered.

"You have to make _him_ believe it." Cat said, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "Please." She turned around and took Scott's outstretched hand, her eyes widened as soon as they touched and she quickly bit back the smile trying to creep forward.

"Scott." Stiles called out in one last desperate attempt.

The true alpha turned around one last time. "we're going to find your Dad, I promise."

Cat turned to look at him too and Stiles saw the glint now in Cat's eyes as she quickly nodded, mouthing the words _trust me_ to him before she let Scott lead her away.

For the greater good, she kept telling herself.

… … …


	23. Chapter 23

I'm having horrible withdrawals.. horrible. anyone else?

_**AN: I finished season 3A. I did and you're all going to hate me. So MUCH. :D I'll continue posting and during the few weeks on teen wolf between 3a and 3b, you can still see the gang in Lennox's story, Dark and Deep. that one is in first person, just to make it a little more evil :D then 3b will pick back up here.  
**_

**_I'm still booooo allisaac blech... Like Isaac's breaking the bro code, COME ON  
_**

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my original story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

Isaac looked in the back seat, seeing Peter was gone and he rolled his eyes as he jumped out of the car, running towards the Argents.

"Where is everybody?" Allison asked. "Scott, Stiles and Cat?"

"I don't know. I had to get Cora out, Cat's not answering her phone, she was with Melissa." Isaac explained. "But I think she's okay. It's weird, like when she lost her powers, I didn't really notice until she pointed them out but right before I left the hospital, something happened."

"What?" Allison asked, her brow furrowed.

"It's like this missing piece clicked into place and I could feel her again. She's there but I have no idea what's going on."

They turned around as another SUV raced up to meet them and Derek got out of the driver's seat. Isaac peered through the window but didn't see anyone else in there and he even though he had felt she was okay earlier, he suddenly got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Where is everyone?" Allison asked him.

"Stiles is still at the hospital, he's gonna hold off the cops for us." Derek yelled as he reached into the other car to get his sister.

"Where's Cat?" Isaac asked, the feeling growing worse.

"We have to go right now." Derek demanded and Isaac rushed to open the door so he could put Cora inside.

"What about Melissa and Scott?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa."

Isaac's stomach dropped. "But Cat was with her, what happened to Cat, Derek?"

"And what about Scott?" Allison asked.

Derek closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Derek, where is she?" Isaac asked again, starting to feel slightly hysterical as he leaned both hands on the hood of the car. He knew his hands were making imprints in the hood, but he didn't care.

"Stiles said-" Derek stopped and looked at all of them. "They went with Deucalion, Scott didn't know what else to do so Cat-"

He wasn't prepared for Isaac grabbing him and pushing him up against the car. "She went with them? They know about her? They're going to kill her. We have to find her."

"We will." Derek promised him, pulling the beta's hands away. "Deucalion said they were a package deal, he knows about her."

"Scott will protect her." Allison assured the taller werewolf.

"We need to go." Derek reiterated, getting in the car, "let's go."

Isaac shot a glance at Allison before throwing his hands up in the air and getting in the car with Derek.

… … …

"I'm not stupid." Cat whispered, knowing both Deucalion and Scott could hear her.

"I did not think you were, Catalina." The top Alpha replied.

"You're going to kill Ms. Morrell because she's a druid, like Jennifer. You'll eventually try the same with me."

"Will I?" Deucalion asked. "See, Seers are not really Druids, you don't have that power to pull something like this off, you're power is completely different than that."

"But you'll still have me killed."

"And you're pack won't? You don't think Derek will kill each and every one of you come the full moon because if he doesn't, Kali will."

"Unless I join your pack?" She snidely asked.

"Now you're getting it."

"Cat is only here as a favour to me." Scott finally interjected. "No one will touch a hair on her head, or I will rip them apart with my bare hands."

"Then let us hope you choose wisely."

"I didn't think your soft spot for the kid was so much so that you would let him bring his little girlfriend along." Kali sneered as she walked up to them in the clearing.

The twins walked up on the other side, Ethan's eyes widening a bit but Cat gave a small shake of her head, not looking at him as she did. He understood and wisely stayed quiet. The last thing Cat wanted was to get Ethan in trouble.

"Look at the girl Kali." Deucalion told her. "look closer, step closer, smell her. Do you not smell that power coming off of her?"

Kali complied, stepping towards the small blonde and slowly walking around her, leaning in to breathe deeply as she mulled the scent over in her mind.

"Geez, personal space much?" Cat griped.

Kali stepped back, a part of her looking ready to slash the girls throat, another part of her curious by the unfamiliar scent. She had never noticed it coming off the girl, whom she just assumed was one of the beta's girlfriend but now that Deucalion pointed it out, it was there, clear as day.

"What is she?" Kali snarled, her body tense and ready to fight this unknown enemy.

"Put it this way, we'll no longer be needing Marin's services."

"So you found another druid? Big deal, I'm for killing them all."

"No." Aiden interrupted, staring in puzzlement at the blonde whom he never noticed was different before either. "She doesn't smell like a druid, she's something else entirely."

Cat defiantly raised her chin. "I'm a Seer."

"No way." Kali exclaimed, taking another walk around her. "No fucking way. She's lying. Seers are extinct."

"Not all." Deucalion replied. "I've only ever come across one other and not knowing what I had on my hands at the time, she was disposed of."

"Prove it." Aiden said.

Cat glared at him.

"Go on My Dear, tell them something."

Cat turned her glare on him. "I'm not your Dear and is that what you really want Deucalion?"

He inclined his head to her and Cat's glare turned to a devious smile as she faced the rest of the Alpha pack. "Fine, Derek didn't kill Ennis, Deucalion did."

"Now, now, little Seers must not tell lies." The main Alpha replied, moving the tip off of his cane in an attempt to intimidate her.

"You're right but big bad Alpha's shouldn't lie to their pack either." Cat shot back before turning back to everyone. "You wanna know when I figured that out? The bus ride home from the track meet from hell, I got it off Ethan and he didn't have a clue. Still not convinced, fine, I'll tell you, you're hunting down Ms. Morrell tonight but you won't kill her and she will back up my story. She's the one who sent the girl to save Isaac, which is lucky for you because he's my Mate and I would have killed you in a heartbeat if you had hurt him anymore. In fact-" She pulled her gun out, shooting it at Kali without a second thought. She hit her in her shoulder, which was what Cat had been aiming for and she enjoyed the stunned looks on the Alpha's faces at how quickly she had moved. "-that was for slashing him all to hell, but really, that was for killing Erica, my best friend, you ho bag."

Kali growled, stepping towards her and Cat moved the gun up, aiming at her head. "The only reason you're not dead right now is because I want my Grams back, I want the Sheriff back, and I want Melissa back who is like a mom to me but you take another step towards me, I'll see if an alpha can heal a shot to the head."

"She has spunk." Deucalion declared. "I'll give her that. It's no wonder Scott et all has kept her hidden."

"How do we stop the Darach?" Scott asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Cat's phone buzzed in her pocket for the millionth time that night and she finally pulled it out, stepping away from the group to answer it. She accepted the Video request from Isaac, giving him a small strained smile when he came up on the screen.

"Of all the completely, idiotic, dumbass, harebrained schemes Cat." He snarled at her.

"It was the only way." Cat answered, a tear trailing down her cheek. She didn't want him mad at her. She really didn't want to be here but she saw what was to come and knew she had to be to bide some time.

"Lina, baby, don't cry, you know I hate seeing you cry." He whispered, his anger quickly dissipating.

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't want you mad at me, not right now, not with everything that's happened." she sniffled.

Isaac sighed. "I'm not mad at you, just worried as fuck."

"Please trust me on this. I'll see you later today for sure, okay? I'll be expecting your call when everything is in place."

"What's everything?" he asked.

"I can't say, you know that but you'll know when it happens. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Let me come to you."

She shook her head. "You can't. It's okay. Look, just work on finding the Nemeton okay? I'm trying too but even with my powers, the bitch has me blocked. Tell Derek not to do anything stupid and tell Stiles to keep-" she stopped, typing out a quick message telling Stiles to keep Scott's dad preoccupied.

"Are you serious?" Isaac asked when he read it. "And you haven't told him yet?"

"Not yet, soon. Everything needs to be in place. Just be careful, you go fuzzy for a while. I'm still trying to get a handle on my powers again and with Grams powers added in, everything is weird. I love you." She quickly ended the call, walking back to the group.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we interrupting something important?" Kali sneered.

"Shut up before I shoot you in the face because I totally would, just for the hell of it." Cat shot back.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked.

Everyone turned to look at Cat, who shrugged. "Find Ms. Morrell."

"Where?" Aiden asked.

"You're a wolf, track her."

"Is she really a seer?" Kali asked in disbelief. "Give us more."

"Druids are tricky things to find, even for me." Cat said with a raise of her brow, even though she knew exactly where the school counsellor was. "So have fun."

… … …

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked, looking over at Cora as he hung up the phone with Cat.

"I don't know." Derek honestly replied. "Is Cat okay?"

"For now, until the Alpha pack decides to rip her to shreds. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Derek replied again, sounding defeated.

Isaac threw a hand up before running it through his hair. "Wanna figure something out? Because while Scott, Stiles and my mostly human girlfriend, my mate, were out there, trying to help people from getting killed, you were in here, rolling around in the sheets with the actual killer. Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cat died for a while and was saved by some fluke, Cora is dying and you are doing nothing." He yelled the last part, hoping to get through to the Alpha before his voice went quiet as he stared at the man. "Why did you do this to us Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored?" He leaned down to look at Derek, tears in his eyes. "Were you lonely?"

Derek finally turned to look at him. "Maybe."

Betrayal flashed through Isaac's eyes as he straightened up and turned away, walking towards the door.

"I told Cora I wouldn't leave." Derek whispered. "I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

"And you told Cat you would always protect her or have you conveniently forgotten? She needs you, she is a human trapped with all those Alpha's." Isaac yelled. "Don't you get it? There's no time. The full moon's coming. The Sheriff, Melissa, and Athena are gonna be dead so I'm going to try and help them so you can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." He slammed the door shut, getting in their car and taking off for Allison's, the only one he could think of that would have a plan.

When he got to her building, he stormed into her apartment, not bothering to knock and wait for someone to answer. He could hear them down the hall and he followed the noise.

"You guys got to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." Chris was saying.

Isaac appeared in the door as Allison, her dad and Stiles turned to him. "I can't shoot a gun or a crossbow but I am getting pretty good with these." He unsheathed his claws, holding it out for them to see.

He had to save Cat.

… … …


	24. Chapter 24

I'm having horrible withdrawals.. horrible. anyone else?

_**AN: I finished season 3A. I did and you're all going to hate me. So MUCH. :D I'll continue posting and during the few weeks on teen wolf between 3a and 3b, you can still see the gang in Lennox's story, Dark and Deep. that one is in first person, just to make it a little more evil :D then 3b will pick back up here.  
**_

**_I'm still booooo allisaac blech... Like Isaac's breaking the bro code, COME ON  
_**

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my original story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

Cat was following after the Alpha pack, Deucalion holding on to her arm as she led them through the forest, Scott on her other side, clasping her hand.

"This is stupid." She grumbled. "Ms. Morrell is going to keep dodging us. In fact, I don't see you catching up to her until- well later."

"We can always hope for a lucky break, Catalina." Deucalion mused. "We should catch her before the three adults get sacrificed."

"They won't." Cat replied. "Grams isn't number three."

"What?" Scott asked.

Cat turned her head towards him, an O of surprise on her face. "That just came out. But it's true. Grams isn't number three. Jennifer just wants her power but she can't take it because I have it and then when she decides to use her for a sacrifice, she'll learn Grams isn't really a guardian. She's not my guardian, nor is she anyone else's. I'm emancipated and Mom is dead."

"And how did your Mother die?" Deucalion asked. "Pity, no? Would have been nice to have a whole family of Seers."

Cat turned to glare at him now, "She was murdered by my dad. And you will stay away from my Grams or I'll kill you where you stand."

He smiled. "You think you can beat me Cat?"

The Blond stopped, turning him to face her as her other hand came up to lay across his hand. She momentarily closed her eyes before opening them and smirking at Deucalion, a part of her was in awe that her eyesight wasn't going blurry like it usually did when she did this. Perhaps it was the extra power in her.

"You see that right now? That's you seeing everyone you killed. Now, you're going to feel it." Slowly she began pushing feelings into him. The pain, the hurt, the suffering he caused everyone. "Feels great, doesn't it?"

A hand came to wrap around her throat, lifting her off the ground as Deucalion sneered at her.

"Do you really think you can kill me before I make you insane?" Cat asked, his nails piercing her neck but she didn't let go.

He still didn't release her and when Cat finally let go of his hand, Scott growled, stepping up and grabbing the Alpha's arm until he released her. Cat's feet hit the ground and she rubbed her neck before stepping closer to him to whisper.

"That was nothing. That was but a small amount of what I can do. If it weren't for needing your help with the Darach, you'd be dead, so you'd be wise not to underestimate me."

Deucalion stared down at her before breaking out into a smile. "You only get more and more intriguing. Shall we?" He gestured for her to lead the way and she rolled her eyes, letting him hold her arm again as they continued walking.

They didn't get more than a few feet when Cat gasped and began to convulse. She started to fall to the ground but Scott quickly grabbed her.

"What's going on?" Deucalion asked.

"I don't know." Scott ground out through a clenched jaw as he stared down at his blonde friend who had gone unnaturally still. Suddenly, she gasped and opened her eyes.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"Isaac." She whispered, scrambling to her feet. "He's in trouble. I have to go to him."

"That wasn't part of the deal." Deucalion said.

Cat glared at him. "He's my Mate and when it comes to him, all bets are off." She turned back to Scott. "Please, I have to go to him."

Scott stared at her before finally nodding and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him quickly on the lips. It was all innocent, a way for her to pass on information to him in the quickest way possible. She passed on information on a new plan already being set in motion and to hold the Alpha's off for as long as possible until she called. Cat had figured out not long ago what was going to go on later but with no way to tell Scott until now, she had kept quiet.

"She's going to be looking for a third sacrifice." Cat said in attempt to cover up Scott's shock and surprise at what she had just done. "I need to rescue Isaac, we'll meet up later. You don't need me right now but I'll be back later." She said the last part to Deucalion who finally waved her off, telling her to go. Cat actually stopped to give him a small pat on the arm before she took off running for the bank.

When she arrived, she ran through the abandoned bank and towards the vault. She stopped in the doorway, looking in to see Allison and Isaac in what looked like an intimate embrace.

"I don't know." Isaac was whispering "But we need to go, we need to get help."

The brunette grabbed him, pulling him closer.

"Allison, Allison, we need to go."

"They're all gonna die, aren't they?"

Isaac pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He looked up to see Cat standing there, her jaw dropped.

His eyes widened as he realized what she must be thinking. He pulled away from the distraught girl in his arms, shaking his head. "It's not- Cat we weren't- I mean, not what you-"

"She took Allison's Dad? I'm too late?" Cat asked.

"What?" Allison asked. "You knew she would?"

Cat shook her head. "I didn't know until- until he used that prod on Isaac. I tried calling but no one answered."

"How did you get away?" Isaac asked.

"I told them you were in trouble, so I told them I was going. Then I left."

"They just let you go? Why didn't Scott leave?" Allison asked.

"Because he's helping them, he's distracting them. I was of no use right now." Cat motioned to them. "Come on, we need to go, right now, we need to go see Deaton."

She waited for them to exit the vault, Allison going ahead as Isaac grabbed her arm.

"What you saw in there, it wasn't what you think."

Cat's brow furrowed before her eyes widened in understanding. "What? No I didn't even think of that, I'm not upset, or worried." She wrapped her arms around him, leaning up to kiss him quickly. "You're mine, you're my Mate."

His face showed surprise as she grabbed his hand and led them out of the bank. "What? You can use it in your thoughts and be surprised I haven't picked up on it?"

"I didn't want to scare you." He muttered.

She shook her head with a small roll of her eyes. "Silly wolf, you're mine. Now did you get the location of the Nemeton from Chris before he was taken?"

Isaac's eyes widened. "I was supposed to ask him? You didn't clarify that."

Cat slapped a hand against her forehead. "Are you kidding me? This is just great."

Isaac's phone rang as they reached their car and she climbed into the driver's seat, Allison in the back, quiet and in shock as Isaac slid in to the passenger seat and answered the phone.

"Put in on speaker." Cat instructed. "It's Stiles."

He complied as Stiles began speaking.

"I know where they are, it's the Nemeton. I sent Lydia to go talk to Peter and Derek but the memory was removed from them by Derek's mother so they don't know where it is."

"Okay, we're stopping there, I'm going to see if I can get it out of them." Cat replied.

There was silence, then, "Cat? You're back? Where's Scott, I need to talk to him, I need to tell him his-"

"Dad's in town? I know. He doesn't. He's still with the Alpha's until I call him." She glanced at Isaac. "Did you do anything that I told you to do?"

He shrugged. "I was a bit hysterical."

"Hold on. Lydia is with me. She says that Talia took the memory completely and Peter doesn't think that even you can get it back because it's gone, as in completely. Scott's boss wants to see us all at his place."

Cat's brow furrowed as she replied. "Okay fine, we'll go there. We're on our way. We'll be there soon, okay? And Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"We'll do it, I promise. Everything will be fine, okay?"

The teen on the other end let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously Cat, you're the only one who can say that, that I'll believe right now, so please don't be lying to me."

"I'm not. See you soon."

Isaac turned off the phone. "Were you lying to him?"

Cat glanced in the rear view mirror at Allison who was watching her closely. "No, not at all."

They arrived at the Vet's office, entering as Stiles was explaining to Deaton about the currents and the Nemeton.

"How do we find it?" Isaac asked.

"I went back through my memories of being in Derek's head. I know what happened with Paige but Stiles is right, the location is fuzzy. I can't figure it out." Cat said, feeling helpless.

"There is a way." Deaton spoke up, looking at all of them. "But it's dangerous, and we'll need Scott."

Cat already had her phone out and was calling him. After a quick conversation, she hung up, motioning to Stiles and Deaton to follow her. They left the Vet's office moving towards the woods and waiting on the brink of them. Deaton gave them a quick rundown of his plan and Cat began pacing, knowing what she had to do and almost glad Isaac wasn't here to stop her. Moment's later Scott appeared, looking frazzled.

"Ms. Morrell didn't know either." He said by way of greeting, referring to the Nemeton. "Any luck?"

Cat shook her head.

"None of the Alpha's know."

"If you find out, are you going to tell them?" Stiles asked.

Scott gave a small shrug. "I can't stop Jennifer without them."

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents and grandparents first?" Deaton suggested.

"So what's the plan?" Scott asked.

"Essentially you, Allison and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents."

"We die for them?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"But he can bring us back." Stiles interjected. "You can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton asked with a raised eyebrow. "If it goes right, the three of you would be dead for only a few seconds. But there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This power is like a magnet, it attracts the supernatural, the kind of things a family like the Argents can fill a page of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a Beacon."

"It doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles hesitantly said.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see."

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

Deaton looked at him again. "No. it'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it but you'll feel it, every day for the rest of your lives. It will be a kind of…a darkness around your heart. And permanent like a scar."

"Like a tattoo?" Scott whispered.

Deaton nodded.

"I'm doing it." Cat whispered. "In place of one of them, I'm doing it."

"What? No." Scott said, shaking his head.

Cat ignored him, looking at Deaton. "Can I do it? My Grams is there. Who knows, Jennifer might try and kill her. I want to be one of them."

The Vet looked between the three of them. "If one of them wants you to take their place."

Cat looked between the two guys but both shook their heads. "Then I'll take Allison's place."

"She would never let you." Scott told her.

"Then we won't tell her." Cat snapped. "You know I'm the better choice for this. You know I can handle it. I've come to terms with my life being like this no matter what. The supernatural will always be there and I'll always be a part of it. Allison's family might be a part of it too but she's not so entrenched in it that she could still live a normal life, that she doesn't have to carry this burden." She looked between the other three. "Don't tell her and let me do this. Please."

Deaton and Stiles looked to Scott who shot Cat a miserable look before looking down and nodding his head.

"What do we need to do?" Cat asked.

"You need something of importance to your parents. Get that and meet back at my place." Deaton instructed. "The rest of us will get everything ready."

Scott, Cat and Stiles walked off towards his jeep and he dropped them off at Scott's so he could go home and get his item. Cat rummaged through her bags but found nothing from her trip with Grams that she would be able to use. Suddenly, it hit her, she had something important of Grams, right inside of her.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked as they left his house again, a watch clutched in his hand.

"Yes." Cat whispered. "I just feel… Like if I do this instead because of what I am, it might work better."

"It's a lot to sacrifice though."

"I could say the same for you." She shot back.

"I can't let them die." Scott told her.

"Neither can I."

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I knew."

"How long have you known?"

She shrugged. "I started figuring out pieces at the hospital. I'm struggling right now to reign my powers in completely. It's weird, I can't even explain it but it's… exhausting almost."

"But you're sure you can handle this?"

"Yes. I have to do this, just like you do."

"Allison's going to be pissed when you realized you've taken her spot and she didn't get a say."

Cat thought about that for a moment before giving another shrug. "I'll deal with that later."

Stiles picked them up and when they got in the jeep, they were silent on the way back to the Vet's office. All lost in their own world. When they arrived, Deaton had set up three metal tubs, like the one they had used on Isaac way back when and him, Lydia, Allison and Isaac were busy filling them up with ice and water. The moment Isaac saw her, he stopped what he was doing, walking over to her and grabbing her to pull her away from everyone else.

"I don't want you doing this." He whispered. "Let Allison do it."

She looked up at him in surprise, wondering if Deaton had told her.

"There's four possible people that can do this, I'm not dumb, I figured it out."

Cat smiled up at him, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair. "This will work if it's me. It's dangerous and I'm worried what could happen if it's those three that go under. But if I do, I know it will work."

He sighed. "Can't you just fast forward ahead and see where this will lead you."

She let out a small snort of derision. "If that was the case, I'd be at the Nemoten right now untying them all and skipping merrily away with the four of them in tow."

He let out his own snort of amusement. "Fun image you put into my head there. Somehow I don't see any of you skipping anywhere."

"I'll tell you what, after we get them, I will merrily skip away to prove a point."

"Alright, so what did you bring?" Deaton asked and Cat leaned up to give Isaac a small kiss before bringing him back into the room with the others.

Stiles held up his dad's badge. "Um, I got my Dad's badge. Jennifer, um crushed it in her hand. I tried hammering it out a bit, it still doesn't look great."

Cat leaned over and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton told him with a smile.

"You don't have anything with you." Isaac noted, noticing her hands were empty.

She nodded, holding her hands up "I don't have much of hers. But I have the most important thing of hers inside me, her power."

"That will work fine." Deaton assured her. "Scott?"

He looked down at his hand, opening it to reveal a watch. "My dad got my mom this watch when she started work at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

"Okay." Deaton announced. "The three of you will get in the tub and each of us will hold you down until you're essentially, well, dead. But it's not just someone that will hold you under, it needs to be someone that can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection with you. Kind of emotional tether."

Isaac immediately wrapped an arm around Cat, pulling her close to his side. Allison sent her ex-boyfriend a small smile, to which he returned and Lydia glanced at everyone else before meeting Stiles' eyes.

"Allison and I will both have to hold Scott under, he will probably fight back the hardest." Deaton announced. "Is everyone ready?"

The three about to go under glanced at each other before nodding and moving to the other side of the room. Cat stripped down to the shorts and tank top she had put on underneath for this and she glanced at Scott and Stiles before the three moved forward as one towards the metal tubs.

"I hate being cold." Cat muttered, lifting a foot to put it into the tub.

Isaac grabbed her arm before she could submerge her foot and she looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Come back to me." He whispered. "I can't lose you."

She pulled him down for a searing kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be back." She promised, turning back to the tub and putting her foot in. She gasped at the coldness but gritted her teeth as she brought her other foot into the tub.

Beside her, she heard Scott and Stiles gasp too as they got in and she gripped the journal in one hand as she lowered herself into the tub so she was sitting. She immediately began to shiver, her teeth chattering as she glanced at the other two.

"Stiles, we should tell him."

Stiles glanced over at her before looking towards Scott, who was looking at them in confusion.

"Tell me what?" The werewolf asked.

"Your Dad's in town." Stiles told him.

Scott's jaw dropped in shock as he glanced over at Cat who nodded as one hand came up to grip Isaac's hand as she prepared herself. The three in the tubs glanced at each other again, Cat sending them a small smile before nodding. Lydia stepped up to Stiles, Allison and Deaton stepped up behind Scott and Isaac moved closer, placing both hands on Cat's shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

They locked eyes, staring at each other as he pushed her under the water and only when the water began to cover her face did she close her eyes, holding her breath as she was pushed under. She was still for a few moments and when her lungs started screaming for air, she began to struggle, doing everything in her power to reach the surface. She opened her eyes under the water and saw Isaac looking down at her, a look of devastation on his face and immediately Cat forced herself to calm down. She knew how much it hurt him to do this and she didn't want to make it worse for him. He was doing what he had to. She was doing what was needed.

Eventually, Cat couldn't take it anymore and she opened her mouth, the water filling her lungs as she began to choke on it. She couldn't stop herself from struggling this time but she quickly felt herself growing weaker as she drowned and eventually, darkness encompassed her.

... ... ...


	25. Chapter 25

I'm having horrible withdrawals.. horrible. anyone else? getting close to end of TWOa for Cat's story. 2 more chapters i think?

_**AN: I finished season 3A. I did and you're all going to hate me. So MUCH. :D I'll continue posting and during the few weeks on teen wolf between 3a and 3b, you can still see the gang in Lennox's story, Dark and Deep. that one is in first person, just to make it a little more evil :D then 3b will pick back up here.  
**_

**_I'm still booooo allisaac blech... Like Isaac's breaking the bro code, COME ON  
_**

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my original story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

She felt like she was floating as darkness pressed around her but up ahead she could see a light and briefly she wondered if it had gone all wrong and she had died and was now making her way to the white light that everyone always spoke of. But still, she pushed towards it, watching it grow larger until the darkness was no more and only white surrounded her. She could feel the wetness of the water pressing around her again and she kept pushing forward, pushing, pushing, until she realized she needed to breathe. Suddenly, she broke the surface, gasping for air as she looked beside her to see Scott and Stiles sit up in their tubs as well. She glanced around before standing and getting out of the tub, pushing her hair off her face as she glanced at the guys in confusion.

They were surrounded by white, everywhere. There were lights on the ceiling and white pillars holding up the room that seemed to stretch on forever. As one, the three turned around to see a large tree stump in the middle of the room. Cat was sure all three of them could lie across it no problem and without words the three began to walk towards it. Cat moved so she was in between them and she grabbed their hands so they were all together as they stopped in front of it. Scott stared down at the stump, his head cocking to the side before his other hand moved to lift up the sleeve of the arm Cat was holding and look at his tattoo.

_"What does it mean?" Derek asked. _

_"I don't know." Scott replied. "It's just something I traced with my fingers."_

Scott glanced back at Cat, who nodded, squeezing his hand to show she was there and they were seeing everything. The three of them were connected and they were taking this journey together.

Scott leaned forward to touch the stump, Cat stepping closer as the white disappeared and she was transported to the middle of a forest at night. They were still soaking wet from the tubs and the night air was cool but she wasn't cold. She glanced around, confused as all hell as to where they were. Scott tugged on her hand and she followed him a few steps to where a teenage boy was hunched over, his phone light on as he looked around for something. She stared at him, wondering why he seemed so familiar. She felt Scott's surprise and glanced over at him.

_"It's me. It's me the night I was bitten."_

Cat's eyes widened. Scott wasn't speaking, but she could hear him clear as day and glancing at Stiles, she saw he could too.

The younger Scott moved his phone as he continued walking forward, searching for something . His phone moved up and into the face of something and as he peered closer, he realized it was a body, well half a body and with a shout of surprise, he fell backwards and down an incline, hitting roots and bushes as he fell. The three walked forward, watching the younger Scott come to a stop before he dragged himself towards the nearest fallen tree and clumsily pulled himself to his feet before hopping over.

_"Cute hair."_ She couldn't help but think.

The Scott holding her hand turned to quirk a small smile at her and she could hear Stiles on her other side let out a small snort.

Below them, the younger Scott began to walk away, stopping when he heard a growl. Scott slowly turned around, staring at some kind of wolf creature watching him.

_"Peter?" _ Cat silently asked.

The older Scott nodded his head, watching as his younger self began to run, only to have the wolf jump at him and take him down. He let out a cry of pain as the wolf bit him and he struggled to get free. The wolf finally tossed him away and Scott rolled to his feet before taking off running, stumbling and disoriented as he moved as fast as he could. The older Scott backed up, pulling the other two with him as his calves hit something. He slowly turned around, seeing the tree stump again and he glanced at the other two with wide eyes. Cat nudged Stiles towards it.

_"Touch it."_

He looked at them before reaching a hand out and gingerly touching the tree stump. The scene quickly changed and they were in the same area but a completely different angle.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

The three of them turned around to see the younger Scott following a younger Stiles into the preserve.

_"This is before we saw me." _Scott's voice whispered through her mind. _"When we first got to the preserve."_

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Younger Stiles shot back as he led Scott through the woods

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Oh right because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Came Stiles sarcastic reply.

"No because I'm playing this year, in fact, I'm making first line."

"Oh that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even an unrealistic pathetic one."

Younger Scott shook his head. "Out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles faltered before shrugging. "Huh, I didn't even think about that."

Scott quirked a smile as the three teens watching the flashback followed them through the woods. "And what if whoever killed the body is still out there?"

Another shrug. "Also something I didn't think about."

_"You guys were geniuses." _Cat couldn't help but tell them with a snort.

Their younger selves climbed up a small hill, Scott huffing and puffing the whole way up as he sarcastically commented on Stiles attention to detail being top notch as usual, before pointing out that maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the flashlight. Scott leaned against a tree, pulling his inhaler out as Stiles reached the top, dropping to his stomach and motioning Scott to follow. They all stared at the flashlights in the distance before young Stiles motioned to Scott to follow him, as he took off through the trees.

Scott yelled after him to hold on and wait but there were flashlights up ahead and Stiles was trying to avoid them all while taking a closer look. He turned, right in front of a barking dog and fell backwards as Scott quickly flattened himself behind a tree.

"Wait, wait, this delinquent belongs to me."

_"Dad." _Stiles voice whispered through her mind, fear and longing in it.

"Dad, how are you doing?" The younger Stiles said.

"So, you uh, listening in to all my phone calls?" The Sheriff asked.

"No." Stiles denied. "Not the boring ones."

His dad nodded, taking a glance around. "Where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott? Scott's at home, he said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me… in the woods… alone."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, lifting his flashlight to look around the vicinity, calling Scott's name as he did so. Scott stayed behind the tree, not daring to move.

"Well young man, I'll walk you back to your car." The Sheriff replied, slapping Stiles shoulder as he led him away. "Then you and I are going to have a talk about a little something called invasion of privacy."

Flashlights flashed across the three watching and Stiles automatically took a step back, pulling the other two with him when his calves hit something. They all turned around to see the tree stump behind them and Stiles looked up at the two of them in awe.

_"Your turn." _Scott and Stiles told her.

Cat looked down at the stump before glancing at the other two with a small frown, both of them sending her encouraging nods. She let go of their hands and they moved to put a hand each on her shoulder as she reached out a hand to touch the stump, unsure of what she would see. They were transported completely out of the forest and back to her room, her old room, from when she had lived there with her Dad.

Her bedroom door open and Cat walked in, her arms full of books, her glasses askew and her short dark hair in her eyes, in total nerd mode, she could tell. She turned around in the doorway with a small sigh.

"Look Dad, no one knows, so just drop it okay? I don't know why you feel the need to ask me if anyone knows I'm psychic every other day but no one knows. I have no friends to tell anyways so thanks for reminding me. Good night."

She went into her room, kicking her door shut and dropping her books on her desk with a sigh before collapsing back onto her bed and closing her eyes.

_"When was this?"_ Scott silently asked.

_"I don't know. Obviously before I met you guys but Dad did ask me almost every day if I let my secret out." _The older Cat replied.

Before anyone could say anymore, the scene changed again and they were in the forest they were previously in, just a different part.

_"What just happened?" _Stiles asked, staring around in confusion.

Cat also looked around, a frown filling her features as a distant memory came back to her.

_"Were you there that night?" _Scott asked.

Cat pointed across the road in time to see her younger self emerge through the forest, looking around in confusion.

_"I remember now. I fell asleep and I dreamed this. I was so confused when I found myself here." _Cat whispered to the guys.

Across the road, young Cat held her hands out to the rain, confused as to why she was where she was. She looked across the street in time to see a boy in a hoodie come running through the forest towards her and onto the road, as an SUV came hurtling towards him. Young Cat's eyes widened when she saw the boy wasn't stopping as the SUV came closer.

"Look out." She screamed, wondering why he couldn't hear her. He stepped out onto the road and Cat ran across the street, pushing the boy out of the way. Her hands connected and pushed the boy out of the way, giving her a split second of relief before she realized she was right in the path of the car. She turned to see it barreling down on her and she threw her arms up as she waited for the impact. It didn't come, instead the car driving straight through her. The younger version froze in shock before staring down at her body, then patting herself down to make sure she could still feel herself. She spun around to watch the car speeding off in the distance, none the wiser to what had almost happened. Remembering what she had done in the first place, she spun around towards the forest before moving off into it, seemingly to find the boy she had pushed.

_"That was you that saved me?" _Scott asked in disbelief. _"I felt someone push me but there was no one there, I thought I was imagining it."_

_"I thought I was dreaming it." _She murmured back. "_How else was I able to push you out of the way, it shouldn't have been possible, you saw the car go right through me."_

"We didn't know it then but it was our first dream vision and our will alone was what saved Scott."

Cat, Scott and Stiles stared at the younger version of Cat who had walked back out of the forest to speak to them.

_"how is this happening?" _Stiles asked.

"I'm special." The younger Cat replied. "Well I guess both of us Cats are special but that's why I can do this. I saved you this night Scott but I didn't know it was you then. But saving you that night set so many things in motion, including our meeting that day when you asked for my help and everything until this moment with you guys sacrificing yourselves."

_"I remember this now." _Older Cat mused. _"I remember saving someone, I remember talking to three people after in my dream. I was talking to us, I remember being you."_

The younger Cat grinned at her. "We seemed to have done pretty good for ourselves, huh? Never thought I'd have blonde hair or be able to look quite as hot as you do now. I'm curious though, did we dream this to save Scott or did we dream this so I could show you this?" she walked back into the forest, motioning for them to follow.

The three older teens glanced at each other before following the younger Cat into the forest, stopping at the stump.

"Find this, find your parents and our Grams. I can't wait to meet her." Cat told them. "We all know where it is, we all saw it that night, whether we were there in body or spirit. Now you just need to find it again."

All three of them turned to the tree stump, glancing at each other with a small nod before they reached out and touched the stump together. They all closed their eyes and suddenly, they were in the water again, pushing to the surface as they came up gasping for air.

"I saw it, I know where it is." Scott yelled as he got out of the tub.

Deaton and Lydia got to their feet as Allison and Isaac came running in from the other room.

"There was this stump, this huge tree, well not huge anymore because it was cut down." Stiles was explaining.

Isaac reached Cat, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his shivering girlfriend as he pulled her out of the tub, wrapping his arms around her.

"It was the night we found the body." Scott continued. "We were all there at some point."

"Even you?" Isaac asked Cat with a small frown. "I thought you didn't start helping them 'til around the time I was bitten."

"I didn't." Cat replied through chattering teeth "but the night Scott was bitten I had a dream, I just didn't realize that the dream had a meaning, that it was real, I don't even know how to describe it. But that dream, it set off a chain of events, one I never realized until now."

"We can find it." Scott said.

The four that had been waiting for them all exchanged a look.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac quietly said.

"How longs a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Sixteen hours." Deaton told them.

"What?" Cat asked in disbelief. "are you kidding me?"

"We were in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott asked, glancing at the other two.

"and the moon rises in four hours." Deaton informed them.

"Okay we need to hurry." Scott told them all. "Cat and I have to go meet the Alpha's."

"You're not going back with them." Stiles protested.

"Forget it, I'm not letting Cat go." Isaac said.

"I'll protect her." Scott argued.

"And who's going to protect you? Take me with you."

Cat shook her head. "If we take you, they will kill you. Scott and I need to go, we need Deucalion to stop Jennifer. I'll be okay though, don't worry."

Isaac groaned. "You always say that and something always happens."

"You know I have to go." She whispered to him. "we're a packaged deal. Can you pass me some dry clothes please?"

Isaac grabbed her bag for her, still looking miserable.

"Does anyone else think this sounds a little like a deal with the devil?" Stiles asked, looking at his two friends like they had gone insane.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac asked.

"because if Cat says we need them to beat Jennifer, I'm going to trust her." Scott replied.

Allison looked at Deaton. "Scott will listen to you too though, can't you tell him there's another way?"

The Vet glanced at Cat and Scott before answering Allison. "I'm not sure there is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you normally consider enemies."

"So we're just going to trust him?" Isaac asks in disbelief. "The guy who calls himself death destroyer of the world?"

Deaton shook his head. "I wouldn't trust him, no but you can use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy but he could also be the bait."

"He will be." Cat replied. "I wasn't going to say this until later but I know the plan and we do need to use Deucalion."

They were stopped from saying anything more by the front door opening and they all turned towards the front entrance, Isaac letting out a small growl that caused Cat's brow to furrow as she picked up on a stray thought. Her eyes widened and she ran out to the front, ignoring everyone calling her back as they all reluctantly chased after her.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Ethan asked as he spotted the blonde.

"You need our help, no, you need Lydia's help." She replied.

He nodded.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked.

"I need help stopping my brother and Kali, from killing Derek."

The teens, with the exception of Cat all exchanged looks with each other while the blonde stepped forward, with a small frown on her face.

"Has anyone talked to Derek since the hospital?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Not since I left him in the loft." Isaac replied. "Why, what's wrong? Did Cora- I mean, is she-" He stopped unable to finish.

Cat shook her head. "Cora's fine but Derek…." She looked up at Ethan. "He's not an Alpha anymore."

"What?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Are you saying he's dead?" Scott asked.

"What happened?" Came from Isaac as the blonde turned around to look at all of them, an indecipherable look on her face.

"He gave up his alpha powers to save his sister." She whispered.

"Kali will still kill him." Ethan informed them.

"Even though it was Deucalion that killed Ennis?"

Ethan nodded. "She doesn't believe you or Morrell."

Cat frowned, closing her eyes as she held up her hands, telling everyone to be quiet as she pushed her visions, trying to see where she would have to go. After a few minutes, she opened them and looked at everyone. "Ok, Lydia, go with Ethan, convince Derek to leave, tell him I told him to go, tell him my powers are back so he needs to listen to me. He'll be gone before Aiden and Kali get there."

"What will happen when they arrive?" Lydia asked, stepping towards Ethan.

"Aiden will protect you." She turned to look at the twin with them. "how do you feel to Kali being no more?"

"Is Aiden going to kill her?"

"No, Jennifer will, to get revenge. Protect Lydia, that's important, do that and everything will be fine." Cat turned to the redhead, needing to tell her something but not wanting Ethan to know, in case it changed the outcome. She needed Lydia to know that she could still save the twins after and where to take them. She bit her lip, wondering how to tell her when her eyes widened and she grabbed Lydia, pulling the redhead close and kissing her full on the lips, so she could pass all the information on at lightning speed. She learned from Scott how quickly she could do it, without the normal side effects. She pulled away, Lydia looking at her in a daze and Cat turned back to everyone else, all of the male teens watching with their jaws dropped.

"That was the hottest thing in the world." Stiles noted.

"Is that going to happen again?" Isaac asked, pulling out his phone to take a picture. "Because I'm ready if you want to do it again, maybe involve Allison in it?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Lydia, you know where we'll meet later. Stiles go get something from your Dad so we can follow the scent, Allison we need something of your Dad's."

"Should we split up?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I mean- oh." She stopped with another small frown. "Everything keeps changing, stop, focus on one." She commanded her mind. "I need two of me."

"You need to come meet Deucalion with me." Scott reminded her.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Right. Stiles, you go alone, the rest of us are needed at Allison's."

"Why?" Scott asked.

She nervously wrung her hands. "I- um- I-" She stopped with a small sigh, realizing she might as well tell him. "Your Dad's waiting for us at Allison's."

"What? I'm going with Stiles then."

"Who is your Dad?" Allison asked. "Why would he be at my house?"

Scott scowled. "Because he's the Agent that was sent here to help the local police with catching the killer."

"Your dad is a Fed?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

"My dad is an asshole." Scott answered, looking at Cat again. "Can I go with Stiles?"

She shook her head. "No, you and I have to stick together. I'm sorry."

Scott sighed before nodding and they all split up.

... ... ...

COME ON PEOPLE! Show me how how much you wanna see the last 2 chapters!


	26. Chapter 26

_**5000 words? You're welcome!**_

soooo big shout out to my new reader and buddy, who made new art for Hunted and this one, naberforthprickles awesome Teen Wolf story, check it out!

_so... i like that everyone is worried about Allissac... I'm not saying anything, muahaha... anywho! enjoy, almost done BUT guys, this story isn't over, Miles To Go will pick right back up HERE once TW returns, but in the meantime, there will be a prelude story filling up those few weeks on the show called Dark and Deep. new OC there..._

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my original story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

Scott took his bike while Isaac and Allison got in the front of the green SUV, Cat getting into the back. When the car was on the road, Cat climbed over the back seat to pull up the false bottom in the back and reached in as she began pulling out various weapons for herself.

"Do you have any extra knives?" Allison asked turning in her seat.

Cats head popped over the seat, holding up the kind of knives Allison preferred using. She tossed them onto the seat in front of her. "Don't put them on yet, it'll raise too much suspicion, put them on after we escape." She added more knives and some guns to the pile before climbing back over the seat.

"Escape from what?" Isaac asked.

Cat hid a few knives on her. "Scott's Dad. Just play it cool, okay? Allison, you'll need to distract them with a smoke grenade, I'll tell you when and it will be there for you."

Allison nodded as they pulled up to her apartment and walked in, impatiently waiting for the elevator. Stiles called Scott and Cat grabbed the phone, telling him to grab a shirt before hanging up. She didn't want any of the Agents overhearing anything.

As they entered the apartment, Allison instructed Isaac to get something from her dad's closet, anything with the strongest scent as she walked towards her Dad's office. Cat motioned to Scott to follow Allison, knowing who would be waiting there.

"Quite an arsenal your Father's got here, young lady."

Even though Scott was expecting it, Cat watched him, frozen as he stared at his father. She knew the history between Scott and his Dad but never brought it up with him because it was such a sore subject.

"Scott." His Father said by way of greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked and Cat could see the anger simmering just below the surface, his eyes hard now.

"Following one of the only leads I have. And since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat so we could talk? You too, Isaac."

Her boyfriend who had moved to stand beside her at hearing the new voice, looked at Cat with wide eyes before stepping forward into view. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name is one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on here has me stumbling in the dark, even with the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott snapped, stepping further into the room.

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of having to drag my own son into an interrogation room. I really am."

Isaac turned to Cat to whisper. "Leave."

"I don't think it's a good idea for Catalina to leave." Mr. McCall yelled out to them.

Cat rolled her eyes, grabbing Isaac's arm as they walked into the room. Scott and Allison each sat in a chair, Isaac and Cat huddled behind them.

"Kind of amazed you know my name." Cat said with a raised eyebrow. "Most people don't have a clue about my existence."

"I know you've been hanging out with my son. You even dated him for a while."

Cat let out a small snort. "You know, you'd probably know a lot more if you actually showed interest in your son."

He scowled at her. "I'm not here for advice on my parenting."

"What parenting?" Scott muttered, loud enough that Isaac and Cat with her enhanced hearing could hear. They both let out a small snort, quickly covering it up by placing their hands over their mouths, even as Scott's Dad glared at them.

He began talking and Cat's turned her head to the side, her eyes glazing over as she looked at something only she could see. Isaac glanced down at her, noticing the look on her face and subtly moved so he was blocking her and drawing attention away from her.

"I'm not going to lie, I am more than a little disturbed not only by the number of missing parents but the fact that it's Stiles' Father, your Father and your mother." Mr. McCall pointed at Allison then Scott.

Isaac raised his hand. "Mine are both dead."

"Save the cliché teenage apathy for your high school teachers."

"Don't talk to him like that." Cat snapped, having zoned back in. She turned to glare at Scott's Dad, who glared right back at her.

"The four of you know more then what you're saying and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to."

In front of her, Scott sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What did you see?" Isaac asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Just checking in with Lydia's situation." She replied.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded, not wanting to tell him everything she knew right then.

"Anything you two want to share with the rest of us?" Mr. McCall asked.

Cat lifted her eyes to meet his, slowly raising an eyebrow. "Nah, I was just letting Isaac know that I'm glad Scott didn't take after you in the looks department."

His face flushed red. "Somebody better start talking."

"You can't keep us here." Scott told him.

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allison finished.

"I have a desk full of probable cause."

Cat gasped and everyone turned to look at her but she wasn't paying attention to any of them as she pulled out her phone.

"Put that away."

She scowled, not even looking at him as she went to her messages. "Make me."

She began tapping out a message to Stiles just as Mr. McCall came around the desk, his hand out and ready to grab it. Realizing she didn't have the time, she popped out the back of her phone, pulling out the battery just as he grabbed it from her. He looked down at it, pressing a few buttons before looking at the back.

"Give me the battery."

"Show me the warrant that says you can go through my phone." She shot back, moving slightly to place a hand on Allison's shoulder, letting her hand brush her neck and letting the brunette see what it is she needed to do. Cat turned away from the Agents, making sure her vision was clear before turning back.

Allison stood up and began pointing out the various weapons her dad had and why he needed them as Isaac grabbed her arm.

"What is it?"

"Kali's dead." She murmured, noticing Scott slightly turn his head towards her to listen. "you're going to be hearing Lydia in 3…2…1."

Both wolves looked up, hearing the scream of the Banshee as Allison grabbed a smoke grenade, pulling the pin and yelling at them all to run. They took off out of the apartment and down the stairs, running for their vehicles before any of the cops showed up to stop them.

"Scott." Cat yelled. "Meet us-" She didn't get to finish as he cut her off, throwing on his helmet.

"Got it, meet you there."

Isaac pulled her into the car as Scott took off, leaving her puzzled.

"I didn't tell him where, how does he know?" She asked as Isaac put the car into gear and they tore out of the parking lot. She shook her head out of her stupor, reaching for Isaac's phone to text Stiles when she grabbed her head, letting out a cry of pain.

"What is it?" Allison asked, turning in the seat.

Cat pulled her hand away, blood covering it now before gingerly touching the cut on her forehead.

"Oh no, who got hurt?" the brunette asked.

"Stiles." She muttered.

"You're taking on Stiles pain now?" Isaac asked in disbelief, risking a glance back at her. "Since when."

"Since the ritual." She said with a sigh, dabbing at the wound. "There's no point in warning him now, just know he'll be there when you guys need him. Here's the situation, you guys will find the Nemoten but when you get down there, you need to move fast and I'm talking lightning fast before Jennifer brings the whole thing crashing down. You need to be out of there before the Lunar Eclipse."

"How are you going to help Deucalion?"

"She can find me. I'm my own beacon for Jennifer since I took my powers back, she just doesn't know it yet. I'll lead her right to us and we'll get rid of her."

"What about Deucalion? He won't let you walk away after this." Allison reminded her

Cat wiped at the cut on her forehead, moving her hair so Scott couldn't see the slowly healing cut. "He doesn't have a pack anymore. Kali is dead and the twins, well, they're kind of alive but not on team Deucalion anymore. Don't worry, I know how it will end, I just need to be there to make sure it ends that way."

They pulled up to the Preserve moments behind Scott and piled out of the car just as he removed his helmet.

"are you okay?" Allison asked him.

"I didn't know what to say to him. Even with Cat's warning, I just didn't know. But what you did that was awesome. Has anyone heard from Stiles?"

"He'll meet up with Allison and Isaac." Cat cut in before anyone could say anything else. "Come on, we have to go meet Deucalion."

They all rushed to the designated meeting spot, stopping briefly to look over the town before they heard Deucalion behind them.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Scott?"

"We got a little delayed." The teen replied. "So it's just us against her?"

"I think you'd be surprised at what a good team we make."

"Gag me." Cat whispered, rolling her eyes. She turned back to look over the town, a small frown coming to her face as she realized what was happening. Derek had ignored her and gone back when he heard Lydia's screams and now, ugh, she hated Jennifer so much, that stupid manipulative bitch.

She turned to Isaac, pulling him down to lean her forehead against his. "You guys need to go now. Remember what I said, be fast and if you get lost, follow the sound. I'll see you on the other side."

She let go of him and went to move away when Isaac tugged on her hand, pulling her back. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Cat only shook her head. "I love you, we'll be fine." She smiled at him, pulling him down for a quick kiss before releasing him and stepping back, watching him and Allison leave to find it.

"Isaac's bad feeling-" Scott began, only to be brushed off by Cat, who was staring after the other pair with a frown.

"For once, I'm not even lying, I'll be fine. We're ending this tonight, all of it."

"Then why are you frowning?" Scott asked.

Cat sighed, turning the other way before moving off to their destination. "I totally caught a glimpse of something, of what could've been, of what might be."

"What, is it bad?"

She shook her head, glancing behind her one last time. "It has nothing to do with this current problem."

Scott grabbed her hand, letting Deucalion walk a bit ahead giving them the allusion of privacy. "Cat, don't lie to me, what is it."

"Allison and Isaac are getting close and if not for me being here, that would've been her going in the water and Isaac would have been her anchor and then one thing would lead to another… so see? Not really conducive to our situation."

"But you're okay?"

She nodded, flashing a smile at him. "He loves me, I love him, so yeah, I'm okay."

"If you two are done, we do have somewhere to be."

Cat rolled her eyes, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him along, leading them to a building, one she remembered from Derek's memory, the same one Gerard talked about. The revenge Spiral was on the wall and Deucalion stopped in the threshold.

"And how do we get her here?" He asked them.

Cat stepped into the building, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath to center herself.

"Be prepared." She called out to them, pushing out her power.

She heard both wolves gasp as the power hit them and Cat kept pushing. She felt Lydia and Cora taking the twins to Deaton and she gave them just enough to hold on for the Vet to save them. She felt Stiles and pushed power into him, healing him and waking him up. She felt everyone at the Nemoten, struggling to make it out as everything tumbled down around them and she pushed some power into helping the earth from crumbling around them and suddenly, Jennifer's face came into view.

"I see you have something of mine now." Jennifer sneered at her.

"Come and get it." Cat whispered, opening her eyes to see both wolves staring at her in shock.

"That power." Deucalion gasped.

"Is not yours, nor will it ever be." Cat told him.

"Cat, I've never felt anything like this before." Scott told her, staring in awe.

"I took back more than I should, plus with what happened earlier…. She will be here any moment and Derek's with her."

"What? Why?" Scott asked in disbelief.

She momentarily closed her eyes, a part of her still working at holding everything together. She was most afraid for the Nemoten crumbling around everyone and trapping them and she pushed harder at keeping it together.

"Because she offered Derek a trade. The guardians for him, she wants his help killing Deucalion and he's trying to help."

"How does being with her help?" Scott scowled.

"Because he's trying to do what's right, he's trying to save you."

"How?" Scott asked.

"Because Deucalion doesn't want to kill Jennifer, he wants you too, so you won't become what you're meant to."

She watched Scott turn to Deucalion. "Is that true?"

"I merely want to stop Jennifer."

"I trust Cat a lot more than I trust you."

"Oh no." Cat whispered. "the stairs collapsed, they're still in the Nemoten. I'm trying to keep the earth from crumbling around them."

Scott turned back to her in shock. "You're holding that up?"

"With my power." A female voice sneered.

All three looked to see Jennifer walk into the building, Derek behind her.

"And quite frankly, I want it back, although if you want to use it to kill Deucalion first, I'm all for it."

"_Stay strong."_ Cat whispered in her mind to Isaac. She saw him look up in confusion almost as if he could hear her before Cat pulled away, knowing she had to focus on Jennifer.

"You're so much more powerful than anyone could hope to be." Jennifer told her. "You can be like me, I can show you how to use this power. Never again will an alpha pack kill innocents, never again will anyone have to end up like me because of them. I can help you Catalina."

"Step away from her, Derek." Cat told the former Alpha.

"I can't, I'm trying to help you guys."

"Trust me, please, just this once, trust me." She whispered.

"Well Jennifer, are you ready?" Deucalion asked, pulling their attention towards him as he folded up his cane and removed his jacket. "did you gather your herbs? Pray to your ancient gods, your oak trees? Slit a baby's throat perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me or is it twelve now?" He stepped forward, transforming as he did and Cat's eyes widened at seeing this Demon wolf in front of her.

Jennifer's eyes widened in fear as she audibly gulped, staring at the wolf in front of her before he charged her. Derek ran forward, transforming mid stride to meet him but both were stopped by an unseen force, an invisible wall stopping them from hitting each other. Both turned to look at Jennifer who looked just as shocked before turning to look at Cat, her brow furrowed as she concentrated hard, a part of her wondering what the hell she was doing and how she was doing it but she was keeping them apart, not wanting the demon wolf hurting Derek.

An unseen force pushed Cat back and she lost her concentration as she fell, hearing the sounds of fighting as she hit the ground. Scott came over to help her sit up, watching to make sure Jennifer had no more attacks planned.

"Did you do that?"

She nodded.

"How are you doing all this right now, Cat?"

"The ritual, my power, mixed with Grams and whatever I took from Jennifer, they're all inside me, it's a lot of power. I don't even know what I'm doing with half of it." She whispered, looking over to see Deucalion had backhanded Jennifer, sending her flying. Derek had already been thrown, landing in a pile of crates, unable to get up for the moment.

Cat watched as Scott stood up, staring at Deucalion with wide eyes as he grabbed Jennifer by the hair and picked her up.

"Kill her, do it." Deucalion commanded. Seeing Scott hesitating, he let out a roar, causing Scott to fall to his knees and when he looked up, he was transformed into the wolf.

Cat had closed her eyes, feeling the power of Deucalion pushing at her.

"Now kill her." The demon wolf commanded again. "Your parents are dying, that storm you hear, she's burying them alive."

Scott glanced at Cat who shook her head.

"It won't end." Jennifer told him. "Not with me. He'll have you killing everyone you love and at the end, he'll watch as you kill Catalina, just to make sure she doesn't come back like me."

"They're dying Scott. Your mother, the parents of your best friends, kill her now and it's over. Become the Alpha you were meant to be, become the killer."

Scott looked over at Cat who was getting to her feet as Deucalion spoke and suddenly a thought entered his mind, one that sounded just like Cat, one he was sure was Cat, telling him that they were still alive, that she waa making sure they didn't get buried alive. She finally met his eyes, giving him a small nod and he knew he wasn't hearing things, that somehow, she was speaking to him.

"They're not dead yet." He hissed at Deucalion.

"Who's going to save them? Your friends?" The demon wolf mocked him.

Scott stood up as his eyes glowed amber. "My pack."

While he was talking, Cat pulled on that power she had unleashed earlier, seeing Isaac was struggling, trying to hold a beam up as he wondered if the place was getting smaller. She felt awful that he was stuck there for the moment, being so claustrophobic but she needed him to hang on a little while longer.

"_Please, hang on."_ She whispered.

"Cat?" He looked around in confusion.

"_Yes, please just hang on a little longer, I'll help you."_

"How? Where are you?"

"Isaac, who are you talking to?" Allison wondered, her face etched with fear.

"Cat, she's talking to me, can't you hear her?"

The brunette shook her head as Isaac felt some of the weight of the beam lessen on his shoulders.

"Cat?"

But she had already pulled back, stepping towards Scott as Deucalion moved forward, grabbing Scott by the back of the neck and grabbing his arms to hold his claws.

"You just need a little guidance." He declared as he dragged Scott toward Jennifer.

As he reached the Darach, Cat put the wall back up as Scott pulled something out of his pocket.

"I forgot to tell you something, something Gerard told me. Deucalion isn't always blind."

Cat closed her eyes, turning away as Scott dropped what looked like the ends of the flashbang arrows. The sparks lit up the warehouse as Scott jumped out of the way and Deucalion began to blindly swing.

"Oh no." the Seer whispered, feeling some power drain from her as she moved towards Scott, grabbing his arm. "The eclipse."

He looked down at himself in shock, seeing he was no longer the wolf and looked at the other two werewolves who were looking just as shocked.

"It's started." Deucalion announced.

"Oh no." Scott whispered, staring at the place Jennifer had been moments before.

"Isaac's in trouble." Cat whispered to Scott.

"What do you need me to do?" Scott asked, staring nervously at the others.

"You guys are cut off from your power, so whatever extra boosts I got from you guys is gone. I can still help them but I need to concentrate more, you need to keep everyone away from me."

He nodded, looking worried as Cat backed away, trusting him to protect her as she turned back to her friends in the Nemoten.

"Cat, I can't do this." Isaac was gasping, even as everyone crawled forward to help him.

She concentrated on the beam, working hard to keep it from collapsing and burying them alive.

_"It's okay, let go." _She whispered.

"Are you crazy?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

_"I got it, Stiles is almost there, let go."_

"Everyone let go and back up." Isaac instructed.

"It's Lina, isn't it?" her Grams cried

Yet, only her Grams moved when Isaac nodded and Cat groaned, using even more energy to project her voice to everyone. "Let go, I got it."

Slowly, one by one, they all let go, looking around in shock, trying to find the tiny Seer. For her part, Cat concentrated hard, feeling the sweat beading on her forehead as she held the beam in place.

"You're doing it, Cat, you're doing it." Isaac triumphantly exclaimed.

"_Concentrating_." She whispered, her head pounding, spots dancing in her vision but she refused to give up.

"Cat, stop."

"No." The blonde cried.

"You're bleeding you have to stop." Scott begged her.

"If I do, they'll die."

In the cellar, Stiles jumped down, jamming the bat into place and Cat pulled back, sagging against Scott. Her hand came up to wipe at her nose, feeling a small trickle of blood dripping down.

"Get her." She told Scott.

He nodded, standing up just as Jennifer reentered the warehouse as the Darach. She walked towards Scott and with a god awful scream, threw out a hand, sending him flying back into the crates. She grabbed Deucalion, throwing him onto the floor where she grabbed his head, drilling it into the concrete again and again.

"Jennifer." Derek cried, causing her to pause as she looked at him. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" She snarled.

"What you look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack but he's never seen the price you paid."

"No, No he hasn't." She went to her knees, holding a hand over his eyes as she closed hers.

Cat watched as Deucalion began to scream from the pain as his eyesight came back. He looked around, his eyes trying to focus.

"Turn to me." The Darach demanded and when he didn't comply, she yelled at him until he turned towards her. Suddenly she was Jennifer again and as she raised a hand to deliver the killing blow, she faltered, falling backwards as Derek reached out to grab her.

"What is this?" Jennifer asked.

"Healing him made you weak. I've seen it happen to Cat before, it happened to me when I helped my sister. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." Derek told her.

"You do it." Jennifer said with a small smile. "Kill him."

Derek gave a small shake of his head. "No."

"What?" She whispered, sounding betrayed.

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator but I don't have to be a killer." He grabbed her around the neck. "Let them go."

Jennifer gained her footing, pushing Derek back into the crates, she followed him down, delivering a punch to his face. She went for another but was stopped by Cat grabbing her arm. She easily shook the tiny blonde off of her, sending her flying before looking back at Derek with betrayal. She stepped away from him to deal with the Seer, not noticing until too late that the former Alpha was getting up. He reached for her neck and she pushed him up against the wall, slamming him repeatedly in to it.

Cat pushed herself to her feet, feeling some of her strength returning and she glanced over at Scott, seeing he was getting up, then at Derek, whose eyes were glowing blue.

"Your fifteen minutes are up." He told Jennifer, pushing her back.

She fell to the ground but quickly scrambled to her feet, throwing Mountain Ash in the air and making a circle around her before anyone could get to her. Scott skidded to a stop just outside of it as Jennifer turned to Derek.

"Like I told you Derek, it's either you or the parents. I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they will be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf."

Cat moved to stand beside Scott, glaring in at Jennifer. "You know I've broken this before."

Jennifer faltered. "That's impossible."

"Not really but I'm not going to break this one."

"What?" Derek cried. "you need to break it Cat."

The blonde shook her head, hatred filling her features. "The parents aren't going to die tonight, neither is Derek."

"Really? Because the crumbling Nemoten says otherwise." Jennifer sneered.

"Who do you think has been keeping it from collapsing all this time?"

Jennifer's sneer turned into a maniacal grin. "Guess you haven't been paying too close attention, have you?"

"What are you talking about?" Cat hissed.

"How is Grams-Grams doing?"

Cat turned her focus back to the cellar, seeing Isaac was holding up another beam as the others moved debris. She saw a hand poking through and realized what Jennifer had just done. She focused on the Darach again, pushing those feelings aside, making herself go cold as she lifted an eyebrow and stepped back.

"Scott, break it."

"What?" her best friend asked. "How am I supposed to do that."

"The same way you almost did last time. Break it."

He hesitantly obliged, pushing against it as he began to build momentum, putting everything he had into it. Cat watched closely, a smile lighting up her features as Scott's eyes glowed red before pushing through the barrier and breaking it, sending Jennifer falling down. She looked up at Scott, horror in her eyes as he straightened out, almost at peace with himself.

"How did you do that?" The Darach gasped.

Scott's eyes grew hard as he glanced at his best friend, his seer, before looking at Jennifer. "I'm an Alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

"I do." Cat said, stepping past him and kneeling down beside Jennifer as she pulled out a gun. "I care, so let's do it like this, stop the storm and I won't put countless bullets through your head."

"It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Deucalion pushed past Scott, pushing Cat away before slashing the Darach's throat.

She grabbed at her throat, her Jennifer façade fading away as her true self showed. She fell back, gasping for air but outside, the storm continued, becoming louder and more violent

"Why won't it stop?" Scott yelled above the noise.

Cat stood up, looking down at the Darach before glancing at the three wolves then outside. "Because I need to end it."

"What? How?"

Cat shook her head as she realized what she would have to do. "Her magic is still in me, so the storm still rages on. I have to stop it."

"Can you do that?" Derek asked.

"I have to, I don't have a choice." She turned and ran out of the warehouse into the middle of the storm before anyone could stop her. The wind picked up her hair, sending it flying out about her as she stopped running and focused on the power inside of her. In one swift motion, she pushed all that power out, pushing against the storm, trying to stop it anyway she could. Distantly, she noted her nose was bleeding again and as the storm began to die down, she felt Scott and Derek nearby, watching her. But still she pushed, knowing that once the storm was stopped everyone would be safe and she had to make that happen.

"Cat, you're killing yourself." Scott yelled, trying to move towards her.

She held out a hand, an invisible wall keeping him back as with one more push of power, Cat got the storm to die down. The wall holding him back disappeared and he ran forward, just as Cat collapsed. he reached her before she hit the ground and looked up at Derek in shock. Her nose, eyes and ears were bleeding and he wondered what to do with her.

"Hospital."

"Ill be fine." Cat whispered, her eyes fluttering, "Just… get me… Isaac."

Then everything went black.

… … …

COME ON PEOPLE! Show me how how much you wanna see the last chapter! it's going to set up the next half of the season and will be slightly touched upon in Dark and Deep.

LOVE YOU ALL for the reviews, seriously!


	27. Chapter 27

_**so here ya go... ummm ya, this is it until January where this story will pick up again, in the meantime, check out Dark and Deep which will be up soon, it will fill the few weeks in the storyline. Some ppl asked if they HAVE to read it.. ummm ouch, why would you want to miss it? but I don't know at this moment.. you might want to because what happens at the end here, will be touched on in that story..  
**_

soooo big shout out to my new reader and buddy, who made new art for Hunted and this one, naberforthprickles awesome Teen Wolf story, check it out!

**AAN: I need more ppl to check out my original story please? I really need feedback. link is in my profile, I'm trying to get a literary agent so i need feedback, PLEASE**

… … …

Cat sat on her bed, her legs crossed, palms turned up as she meditated, focusing solely on her breathing. Distantly, she noted that Isaac had entered the room, sitting cross legged in front of her and taking her hands in his. He closed his eyes, slowly matching his breathing with hers as they meditated together.

It had been a couple days since everything had gone down. Cat had fainted in Scott's arm but was awake by the time he had pulled everyone out of the root cellar, including Isaac who wasn't happy about the dried blood from all orifices. She had explained to him everything about having all that extra power in her and when she released it to stop the storm, it never came back but she was fine with that. It was too much power for her to wield and it made her uneasy for the short amount of time she did have it, even if it did save lives. He finally accepted the answer, only making a comment about how she wasn't skipping like she promised she would before taking her into his arms.

Deucalion was given a second chance to be the man of vision he had once been and according to Scott, Jennifer's body was gone when they went back into the warehouse but no one seemed to be worried about her. Deucalion had delivered a killing blow. Cat wasn't so sure though, she had escaped death once already, who's to say she wouldn't do it again? She would keep a close eye on the situation, at least she hoped she would be able to.

Grams didn't make it, Jennifer had ensured that and a small part of Cat mourned for her. The truth was, they weren't as close as they could have been, constantly butting heads when she went to visit but if it hadn't been for Grams, she knew she would have been dead and who only knows what would have happened after that, how that would have changed everything. Her Grams, her last tie to her mom was gone, the last of her family was gone and that part did hurt. It was only eased by knowing that she still had her family here. The family she found.

The ritual they had done to save the parents and her Grams, did leave her feeling the effects that Deaton had warned them all but it had also made her stronger. She could feel a band around her heart, she could feel the pull of the beacon that was once again Beacon Hills and knew that there were things out there that would be making its way there, it was only a matter of time and Cat wanted to be ready.

That wasn't the only effect from that night. Scott was an alpha, and with that, the bonds she had as a Seer with Derek and his pack was transferred, in a way, to Scott. He was the Alpha now and the bond glowed a bright red but there were now strong bonds between her and the others Scott considered his pack, supernatural and human. Lydia glowed a bright purple that Cat realized must be her Banshee side, Allison and Stiles were white, which she concluded must be human. and she could even feel faint bonds towards Aiden and Ethan which confused her no less.

But the tie that bugged her the most was the black one connecting her, Scott and Stiles together from the ritual. It was now the strongest and it would always be there, just like the darkness they all felt would always be there.

A few times she had wondered what would have happened if she let Allison do it as originally planned. Would she still feel the darkness pushing at her? She thought maybe she would have, so she was glad to take Allison's place, even if that meant her Grams didn't make it. Allison may still be involved in all this but Cat hoped she saved her from some of the darkness. If possible, she would have taken it on for all of them.

With a sigh, Cat opened her eyes, Isaac's blue eyes already open and looking at her.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Derek." She frowned, upset by this news, by the fact he didn't even say goodbye. Him and Cora had left the day before and a part of her was really angry with him. He had promised not to leave her, that he would always be there for her, yet he left without even a goodbye, without saying where he was going. Sure she could easily find out now but she was too hurt.

"He'll be back." Isaac told her.

"I know." She quietly replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Different. Everything's different."

"But are you okay?"

She forced a smile, nodding at him as he stood up, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Ready for school?"

Another nod as she grabbed her bag and opened the door just as Scott's father walked by, knocking on Scott's door. Cat watched as Scott opened it, took one look at his dad and closed it in his face. Mr. McCall turned around, noticing them with a small frown.

"What are you doing here?" He gruffly asked.

"We live here now, what are you doing here?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow. She didn't like him although she knew her distaste for him came from Scott's emotions but she was okay disliking his Dad for him, he deserved it.

"Trying to see my son, why do you live here?"

"It's really none of your business." She mysteriously told him, grabbing Isaac's hand and walking past him, gracing Melissa with a small smile as she walked past her.

They were both quiet on the way to school and when they arrived, Cat promised to meet up with Isaac in a bit, she wanted to go to the office. He kissed her, saying he was going to find Allison about something and she watched him go with a small frown, still bugged by the vision she had seen of Isaac and Allison. She briefly wondered if it was karma coming back to bite her in the ass for her secret relationship with Scott and if that was the case, she didn't know what she was going to do.

She sighed and turned around, her eyes catching a flash of blonde that looked so familiar, but when she turned, there was nothing there and she was convinced she had imagined it.

"You look perplexed."

Cat smiled at Ethan as he moved to match her strides. "Nah, just… dealing, you know? So, I take it you guys are sticking around?"

He gave a nod to his brother as they walked by, Aiden actually gracing Cat with a smile before he continued on his way, probably to meet Lydia.

"That was weird." Cat commented.

"Not really, we know we're still alive because of you." Ethan told her, his eyes seeking out Danny. He smiled at the other boy before turning back to Cat. "We're sticking around for now, if you'll let us."

She cocked her head to the side. "It's not up to me. You should go see your boyfriend."

"Thanks, for not giving up on us Cat." He reached out a hand to give her shoulder a small squeeze as he walked by.

Cat continued on to the office, making up a quick schedule before leaving. As she exited, she came across Scott who had just entered the school and was looking into nothing and she knew without a doubt he was feeling the darkness. Stiles walked up behind him, grabbing his shoulder before Cat joined them, looping her arms with both of them. They smiled at her as they began to walk forward and Cat spotted Ethan holding hands with Danny, Aiden talking to Lydia at her locker, and coming down the stairs, Isaac and Allison, laughing and looking chummy.

Cat's smile faltered as she watched them, the feeling from before returning but as Isaac reached the floor, he looked up, noticing Cat and his face lit up as he walked towards her, forgetting his conversation with Allison. She grinned now, letting go of the guys as Isaac reached her, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. She laughed, saying goodbye to the guys before Isaac leaned down to kiss her.

"It's good to see you really smile." He told her.

"You make me smile." She replied as he put her down, looping an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk. Cat turned her face up towards him with another smile before looking back down, her eyes catching a flash of blonde hair. It was the same as before and Cat almost ignored it.

Almost.

She almost wished she did when she turned to look, her widening as she realized who it was.

"Erica?"

The blonde looked startled as she stared at her friend but seeing the petite seer's eyes weren't moving, her startled look turned to a grin. She glanced at Isaac with sadness in her eyes as he stared down at his girlfriend in confusion, wondering who she was talking to and what she was looking at. Seeing that no one else could see her, she looked back at her best friend. The one person who always gave a damn about her, the one person who she would do anything for, the one person she had spent the last few months following around, watching over her, even if she couldn't do anything to help, she was always there.

"Hey Catty, long time no talk."

In front of her, Cat's jaw dropped in shock.

… … …


End file.
